


Karasuno's Managers: Little Ukai and the Runaway

by bokutoxbeam



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aobajousai, Coming of Age, F/M, Fanfiction, Gen, Karasuno, Manga & Anime, Teen Romance, Teenagers, anime fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 61
Words: 119,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25767487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bokutoxbeam/pseuds/bokutoxbeam
Summary: "Guys like you don't stay friends with girls like that."*Book 1 of the Series*
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/OC, Kindaichi Yuutaro/OC, Kunimi Akira/OC, Tsukishima Kei/Oc
Comments: 68
Kudos: 79





	1. Summary

A chance to play at Nationals isn't an easy road. Emiko Suzuki a.k.a Little Ukai is a loud, dramatic, and cheeky person. She's exactly what Karasuno does not need. Mirae Ando a.k.a the Runaway is a volleyball prodigy. She might be an asset.

This isn't a game, but if anything, it's played by their rules. Emiko is going to rebel against her dictating mother even if it means being disowned. She is not ashamed to be her Uncle Keishin's niece and she definitely doesn't care if all her friends are boys. 

Mirae had enough of being the good girl who did as she was told. She is more than just a name, more than just a pretty face.

Aoba Johsai and Karasuno are adversaries on the court but now they're caught up in a love triangle too. It seems complicated enough until they end up at the Fukurodani Training Camps. 

The girls can run into oblivion, but their pasts are due to catch up soon.

This is the story of Little Ukai and the Runaway. 

| OC x Various Haikyuu!! | Humour | Love Triangles | Slow Burn |

*Also available on Wattpad under @bokutobeam*


	2. Character Profiles

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *


	3. Summary

This story takes place in the town of Miyagi.

Now we're not going to talk about "Japan's Biggest Canon" Ushijima Wakatoshi, though I'm sure you can find him somewhere in a gymnasium practicing his spikes. Nor are we going to focus on Toru Oikawa as he makes his way across the globe. They'll make introductions much, much, later, but they're not the protagonists or deuteragonists of this story.

Let's just take one second to say a prayer to all those volleyballs damaged by those two before we continue. RIP.

Our first heroine is a somewhat chubby-faced girl standing at 5'2. She is currently being glared at by her beloved Uncle as he tries to convince (threaten) her into wearing her school uniform.

They were arguing in the family-owned Sakanoshita Store when the doorbell rang indicating customers had entered.

"Why are you acting like a child?" Keishin Ukai grumbled. He jostled her school uniform into her arms, then directed her towards the storage room. "I have work to do, Emiko. Put on your uniform and get to school."

Emiko dug her feet on the floors, trying to resist him. "No," she growled back. "Why are they trying to sexualize me? I don't want to wear the kilt!"

"You're overreacting," he insisted. Using his last bit of strength, he pushed her into the room and locked it from the outside. "Get dressed and get to school or you'll be late."

She screamed and banged her fists on the door. "But it's ugly!"

"Well, Ms. Fancy pants you're in Japan now. You have to wear the kilt."

"What if I wear your old uniform pants?" she reasoned. "They're still part of the uniform. I could pass as a dude. Please Uncle Keishin!"

"I have customers, Emiko. Get dressed or you can stay in there."

Emiko's eyes furrowed at his poor excuse of a threat. She stepped away from the door and looked around. There was plenty of fresh fruit and snacks around her, and she could make a make-shift sleeping place with the blankets.

"Jokes on you" she murmured, grinning from ear to ear. "I have my phone with me, I'll never-" Emiko patted her pockets in pettiness, before screaming again after a realization.

"Uncle Keishin, give me my phone!"

Ukai shook his head with a smirk and walked away from her. He knew his niece well and if there was one thing she could never live without, it was her phone.

He walked towards the front of the store. Standing by the counter was Shoyou Hinata and Tobio Kageyama.

"Hi Coach!"

"Hello."

Ukai hadn't seen the boys since the last practice they had which was one month ago. Hinata's hair was as unruly as ever and it seemed that Kageyama had grown a few inches taller.

"We were wondering if you're coming to practice today?" Hinata asked. "Ennoshita texted the group chat that we're meeting to run through a few drills."

Before Ukai could answer them, he heard banging on the storage room door followed by a crash.

Emiko flinched, stepping away from the basket of turnips.

Letting out a sigh he excused himself and walked to the back. Hinata and Kageyama shared a look but then followed the man.

"Alright, calm down, I'm opening the door."

Emiko stumbled out with a frown. She was dressed in the white Karasuno blouse (let's ignore the blue tanktop that's being shown through), matched with white knee-length socks and the kilt. She struggled to pull it lower.

"Stop that, you're going to tear the material."

"It's too short," she whined, "not even anime girls wear them this short."

Ukai looked her up and down again. "Wait, where's the tie?"

She grinned, standing upright and pointing to her ponytail. "I tied it around my hair, so it looks better."

"That's not an accessory. It's a tie. It goes around your neck."

He pulled it from her hair (ignoring her shrieks and flailing arms) and began to fix it around her collar. Emiko groaned. "Make sure you tie it tight so I can pass out and die."

He tousled her hair around her shoulders and stepped back.

As Ukai began a very long lecture (most of it was a repeat of his rules from last night), Emiko drowned his voice out and shifted her stare to the two boys standing behind him. They were wearing Karasuno uniforms too.

The first boy was as tall as she was and his messy hair was a vibrant orange colour. He was watching her with round eyes. The boy standing beside him was much taller. She blinked, recognizing him at once.

"Tobio, my guy!" she stretched her arms out for a hug.

Kageyama's face paled and he whispered, "Pink tutu."

"No," Emiko pointed at him. "Tobio, we don't talk about that."

"Why not?" the orange-haired boy asked.

Ukai frowned, realizing that his niece was ignoring him (again). He was at his wits ends and now that the school semester had started, he was eager to get rid of her for six hours a day.

"You all should get going or you'll be late. Can you boys walk my niece to school, so I know she actually gets there?"

"Right."

"Your niece? Sure, Coach!"

"I don't need babysitters."

He began pushing her out of the store. "Goodbye Emiko."

Once they were gone, Ukai turned his back to the door and sighed loudly. "Freedom," he murmured, unknown to the fact that he jinxed himself.

Emiko blinked, trying to adjust her eyesight to the brightness of being outside in the sun. She cursed herself for forgetting her sunglasses.

"Well I'm here now. Let's make the most of it!" she jumped in front of them and stretched out her hands. "I'm Emiko Ukai, by the way."

"I'm Shoyou Hinata."

Emiko shook his hand and then looked up at Kageyama.

He narrowed his eyes. "Wasn't your last name Suzuki?"

"Right," Emiko said slowly. "Funny story, my parents died and my uncle adopted me!" she lied.

"Oh," Kageyama frowned, "sorry about your parents."

"It's whatever, I wasn't close with them anyways." Emiko chose to walk backwards as they started up the hill to Karasuno High. It was a poor choice, really, because of her lack of coordination, she nearly fell into Hinata.

"Are you okay?"

"Yup!" she steadied herself. "Don't bring up my parents though, you probably couldn't tell but my Uncle Keishin is still mourning."

"Yeah he did look a bit upset." Kageyama nodded.

"Don't worry about it," Emiko smacked his arm, "besides, I think it's destiny that brought us back together, Tobio. You don't know how much I missed you these past three years!"

"Kageyama, how do you know Coach's niece?"

He stepped away from her and walked on Hinata's other side. "Kitagawa."

"Best year of my life!" Emiko cheered. "We were practically married."

"No we weren't."

Hinata looked between the two of them and slowed his pace. "She really seems to like you."

"Of course! He was my best friend."

"No I wasn't."

Emiko rolled her eyes as she turned to Hinata. "I started a whole fan club just for Tobio. If that's not dedication I don't know what is."

"A club just for Kageyama? Wow, that is dedication!" Hinata called out as his eyes sparkled. Emiko smiled at him.

"Sure is! But he's being a little sour now. I think he's trying to establish dominance."

Hinata cackled. "Yeah, he's been like this since I met him."

"Guess I need a new best friend. Tell me, Tobio, are you jealous yet. I'm about to replace you."

Kageyama's cheeks flushed as he began to stalk away. "I don't care."

He ignored their calls and disappeared into the school. He hadn't thought about Emiko Suzuki (Emiko Ukai) since she had disappeared from Kitagawa First three years ago.

Now here she was, her eyes holding the same dangerous shine and her lips speaking the same playfully wild words.

Kageyama stopped in front of his locker and looked back.

Emiko's lips were moving fast as she was telling Hinata something. His friend shook his head, laughing at whatever it was she said. She balanced her textbook against her hip and looked up, catching him staring.

Kageyama turned around and walked away.

"What's up with Tobio? Is he having a bad first day of school?"

"What?" Hinata asked. He closed his locker and turned around. "What makes you say that?"

Emiko and Hinata walked down the hallway together, avoiding the crowd and trying to find their classroom. Both were surprised and excited when they found out that they were in the same class this year.

"Well, the Tobio I remember was an adorable little shy kid who wouldn't stop talking once you got him going."

"No way. Not Kageyama."

"Way! I promise!"

"I met him two years ago during a volleyball match. He was the scariest guy on his team. He didn't smile once, not even when he won. And Kageyama doesn't talk."

Emiko frowned at the news.

If there was one person she missed the most all these years, it was Tobio Kageyama. She missed his pouty frown and tantrums, she missed teasing him and making his stoic face flush red, she missed listening to him talk.

"So," Hinata said as they took their seats in the classroom, "can I call you little Ukai?"

Emiko grinned at the nickname. "Sure! I like that."

"Cool, little Ukai! So," he began to ask, "do you play volleyball?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Our second heroine is currently being ogled at by everyone within a five-foot radius. It's hard not to when you're standing at 5'7 and look like you're related to Miss. Japan 1959.

She's definitely not, just in case that wasn't clear, but Mirae Ando was a celebrity of sort.

She hugged her books closer to her chest and stared at the ground. No one knew her in the town of Miyagi but with the attention she was drawing it felt like everyone had heard the gossip and rumours from the year before.

"Um, are you okay?" a deep voice asked.

Mirae tensed as she looked up at the stranger. His freckled face stared at her with mild concern and beside him, a taller blonde boy frowned.

Her mouth ran dry as she forgot how words worked.

The blonde boy nudged his friend again. He cleared his throat and waved his hand in front of her face. "Hello?"

"Sorry, am I in your way?"

"Not at all," he smiled. "You just looked a bit lost. Are you a first-year? Do you need help getting to your class?"

Mirae stopped herself from glaring at him. Why would anyone want to glare at Yamaguchi Tadashi? No one knows. Let's just say our second heroine is a little traumatized.

"I'm a second year," she forced a smile. "But I am a new student."

"Oh, welcome," he reached out his hand. "My name is Yamaguchi Tadashi and this is Kei Tsukishima. We're second years too."

She glanced at his hand and then bowed slightly. "I'm Mirae. It's nice to meet you."

"Which class are you in? We can walk you there."

"Class 4."

"So are we!" he grinned. Tadashi nudged his friend, hinting that he should say something to ease her anxiety, but Tsukishima answered him with a glare.

"Didn't Yachi say she wanted to meet up with you?"

"Not until lunchtime."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes?"

"Tch. Whatever."

As you can probably tell, Tsukishima wanted to be the one to walk her to class.

The curious stares and hushed whispers seemed to follow them as they walked down the hall.

"Which prefecture are you from?" Tadashi asked, trying to make conversation. "I can't help but notice your accent."

"Aomori," Mirae stuttered, hoping she pronounced it right. Usually, most people who just met her would believe anything that came out of her mouth.

Like seriously, Mirae could say that chocolate milk came from brown cows and it'd be the gospel truth.

However, Tsukishima was not most people. Sure, he nudged Tadashi and pointed out the attractive girl who was standing by herself. He even encouraged Tadashi to be his wingman and introduce him to her.

But this little white lie did not go unnoticed.

Tsukishima turned his head to look at her. "That's an island in the Honshu region, right?" he asked. "Don't they have strong sports teams?"

Hesitantly, she nodded. "I think so."

"Which school did you say you were from?"

The one question Mirae forgot to prepare for. She tried to look away but his intense gaze had her frozen. She began to stutter more so than usual.

"It's a smaller island, you know? So there aren't many high schools. I think. It's not that there aren't many kids because of overpopulation. But it's an island, right? You probably don't know..." she rambled.

Tsukishima blinked. "One of us definitely doesn't know."

Tadashi glanced between the two of them. "Tsukki, what's with the interrogation?"

"I'm not interrogating her."

"It seems like you are," she whispered. "I have nothing to hide. I went to the city high school. I'm here now. Everything is fine. I think."

"Are you fine?"

Tadashi elbowed him and then pushed himself between them. "Sorry about Tsukki, you don't have to answer him."

"It's fine. I'm not going to lie, he's really intimidating. No offence."

"Tch."

Tadashi smiled apologetically and steered her towards their classroom. Mirae made a beeline for a window seat. If she was going to be trapped in a classroom with twenty or so pairs of eyes staring at the back of her head, she'd need the outside view to distract her.

Tsukishima dropped his bag on the seat beside hers and glared.

"Tsukki, why are you doing this?" Tadashi whispered.

"Didn't you say you liked Yachi?"

"Yes- but- that doesn't- what does that have to do with this?"

A coy smile spread over his face. "I'm making sure you stay loyal."

Before he had a chance to respond, Tsukishima climbed into the chair and sat beside Mirae.

The poor girl flinched.

She eyed him warily as he set his jacket on the desk and dug around his bag for his books. Tadashi chose the seat behind hers.

She wasn't dumb. A pretty girl like her had a long and intense history of fanboys and other (creepy) classmates who tried to get her attention. It was usually with wilting flowers and candy she wouldn't even look at.

But approaching her with intimidation was a new tactic.

Did he want to scare her into submission? Definitely not, but again, our poor heroine is traumatized.

She glanced down and noticed the words 'Karasuno High Volleyball Club' printed on his jacket. She turned around in her seat and faced Tadashi. "Do you play volleyball?" she asked him.

"Yeah, Tsukki and I are both middle blockers. He's a regular though. Do you play?"

"Not since last year."

"Are you going to join the girls' team here?"

Tsukishima shifted closer to her. "They're not the strongest."

She flinched and pressed herself closer to the window.

Tadashi faced his friend with an exasperated look and tried to shoo him away. "That's true, but up until last year we weren't either. Maybe the Karasuno girls' team needs a new player."

"They need to train," Tsukishima rolled his eyes. "Daichi was friends with their team captain and she always complained to him that her teammates never showed up to practice."

Mirae could feel her heart race in her chest at this gossip. It was hitting a little too close to home.

Tsukishima leaned closer to her and asked, "Why don't you play?"

"I hurt my knee," she lied through a crafted smile. He blinked clearly not believing her.

"Well, have you joined another club yet?" Tadashi asked.

"Not yet."

"Wasn't Yachi looking for another manager?"

"Tsukki, you're right!" Tadashi unknowingly also leaned towards her. "You should join our team as a manager! If you've played before, then you have experience. You could really help her out."

Tsukishima narrowed his eyes and huffed. "Tadashi, you're scaring her. Give her some space."

His jaw dropped. " ** _I_** need to giver her some space?"

"I'm just saying. Look, she's blushing."

Mirae quickly began to wipe at her cheeks. Catching them smirking, she turned to face the front of the classroom now that the other students had entered.

She hadn't set foot in a volleyball gym for a full year now. She tried to avoid the sport altogether.

The ten years that she had spent training and playing were now wasted. It was like the gold medal that lay dusting in the bottom of a box in her attic. She had no hope, no future in doing what she loved.

Tsukishima turned around with a teasing smile but he froze when he saw the expression on her face.

Her brows were furrowed over her grey eyes, seeming deep in thought. She was pouting.

"Are you," he cleared his throat and whispered, "are you okay?"

She glanced up. "I don't have any experience as a manager."

"It'll be fine, Yachi doesn't know anything either but she gets by."

They both ignored Tadashi's gasp. "Yachi knows! She knows a lot of things!" he banged his fist on the table. "Tsukki you take that back!"

"Look, if Yachi doesn't know anything and you don't know anything, then you can help each other."

"Well I'm sure we both know some things."

"So?"

At that moment, the Sensei entered the room and a chorus of voices greeted her. She began to write on the chalkboard.

"I do have to join a club, don't I?" Mirae pursed her lips, "but the volleyball club..."

"Think about it," Tsukishima whispered as they began copying notes.


	4. A Goddess Sent by Kiyoko

Now, we're going to fast forward to the end of the school day.

Oh don't make that face. You didn't come here for a lesson on the Pythagorean theorem, did you? No, you came here to read about Little Ukai and the Runaway.

The school day had ended and most students were making their way to their respective club activities. Ryunosuke Tanaka and Yu Nishinoya were sitting on the floor of the volleyball gymnasium, sulking. They were in their third year of high school, seniors, the ruling class! This privilege however came at a price.

"What's wrong with them?" Chikara Ennoshita asked. He rolled a cart full of volleyballs in from the storage room.

Kazuhito Narita was in the middle of putting up the net. He stopped and turned around. "They just realized Kiyoko won't be here anymore."

"They knew that when she graduated."

"Yeah," Hisashi Kinnoshita rolled his eyes with a grin, "but you know how they are."

Ennoshita narrowed his eyes at the two who were moaning and groaning as if they had been wounded in battle. Sure, their little crush on their previous club manager was harmless before. Now though? With Kiyoko gone? A shiver ran down his spine at the idea that every day would be like this.

"We need a distraction," he mumbled to them. "And fast. Who knows what type of first years we'll be dealing with. If we are making it to Nationals again, I need our regulars to be in top shape."

The mantle of team captain was passed onto him and he would be damned if he let Karasuno's delinquents mess it up.

"A distraction, huh?"

"Ask and you shall get."

The three turned around and saw Hitoka Yachi, their team manager, walking in with the prettiest girl either of them had ever seen. She was tall and fit. Her dark hair fell past her shoulders in loose waves. Her stormy grey eyes danced around the gym.

Hearing their voices, Tanaka and Noya looked up. They were starstruck and began to crawl towards her.

"Are you an angel?"

"Did Kiyoko send you to us?"

"Oh great goddess, thank you for blessing us in our time of need."

Mirae froze at the sight of two boys kneeling in front of her. Sure, this wasn't the first time that something like this happened but that didn't make it any less embarrassing or awkward. She had a flashback from a couple of years ago when a boy went down on his knees in front of the entire school and held a ring out to her.

She was tempted to turn around and sprint outside. 

"Sorry about them."

She shook her head from those memories as another boy came jogging up. He smiled at her sheepishly before kicking the two on the ground. "Get up. You're both running double laps."

"Run? With this angel in our presence?"

Noya gripped Mirae's arm and planted a wet kiss on the back of her hand. "I'd run over water for her."

"I think that's impossible," Yachi giggled. She turned to Ennoshita and bowed. "This is Mirae Ando. She's in her second year and a new student at our school. She's interested in joining as a manager. Mirae, this is our captain, Ennoshita."

"Hi," she bowed.

"She used to play on a volleyball team," Tadashi added as he walked into the gym. Tsukishima, Hinata, and Kageyama followed shortly. They quickly changed into their indoor shoes and crowded around them.

"Really? So you have game experience, that's great!"

Mirae blushed slightly under the curious stares. "I didn't play in many games, but I used to be a setter."

"Setter?" Kageyama asked. It was like that time when he heard about the setter from Nekoma.

Miles away in Tokyo City, Kenma Kozume sneezed directly into his Coach's face.

Kageyama popped up from her right side and peered down at her. "Can I watch you toss a few sets? Hinata will hit them. Oi, Hinata, come hit some of her tosses."

"Awesome! I'll have a new practice partner for when Kageyama tires out."

"Huh?" Kageyama growled. He turned around and raised a fist threateningly. "Say that again, you moron."

Hinata dodged his punch and popped up on Mirae's left side. "My name's Shoyou Hinata. Are you going to be our new manager? What's your name?"

Ennoshita signalled to his more timid third years for aid. Narita gripped Hinata's arms and Kinnoshita began to push Kageyama.

"Her name is Mirae, and she won't be your manager unless she sees you guys start practicing. Tanaka, Noya," he sighed and shook his head, "Kiyoko said she'd come to watch a game later on. Do you want her to come and see you guys lose?"

The two jumped to their feet and sprinted across the gym.

"Our Kiyoko deserves an epic game. We will be in top form for her!"

"You should've led with that, Chikara."

Ennoshita shook his head and smiled. He handed a clipboard to Yachi and returned to his teammates.

The girls walked over to the bench and sat down. The chorus of _one, two, three, four_ echoed through the gym. "Are they always like that?" Mirae asked.

"Always," Yachi confirmed. "They're a crazy bunch, but they give it their all, always. In the beginning, I didn't know if I wanted to be a manager. But when I saw them play I knew I didn't want to be anywhere else."

Managing a team of boys was one of the last things Mirae planned to do. They were too smelly, unhygienic, loud, and the rivalries from competitive sportsmanship always made her uneasy. Not that girls were much different. To that list, she would add brutal. 

Still, she felt that she could trust Yachi because the praise that was given to the boys felt genuine.

"Um, about the Coach," Mirae asked, "what's he like?"

At that moment, Coach Ukai yelled. The boys paused mid-stretch, wincing, and praying that this didn't mean they'd be running double laps. For Noya and Tanaka, this would mean triple.

"They are your parents," he snapped.

A feminine voice retorted, "Don't care, I don't want to see them."

"Too bad. How do you think they would react if they knew you didn't want to see them?"

"My guy," she entered the gym and changed into her indoor shoes, "they could care less."

Ukai frowned. "Don't say that your parents love you."

"Still not going," she sang.

"You are going, and I don't care if I have to drag you there myself."

Emiko narrowed her eyes at him and turned her attention to her phone.

Coach Ukai finally looked up and greeted the team. He glanced at the clipboard Yachi held out to him, hoping this was the end of his niece's daily drama so that he could turn his attention to the practice.

"Hey little Ukai," Hinata called her name. He walked up to her and stopped. "Why aren't you going to your parent's funeral?"

Everyone froze. A lone volleyball dribbled away.

Ukai reached to grab the collar of her shirt but Emiko dodged him and jumped behind Hinata.

"You're not that tall but please hide me."

"Why are you telling people your parents are dead?" he growled at her. "They are very much alive and healthy."

Hinata allowed himself to be used as a body shield between the two Ukais. "So your parents aren't dead?" he tilted his head in confusion.

"What other lies have you been telling them?"

Emiko peaked out from behind him. "That you adopted me?"

"You little shit! I wouldn't adopt you if you were the last creature on earth!"

"Sticks and stones Uncle Keishin, sticks and stones."

Coach Ukai let out a sigh and looked at the audience that had gathered. "Sorry for the distraction, boys." He pinched the bridge of his nose. "This is Emiko, my niece. I regret to say that you will be seeing a lot of her from now on."

She held up a peace sign. "'Sup?"

He sent her a glare, warning her of starting any more drama. She rolled her eyes and held her hands up in surrender. She didn't want him to pass out and die from high blood pressure.

Emiko turned around and the second her eyes landed on the girl sitting on the bench, she ran and grabbed Kageyama's arm, shaking him. "Tobio, who is she? She's so pretty, what the actual- what? What's her name, quick, Tobio, tell me!"

Kageyama tried to pull himself away. "Stop it."

"Is she your manager? Tobio, you have to introduce us, I want to be her friend."

"No."

Emiko frowned as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Damn useless. Whatever, I'll introduce myself."

Emiko slowly walked (sauntered) towards the bench and then dropped down beside her. "My name's Emiko," she introduced herself and held up a peace sign. "what's your name?"

Mirae looked up at the grinning girl who was leaning a little too close to her and wondered if Tsukishima had put her up to this. She glanced at the court where he was talking to another boy. There was no malicious side glance towards her.

"Mirae."

Emiko flipped out her phone. "Chic name. Bet your parents didn't log into BestBabyGirlNames.Com and pick the first one their cursor landed on. Oh, do you mind giving me a shout-out on Instagram? I'd love to have a bigger following. I'm an aspiring baker and if you could shout-me-out to your model friends I'd totally blow up. Oh, you might be wondering what's in it for you? Free cupcakes forever. Isn't that a great deal?"

Mirae blinked. "I don't know what you said."

"Instagram." Emiko waved her phone, "add me?"

"Oh, sorry but I don't have social media."

"What kind of model doesn't have an Instagram page?"

"Who said anything about me being a model?" 

"Your face? Your body? Your name?" Emiko rolled her eyes. "You are literally the embodiment of the Hadid and Jenner sisters."

"What?"

"Don't stress about it." She waved her hand. "Here, let's make you an Instagram page right now."

Mirae froze. A social media account would mean she'd have to include her name and other personal information. Her old teammates could find her with a search of a button. She didn't move into an entirely different region just to be easily found, targeted, and harassed online.

"No," she shook her head. "I don't need people finding me."

"Ooh, so you're an undercover celebrity?" Emiko joked. "Okay, what's your last name?"

"I don't want my personal information out there."

"It's your name," Emiko said slowly, narrowing her eyes. "I mean sure, I hate my last name too but it's nothing you have to hide. Unless you have secrets."

Mirae scoffed as she grabbed the phone from her hands. "I don't know what you're talking about. Secrets? Yeah, right, I don't have secrets."

Trying not to think about it too much, she created an account and followed Emiko. From there on she was given a quick lesson on how to work the social media website.

As the end of practice drew, Yachi called out Mirae's name. "Do you want to come with me so we can hand in your club application form?"

She grabbed her bag and stood up. "It was nice to meet you Emiko."

"Ditto. I'll send you memes later."

Mirae didn't know what that meant, but she nodded, nonetheless.

Emiko chose to wait outside while the boys were cleaning up.

Both heroines had a handful of friends, people they knew and respected and could have a good laugh with, but no one with a stronger bond to share. Emiko stared at her phone and frowned. She had a follower and following list of over five hundred. Mirae had only four. She didn't know which of them was worse.

"Oi, you're still here?"

Emiko glanced up. "Yeah, I'm walking home with my best friend."

Kageyama narrowed his eyes. "We're not best friends."

"Not everything's about you, Tobio." At that moment, Hinata walked out of the gym. Emiko slung an arm over his shoulder and grinned. "Meet Hinata, he's my new best friend. The bestest!"

"Shut-up, he's my best friend."

"Liar."

"Am not!" Kageyama glared. "Hinata, tell her!"

Meeting Emiko's eyes, a devilish grin grew on his lips and he shrugged. "I'm not supposed to lie, Yamayama, you know that."

Emiko threw her head back and laughed. The two of them started to walk off school property and down the hill. Kageyama trudged behind them.

"Hey, Hinata?"

"Yeah, little Ukai?"

"What do you think of your new manager?" she asked.

"Mirae? Oh, she's really pretty!" he beamed.

Kageyama frowned and slapped him upside the head. "You only like her because she's pretty?"

"Well, no," he muttered, rubbing the back of his head. "She knows how to play volleyball so I'm excited to have her as our manager. I mean, Yachi's great but she can't help us practice complicated plays. I'm looking forward to hitting Mirae's tosses. I bet she won't yell at me."

He directed a glare at Kageyama.

"Big oof. Don't take it personally," Emiko patted his back. "Still, I think she's hiding something."

"Why do you say that?"

"She didn't have an Instagram account and when I asked her to make one, she got all secretive."

"Not everyone has social media. It doesn't mean she's hiding something." Hinata looked at Kageyama. "You don't have Instagram, do you?"

He shook his head no which caused Emiko to laugh. "He doesn't have Instagram because no one wants to follow him. But Mirae is so pretty that she could be an Instagram model. She would have so many followers. I should make a fan account for her."

Kageyama elbowed her roughly. "Leave her alone."

"Don't tell me what to do Tobio," she snapped back, rubbing her side. They walked a few more paces before a sudden thought hit her.

Emiko gasped, grabbing Hinata's arm. "She's hiding her nudes!"

"Nudes?" he cocked his head to the side.

Kageyama looked down at her in horror. "Why would you think that?"


	5. When Life Throws You Lemons

"Psst, Hinata," Emiko whispered.

He looked up from the sheet of paper on his desk to the phone she was holding out to him. On her screen was a picture of a stack of cupcakes that she baked fresh after her first day of school yesterday.

Sure, her Uncle ran into the kitchen and started yelling because he thought that she was going to set the house on fire, but that was a minor detail Emiko decided to overlook.

Hinata's eyes widened and his stomach grumbled on cue. "Can you make me one of those?"

"Anything for my best friend. On one condition though..."

"What's the condition?"

"You help me torture little Tobio."

"I'm not sure that's a great idea," he frowned, "Kageyama likes to hit people..."

"Come on!" she whined. "Please? It's the only thing giving me a purpose to live right now."

"What's up with you and Kageyama anyway?" he leaned closer. "Were you two, you know, boyfriend and girlfriend?"

Emiko gagged. "Hell no. We're just friends and I love to tease him."

"Kageyama isn't the type to do friends."

"That's because I'm an exception."

The tall boy sitting in front of them turned around with a sharp glare. "Can you two stop?" he sneered.

Emiko frowned at the sight of him and pushed her legs forward to kick his chair. "I'm not even talking to you."

"Well I can hear you."

"Go away."

It was only the second day of school. The Sensei had known the students for less than twelve hours but she had memorized the name and face of Emiko Suzuki. She even took the liberty of deeming her the 'problem child' in her student file.

"Suzuki," the Sensei called without turning around, "do I have to move you?"

"Sorry Sensei." Emiko glared at the back of the boy's head. "Benjiro," she whisper-shouted his name, "the soccer team sucks." She picked up Hinata's eraser and threw it at him.

"Ow, what the hell?"

"Suzuki, get up."

Emiko pushed herself down in her seat. "I didn't do anything Sensei."

Her teacher turned around and glared. Emiko decided to give her a 3/10 for intimidation effort.

She pointed to the far corner of the classroom. "I want you to sit back there, far away from Mr. Hinata. Maybe you'll learn a thing or two from your classmate. Akira Iro is a model student."

"She's a dumb one too," Emiko muttered under her breath, making sure nobody heard her. However, Hinata did and covered his snicker with a small cough.

Emiko groaned in dismay. She picked up her books and dragged herself to the other end of the room. Hinata sent her an apologetic smile and turned back to his worksheet. Emiko dropped the books on her new desk with a thud and smiled tauntingly at the teacher. Once she had turned around, Emiko dropped her head on the desk and closed her eyes.

"Aren't you going to take notes?"

Opening one eye, Emiko looked at her desk neighbour. "Nope."

Akira frowned. "This is going to be tested on exams."

"I know."

"So why won't you take notes?"

Emiko turned to the strawberry-blonde headed girl and grinned. "I manipulated the entrance exam so I would be placed in class 1. Guess you could say I hacked the system."

"What does that mean?"

_'Geez this girl is slow.'_

"Everything you guys are learning, I already know."

"Why would you do that on purpose? Especially if you're smart?" she tilted her head.

"I don't like studying or taking notes. Plus, I heard that in class one we do group work. If I can bribe someone else to do everything, my life becomes simpler and I have more time to have fun."

Emiko saw that Akira was frowning and she rolled her eyes, deciding this desk mate would have to go. She glanced at the clock. They had another hour of class.

"Akira, was it?"

She hummed in response. "Do you need a pencil?"

"A pencil? What-no. No. I was going to ask if you're scared of spiders."

"I mean I don't like them."

Emiko made a face and pointed at the girl's shoulder. "You've got a little friend there."

Akira glanced down and then back up. "No I don't."

"That was your cue to stand up and start screaming."

Akira blinked. "Oh, that was a joke wasn't it?" she smiled naively. "You're funny. I think we'll be good friends!"

Emiko slammed her head onto the table and groaned.

She was bored out of her mind. When the bell rang signalling their lunch break, Emiko rejoiced at the idea of freedom. She and Hinata walked out of their classroom only to be stopped by the vice-principal.

"Emiko Suzuki?" She bowed slightly. "I'd like for you to come down to my office so we can get you transferred to a club activity. You're not a first-year so you don't have a full week to choose. Follow me please."

"This can wait until after lunch, right? Not gonna lie, I made this delicious peanut butter sandwich and it's been on my mind since the morning."

Hinata ignored her words and clung onto her arm. "Join the volleyball club."

"Hinata, my great grandpa and my uncle might have played volleyball when they were young, but athleticism does not run in the family."

He shook his head at her. "Not the girls' team, join ours as a manager!"

"Do I have to?"

"Yes! Fukurodani is a powerhouse school and they had two managers last year. If we can get Mirae and you and Yachi, we'll be better than them!"

They walked into the vice principal's office and saw a girl standing there with a wide smile. She was wearing curly antennas on her head that moved every time she turned.

"This is Aya," the vice principal introduced, "and she's the leader of the drama club. She's already accepted you, isn't that kind of her."

Emiko scampered backwards and nearly fell onto the table. "Oh hell no. I am not joining the drama club."

"Why not?" The vice principal frowned.

"Come on, Emiko, you'll love the drama club! We're putting on a play about a ladybug that falls in love with a grasshopper and learns about their mating rituals and we could really use someone to play Tree number 2."

Emiko turned to Hinata. "I bet you a hundred Yen that Tree number 2 is the one that the bugs mate in."

"It is!" Aya beamed. "How'd you know?"

The vice-principal held out a pen and a sheet of paper. "Just sign right here, please."

"Nope," Emiko grabbed Hinata's arm and pulled him forward. "I'm joining the boys' volleyball team as a manager. I don't know what they do but I know it's better than being Tree number 2."

"Have you talked to their club advisor?" the vice-principal frowned. "You'll need Takeda Sensei or the club team Captain to sign off on your application."

"Hinata do something," Emiko urged in a whisper.

"I can't, he hates me," he whispered back.

"Save me and I'll owe you one- no, one hundred cupcakes. Please!"

Hinata began to stutter as he stepped towards the vice principal. "I vouch for her, she can be our manager."

"And who are you?" Aya frowned.

"I am Hinata Shoyou," he stuttered, "Karasuno's Greatest Decoy."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


On the other end of the hall in class four, Mirae shifted on the edge of her seat.

Tsukishima was sitting awfully close to her and (intentionally) brushing his arm against hers. Half her body was going numb as she tried to keep her space. Still, she was thankful for him because his tall body shielded her from the curious eyes of her classmates.

Tsukishima could feel her anxiety. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye. "They're not looking at you," he murmured.

She whipped her head up.

"You're anxious because they're looking over here," he motioned with his pencil to the girls sitting behind them, "but it's because of Tadashi and I. Ever since we made it to nationals last year, everyone on the team has started to get attention."

She breathed a sigh of relief.

"Still," he added after a second, "you're probably used to it, aren't you?"

Mirae turned to look at him. "What?"

He suppressed a grin and shrugged, deciding to play coy. "You played sports too, right? You should be used to getting attention from everyone."

"I didn't play that much, honestly." Her face began to burn red under his intense stare. "I barely made the cut. I didn't even have a team uniform for the first two years."

Tsukishima finished his worksheet. He left it on the corner of his desk and turned himself to face her.

"Which school did you say you went to?"

"Why? It's not like you'd know anyone in Aomori."

He stared at her and wondered if he had crossed a line at any point in their conversation. She was becoming overly defensive, but he couldn't figure out what he had done. Usually, he would feel accomplished if someone became defensive with him. It was a sign that he was winning the mind game. That he was intimidating them.

But Tsukishima didn't want her to become defensive. He didn't want to intimidate her.

"No, I don't know anyone in Aomori," his cheeks began to flush, "but maybe I wanted to know you."

"Know me?" a bitter taste entered her mouth. "Right."

"I'm being honest."

She clenched her fists and shut her eyes. Mirae was not a cynical person. She did not have a _glass is half empty_ point of view of life.

Those words though, and the intentions behind them, had scarred her. Those wounds had barely healed.

"No one wants to know me. No guy wants to know me."

The bell rang (and thankfully so or else it'd be an awkward rest of class) and Mirae rapidly grabbed her notebooks and pushed herself out of the seat. Tsukishima stood up to try and block her path, but she ducked under his arm.

With tearful eyes, she glanced at him. "I've just got a pretty face and a nice body, right? That's all you're interested in, isn't it?"

She dodged Tadashi, throwing a goodbye over her shoulder as she ran out of the classroom.

"Tsukki, what did you do?"

He glanced at her disappearing figure and frowned. "I don't know."


	6. She Survived on Chicken Nuggets and Fries

Mirae could hear her grandmother speaking to her mother. She tried to focus on the sound of the batter lapping in the mixing bowl, but her ears had fixated on the distinct voices.

"Two teaspoons," she muttered, reading over the recipe. She measured out the sugar and added it to the mixture. Just then, her grandmother entered the kitchen.

"Morning Grandma."

"Good morning," she smiled. Mirae stopped the mixer and waited for her grandmother to check the texture of the cake mix.

"It's perfect." The wrinkles by her eyes deepened as she smiled. "But it is missing one ingredient."

Mirae hesitated. "I followed the recipe and measured everything. What's the extra ingredient? Won't it ruin the texture or the cooking time?"

Her grandmother reached for the spices cabinet and retrieved a small bottle of dried zest. "It's a mix of lemon and orange," she explained, "We add a small amount but this extra step makes the dessert so much more enjoyable and it adds a personal touch."

She added two pinches and folded it into the batter. Once done, she emptied it into a pan and placed it into the oven.

"Thirty-five minutes, right?"

Her grandmother nodded. Once they had set the timer, they moved to the kitchen table and sat down.

"Your mother called."

Mirae poured two cups of tea. "She's doing okay?"

"She's fine. She asked to speak to you, but I told her you were at a club activity."

"I do leave in a few minutes," Mirae mumbled, thanking her grandmother for the small white lie. "I'm not ready to talk to her."

"I know." Her grandmother wrapped her hands around the tea-cup and sighed. "What she did was selfish. You can take all the time you need."

Mirae drank the ginger tea, blinking back tears. "Thank you for letting me move in."

"We're family. Your mother and father might not believe that anymore but that doesn't change our bond. Family is important," her grandmother looked up, "Say, have you talked to Rina?"

Mirae looked at her phone where the unread message was sitting in her inbox. "No."

"It was cruel of them to separate you two and when you get older, you will disagree with their excuses. You can ignore your mother, but don't ignore her, okay?" Sensing her unease, Grandma Ando changed the topic. "How are you liking your new school?"

"It's fine. I don't like the attention."

Her Grandma muttered a small prayer and blew it towards her. "There," she smiled, "the superstitious evil eye will not hurt you."

Mirae blushed. She finished her cup of tea and then grabbed her bag. "I'll be home late. The club runs until the evening." She bid her grandmother bye and walked out of the house.

When Coach Ukai told Emiko that the boys had volleyball practice at six in the morning, she nearly fainted onto her grandmother.

"Don't be so dramatic."

"I should have been Tree number 2," she muttered in skepticism. "I will not come to school _that_ early, Uncle Keishin. It takes fifteen minutes to get to school and my class starts at 9. If I was a crazy person then yes, I would wake up for morning practice."

"You're calling me a crazy person, aren't you?" he frowned.

"You and everyone else on that team. Grand-mama save me!"

Emiko hid behind her grandmother, dodging her Uncle's wailing arms.

"You can make an exception for her, can't you?" she grinned.

Ukai glared at them. "I'm your son."

"I'm her favourite granddaughter."

"You're her only granddaughter!"

"And who's fault is that, Keishin?"

Emiko smirked as her Grand-mama began a lecture on the merits of getting married. Her Uncle turned a violent shade of red and he slipped out of the house.

Emiko thanked her Grand-mama and with a determined look on her face, she promised "I will find him a good wife." Then, she walked over to the cabinet. She dug around the snacks until she found a granola bar and a juice box. "I'll be in my room," she called as she left the kitchen. At that moment, her Grand-papa came in with a basket of fresh vegetables.

"Oh no you don't," he placed the basket on the table and kissed his wife. He turned to Emiko and scolded her, "You haven't eaten breakfast."

She waved the granola bar and the juice box.

"That doesn't count," her Grand-mama chuckled. "I don't know how your mother did things but, in this house we always make and eat food together."

"To be honest up until I turned eight years old, I thought my nanny was my mom. So I guess you could say my birth mom didn't do much."

"Your nanny, Claire, right?"

"Yep."

Emiko's Grand-mama tried to contain her laugh, "Claire was African American, and you are Japanese. How did you come to that conclusion?"

Her Grand-papa shook his head as he reached for the fridge. "Keishin stocked up the pantry with cereals and snacks for you, but I think you'll enjoy our more traditional meals as well. It's also really easy to cook them too. You love baking so you'll learn cooking easily."

Emiko quickly washed her hands and stood by the counter, watching as her grandparents began to organize the ingredients.

"This is Nori," her Grand-papa explained. He pointed to the stack of thinly squared seaweed. "It's a little salty and crunchy, and we eat it with rice."

"We also enjoy Kobachi, which is a plate of vegetables. We can steam them or have them fresh." Her Grand-mama lifted the top of the rice cooker and portioned out the rice onto three plates.

Grand-papa gave her an assortment of fresh vegetables and asked her to begin cutting them into a salad. She worked quickly.

"I've never cut a white radish in my life," she confessed, glaring at the two slices. One was as thick as a cookie and the other as thin as paper. "I was given cash so I could buy takeout."

"No wonder you're so tiny," Grand-mama laughed. "But now that we have you here, we'll teach you everything."

"Good." Emiko placed the bowls on the table and then sat down with her grandparents. She followed their actions as they gave a thanks for the food. She reached for a slice of the Nori and dipped it into the soy sauce. She couldn't believe that she had lasted so long on chicken nuggets and fries.

"Well?" Grand-papa waited for her reaction.

"I want to make it from scratch." She reached for the pickled cucumbers. "This too. I want to know how to cook all our food."

Her grandparents smiled at her fondly as she began to shovel the food into her mouth.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Mirae was tying her shoelaces when she felt someone breathing down her neck. She nearly jumped out of her skin and she turned around.

"Um, Hinata?" Yachi giggled, "what are you doing?"

He pushed a volleyball towards Mirae and grinned. "Will you throw me a toss?"

"Didn't Coach say to wrap up morning practice? Class starts soon."

"You'll start getting used to this," Yachi explained to her. "Usually we have to drag Hinata out of the gym. His practice goes on forever."

Mirae felt an odd sense of respect towards him. She accepted the volleyball. "Just let me stretch first."

Yachi waved to Tsukishima and Tadashi who joined her on the bench. "Good practice," she praised. "Did you two train during summer break?"

"A little," Tsukishima said, "with my brother's team."

"I went to the city gym and played there."

"Oh," Yachi tilted her head, "Is that why you couldn't hang out much during the summer break?"

Tsukishima smirked as he nudged Tadashi, "Extra practice, huh? I could tell your receives have gotten better."

Tadashi blushed. "My only weapon is my serves. If I want to be a regular, I need to show that I can do more."

Mirae dribbled the ball, feeling it slap against her palm. She felt the tingles run up her arm and down her back. She looked up and saw Hinata's eyes shining. He was jumping on the spot, watching the volleyball's movements as it bounced against the ground.

With her back to the net, Mirae threw the ball in the air and then positioned her hands. Her pointer fingers and her thumbs parallel, one ball's width apart. She felt the volleyball press against her finger pads and she sent it to Hinata who was waiting for an underhand receive at the back corner.

He bumped it up.

"Moron," Kageyama grumbled from the sidelines. "It's too short."

Tsukishima nodded his head. "She'll have to set it underhand."

Mirae lurched forward and lunged. As the volleyball began to drop, she positioned her arms for an overhand set. She bent over backwards, feeling the ball roll into the space between her thumbs and fingers and she set the ball high in front of the net. Hinata ran in and spiked it across the court.

"Gwah! That was awesome! That was so cool!"

Mirae brushed the loose strands of hair behind her ear and blushed. "I should've gotten underneath it faster. Sorry."

"What are you talking about? That was a crazy good set! It's my fault for receiving it too short."

Mirae shook her head. "You're an interesting person, Hinata."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I know spikers who would get really irritated if a set wasn't done properly."

"That wasn't your fault. My receive was too short." Hinata ran over and retrieved the ball. "I'm trying to get better. I know there's a lot to practice and I have to make up for starting later than everyone else."

"But receives aren't something you can learn in a month or two."

"Will you help me?" he asked. "Will you toss for me?"

Mirae caught the ball that he threw and looked down at it. It fit in her hands perfectly and she missed the sensation of the material slamming against her skin. She looked over at Hinata. He was watching her anxiously, his hands curled into fists.

Kageyama inched towards the bench. He was still trying to comprehend how Mirae had set that ball backwards from the position of a lunge.

"She said she hasn't played in over a year now."

He turned to Tsukishima, his eyes widening. "No way."

"What, you think she's lying?"

"There's no way that you're that good after being out of practice for that long."

"Maybe its natural talent," Tadashi offered. "She did say that she only played a few games."

"She could have been practicing alone."

"Even Miya-san doesn't do his sets like that. Hinata's practicing with her, I should watch them." He handed Yachi his water bottle and ran onto the court.

"I wonder," Tsukishima began, "if she was like the King."

Tadashi and Yachi shared a look. "You think her team did something to her?"

"Maybe," he stood up, "the little white lies are beginning to snowball. I'll be going now."

As he left the gym, Tsukishima threw one last look over his shoulder. For the first time since he had met her, it seemed that the dark cloud surrounding Mirae had lifted.


	7. Abusive Volleyball Players

The pencil snapped in her fist and a piece of led went flying.

Akira's eyes widened as she pushed herself away. Emiko's body was shaking and she was being unnaturally quiet ever since the Sensei had denied her request to change seats.

Was she going to transform? Physically, no, but mentally she had assumed her ultimate form and the Sensei had died 358 times.

"Do you need another pencil?" Akira offered.

"I need you to leave me alone," Emiko murmured through clenched teeth. She then turned to her desk mate with an over-exaggerated smile. "Nope, I'm done the work for the day."

She peered over to take a look at the paper sitting on her desk. "But you barely finished the first question. And there are forty-two left."

Emiko blinked. "Sensei!" she shrieked, "Please let me move back to my seat by the window. I need the sunlight, please."

"The sunlight is reaching you plenty over there."

"I can't photosynthesize properly if it's not directly near me."

"Suzuki you're thinking of plants which is the answer to the second question. Please continue your work."

She dropped her head on the desk with a loud bang. Everyone in the class laughed. At least, before her metaphorical death as a flower, she could contribute some humour to this treacherous garden.

"Oh, that's the answer?" Akira said, "I wrote down combustion."

Emiko had the sudden urge to use the tie around her neck as a noose. Unluckily for her, she couldn't reach the ceiling. She closed her eyes, running out of options.

The Sensei wouldn't move her back beside Hinata. She asked nicely, she begged and grovelled, she tried annoying her seat mate, but Akira was taking it as a sign of friendship and would brush off her comments and glares as playful bonding.

"Stupid," Emiko grumbled. "damn useless weed."

She spent the rest of the class with her head on the desk, grumbling under her breath and making terrible allusions to plants. As soon as the bell rang to signal lunchtime, she grabbed her books and sprinted out the door. Something was clawing its way up her throat as she made a beeline for the girl's bathroom.

She pushed the doors open and locked it behind her before anyone else could enter. Then, she dropped to her knees (do not recommend in a public bathroom) and screamed.

"What the hell?" Tsukishima looked over, to the sound of screaming coming from the girl's bathroom.

"Oh, that's Emiko." Hinata walked over.

"Is she okay?"

"Not really, our Sensei made her switch seats and I think she hates her desk-mate."

"Yeah but she hates everyone," Kageyama said as he approached the two.

"Oh, and how do you know Coach's niece?"

He glared and shoved his books into his locker. "Junior High."

"The new first-years are coming to practice today, right?" Hinata asked. "What do you think they'll be like?"

"Ennoshita talked to them yesterday. He said they were quiet."

"As long as they're not like you two," Tsukishima flicked Hinata's forehead. "We deal with enough madness as is."

At that moment, Tadashi and Mirae walked out of their classroom together. She waved goodbye to him, intentionally ignoring the rest of the boys who were standing two steps away from them, and then walked down the hall.

"Is she okay?" Tsukishima nodded towards her. "Why'd you stay behind?"

Tadashi's cheeks flushed as he approached the team. "Oh, she wanted to know which class Yachi was in. They're meeting up for some managerial duties."

"Oh, I should be in on that meeting." They looked down at where Emiko had pushed herself into their circle. "Haven't you heard? I'm your third manager!"

"No you're not," Kageyama grimaced.

"Don't you need Ennoshita's signature on the form?" Tadashi asked. "He didn't mention anything about that to me."

"Well I had Karasuno's greatest decoy sign my application. Now you guys have three managers, how cool is that?"

Kageyama's face paled. "No, no, no, no," he muttered, grabbing his head.

"Tobio, we get to spend so much more time together!"

While Emiko grinned at the idea of teasing and provoking her old friend, Kageyama panicked. He was beginning to feel odd emotions and he couldn't stop thinking about her too much as it was. The only freedom he got was when he was playing volleyball.

But now she was going to infringe on his practice and game time. He was going to lose his mind.

"What do you guys think of her?" Tsukishima asked.

"Of Mirae?" Hinata questioned. "Her sets are amazing and she's really patient."

"Yeah I agree with him. She's got really good technique."

Tadashi sighed heavily. "Not this again."

"What not again?"

"Tsukki thinks that the new manager is hiding something."

"Like what?" Hinata asked.

"Her nudes."

Ladies and gentlemen, two words you should never say to a group of boys in the middle of a school hallway.

Their faces burned a shade of red and Kageyama elbowed Emiko in the side. "I told you to stop saying that!"

"That hurt," she whined, holding her breath and leaning into Hinata. "I'm going to kill you."

Tsukishima shook his head. "I don't think it's... that."

"Oh yeah, what could it possibly be then?"

"Well, she panics any time I ask where she comes from-"

"Because you lean into her and interrogate her-"

"And if she rarely played volleyball, how did she learn to set like that?"

"The giant is right," Emiko stated. "She's too pretty not to be a model. I mean, who in their right mind wouldn't take advantage of their looks and become Instagram famous?"

Hinata frowned. "If she is hiding something, it's not in our place to pry into her life."

"Yeah," Kageyama agreed. "She's joined our team to help us. I want to learn from her sets, don't ruin it for us with your overthinking." He pushed past the group and began walking down the hall. Tadashi and Hinata shared a look and followed him.

Emiko blinked and looked up at Tsukishima. "Since when was he the Alpha?"

"He's not. The King's just blinded by her skill to know that secrets like that could cause problems."

"What type of problems?"

He shrugged. "Say we run into her old teammates at a game."

Emiko gasped. "Damn, that is a problem. We'd have to defend her, right?"

"First we have to know what she's hiding." Tsukishima glanced down at Emiko. "Hey, you're pretty confident with social media, right? Do you think you could find out about her?"

Emiko tilted her head, hesitating. "I'm not sure that's morally ethical."

"We're not going to do anything with what we find out. It's just so we can be prepared in case something happens."

"Something like what?"

"Don't worry about it. Can you do it?"

"Can I do it, he asks," Emiko slapped his arm. "Of course, I can do it. Doesn't mean I'll tell you what I find out though," she sang and quickly ran away.

Unlike the mission that Emiko had decided to accept, Mirae was focused on what duties a sports team manager had. She walked into the gym, attention focused on her phone and as her fingers moved across the screen two things happened.

First, Nishinoya toppled backwards as he yelled "Loose canon!"

Second, Mirae took a volleyball to the face.

Whack!

The room fell silent as the volleyball dropped on the ground and rolled away. Then, Yachi screamed and made a beeline for the first-aid kit.

"I'm fine," Mirae winced. Her face felt like it was on fire. A memory awoke from that time she tried to block one of her sister's spike, but Rina had aimed it at her face perfectly.

Just like that time, the heavy bruise was beginning to turn purple.

Tanaka brought both of his hands up and grabbed at his head, repeatedly apologizing.

"Is there blood?" Tadashi cringed, "If there is, I'm going to be sick." He clamped his hands over his mouth and closed his eyes. Yachi handed Mirae a pack of ice and pushed Tadashi away.

"I'm fine, really." She removed the ice pack for them to see. They cringed, which made her change her answer. "Okay, maybe I'm not."

"Her face is literally purple that's disgusting." Emiko gagged as she walked into the gym.

Kageyama heard her comment and frowned. He walked towards her and elbowed her side.

Coach Ukai whistled a merry tune as he entered the gym. Once his eyes settled on the team though, he froze. "What's wrong?"

"We're being abused by your volleyball players," Emiko shrieked, glaring at Kageyama.

Coach Ukai ran in and winced seeing the bruise on Mirae's face. His own niece was cradling her side and her jaw dropped when he completely ignored her.

"Oh, yeah, please, completely ignore me, why don't you!"

"Mirae, are you okay?"

She winced. "I'm fine, really. It just took me by surprise."

"Oh glorious angel, what have I done?"

"It was an accident," Noya cried out. "Oh heavens, don't punish us."

Ennoshita apologized profusely. He turned around to ask the team to give her space, and that was when he noticed their three first years standing by the entrance.

Once their eyes met, the shortest one took a step back and the other two flinched.

"Please, don't run away," Ennoshita raised his hands in surrender, "we don't always attack people."

Emiko glanced over and jumped towards them. "Run! Run while you can!"

The team stared at her with an exasperated look.

"Shut-up you twerp!"

"Do you see this abuse? Run children, run I tell you! Don't make the same mistake that we-" her voice became muffled as Kageyama clamped a hand over her mouth and hugged her into his chest to restrain her.

"... we can come back later..."

"... once you've figured this out..."

"...bye."

Coach Ukai turned to his niece with a murderous glare. He stalked towards her as she struggled in Kageyama's arms.

"I swear," he peered down at her, "if you just cost us our players, your phone is mine."

Emiko nearly passed out. 


	8. What Are Those Damn Drama Kids Producing

Three isn't a big a number. For example, three dollars? Good luck at the dollar store.

Three friends? Congratulations, you are the third wheel walking behind your friends on the sidewalk.

Three can also be an intimidating number. Three charges of murder? Good luck in prison.

Three essays due by midnight that you haven't started? Been there, done that, never again.

But let's hope that three is a good and lucky number for Karasuno this year, because that's how many first-year applicants the boys' volleyball team had.

Three.

Coach Ukai stood at the front of the gym with the boys crowding around him on the floor. "Last year, our team made it to nationals," he said. "Now, it doesn't matter how well we did or how far we went. Our third years from last year have graduated and we will have to train ourselves with our new starting lineup."

"We're going again," Hinata raised his fist, a bright gleam in his eyes. "We're going to nationals."

"And we'll win." Beside him, Kageyama also raised his fist confindently.

The doors to the gymnasium opened again and Ukai glanced over, ready for a second chance to introduce the team to their first years. However, it was the vice principal who made his way in.

"Crap," Ennoshita swore, "Sensei."

Everyone stood up and froze. They watched him walk in at a leisurely pace and following behind him was a girl wearing curly antennas.

"The drama club," Emiko whispered in terror.

"What are you talking about?" Ukai snapped. Then, he turned to Kageyama and Hinata whose faces had paled. "Hey, what's wrong with you two?"

"Good evening Sensei," a chorus of voices greeted.

"Yes, hello. Mr. Ukai, it's good to see you again." The coach shook hands with the vice-principal and smiled. "I'm here because there seems to be a bit of a problem."

"There's no problem," Ennoshita stuttered. He looked around, ensuring that everyone was accounted for and in proper uniform. The equipment and volleyballs were set on the ground safely. Except for one.

He grabbed the volleyball from Hinata's hands and smiled.

"Takeda Sensei said the team needs two managers. Hitoka Yachi is already one and the captain signed the form for Mirae Ando to be the second. But yesterday I got Emiko Suzuki's application signed by Karasuno's greatest decoy."

They looked over to Hinata.

"I am the greatest decoy, aren't I?" he stuttered.

"Yes, Hinata but your captain is the one who makes these types of decisions. Fortunately for Ms. Suzuki here, the drama club still needs a Tree number 2. I have taken the initiative to place her in the club. We only need Ms. Suzuki to sign it as well."

"No," Emiko growled. She took a fighting stance. "No."

"Please come to my office prepared to sign your agreement. You will be meeting with them tomorrow at twelve. Good day."

"You'll make an amazing tree, Emiko," Aya waved.

They watched them leave as fast as they entered. Once they were gone, Ennoshita handed Hinata the volleyball and was prepared to begin practice when they heard someone collapse.

"I don't want to be tree number 2," Emiko wailed, rolling on the ground. "Please! They mate on tree number 2. Help me!"

Coach Ukai tried to pick her up but she made her body limp. "Emiko, you're overreacting."

"I'm not reacting enough."

"It can't be that bad," Yachi tried to console her. "I was villager B and-"

"No," Emiko growled. "Villager B had free will. Tree number 2 stands there as the insects mate."

"Insects?" Kageyama asked.

"No, don't ask her to explain," Tsukishima nudged him, "we don't want to know."

"I do," Tanaka grinned. "What the hell are these drama kids producing?"

Coach Ukai noticed that the team was becoming distracted by Emiko's drama and so he turned to the most mature one. "Ennoshita, you guys start practicing. If the first years walk in, I don't want a repeat of earlier. I'll handle her."

The team walked onto the court, sending glances at the Coach and his niece.

Mirae was watching from the bench on the side of the room. She frowned, flickering her gaze to her phone.

A sports manager had more responsibilities that she initially thought. Surely, it was a three or four-person role. She waved at Yachi and called her over. "Could we talk in the club room? Emiko too?"

"Oh, sure."

Yachi grabbed Emiko by the arm and pulled her outside, promising Coach Ukai to handle it. Emiko dragged her feet as they walked up to the club room. Once they were inside, she spoke.

"Karasuno needs three managers."

Emiko dropped onto the ground in irritation. "Tell that to the losers who want to see me go down as tree number 2."

"What do have planned?" Yachi asked.

"Sports team managers fall under 3 categories: the active manager, the publicist, and the nutritionist. The active manager helps the coach take notes during practice and games. The publicist oversees the team's social media page. Then there's the nutritionist who helps the players keep their bodies in healthy shape."

It was wishful thinking, but it was thinking, nonetheless.

Running to beat the clock, they pushed through the office doors. "Vice Principal," Emiko stuttered through laboured breaths, "where is he?"

The secretary looked up. "Oh, he's in his office, finalizing a student's transfer for another club." Emiko's eyes grew in horror.

The three girls stumbled into the room to see Aya shoving the club application form and a pen on the Vice Principal's desk.

"Don't you dare sign that."

"We have a proposition."

Yachi pulled Emiko into a chair and gave Mirae an encouraging smile. Mirae cleared her throat and bowed in respect. "Sensei," she began, "we are the managers from the boy's volleyball club and we would like to make a proposition before you switch Emiko's club."

Aya glared. She cleared her throat and tapped the pen against the wooden table.

"Karasuno's boys' volleyball team is a national level team. To make sure that everything is being done perfectly for them, the club needs at least three managers. Now, I have outlined our responsibilities. Please, if you could look this over and reconsider your decision."

Aya's face paled slightly; she desperately needed tree number two and was not about to go down without a fight.

"You guys have first year students, right? Just use one of them as your third manager. That's what most clubs do."

Mirae imperceptibly laughed at the girl's lack of knowledge of sport's teams' managers.

Shaking her head, Yachi stepped forward. "Each responsibility calls for specific skills. Besides, our first years need to train for nationals."

The VP looked down at the paper Mirae handed him.

"That's all well and done but three managers seem excessive. No powerhouse school has three managers."

"Exactly," Yachi nodded, "because they don't understand their true potential. Karasuno made it to nationals last year with two managers."

"Imagine how far the team could go with three managers who have specific skills and tasks."

"Our drama club really needs a tree number 2 though," he frowned, "it's numbers have been dwindling for the past few years and-"

Emiko shrieked as he reached for the paper Aya was holding in front of his face. She shoved Yachi's warning out the window and stood up.

"I didn't want to do this Sensei but you leave me no choice!" Taking a deep breath she pulled out her phone and showed him a picture from the welcome assembly. "I will expose you; you fake headed freak!"

"Fake? It is not fake! This toupee is authentic I say!"

"Emiko, no." Yachi pulled her away from the desk.

"If I'm going down then I'm taking you down with me, sensei. I can ruin your entire career with this one picture. Now I dare you to place me in the drama club," she sneered.

He blinked and then set his pen down. "Ms. Suzuki will stay on as the third manager for the boy's volleyball club."

Emiko raised her fist in the air in victory and grinned. The three girls bowed and left the room.

"I can't believe you just blackmailed the vice principal," Yachi giggled.

"Putting me in the drama club would have been the same as signing my death certificate. I had nothing else to lose."

Mirae cracked a smile.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Takeda Sensei ran into the gymnasium. He beamed as he saw the team in the middle of a practice game.

"May I have a second of your attention please?" he called when the whistle blew. He nodded at Coach Ukai and then turned to the boys. "I just got off the phone with Aoba Johsai's coach and they confirmed a practice match for Thursday next week."

"Hey! Thanks Take!" Tanaka and Nishinoya bumped their fists. "Wiping the floor with Seijoh is always a pleasure."

Coach patted Takeda Sensei on the back. "I want to know what their starting lineup looks like now that their third years are gone."

They were in the middle of talking potential strategies when a high-pitched feminine scream rang through the air. Emiko poked her head into the gym and pointed at Hinata. "Guess what? I'm a manager!"

"Yes!" he raised a fist in the air. "We beat Fukurodani, we're the best!"

"Welcome to the team," Takeda Sensei smiled. He glanced at them and wiped a tear off his cheek. "Karasuno really is coming out as a powerhouse and with three managers to help, no one will ever doubt that."

It took a while for Tanaka, Noya, and Hinata to calm down from running around the gym and cheering, but eventually, the team fell back in sync to practice. Threatening them with extra laps always did the trick.

Takeda Sensei went over the details of their practice match with the coach and the three managers before excusing himself.

"What's up?" Emiko asked Mirae. They were organizing the storage room while the others continued their practice.

"I should scope out the competition."

Emiko grinned. "Mind if I tag along? I have a few friends I haven't seen in a while."

Mirae peaked her head out and saw that the team was focused on their game. Coach Ukai was talking to Yachi with their backs to the storage room.

"The next bus leaves in ten minutes. Let's go."


	9. Some Friends They Are

Emiko held her phone in the air and tried to read the name flashing on the screen. She could barely make out the caller as Mirae tugged on her arm, urging her to sprint faster.

"Oh no," she rasped out.

"What?"

"It's my crazy Uncle Keishin."

They pushed their way through the gates of Aoba Johsai, their feet hitting the hard pavement as they ran down the sidewalk. It was half-past six and most of the students were already out of school. The two girls crouched against the wall of a tall building. They took deep breaths of air, massaging their calves and fanning their faces.

"Remind me why we didn't tell them we left?" Emiko winced, declining the call again.

"If we told them, they wouldn't let us come here."

"True. My Uncle Keishin is a total party pooper."

Emiko held out two pairs of shaded sunglasses. They let their hair fall over their shoulders and zipped up their jackets to their necks. The two girls then pushed the doors open to the gymnasium.

A sharp whistle blew as a volleyball slapped the court.

Six players on the right side were wearing the white and light blue Seijoh uniform. On the opposite side of the net, six players in yellow jerseys stood. They were on their third set, the points showing a score of 18:21, in favour of the yellow team.

They ran up the stairs on the side of the gym towards the bleachers, triumphantly blending in with the other students.

"That team is Johzenji," Emiko grinned. She leaned against the railing and pointed to the boys in bright yellow uniforms. "They have a really good volleyball team, top four in the prefecture. They're really well put; everyone moves in sync and all their attacks work out fluently."

The team captain on Johzenji's team ran backwards into his Libero, both toppling onto their backs. The volleyball bounced off their head and they sat back, laughing.

"Really well put, you say?" Mirae frowned.

"Hey I'm just as surprised as you are. Surprised and intrigued. They must have evolved."

"I think they've devolved. Though, you're right. If they do find their rhythm, they'll be tough opponents on the court."

The spiker on the Johzenji team ran up and shifted his posture mid-jump, setting the ball to their middle blocker who slammed it down dodging all of Seijoh's blockers. The girls couldn't help but applaud the play.

"Aoba Johsai isn't too far from Karasuno. Why'd you transfer?"

Emiko followed the volleyball with her eyes. "Oh, I didn't transfer from Aoba Johsai. My parents move around a lot because of work so last year I went to a high school in France. Before that, I was bouncing from city to city. Like a pinball. Ooh! We should go to an arcade while we're out!"

Mirae frowned. Arcades were too crowded for her liking and there was always bits of gum stuck on the machines. She kindly declined the offer. "So, why Miyagi?"

Emiko tore her gaze away from the court. "My ancestors spoke to me and told me about my true calling. They told me that I had to make my Uncle Keishin's life hell in preparation for his destination in the afterlife."

Her thoughts wandered back to her first year in high school in the city of Rennes. No one understood her because of her accent, which made it difficult to make friends. She spent most of her time in her room, stalking people on Instagram. She couldn't call her followers friends exactly, because she knew each of them for less than a year.

But then on a fateful day when she felt especially bored, she came across her Uncle Keishin's Instagram page where he posted for the first time in a year. It was a group photo and her Uncle was smiling. Not his creepy I'm-going-to-steal-your-pudding-smile, but a genuine smile.

So, Emiko dusted the potato chip crumbs off her face and ran into her father's study. She was going to return to Japan and live with her Uncle. Keishin had no say in the matter.

"I think Johzenji might lose this match. Pity. They're playing pretty well too."

"Wait a minute," Emiko narrowed her eyes. She leaned over the railing.

Mirae watched her. "If you keep that up, you'll fall right over."

"Kunimi you lazy bastard!" she screamed, ignoring Mirae and pointed down. Several heads turned up to see the two girls. Kunimi narrowed his eyes. "Don't you dare look at me like that! You totally could've received that ball!"

"Shut up," he retorted.

"Say that to my face!"

Emiko dropped into the seat beside Mirae on the bleachers before he had a chance to say anything else. "I went to middle school with him for a year. He's still a lazy idiot, I shouldn't be surprised that his receives are terrible."

"I think he's part of their starting line-up, Emiko. He can't be that bad."

She pointed over the railing. "He's a lazy idiot." Then, she sat up just as quickly and threw herself at the railing again. "Wait a second, where's the onion head? I know he's here somewhere."

"Onion head?" Mirae glanced around and noticed that they were attracting quite a bit of attention to themselves. "Hey, do you know their setter?"

"Hm? No, he doesn't look familiar."

"Well, coming from a fellow setter myself..." Aoba Johsai's setter threw a toss from the opposite end of the court into the waiting palm of his wing spiker. "... he knows what he's doing. Their libero is pretty good too."

The referee blew the whistle again and signalled the end of the game. The scoreboard read **28:26** in favour or Seijoh.

"They played well," Mirae shrugged as the two made their way down the stairs. "They didn't have any intimidating or tall players. I think we'll be fine."

"Fine is such a vague term." Emiko jumped down the last flight of stairs. "We'll be fine unless an unfortunate accident takes place."

"What do you mean an unfortunate accident?" Mirae watched wearily as a sinister smile overtook Emiko's face.

"Laxatives in their water bottles."

Mirae blinked. "What's wrong with you?"

"What do you mean?"

Just then, two figures wearing Seijoh athletic uniforms stepped out of the shadows.

"So," the taller of the two said, "you're still as psychotic as ever."

Emiko jumped backwards and pulled Mirae behind her. She took a fighting stance. "Careful, Mirae, if you make any sudden movements he'll turn into a ghoul and devour your soul."

He rolled his eyes. "Very funny, Emiko. What are you doing at our school?"

"It's not private property, I can be here if I want to."

"Um," Mirae tugged her arm, "this _is_ private property. We can't be here. Hence why we wore disguises."

"They don't know that."

"No, I'm pretty sure we do-"

"Shut it, Kindaichi," Emiko growled, "Literally every word that leaves your mouth makes me want to vomit. No, not every word. Every syllable. My god even the air you're exhaling makes me want to choke and die."

Kunimi turned away. His shoulders shook as he suppressed his laughter.

"Don't laugh at what she says!"

"Please, I'm begging you," Emiko continued as she dramatically fell to her knees and covered her ears, "stop talking. I'll do anything, I swear, just stop this torture!"

Mirae stepped back, "I don't know her."

Kindaichi crossed his arms over his chest and nudged Kunimi. "I thought you had a bone to pick with her."

"Right." He sighed heavily. "You do not get to disappear for three years and then show up out of nowhere and call me out on a lazy receive. Where have you been?"

Emiko picked herself from the floor and dusted her knees. She eyed the boys, seeing just how much they had changed in the last few years. Both were much taller than she was and she hated that they were looking down on her.

Kindaichi still wore his hair in the stupid style that resembled a charred onion. His lips were set in a frown, his brows furrowed. She wavered her stare to Kunimi and noticed that he had grown out his hair so that his bangs fell over his sunken eyes.

They both had matured physically, no longer resembling the twig-like pretty boys she used to tease in middle school.

"You don't get to ask me questions!" Emiko snapped. "Correct me if I'm wrong but technology and social media exist. We follow each other on Instagram but surprise surprise! You have not reached out once! Not once, I tell you! Not to mention you haven't even liked any of my posts."

Kunimi's frown deepened. "You always were such a cliche. You post food pictures and I don't care about what you ate for breakfast."

"Well you should care. If you bothered to check my page you would have seen my delicious croissants and baguettes from France."

Kindaichi elbowed his friend, "I thought you wanted to yell at her for singling you out in front of everyone?"

Emiko huffed and threw her hands in the air. "For the love of God Kindaichi, no one is talking to you."

"Wait you were in France? For how long?"

"Yes, I was. You would've known that if you were liking my posts."

Their voices merged as they began to point fingers and glare.

Mirae took a few steps away as a precaution in case fists went flying. Then again, she shouldn't have been so surprised. Anyone Emiko referred to as her friend, had to have a few screws loose in their head.

"I forgot how toxic their relationship was." Kindaichi shook his head. He turned to Mirae with an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry you have to see this."

"It's not your fault. Let's pretend we don't know them."

"Deal. My name's Yutaro Kindaichi. Second year."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Mirae Ando. I'm in my second year too."

"Don't take this the wrong way, but you're pretty normal for someone who hangs around Emiko. Tell me, what's your secret for staying so sane?"

Mirae's cheeks flushed as she laughed. "I just pretend I know what she's talking about until she distracts herself. You'd be surprised at how quickly that happens."

"Oh, I don't doubt it."

"Yeah I've only known her a couple of days now, but she's got a unique personality."

"You're just being nice," he grinned. "Emiko's got a sadistic personality."

Hearing her name, she whipped her head around and glared. "What the hell Kindaichi? Stop flirting with her."

"What?" he faltered, stepping back. "I wasn't flirting with her."

"You were too. Just look at her, she's blushing. Kunimi," Emiko grabbed his arm, "look at her and tell me she isn't blushing."

"She's blushing," he deadpanned.

"Kunimi, what the hell! I wasn't flirting with Mirae."

"Then why is she blushing?" Emiko shrieked and pushed herself between them. "And why are you on first-name basis?"

Mirae looked away sheepishly. "You're on first-name basis with everyone too. It's not that weird."

"No, he was definitely flirting with you. Stay back you ghoul!"

"I'm the ghoul?" Kindaichi scoffed, "you're probably just mad that your team lost to us. Especially because I spiked the final point."

Emiko started to roll up her sleeves. The boys faltered. For a second they could almost see eleven year old Emiko preparing to battle the cafeteria ladies at Kitagawa First for under portioning her lunch.

"We're not from Johzenji," Mirae frowned and before she could stop herself, "we came from Karasuno to scope out the competition."

"You don't tell them that!" Emiko buried her face in her hands with a long groan. "What the hell is the point of going undercover, if you're just going to tell the enemy who we are?"

Kindaichi frowned at her choice of words. "Bold of you to call us the enemy, when you literally attend school with one."

She furrowed her brows.

"What? You couldn't have forgotten about your dear friend, Tobio Kageyama."


	10. A Pretty Girl Alumni

Emiko winced, holding her phone arm's width from her ear. Still, her Uncle's angry voice came through as though he were standing beside her.

"You have quite the audacity to pull off that kind of move. Just what did you expect me to say to your grandparents? Well?"

"Grand-mama and Grand-papa don't care, Uncle Keishin." She rolled her eyes and staggered down the hallway. "Unlike you, they know that I am in my prime time of adolescent curiosity."

"Prime time of adolescent- what? No, you're in your prime time to be whacked over the head with a shovel and buried six feet deep."

Emiko poked her head into another classroom and surveyed the room. She clicked her tongue and dragged herself down the hall.

"You know Uncle Keishin, I never realized how truly graphic and violent you are."

"Just wait till you get home, you little shit," he barked back, "I'll have you digging for worms and mixing compost."

"Hard pass."

"Emiko" he warned. "I turn a blind eye to many of your ridiculous tricks but not coming home at night is a whole new level of delinquency. Even for you."

"That's where you're wrong Uncle Keishin." Emiko huffed and started to descend the stairs from the third level of the school building. It was lunchtime and she was on the hunt for a certain dark-haired setter. "I did come home last night, I was tucked away in my bed at exactly 9:58 pm, two whole minutes before my curfew."

"And how do you plan on proving that?"

"Ask your neighbour, he saw me climbing in through my bedroom window."

"Oh, believe me, I will ask and when I find out you're lying, I'll-"

"You'll tie me to a stake and light me on fire, sounds like a plan! Well, see you later Uncle Keishin." Hurriedly she ended the call and skipped her way towards the tall figure standing in front of the vending machine.

"Tobio," she yelled, "I missed you."

Kageyama flinched at the sound of her voice. "What?"

"How tall are you?" she changed the subject and began to walk around him. "You've got to be 7 feet, right?"

"I'm 5'11."

Emiko's eyes widened. "How? I want to be tall too," she grabbed at the collar of his shirt and yanked him down to eye-level, "I demand to know your secrets."

Kageyama's cheeks flushed red. "I work out," he stuttered.

"I'm not exercising."

"Hm... I drink a lot of milk."

"I hate the taste of milk. You know that."

"Well, everyone in my family is pretty tall."

Emiko glared and released him. "I hate you."

"I know you do." He looked her up and down. "I was going to mention this earlier, but you haven't changed all that much from middle school, although, you're not wearing your signature pink tutu."

Emiko hung her head and whispered, "Those were dark days, Tobio. Let's agree not to bring up my wardrobe choices."

"I didn't think there was anything wrong with it," he shrugged. "You were a terrifying kid, but the fact that you wore a pink tutu to school made you fit into the stereotype of the pretty girl."

Emiko stumbled backwards as she clutched her head. Out of all the names, Tobio Kageyama could have called her, he chose the worst. Judging by the smirk on his lips, she realized he chose it intentionally too.

"Do not group me in with the pretty girls of Kitagawa First. You and I both know they were a whole new specie of horrifying. Speaking of middle school though, I met up with Kunimi and Kindaichi. Remember them?"

Kageyama frowned. "Yeah, what about them?"

"Well, they mentioned something about a fight. What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything," he mumbled.

Emiko punched his shoulder. "You couldn't face me yourself, so you went after my two right-hand men, you coward? What did you do to them?"

"I didn't do anything." He scoffed and turned around.

She narrowed her eyes at him, trying to figure out just how much he had changed from middle school. Too many years had gone by and it wasn't like she kept tabs on him. She regretted that deeply.

"Oi, hurry up or you'll be late to class."

"You're offering to walk me to class?" he threw a confused look over his shoulder. Emiko grinned and ran towards him with arms stretched out. "Tobio, you're such a gentleman!"

"Don't touch me."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Is that what he said?"

Emiko sighed and dropped down on the bench. "Yup. Which means someone is lying."

"I don't know any of them as well as you do but based on the meeting yesterday, I'd say that Kindaichi and Kunimi are nice guys. And Kageyama has been nothing but honest and kind to me."

"Yeah they're all pretty chill."

"But," Mirae frowned. She dropped her voice to a lower whisper. "I'm not comfortable becoming friends with them if it's going to make Kageyama upset."

"Choosing sides already?" Emiko grinned, "Damn. Any reason Tobio gets your support?"

"Well I'm not on the volleyball team, but I am his manager. I have to support him. You should too."

"Yeah, yeah," Emiko waved her hand dismissively. She quickly ducked behind Mirae as a volleyball came flying towards her. "That's the third time today! Tsukishima I swear it's like you're targeting me on purpose."

He smirked, sending a wink towards them.

"I know how it feels."

Emiko glanced at Mirae. "Yeah, the bruise on your face is still pretty noticeable."

"Not that." She touched the bridge of her nose. "I know how it feels like to have a fall out with your teammates. For them to hate you."

"Oh right, I heard Hinata and Tobio mention that you played on a team before. What happened?"

Mirae wrung her fingers together and looked away. "My team and I... we had our differences. It's hard to trust people, you know?"

Emiko could feel the awkwardness creeping itself into their conversation. "So that's why you've got a soft spot for Tobio. It's too bad." She stretched her legs out and clasped her hands behind her neck. She stared at the ceiling. "Kindaichi's not in your DM's is he?"

"What? No."

"You don't sound so sure," she smirked, teasing Mirae with a side glance. "I know we started a group chat with them yesterday, but you and Kindaichi seemed to hit it off pretty well. If he gets in your DM's, and you happen to fall for him, would you still be on Tobio's side?"

Mirae's cheeks flushed red. She stuttered to give a reply. "We're just- friends? Yeah, just friends."

A sharp whistle rang through the air.

Mirae and Emiko dropped the conversation. They ran around the court, handing out water bottles and towels. As the team took a few minutes to rest on the ground, Coach Ukai called Mirae, Yachi, and Emiko over. He was standing with the three first years who ran away from the gym the day earlier.

"Boys, these are your managers Yachi, Mirae, and Emiko. Girls, these are our first years. Shoji is a wing spiker. Yaotome played as a setter in middle school but he's training as a libero now. Last but not least is Takita, a middle blocker... Wait, what are those three up to?" Ukai narrowed his eyes and then ran towards the end of the gym where Nishinoya and Tanaka were pulling a ladder from under Narita's legs.

"Welcome to the team," Yachi smiled. "We're glad to have you here."

Mirae and Emiko glanced at each other and then at the first years.

Shoji had a scowl etched onto his face. Paired with his slanted green eyes and muscular build, he seemed like an intimidating person.

Takita stood a few inches taller beside him. He stared down with bored eyes and a small frown painting his lips.

Finally, there was Yaotome, the shortest and sweetest looking boy that made the girls almost _aww_ out loud. He smiled at them revealing a dimple on his left cheek, his round blue eyes sparkled with excitement.

"Why didn't you take my advice?" Emiko groaned, "Don't tell me I didn't warn you, first years."

"Don't mind Emiko," Yachi blushed, "she's just got a playful personality."

"Nice to know someone on the team does." Takita stretched his arm over his head and sighed. "No offence."

Emiko grinned at his choice of words. "Yeah the Coach is the worst. All he does is yell and throw a tantrum. But hey, if you ever get sick of him just ignore him. That's what I do."

"Isn't the Coach your Uncle?" Shoji asked.

"Unfortunately."

"Coach Ukai only made a poor first impression because you keep stressing him out." Mirae shook her head and frowned. "I highly doubt our volleyball team plays for participation trophies. Karasuno went to nationals last year for the first time in five years, reaching top sixteen in the country. Coach is strict because he wants everyone to get stronger. He knows everyone can get stronger."

Shoji's eyes widened. Takita blinked. Yaotome beamed.

"I love playing volleyball with teammates who are talented and driven!"

Takita stepped away. "You're so loud."

"Sorry."

Shoji rolled his eyes, but this didn't go unnoticed.

"What, you've got something to say?" Takita frowned.

Shoji puffed his chest and took a step forward. They glared menacingly, bodies tensing.

"Absolutely not," Mirae growled. Emiko and Yachi watched with surprise as she pushed them away from each other.

Emiko yanked Yaotome back and clung onto his arm. "Stay back little guy, it's about to go down."

"Volleyball is a team sport. You share the court with five other players and if you're going to let your problems get in the way, the captain and the coach will bench you. For good."

They had drawn an audience who watched with surprise at the exchange. Sure, it was concerning to realize that two of their new teammates had a problem with each other but what was more intriguing was the fact that their manager told them off.

Mirae Ando... the shy, smiling, calm and collected manager came out of her shell. With one final glare, she turned around and went to take down the volleyball net.

"What was that?" Tadashi asked. He glanced at Hinata, Kageyama and Tsukishima who were watching with the same look of surprise.

"That was intense. She was just as terrifying as Kageyama."

"Yeah? Well Emiko was just as useful as you are."

"What's that supposed to mean? You better not be dissing her, she's my friend."

"You're useless, she's useless, of course you're friends."

Tsukishima tore his gaze away. His heart was beating aggressively in his chest and he hoped no one else could hear it. "So," he asked Tadashi, "you still think she's innocent?"


	11. Monthly Volleyball Magazine Said So

_GREATEST UPSET!!_

_STAR SETTER WILL NOT HAVE A FUTURE IN PROFESSION_ _AL_ _VOLLEYBALL_

_Written by Aito Takahashi_

_January 17th, 2011_

_Sisters Ando are a sight for sore eyes, but every opponent knows just how deadly they are on the court. The twin sisters have been playing volleyball since the age of five. In 2008 both represented the city of Yokohama in the_ _ All-Japan Tournament for Under 10!  _ _Winning gold and scoring first place in the entire country._

_Family problems caused the sisters to separate and play on different school teams. Rather than becoming weak from this loss of support, the sisters have grown stronger as they challenge each other on opposite sides of the net._

_Rina Ando, a powerful and cunning wing spiker, is a force to be reckoned with in mid-air combat._

_Mirae Ando, an ingenious and hyper-aware setter whose very presence on the court is detrimental to her opponent's morale._

_This year, Komoi Junior High played its first game without the Star Setter at the city finals. They lost in straight sets_ **_18:25, 14:25,_ ** _and_ **_21:25._ ** _Her teammates refused to comment._

_"Mirae fractured her knee setting the ball in the semi-finals. She led our team to the finals but was unable to play," her coach explained to reporters. "It's a shame, really. She practiced the hardest and was always willing to help her teammates."_

_Spectators, fans, Coaches, and recruitment officials were all shocked to hear Mirae Ando's decision to abandon volleyball forever._

_"We would have loved to have Mirae Ando at Hisamitsu High School," Coach Adachi stated. "We're the strongest team here in Tokyo City and have the greatest opportunities for students who wish to play on international teams. Ando has already gained national attention, so it's a shame given her decision."_

_Coach Kikata from Osaka region also gave her two cents. "Athletes get hurt and fracture their bones all the time. To leave the sport altogether because of a small injury seems a bit dramatic."_

_Mirae Ando revealed her decision after her team lost at the city finals, choosing instead to experience a normal high school career. She listed her interests in health sciences, food and nutrition._

_We reached out to Rina Ando for her comments. The Ace spiker seems optimistic._

_"My sister's strong, ya' know? She's just takin' some time off, tryin' out new things. She'll come back, and when she does, the world had better be ready!"_

_Mirae Ando's injury may have played a big part in her decision to quit volleyball, but sources reveal that her mother has been experiencing health problems and was recently admitted to the hospital for intensive care._

_It's too soon to know for sure, but one thing is for certain: Japan awaits the return of Mirae Ando._

_What do you think? Vote on the poll below! Will or will not she have a professional career in volleyball?"_

_8.4k vote yes_

_6.6k vote no_   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Emiko turned to Tsukishima and declared, "I vote yes."

"Did you read this article," he rolled his eyes, "realistically no."

She narrowed her eyes at him and voted yes.

"You know what I don't get though?" He pointed to the black and white picture of Komoi Junior team celebrating their victory. "Mirae's face doesn't show that she's in any pain. And nowhere does it mention that she limped off the court or how she hurt herself. That type of injury doesn't just happen."

"You've got a point, but she's wearing a brace and has crutches in the next picture. Wait, don't tell me you think the injury happened after the game."

"It's the only logical answer. After the semi-finals but before the finals."

"Interesting." Emiko turned off her phone as the bell rang, signalling that their lunch period had ended. "Still, it's kind of crazy to think she was the best setter in all of Japan at the age of 8. Should I get her autograph?"

Tsukishima rolled his eyes. "I still vote no."

"You are such a supportive friend."

He flicked her forehead. "Get to class."

Emiko decided not to do that.

She sat in her seat long enough for the Sensei to take attendance and before her lovely (annoying) seatmate had a chance to open her mouth, Emiko declared she was going to use the bathroom and ran out with all her belongings. She made a beeline for the library.

"I am here, you're welcome." She dropped her books on the table and sat down. "How's it going?"

"You don't have a free period," Mirae frowned, "Aren't you supposed to be in math right now?"

"I needed a break from my flamboyant desk mate and since Sensei won't move me next to Hinata, I took the courtesy of leaving."

"Is Hinata your only friend?"

Emiko began to count on her fingers. "I count you and Yachi as my friends. Tobio is currently rejecting my friendship. Tsukishima is my friend for about two hours every day. Tadashi doesn't talk to me but I think that's because of Tsukishima."

"We're all in the volleyball club. Don't you have friends outside of the team?"

"Sure-"

"Kunimi and Kindaichi don't count."

Emiko sat back and pouted. "No."

"I doubt your seatmate is as terrible as you make her out to be."

"Mirae," she deadpanned. "Anyway, loser seatmate aside, where are Tadashi and Tsukishima? Don't they have a free period with you?"

"Tadashi had to stay back with our Sensei to go over his Quiz."

"And where's Tsukishima?"

"Oh... We're not talking. It's- um, it's weird."

Emiko blinked. "No, Tobio is weird. Tsukishima is bi-polar. Plus, it's only the second week of school, and you're really easy to get along with. How'd it become weird?"

"I snapped at him on the first day of school," she winced. "I think I might have misread the situation."

"Ooh what happened?"

"He said he wanted to get to know me... and I watch a lot of T.V. drama shows so I thought he was trying to flirt with me..."

"He's not your type?"

"No, it's not that," Mirae interrupted. "I'm not oblivious to the attention I get, especially attention from boys. Last year a certain boy hurt me, and I've been on edge ever since. I wish I hadn't snapped at him though. Tsukishima doesn't seem all that bad, I think it's part of his personality."

Emiko leaned backwards and balanced the chair on two legs. "Maybe it's for the best. He's really mean and sarcastic."

"I yelled at the two first years yesterday about fighting among clubmates. It'd be hypocritical if I continued on like this with him."

"Yeah that was pretty shocking."

Just then, Benjiro the soccer boy from Emiko's class made his way to their table. He grabbed the back of her seat with one hand and gripped the table with the other. He leaned down and snapped, "Sensei says you have to come back to class."

Emiko blew air into his eye and he lurched backward. "Go away Benjiro, no one likes you."

"You need to come back to class. There's a lineup for the washroom and you're taking too long." He rubbed his eyes. "It's been half an hour."

"What are you, my babysitter? Go away."

Benjiro glared at her. He then turned to Mirae and shot her a smile. "You look beautiful, see you later."

When he was gone, Mirae turned to Emiko. "That boy is always complimenting me in the halls and I don't even know his name. Who is he?"

"Benjiro the stupid soccer boy. He is the reason why I can't sit beside Hinata anymore." Emiko frowned and got up to head to class. "Don't worry, I'll take care of it."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Akira was mid-speech when the bell rang signalling the end of the school day. Emiko didn't wait for her to finish her sentence. She grabbed her books and ran.

Opening her locker, she yanked her bags out and when she turned around, Akira was standing behind her.

"You got away before I could ask you my question."

"Really?" Emiko gasped, "Sorry, I didn't notice you wanted to talk."

"Silly you. I told you there was something I needed to ask you before class started."

"I must have forgotten."

Akira giggled. "I heard you joined the boys' volleyball club as a manager. I've also seen you hang around Tobio-kun."

"Kageyama."

"Huh?"

Emiko's brows cinched together. She was still trying to get used to the whole honorifics of the Japanese language. There was San and Chan and Kun and another one she couldn't remember. It was only polite to refer to people you did not know by their last names.

She knew him since middle school. Akira did not.

"His name's Kageyama," she repeated much slower.

Akira blushed. "Right, I was wondering if he was talking to anyone."

"He doesn't talk much."

"Well, he talks to you."

"What are you trying to get at?" Emiko dropped her bag to the ground and crossed her arms over her chest. "I've known Tobio since middle school. Just because a girl and a guy talk doesn't mean anything is going on."

"Oh, I didn't mean for it to sound like that," she held her hands in surrender. "He talks to you so he must trust you. You're probably like a sister to him."

Emiko frowned. "You might want to shut-up now."

Akira ignored her. "Do you think you could introduce me to him? I could come with you now to his practice and maybe after, we can all walk home."

"No. The Coach doesn't let other students come to practice."

"Oh. Well, that's okay. Hey! I saw posters about a practice game with Seijoh in a couple of days, maybe you can introduce us then?"

"What do you like about him anyway?" she frowned. "You haven't met him, so what? Is it his looks?"

She blushed at her choice of words. "Yeah, I think he's really handsome. He's so quiet and mysterious like he's got a tragic back story that I want to sink my teeth into."

"Okay, I'm concerned."

"And he's so passionate too. And strong."

Emiko couldn't really explain why, but she felt irritated. The small monster sitting in the pit of her stomach that only reared its head when she was talking to her parents seemed to awaken. She curled her hand into a fist.

A nudge against her shoulder put a stop to her actions.

"Oi," Kageyama grumbled, "go get changed. You're going to be late to practice."

"Who are you? My babysitter?" she smiled and picked up her bag. "You don't have to walk me, Tobio."

"If I don't, you'll show up late."

Emiko brushed past Akira. She and Kageyama began to bicker as they walked towards the gym.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


As Mirae walked home from a long day of practice, she felt sympathy for the boys. They trained long hours every day and on top of that they had to do their school work. She made a mental note to bring them snacks tomorrow morning, a small treat to brighten their days.

She froze as she neared her Grandmother's house. "What are you doing here?"

Rina bumped the volleyball towards her sister and grinned nonchalantly. "Ya weren't answerin' your phone."

Mirae dropped her bag and received the volleyball. She bumped it back cleanly. The twin sisters began to send the ball to each other as they sparked conversation.

"I was busy."

"I was askin' for one sentence reply, not an hour-long video-chat."

"Sorry."

"It is what it is." Rina smirked as she drew her arm back to spike the ball. Seeing the change in her form, Mirae dropped her hips lower. "For someone whose been out of practice this long, ya still know your stuff."

"As if I'd let you score over me," Mirae shook her head and grinned.

"Gran'ma said ya joined the boys' team. But a manager? Really?" Rina scoffed as she did an overhand receive, "You should join the girls' team, play again."

"I'd rather not."

Rina rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah. So, how do ya like it?"

"It's good. The team is fun to be around."

"Least your havin' fun."

Mirae killed the moment of the spike on her wrists and then caught it. She walked up to her sister, staring at the stitches on the ball. "Did you... Did you visit her?"

"Ya mean mom?" Rina scoffed, "Yeah, she's super depressed. Feels guilty about what happened too. Oh, don't look like that." Rina held her sister's face in her hands and pushed her back with a laugh. "Remember, she's the adult. You're the kid. This was her fault."

Rina laid down on the grass and closed her eyes. "Wanna hear a li'l secret?" she glanced up with one eye open, "Dad's filin' for sole custody."

"What?"

"It's toxic for ya to continue livin' with mom. Gran'ma's nice and whatever but still, she's not exactly family."

Mirae bit her tongue.

"So, he's filin' for sole custody." Rina sat up and flicked her sister's head. "Do ya know what this means? You're goin' to live with us!"

This news did not excite her as much. "Mom wouldn't have agreed to that."

"Yeah well Mom isn't mom anymore. She's an alcoholic who almost killed herself."

A shiver ran up Mirae's spine. Rina noticed the change and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"I'm sorry I've been avoiding you."

"Don't blame ya. You've had a rough year, with your old teammates and what happened to mom. Just wish we were closer, ya know? I wanted to be there for ya."

Mirae leaned into her sister. "Thanks."

"Hey, I've got an idea! How about ya come and visit next month? My team's playin' a practice game against the Kasai Girls' team, our old rivals. Ya can cheer me on, it'll be like old times."

"I don't think I can," she bit her lip.

"Why not? Wait, this isn't about..." One look confirmed her suspicions. Rina sighed. "Don't worry about 'em, our friends don't blame ya for what happened. If anythin', they planned to corner your old teammates in an alley and do a little damage control. Emphasis on the damage."

"I'll think about it."

"Well, ya are goin' to be busier now that you're a manager," she mocked. "Sure ya always were the mother hen of our group, but I never thought you'd be serious about managin' a team."

"Just because I gave up the position of team captain to you in fifth grade, doesn't mean I was never serious about it. I like helping strong players stay strong. It relieves my anxiety."

"So does bein' a setter." Rina stretched her feet out and looked up at the sky. "I'm glad you're not completely droppin' volleyball. Still, think about it okay?"

"I thought you hated playing with me?" Mirae smirked. "I remember you trying to spike at my face so I would be benched for the game"

"I never hated playin' with ya. I hated playin' against ya on opposite teams. You're one of the best setters I know."

"Wow, coming from one of the best spikers in the nation?" she rolled her eyes. "I'm flattered."

"I mean it." Rina stood up. "If we played on the same team, ya wouldn't have to worry about your spikers half-assin' it again."

"Right," Mirae tossed the volleyball at Rina and picked up her school bag. She ran up the porch steps and smiled at her sister. "Let's go inside. My favourite show's almost on."


	12. A Bit of Jealousy

It was the day of the practice match against Aoba Johsai.

Emiko had stayed up most of the night for two reasons. One, she needed to wait until her Uncle Keishin had fallen asleep. This way, she could enter the kitchen and bake her cupcakes without him running in every two minutes paranoid that she was going to set the house on fire.

Then, there were the 3866 text messages between her and Kunimi. He was determined that Seijoh was going to win today. Emiko planned to keep him awake for as long as she could.

"I did the best I could to sabotage Seijoh."

Kageyama narrowed his eyes.

Emiko rested her chin on the backseat. She was facing him and Takita, sitting on her knees in her own seat on the bus. "Look, although Kindaichi and Kunimi were my best friends in middle school, you don't have to worry. I go to Karasuno now. I know where my loyalties lie."

"Right."

"It means that I'm done with the Anti-Tobio Kageyama Campaign."

Takita pulled out his earphone and stared between them. "What's that?"

"Nothing."

"How dare you," Emiko gasped. "I put my sweat, blood, and tears into that club just for you!" she turned to Takita. "It was a club me and my friends Kunimi and Kindaichi started when we went to Kitagawa First. It had a total of eight members by the time our first year was done."

"What did you do in the club?"

"We made anti-Tobio Kageyama merch to sell and then we used the money to buy supplies from the jokes and pranks store to use against him. Then we'd film it and put it on Youtube for views. It was great!"

Kageyama scowled. "Stop bringing that up."

"Fine, fine, I'm a mature person now. That's all behind me. Oh, Takita, I'll introduce you to Kunimi and Kindaichi today. They're awesome."

"Most of the girls from Kitagawa go to Seijoh now too," Kageyama added, "Are you excited to see some familiar faces?"

Emiko blinked. "You know I hated all of them."

"They weren't that bad."

"Of course, you would think that," she rolled her eyes, "you're a guy."

Kageyama frowned, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you think differently, you know, like an alien." Emiko turned away from him and poked the first year. "Are you excited to play today?"

"Not really," he mumbled.

"I can't blame you. Jumping for a ball seems like such an unnecessary waste of energy."

"Finally, someone who gets me."

She grinned. "You're going to get along with Kunimi."

"Why do you keep bringing him up?" Kageyama frowned, "are you two talking?"

"Yeah we spam message each other a lot. He needs a hobby- or a girlfriend. Hey, Takita, you've got to win today, alright? I've got a bet going on and if I don't get my shopping cart full of snacks from Shimada Mart I'm going to be depressed."

"Will you share them with me?"

"I will make an exception," Emiko nodded, "just this time though."

Takita smirked, reaching out to shake her hand. "Deal."

As Emiko was planning which sweets and fried snacks to make Kunimi buy for her and Takita, Mirae was trying to promote proper nutrition.

She stared at the paper in her hands to Hinata and then back at the paper.

"Let me get this right; you ate fourteen cupcakes yesterday?"

He nodded proudly.

"You've basically got caught with your hands in the cookie jar," Tadashi grinned.

"Huh? How?"

"When I asked you guys to keep a food log of everything you eat, it was so I can make sure you're eating healthy."

Hinata's face paled. He stuttered a response in defence but Tadashi and Mirae shook their heads.

"So Kageyama was right?" Yachi asked. "He said that Hinata's movements were sluggish."

"It's because of his sugar intake. I bet you were hyper all throughout the day and so by the time practice started, you were out of energy."

"I'm sorry, it won't happen again. No more cupcakes. Don't tell Kageyama, please."

"I won't," she promised. Mirae checked the food logs for the others as well and gave them small bits of advice. Shoji, who was sitting in front of her, wouldn't meet her eyes as he handed her his sheet.

"Thank you for not eating as much candy as the rest of these guys," she smiled, flipping the page over and scanning over his messy writing. She handed the page back to him. "Just try not to skip breakfast so often, alright?"

"Yeah." He seemed to be hiding behind the headrest. "Sorry about the other night."

"Already forgotten," she shrugged. "Just don't make a habit of it."

He nodded his head. "I'll try."

"Good. Are you excited for your first game today?"

"Kind of nervous."

Hinata leaned over and tapped Mirae's shoulder.

"I'm getting nervous too. You've played in games and tournaments before, right?" he asked. "How did you handle your nerves?"

"I didn't get nervous."

Both boys frowned. "So you're like Kageyama."

"What?"

Hinata shrugged. "He doesn't get nervous either. I mean, he did when we played against the Great King last year, but only for a few minutes. Then he was normal. But I get nervous before games and my stomach hurts and I have to use the bathroom."

"Well, I know it's good to have some oatmeal, toast, or a banana for breakfast before a game. That way even if you feel sick, it won't affect your play as much. Also, do you have a reset point?"

Shoji shook his head. Hinata's brows furrowed.

"Like, something to do to calm down? Well, not really. I know Tadashi would look for an exit sign when he was put in as a pinch server in last years' games. And our upperclassman Asahi would think of the scariest thing that happened to him and compare it to playing volleyball."

"That doesn't sound healthy," Mirae frowned. "You should use the Box Breathing technique, it can help with your stomach problems too. Breathe in for four seconds as you imagine one side of the square, hold your breath for another four seconds and think of the second line, slowly exhale and make the third line, and then breathe in as you complete the square."

Hinata started to practice the technique. After a few times, he looked up with wide eyes. "It works! My stomach doesn't hurt anymore and I don't feel nervous! And I didn't have to think about Kageyama's scary face!"

A piece of food came flying through the air and hit Hinata square in the face. Kageyama yelled at him from his seat. "What was that you dumbass?"

"Don't bully Hinata, he's my favourite," Emiko shrieked.

"Why is he your favourite?"

"Because he's not you."

Coach Ukai turned around and glared at his niece. "Shut-up you little twerp."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Emiko and Mirae were about to break a rather expensive water filtration system as they tried to figure out how to make water come out of the nozzle and into the bottles.

"I'm going to press it."

"It literally says do not press."

"It's trying to trick us."

"I highly doubt that."

"It shouldn't be this hard!"

"Well it is."

"You tapping random prompts on the screen isn't doing anything."

Then, a stream of water came out and splashed Emiko in the face.

"Oh look," Mirae grinned, "it did something."

She grabbed Mirae's sleeve to wipe her face dry, but Mirae yanked her arm away. With a dangerous look on her face, Emiko ran headfirst to tackle her. Mirae jumped out of the way.

Before she could fall face first, someone grabbed her by the collar and hauled her up. Kindaichi and Kunimi shared a look of concern.

Mirae choked on her laugh. "This literally happened in my favourite T.V. drama."

"No one cares about your T.V. drama," Emiko growled, pushing Kunimi away

"Yua Loves Eichii won an award last year for best on screen chemistry. A lot of people care about it."

Kindaichi's eyes widened. "Hey, I watch Yua Loves Eichii too! Did you catch last night's episode?"

"Unfortunately, not," she frowned, "ever since they changed their airing schedule to Friday nights, I haven't been able to watch. My Grandma has guests over for bingo."

Kindaichi looked away as a light blush coloured his cheeks. "My mom works night shifts, so I record the episodes for her to watch later. You could come over to my house and we could watch it together."

Before she had a chance to answer, Emiko puffed out her chest and stepped between them.

"Absolutely not! You stay away from her you creep."

"How am I the creep?"

"Who just asks someone they met to come over to their house? Unless... wait, you are trying to flirt with her, aren't you?"

"I am not!"

"She's literally blushing. Kunimi look at Mirae and tell me she isn't blushing."

Kunimi glanced behind her and lazily shrugged. "She's blushing."

"What the hell man! Why is it that you two are always ganging up on me? I'm literally the victim here."

"You will be when our team wipes the floor with you," Emiko stated confidently. "Not to brag too much but our first years are crazy good."

"So are ours," Kunimi retorted.

"Yeah, but ours are better."

"Not a chance."

They began to yell at each other, pointing fingers and sticking out their tongues.

Mirae and Kindaichi stared at each other apologetically.

"If it wouldn't be much trouble, can I get those recordings from you?"

"Of course it won't be any trouble." Kindaichi felt his heart rate quicken, "I'm glad I found someone who is a fan of the show. Kunimi fell asleep ten minutes into the first episode."

"I'm surprised not a lot of people our age like the show."

"They don't know what they're missing out on."

At that moment, Tsukishima and Kageyama came into the hallway.

They saw Emiko threatening to kick Kunimi. He leaned down so his face was next to hers before blowing a raspberry. She shrieked.

Kindaichi and Mirae were both blushing. He was looking down at her, a fond smile on his face while she avoided his stare and played with her fingers.

"Oi," Kageyama called. He and Tsukishima stalked towards them with scowls etched onto their faces. "What's going on?"

"His nasty saliva," Emiko huffed as she rubbed her face with her shirt, "Kunimi you're disgusting."

With a lazy grin on his face, he winked.

Tsukishima leaned down to get the water bottle cooler. He nudged Mirae. "Are you done?"

"Oh right," she stuttered. "We should probably get back to our team. Good luck on the court guys!" she grabbed Emiko and pulled her away while she screamed and yelled at Kunimi.

"If you want, we'll score the first point with Hinata spiking at his face," Kageyama offered.

Emiko stopped flailing her arms. "You'd do that for me, really Tobio?"

He quickened his pace, "Shut-up."

Emiko grinned devilishly and ran to tease him some more.

Tsukishima and Mirae chose not to run like the two delinquents and instead walked at a steady pace. It was awkward, their steps echoing on the empty hallway. Mirae finally looked up at him.

"Good luck out there."

"Thanks."

More awkwardness.

"Hey, I want to apologize for snapping at you when we first met. I was being paranoid, and I shouldn't have done it. You're a cool guy, and I really want to be friends."

Tsukishima glanced at her. "You do?"

"Yeah. And as your friend, I'll be cheering you on today." She smiled up at him and took the water bottle cooler from his hand. "Score that first point for me, okay?"

They opened the doors to the gymnasium and walked in. It was just a practice match, but somehow, it felt like they were playing for something bigger.


	13. She Lost the Bet

**Kageyama Hinata / Yaotome Ennoshita**

**Tanaka Takita Shoji**

Yaotome made a quick dive for the ball that was served right before the back corner.

"He's got great reflexes," Noya grinned, "I think his receives are so well because of his experience as a setter. He knows just where to send the ball. He's giving Seijoh a damn hard time."

"They're not the only ones giving Seijoh a hard time." Mirae's eye shined. She watched as Hinata and Kageyama executed a back attack at minus tempo.

"I've seen professionals play better." Emiko winced when both Takita and Shoji ran for the ball and called out _mine_.

"Well, at least they can only get better, right?"

They had seen their own players practice for one week now. The girls were more interested in Seijoh's starting line-up.

Yahaba was a reliable setter. He didn't pull off any fancy moves, he only set the ball where it would be the best for his spikers. Their Libero, Watari, was also skilled. It seemed that he just knew where the ball was going to fall and refused to let fake-outs through.

Kindaichi seemed to be giving Hinata and Kageyama the hardest time as he continuously got a hand on their attacks. Kunimi was as lazy as ever, only hitting the ball when absolutely necessary.

Emiko smirked as she started to record his play, zooming in on his pained expression for having to save a ball that went over Kindaichi's block. The focus on her camera zoomed out as Kunimi jumped for a spike and Emiko froze when their second wing spiker came into focus.

He was tall but that was not the intimidating part about him. It was his honey brown eyes, sharp and fierce, almost feral. There were dark bags under his eyes. He ran up, his body seemed to snap like an elastic band as he hit the ball and sent it flying into Karasuno's court.

'Tome ran but he was a step too late. It hit his arm and went flying into the air.

"Quick, we have to find him." Emiko fumbled with her phone.

"You mean their number four?" Mirae peeped onto the page Yachi was holding. "His name's Kyotani."

"Perfect." Her fingers moved across her screen as she pulled up some boy's Instagram page then clicked on his following list. "This is the great thing about Instagram's algorithm, as long as we have one mutual friend I can find anyone."

"Stalker," she coughed.

"Kyotani... Kyotani... Aha!" Emiko grinned and held up her phone. "I found him! Wait," she paused as a look of dejection crossed her face. "Dammit, his account is private. He's so cool."

Ukai turned around and glared at his niece. "Shut-up, Emiko."

"But am I wrong?"

"You're distracting the team."

"But am I wrong?"

Ukai deadpanned. "Go sit on the bleachers. You are in time-out. If you try to argue with me, I'll take away your phone."

Mirae apologized on her behalf. She grabbed Emiko, who was staring at her Uncle with a 'how dare you' look on her face and dragged her away from the court.

The game continued but the points gap did not widen. Emiko was beginning to lose interest and contemplated taking a walk around the campus to find a vending machine. As she sat down though, someone tapped her shoulder. 

"No," she groaned, a pained expression on her face.

"Hi." Akira smiled obliviously. "My name is Akira, I'm Emiko's friend."

Mirae politely smiled back and introduced herself.

"This is my desk mate," Emiko said making exaggerated hand gestures. "Remember? The one I told you about?"

Mirae looked between the two of them. She wanted to tell Akira that Emiko was not a nice person and she should not label her as a friend, but the situation was too funny.

"Emiko must be a great friend," she provoked. "She was just telling me how much she loves talking to you in class."

Emiko pinched her arm.

"That's so sweet!" Akira gushed. "You must be a manager too, right?"

"Yeah but I'm better because I'm the star cheerleader," Emiko stood up on the chair and started to clap. "Go Tanaka go! Go! Go Tanaka go!" from the court, Tanaka grinned as he slammed the ball down.

"Wow," Akira murmured. "he hits the ball pretty hard."

"We can give thanks to our setter for that. Kageyama knows exactly where to place the ball for the greatest advantage."

Emiko shrugged, "Sure he's talented, but Tobio is quick to fall under pressure. He's setting quicker now that Seihjoh's blocks are tightening."

"He's trying his best, okay?" Akira snapped.

Emiko and Mirae shared a look.

The number four named Kyotani was a very aggressive player and he seemed to be targeting Shoji on Karasuno's side. He was going out of his way, even hitting blocks, just to hit it near Shoji.

Shoji spiked a ball at Kyotani's fingers and made the ball fall out of bounds. Emiko winced; this was a violent game.

Kindaichi jumped up just as Shoji went in for another spike. Karasuno's first year managed to hit it through but the ball went flying towards Kunimi who was waiting behind him for the straight shot. The ball went flying back into Karasuno's side and Kageyama set the ball for Shoji again.

He was frustrated. Only two of his spikes went through cleanly and this time, he put all of his power into the spike and aimed it at Seijoh's number four. He barely had any time to lift his arms so the ball went flying to the side.

Kyotani had an angry bruise on his chin.

Seijoh called for a time-out now that their number four was starting to become eerily quiet. The players moved off the court. Emiko and Mirae hurried towards the benches too.

"Hey Uncle Keishin!" Emiko cheered much to her Uncle's annoyance. She began to hand out water bottles with Yachi, but not before asking, "You got any loose change on you?"

Mirae walked up to Shoji who was glaring at Seijoh's Ace. His hands were clenched into fists.

"What happened to that promise?"

He glanced at her, his expression faltering. "Sorry."

"It's a competitive sport so I understand if you feel frustrated and you want to make a hard spike. Still, it shouldn't get personal."

Tanaka slung his arm over Shoji's shoulder and grinned. "She's got a point, first year. Hit it hard, make it count, but don't let them bait you."

"What should I do?" he asked.

"I get it, that guy pisses me off too, but the best revenge is served by winning in straight sets. Heck, even if you can direct your serves at him and make him mess up the receives, you've already got the upper hand."

Mirae smiled seeing the exchange between Tanaka and Shoji. Even Takita was listening, his expression showing mild relief at their upperclassman's words.

The referee blew the whistle again and the boys moved onto the court.

"Damn useless Uncle Keishin," Emiko grumbled. She bent down and grabbed a blue and white Aoba Johsai jacket that was laying on the floor a few feet away. She slung it over her shoulders and walked back with Mirae to the bleachers.

Akira eyed her wearily. "Why did you take that sweater?"

"I don't have to answer to you."

Mirae narrowed her eyes. "Why did you take that sweater? It was on the ground, it's dirty."

"I'm cold and my Uncle Keishin forgot to pack my sweater."

"Are you and number eight dating?" Akira asked. She pulled on the sweater so she could read the number.

"Number eight, huh? Oh, that's Kunimi."

"It was still on the ground."

"I'll tell him to wash it," Emiko brushed her off.

Seijoh served the ball and Ennoshita received it head-on. He sent it to Kageyama who sent it quick and high to Tanaka on the left side. Emiko grinned as he slammed it down, avoiding the blockers.

The point won was quickly lost as Kindaichi spiked it back.

**24:16**

Now it was set point for Seijoh. Emiko could tell they had lost this round and if it were her she would have just let them get a service ace. They could just try again in the second set.

"Don't know why you guys are hanging on so hard," she muttered pulling the jacket tighter around her shoulders.

Hinata jumped to the side for a broad hit but it was received by Seijoh's libero. Yahaba set the ball and Kunimi tipped it over.

"How anti-climatic."

**25:16**

As the second set went into the double-digits, Mirae realized that the game wasn't about scoring points as much as it was about getting even.

Shoji and Tanaka weren't aiming at Kyotani as much, but he definitely was aiming at them. Tsukishima was verbally provoking Seijoh's middle blockers. Kageyama had done plenty of setter dumps by making Yaotome set without warning.

The poor first year was running around more than Hinata, and Hinata was blocking, receiving, and spiking.

He dove in for the ball at the front of the court and bumped into their captain.

"Yaotome!"

"Watch it!"

"First-year!" Coach roared, "That was not your ball! Stay back!"

Mirae ran her hands down her face. They were going to lose this game, it was just a matter of how badly.

Emiko on the other hand was having the time of her life.

"I am so lucky I brought my portable charger with me," She zoomed in on everyone's faces and snapped pictures. She added them to her 'blackmail' folder which consisted of only the nastiest facial expression in the most embarrassing of situations.

"Yaotome," Coach warned, his voice growing hoarse.

Emiko suppressed her laugh as she took another picture of her Uncle's red face.

**24:18**

Kunimi who had been playing silently in the background, suddenly sprinted from the back line. He hadn't hit a hard spike yet but judging by his run-up he intended to slam the ball down. Emiko's face paled and Mirae watched in shock as his arm drew back and he aimed for the spot between Kageyama and Hinata. The ball slammed on Karasuno's side.

The teams lined up, and the coach's watched wearily as they shook hands. Yachi and Mirae were taking the towels and water bottles out. Emiko figured she could wait outside by the vending machines and corner her Uncle as soon as he walked outside for snacks.

Just as she was about to cross the court, she was pulled back by the hood of the jacket she was wearing

"That's mine," Kunimi said.

"I got cold."

He watched as she shrugged it off her shoulders and handed it back. "Mirae says you should wash it. It was on the floor."

"No, I'm going to wash it because you wore it."

Emiko's jaw dropped.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"So, Emiko" Tanaka poked her head. He was leaning over her from behind on the bus. "What's going on between you and Seijoh's number eight?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Number eight is Kunimi," Kageyama said. He turned around in his seat and glared at her. "What'd you do?"

Noya leaned against her and peered at her face. "Yeah, why were you wearing his jacket?"

She was cornered. "Funny story. My Uncle Keishin forgot my sweater and the gymnasium was freezing. I couldn't find the thermostat. And I have low iron so I was freezing."

"A likely story," Tanaka grinned. "Now, I'm not one to blow out the flame of two young lovers-"

"Young what?" Mirae doubled over in laughter. She was sitting across the aisle and listening as Emiko tried to get herself out of the mess.

"We're not young lovers," Emiko scowled. Then, she pointed at Mirae, "You should be focusing on her. She has a thing for Kindaichi."

"I do not!"

"Do too," Emiko grinned. "She's always blushing when he's around."

Tanaka and Noya froze and shared a look.

"We knew your beauty would draw attention from other boys. I guess it's time we took care of it."

Noya threw himself across the aisle and clung onto Mirae's arm. "We'll get you a whistle. And a bell. And a leash."

"She's not a dog," Tsukishima rolled his eyes. "And I think she made it clear she doesn't like Seijoh's player."

Tanaka narrowed his eyes and then turned to Emiko. "Well, whatever you do don't go around cheering for Seijoh at our official games. It might distract our setter."

"Oh, Tobio do you have a soft spot for me?"

"Absolutely not," he growled.

"What?" she crossed her arms over her chest. "And why not?"

"Is it because you two are ex's?" Hinata asked innocently.

Emiko snorted. Kageyama invented a new shade of red as he blushed.

"I wouldn't date Emiko if she were the last girl on earth."

Emiko rolled her eyes. "This is why I created the Anti-Tobio Kageyama Campaign."

Everyone paused.

"You did what?"

"Anti-Tobio who?"

"That's a thing?"

"Can I sign up?"

The bus rolled to a stop and everyone piled out. The first years had a small scolding for their inability to communicate today. The second and third-year stragglers watched with mild amusement before the Coach turned to them next.

"We've got early morning practice, don't be late," he warned. "And you," Coach Ukai glared at his niece, "you're grounded."

Emiko frowned."Again?"


	14. Anti-Tobio Kageyama Campaign + Mirae (1)

** Anti-Tobio Kageyama Campagin + Mirae **

**Kunimi**  
I expect my snacks from Shimada mart  
Emiko  
Stop ignoring me

 **Mirae**  
She got grounded

 **Kunimi**  
Not surprised  
Why though?

 **Mirae**  
You want that list in alphabetical order or by severity of harm caused?

 **Kindaichi**  
Hi guys

 **Kunimi**  
Hey

 **Mirae**  
Hi

 **Kindaichi**  
So what happened to Emiko?

 **Kunimi**  
She got grounded

 **Mirae**  
But  
I think this is a plot  
She was certain she'd win the bet  
So now she happens to be grounded?

 **Kunimi**  
You're right  
This seems awfully convenient  
I can't believe I almost fell for it

 **Kindaichi**  
Oh, Mirae did you watch the first few episodes of Yua Loves Eichii?

 **Mirae**  
I did! This is exactly what happened in the third episode!

 **Kunimi**  
What are you two going off about?

 **Mirae**  
Kunimi you should watch the show. It's so good!  
It's got suspense, humour, romance, everything

 **Kunimi**  
I think I'll pass

 **Mirae**  
You could give it a try at least?  
Maybe this time don't fall asleep ten minutes into the episode :P

 **Kunimi**  
... Okay fine

 **Kindaichi**  
What?!  
I begged you non-stop for an entire week and you refused me  
She asks once and you give in?

 **Kunimi**  
I like her better than you  
Actually, I think I like her better than Emiko too

 **Emiko**  
After everything we've been through?  
The betrayal

 **Kunimi**  
I want my snacks from Shimida Mart

 **Emiko**  
Screw you and your treats from Shimida Mart!  
I'll buy them for myself  
I'll mail you the empty wrappers  
How do you like me now?!

 **Mirae**  
You can't bully people into making you their favourite   
Just accept the fact that your friends like me better:)

 **Emiko**  
These are no friends of mine  
These are traitors!

 **Kindaichi**  
I thought you were grounded

 **Emiko**  
What's it to ya, big guy?

 **Mirae**  
Stop talking like that, you sound like a gang leader

 **Kunimi**  
Knowing her she probably is

 **Emiko**  
I'm flattered you think so highly of me

 **Kindaichi**  
Wait a minute

 **Kunimi**  
What?

 **Kindaichi**  
I can't see Emiko's page

 **Emiko**  
...

 **Kunimi**  
Did you seriously block Kindaichi from seeing your posts?

 **Emiko**  
I didn't

 **Kunimi**  
Lies

 **Kindaichi**  
You blocked me -_-

 **Emiko**  
Nooooo, really???

 **Kunimi**  
Hey Mirae can you send me that list alphabetized?

 **Emiko**  
Screw you Kunimi! I came here for a good time and honestly, I'm feeling so attacked right now!

 **Kindaichi**  
Add me

 **Emiko**  
So you can stare at my pictures, you creep?!

 **Kunimi**  
Ooh, maybe I'll ask Seijoh's fangirls to have a few words with you  
Did you know they're mostly from Kitagawa?

 **Emiko**  
Screw you Kunimi. Screw you Kindaichi. Screw you fangirls

 **Kindaichi**  
Add me

 **Emiko**  
MIRAE WHERE ARE YOU? I CAN SEE YOU READING THESE TEXTS

 **Kunimi**  
Don't drag her into this. It's not her problem  
Add him

 **Kindaichi**  
Add me

 **Mirae**  
Emiko if you're grounded, how are you on Instagram right now?

 **Emiko**  
I added you, you rotten onion. But I swear to god if you like any of my... and you liked it

 **Kunimi**  
Haha

 **Kindaichi**  
Wow your food pictures are really cool!

 **Emiko**  
I don't want to see you liking my posts Kindaichi. Piss off

 **Kunimi**  
Well that's mean

 **Emiko**  
No, you know what's mean? The fact that you won't like any of my pictures. Screw you Kunimi!

 **Kunimi**  
At least I'm not petty enough to go and un-like all 73 pictures on my friends' Instagram page because they aren't paying me any attention

 **Emiko**  
... screw you

 **Kindaichi**  
Did you bake that cake yourself Emiko? It looks really good!

 **Emiko**  
STOP LIKING MY POSTS YOU ONION

 **Kunimi**  
Mirae where'd you go?

 **Mirae**  
I'm waiting on a response to my question directed at our great sovereign Emiko

**Mirae named the group** **_Our Great Sovereign Emiko_ **

**Emiko**  
Screw you Mirae

 **Kunimi**  
Haha

 **Kindaichi**  
You should become a baker Emiko

**_Kindaichi has been removed from this chat_ **

**Emiko**  
Bam! Sovereign in action

 **Kunimi**  
Harsh

 **Mirae**  
Add him back you dictator

 **Emiko**  
Nah

 **Kunimi**  
It's kind of quiet without Kindaichi

 **Mirae**  
Emiko I'm warning you.

 **Emiko**  
Why are you so much more mean through text?!

 **Mirae**  
Lies. I'm lovely

 **Kunimi**  
Yeah Emiko, Mirae is lovely

 **Emiko**  
If you like him so much why don't you DM him? Or will that make you blush too??

 **Kunimi**  
Ooooh

 **Mirae**  
Don't be jealous that you're friends like me better

 **Emiko**  
YOU TRASHCAN!   
THEY LIKE ME THE BEST!

 **Kunimi**  
Damn it's like Oikawa and Iwazumi again

**_Kindaichi has been added to the chat_ **

**Emiko**  
Quick, Kindaichi, tell her you like me more

 **Mirae**  
It's okay guys you can lie

 **Kunimi**  
I'm not scared of her lol  
Mirae I like you better

 **Kindaichi**  
?

**_Mirae has left the chat_ **

**Emiko**  
Damn coward!  
She knew she was about to lose the fight

 **Kunimi**  
How? We both like her better

 **Kindaichi**  
I'm inclined to correct you on that Kunimi. We've known Emiko longer, don't you remember we used to hang out after school at the park every day?

 **Emiko**  
Such good times!   
We used to chase Tobio with sticks and bugs until he went home crying.   
We bonded over that!

 **Kunimi**  
We're friends but I still like Mirae better

 **Kindaichi**  
Let's just all be friends and like each other equally

 **Emiko**  
Don't take this the wrong way but I genuinely do not want to be your friend Kindaichi

 **Kindaichi**  
Oh hell no. I am not being the Kageyama of this relationship

 **Emiko**  
Kindaichi go away. Don't make me block you again

 **Kunimi**  
No blocking. Now add Mirae back

**_Mirae has been added to the chat_ **

**Mirae**  
Okay, but who made Emiko admin?? And I see you three made up without having to lie?

 **Kunimi**  
Yep

 **Kindaichi**  
We did :)

 **Emiko**  
No  
You watch your back tomorrow, I'm going to be targeting you with my spitballs and let me tell you, I have scary good aim.

 **Mirae**  
Emiko where are you texting us from? I thought you were grounded

 **Emiko**  
Uncle Keishin forgot my backup, backup phone

 **Kindaichi**  
Backup, backup?

 **Kunimi**  
You have three phones, don't you? Talk about spoiled

 **Emiko**  
For your information, one is an I-Pad

 **Mirae**  
So... spoiled rotten?

 **Kunimi**  
Like that makes it any better

 **Emiko**  
Okay I feel very attacked right now

 **Kindaichi**  
Now you know how I feel

 **Emiko**  
No one cares Kindaichi. My suffering is greater  
Yo  
Can you guys ask that scary cool guy from your school to add me?  
Jersey number 4

 **Kindaichi**  
Hold up, no! You shouldn't be trying to associate with Mad Dog. He's insane and he will literally turn you into a psychopath

 **Emiko**  
His nickname is Mad Dog?   
What the shit?!  
That's awesome

 **Kunimi**  
I'm with Kindaichi on this, he's someone you want to stay away from

 **Mirae**  
I mean Emiko is someone you want to stay away from too. It's like a match made in hell, right?

 **Emiko**  
Make him add me

 **Kindaichi**  
No

 **Kunimi**  
Hard pass

 **Mirae**  
I'm done trying to figure her out. Plus, I deal with her enough at school. Good night everyone

 **Kunimi**  
I'm going to bed too. Don't stay up too late you kids

 **Emiko**  
If you think I'll stay here and talk to onion head, you have another thing coming

 **Kindaichi**  
I say this to Kunimi and Mirae only, Good night!

 **Emiko**  
Wow. Thanks guys. I hope you have nightmares of me and Mad Dog chasing you with a chainsaw

**Emiko named the group** **_Anti-Tobio Kageyama Campaign + Mirae_ **


	15. Initiation Of Protect the Managers Squad

Tadashi groaned and pushed his notebooks away. "This is hopeless, I'll never pass the test."

"Yeah, the material has been getting more and more difficult."

"Right? I can't memorize all of this by next week."

They glanced up at Tsukishima. He shrugged. "I think I'll pass the test."

Tadashi sighed and shook his head. Mirae supressed a laugh. She leaned over and caught sight of the question he was having difficulty with. She explained it in simpler terms, and his eyes widened.

"Why couldn't the Sensei say it like this?"

"She did," Tsukishima said, "you've just been slacking on revision."

"I do need to manage my time better," he sighed. "I don't know how you two do it."

"Well for one, we don't complain."

Mirae looked at him with wide eyes, a frown making its way onto her face. Tadashi laughed and shook his head.

"I don't mind his comments. I think I'll go and talk to Sensei though, maybe she can help me out. I'll see you guys later!"

Mirae waved him bye and then snapped her attention to Tsukishima. She scowled. "Are you always this rude?"

"Only to people I care about."

"That's a funny way to show someone you care about them."

"Aren't you a little sensitive today," he smirked and set down his textbook. "What's next? Should I prepare myself for another scolding?"

She looked away and blushed. "Stop teasing me."

"I can't help it. It's cute when you're flustered."

She hid behind her bangs and mumbled, "Then you must find Yachi cute too."

"I wouldn't do that to Tadashi."

"You wouldn't?"

"So, this is what you think of me?" he frowned. "That just because I speak my mind with my best friend, I'd sabotage a potential relationship of his."

"No, wait- I, wait," she stuttered, "I didn't mean it like that."

"Then what did you mean?"

She blinked and sat back. "You're teasing me again, aren't you?"

A sly grin appeared on his lips.

At that second, someone cleared their throat. "Mirae," Benjiro flashed her a grin.

She flinched and leaned away. "Emiko's friend... you're supposed to be in math class."

"It got boring," he shrugged and sat down beside her. "I thought I'd find you here." He reached for a strand of hair and tucked it behind her ear. "Your hair looks really nice today."

"Um, thanks. I didn't change it or anything."

"Really? It looks softer. So, how are you?"

Mirae's eyes widened as Benjiro picked up her notebook and began to flip through.

"I'm fine. Did you need something?"

"No, I just wanted to talk to you. You always run away in the halls before I have a chance."

"Yeah, I'm just busy managing the volleyball club."

Benjiro spared a glance at Tsukishima. "Volleyball. Right. Volleyball is okay, I guess. Not anything to be excited about. Have you ever been to any of our soccer games?"

She was caught off guard with how quickly he changed the subject. "No."

"Well, my team is playing a practice match tomorrow evening. You should come and watch us."

"She would, but she's helping us prepare for the Inter highs." Tsukishima smiled mockingly, daring Benjiro to persuade her otherwise.

"You guys have two more managers, right? I'm sure your team will be fine. What do you say, Mirae?"

Tsukishima ripped her notebook out of his hands. "She really needs to be there for us."

"Sorry Benjiro, but he's right."

"Next time then," he smiled and stood up. Walking away, Benjiro threw a glare at Tsukishima, but he was already glaring back at him.

"I don't even like soccer," Mirae whispered.

"That wasn't the point."

"Did my hair really change overnight?" she continued, ignoring him

Tsukishima blinked, trying to suppress his laugh. "You're an idiot."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Emiko wondered if she could fake a prescription for eyeglasses so her Sensei would let her sit anywhere else. Hell, she'd even tolerate Benjiro the soccer boy.

"Emiko?'

"I literally hate my name now," she mumbled under her breath before smiling up at her deskmate. "Yes?"

Akira blushed as she dug around her school bag. "Can you give something to Tobio-kun for me?"

"No."

"Please."

"Why can't you give it to him?"

"I get really shy around him-"

"You haven't even met him."

"Plus I have stuff to do after school." Akira held out a pink envelope.

Emiko eyed it wearily. She had learned long ago that anything that came in a pink package should be dealt with suspiciously. "What is it?"

"Something I should have given him a while ago."

"Do you owe him milk money or something?" she scrunched her nose in distaste, "is this an illegal transaction?"

She giggled in response. "I'd really appreciate it if you could do this for me."

"I don't want to."

"Please?"

"Look Akira, we're not that close as friends yet to do favours for each other. My time is very valuable to me and I'm not about to spend it being the messenger."

Akira began to tear up. A single tear drop rolled down her cheek. "Please help me, Emiko. You don't know how much pain I'm in. It hurts, feeling all these emotions and not being bold enough to do anything about it. Please, you have to help me!"

Emiko rolled her eyes, unwilling to give into her crocodile tears. Then, she caught her Sensei's glare.

"Oh hell no, I am not about to be blamed for this- Give me the damn envelope."

Hearing Akira whisper a thanks, she leaned back and contemplated her life choices.

When the bell rang signalling lunch, Emiko grabbed her bag and decided to go and find Kageyama. Hinata caught up to her before she turned into the next hallway.

"Hey Little Ukai, did you forget?" he asked.

"Forget what?"

"My cupcakes!"

Emiko reached into her bag and held out the container of a half dozen cupcakes. "I need to find Tobio."

"Kageyama's usually by the vending machines." He devoured the treat in one bite. "What do you need to see him for?"

"I've got to give him something." Emiko skipped past the door and ran towards Kageyama. "Yo! Loser!"

He turned around and glared. "Stop calling me that."

"Stop being a loser. Anyway, I don't know what you've gotten yourself into but don't break a girl's heart too badly. This is for you," she shoved the envelope into his chest. "Alright, see you after school."

Kageyama watched her walk away. When she was gone, he glanced down at the envelope in his hands. His cheeks turned a violent red.

"What'd she give you?" Hinata asked.

Expensive pink paper, his name handwritten, hearts and stars, and hand-delivered by... her? Quickly, he shoved it into his shirt and yanked Hinata forward.

"You didn't see anything."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"What's up with Mirae?" Nishinoya asked. He was pushing on Tanaka's back, trying to help him stretch his spine. "Her usually radiant face that is glowing with beauty is now dimmed with confusion."

"Now that you mention it," Tanaka added, "she's been like this since our lunch break. I saw her muttering to herself by her locker."

"It's Benjiro," Tsukishima glared, "the soccer boy was hitting on her."

"He did what?" Tanaka and Nishinoya exclaimed.

"A soccer boy?"

"Absolutely not."

"No."

"No way."

"Never."

Tsukishima blinked. "What's it to you two? It's not like you would have a chance with her."

"We're not trying to do anything like that," Tanaka growled.

"Yeah," Nishinoya nodded, "it's just that she's our pure and innocent manager. Like Kiyoko and Yachi, she must be protected."

"Unfortunately, the time is coming when we third years won't be able to do it by ourselves anymore... Tsukishima-"

"No," he turned around. "I'm not doing it."

"Hey, Tsukishima, you get back here!"

"He's no use," Tanaka patted Nishinoya's back. "We have to recruit the others. Hinata! Kageyama! Get over here! You too first years!"

Hinata flinched while Kageyama blinked, it took them a second before they jogged over with the first years.

"We're entrusting you all with great responsibility."

Noya patted Kageyama's back. "It's crucial that you listen."

They all leaned into the circle.

"You must protect our managers from every boy. Especially the soccer boys," Tanaka spoke through his teeth.

"Protect them?" Hinata asked. "Why? What's wrong?"

"It's because of the attention they're getting. A lot of them are talking about Mirae," Kageyama added.

Shoji let out a low growl. "What are they saying?"

"They want to ask her out, right?"

"If that happens, she might leave us to focus on her relationships."

"Yes, so here's what I'm thinking. We corner him in an alley, then-"

"Tanaka, breathe." Noya stopped his friend from planning out a murder and offered them a different approach.

"You first years should each pick a manager and watch over them. If you see any boy trying to hit on them, call Hinata and Kageyama. They'll take care of the rest of it."

"Especially protect them from the soccer boys," Tanaka added. "Now, swear on your love for volleyball that you will always protect our three managers as we protected Kiyoko."

"We swear. We swear to protect them." They all brought their hands in and lifted them in the air, "yeah!"

Coach walked into the gym and ignored the sound of cheers coming from the small huddle. It was just another day at practice. 


	16. Who Eats When They're Hungry

It took guts for a first-year to walk in the second-year hallways. Shoji had more than enough guts and his accompanying glare kept the upperclassmen at bay.

He walked alongside Mirae, a hideous scowl etched onto his face. His eyes darted from the right to the left causing the onlookers to cower into their lockers. His presence was tremendous.

He glanced down at his manager who had her head in her binder. She was muttering under her breath, something about Tanaka's sodium intake. He could now understand why so many of the boys were trying to get her attention.

His cheeks began to heat up and he looked up.

They stopped in front of her locker where she finally shut the binder and exchanged it for her class notes.

"What are you doing?" she frowned, glancing at Shoji. He was glaring at the boys standing across from them, his shoulders hunched as though preparing to lunge. The boys scurried into the classroom. "You didn't need to walk me to class, you know. What if you're late?"

"I'm not," he grunted. Shoji held his arms out to carry her books.

"Why _are_ you walking me to class?"

"Benjiro."

"What?"

"Benjiro is stalking you. I have to hit him."

"No!" Mirae yelped. She closed her locker and pointed a finger at him. "If I find out that you got in a fight, I'll... I'll...I'll give you the silent treatment."

Shoji frowned. "What if I don't get caught?"

"There is no loophole. If I find out you got in a fight or you hit another student, I will be very upset. Yes, Benjiro is creeping me out but its nothing serious."

"Fine. But I'm walking you to class from now on."

She nodded and led the way to Emiko's locker. It was more of the same with Shoji glaring at everyone and Mirae sheepishly apologizing. Takita, 'Tome, and Yachi were crowded around Emiko at her locker.

"Finally," she groaned, "you two took forever."

"We were just talking about the Moonlight Fair that's opening tonight." Yachi held out a poster. "We should all go!"

"What about practice?"

Yachi pulled out her phone and showed Mirae a text message. "Takeda Sensei said practice is cancelled for tonight because some of the club members have extra lessons."

"It's Kageyama, Hinata, Noya, and Tanaka."

Yachi frowned. "We don't know that for sure."

"It's them," Emiko confirmed. "Who else would be dumb enough to fail the review quizzes so early in the semester?"

Takita stifled a laugh. "Aren't you in class 1?"

"Yes, because I chose it." Emiko grinned and slapped 'Tome's back. "Minimum effort for the same diploma. We work smart, not hard, right little guy?"

"Um, Miss Manager, I'm in class 4."

Mirae glanced up from the poster. "We can take the bus there. How about we meet up at the station at 5pm?"

"Sounds good."

"I'll be there."

"Okay."

"I'll walk you home first."

"Shoji you are _not_ walking me home."

So, the three managers and the three first years met up with Tadashi and took the bus after school that day. It was a half hours ride to the fair and the girls had everyone huddled at the back as they peered at Emiko's iPad screen.

"They have a food eating contest?!" Emiko screeched. "That's it. We're participating. Mirae I hope you brought an appetite because we are winning that black card."

"I don't want to eat deep fried food that's been cooked with flies and bugs." She frowned. "No, we're going to the fair so we have to go on the rides."

Yachi pointed to the map. "I would love to visit the petting zoo."

"I want to go on the rides!"

"Me too!"

"But the food!"

"Games!"

"Should we go with a buddy system?" Tadashi asked. "That way everyone can do what they want."

Emiko and Mirae shared a look. "We'll take the children. You and Yachi go together."

"Yeah, the food stands are right next to the rides and games anyway. The petting zoo is on the other side of the festival."

"Think of this as your first date!"

Tadashi looked away. Yachi's face paled.

Emiko grinned mischievously. She had seen the secretive looks he sent her throughout practice and the way her eyes shined each time he laughed. Both complained about having too much homework to have any free time. This was their chance to finally have a date.

They entered the fairgrounds and showed their passes at the gate. Agreeing to meet up at the ticket stand in two hours, they separated.

"Where to first?" Emiko asked, already eyeing the Curly Fries food stand. Before she could take another step, Mirae grabbed her arm and pointed to a monster in front of them.

"We're going on that."

The wait for the Drop Tower wasn't too long. As they reached the front of the line before the gates, they heard deafening shrieks from above.

"You think anyone's fallen out of that?" Shoji asked.

Yaotome gripped Emiko's arm and stuttered, "Definitely."

Takita and Mirae shared a look and both grinned. "Cool."

The gate opened and the group of riders stumbled out, their faces white. The five of them ran in and took their seat. They clicked on their belts and waited for the ride to start.

"I won't hold your hand," Shoji stuttered, gripping the handlebars as the person came to double check their belts.

"I don't need you to hold my hand," Mirae stuttered back. She kicked her feet to get Emiko's attention. "If I break your eardrums because of my screaming, I'm sorry."

"Oh hell no."

They began to elevate. The machine whirred and creaked and the ride flew them high one steady pace at a time. As they reached the top, the ride paused, and they looked down.

"I regret this," Yaotome whimpered.

Takita winced as the people on the fair grounds became smaller and smaller. "Me too."

"Let me off of this thing!" Emiko shrieked.

They felt their hearts drop before the ride plummeted them downward. Shoji gripped Mirae's hand and they screamed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Now that you have successfully decreased my lifespan by thirty years," Emiko threw her hands in the air, "we feast! You losers better be ready to eat everything that's placed down in front of you."

Mirae winced, "I really don't think this is a good idea."

"Too bad, that drop tower wasn't a good idea either, we still did it."

"I don't want to eat a lot." 'Tome complained.

"That's fine, I'll eat what you don't finish."

"Right, so I'll take Shoji and Yaotome to get something smaller to eat from that food stand over there. You and Takita can sign up for the contest then meet back with us." Mirae grabbed the first years and walked away.

"Those losers," she turned to Takita, "Why are you the only cool one?"

He shrugged his shoulders and began to follow the short girl through the crowd, careful as to not lose her. Then Emiko stopped.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here, Takita. A couple of Seijoh pretty boys."

Kunimi and Kindaichi turned around.

"Here on a date?" Kunimi smirked.

Emiko narrowed her eyes. "Are you?"

"Hi Emiko," Kindaichi greeted. "And you were on Karasunos roster when we played a practice game."

"I'm Takita."

"What are you two doing here?" Emiko asked.

"We're here with the team. They decided to check out the rides though. What are you two doing here?"

"We're on a mission," Emiko declared. "Takita and I are going to win the eating contest and get that black card. Free food from a dozen restaurants for an entire year."

"No, you're not."

Emiko frowned.

"Because Kindaichi and I are going to win."

"We are?"

"Yep. That card is ours."

"That's not fair!" Emiko stomped her foot. "We were here first, and you probably didn't even know about the contest."

"Doesn't matter."

"Wait, I didn't agree to this."

"No one cares, Kindaichi."

"Too bad," Takita smirked. He walked past the Seijoh boys towards the stand and signed his name on the sheet. "If that's your mentality, then you've already lost."

Emiko jumped up and ran after him. "That was so cool!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"You sure you don't want some Miss. Manager Mirae?"

"It's good."

Mirae cringed at the sight of deep-fried pastries and potatoes cooked in different ways. "Maybe later, if I feel hungry."

Emiko dropped in the chair around the bench and snorted. "Who the hell eats when they're hungry?"

"What does that mean?"

She leaned over her and grabbed a handful of fries, her eyes widened when a string of cheese followed. "People eat when they're bored, when they're watching a movie, when they're with their friends. When was the last time someone actually ate when they were hungry?"

"That's a rhetorical question, isn't it?"

Shoji looked at Takita. "What took you guys so long anyway?"

"Oh, we snuck into a bouncy castle to build an appetite."

As Emiko narrated the confrontation between them and Kunimi and Kindaichi, a phone on the table began to ring.

Mirae looked down and frowned. She declined the call.

"Hey, I do the same thing!"

Her frown deepend. "You decline your mother's call?"

"Whoa... Goody two shoes Mirae declining her mother's call?" Emiko turned to the first years. "You boys should go over there. Mirae and I are about to bond."

Takita frowned at his empty bowl and leaned over to snag the burger off Yaotome's plate. "No," he said as he took a bite, "I also have issues with my mom, I want to hear this."

Shoji stared at him in disgust but nodded his head.

"My mom's nice to me, but I can leave if that makes you guys happy."

Emiko stared fondly and patted his back. "'Tome, my little guy, you can stay!" she then turned and stared expectantly at Mirae.

"There's not much to say. It's just- we're not on speaking terms."

"Given my circumstances, I wouldn't mind not talking to my mom too."

"I wish my parents would stop talking to each other. Wait no, I wish they would stop yelling at each other."

Emiko burped. "Yeah, life has been pretty good ever since I moved in with my Uncle Keishin."

"Can I move in with you and Coach?"

"Sure, you can stay in the extra bedroom. My Grand-mama still hopes he'll get married but that's not happening anytime soon."

Yaotome suddenly gasped and pulled on Shoji's arm. He pointed behind the girls and whispered something that made Shoji furrow his brows and scowl.

He had finally put a face to the name.

"Mirae! Fancy seeing you here!" Benjiro approached the table. He glanced over when Shoji stood up, knocking the chair behind. "Are you here with your little brother?"

Before Mirae had a chance to say anything, Shoji puffed his chest and stepped up. "What's it to you?"

"I'm just curious."

"Curious people die."

"Um," Mirae stuttered, "I think the saying is curiosity killed the cat."

"Why the cat?" Emiko frowned. "Don't kill the cat, kill Benjiro."

"You're going to take five steps back, turn around, and keep walking until you come to the edge of a cliff. Then you're going to jump."

Takita snorted and Emiko applauded dramatically.

"He's over-protective," Benjiro murmured.

"Start walking or I'm going to start swinging."

Takita glanced up lazily. Yaotome narrowed his eyes. A few seconds of silence passed before he muttered a goodbye and retreated into the crowd.

Mirae glanced at the three of them and sighed. "Who put you up to this?"

"Doesn't matter," Emiko abruptly stood up, "the contest is about to start!"

They dodged the groups and food stands as they ran towards the tent. Other contestants had already taken their seats and were tying bibs around their necks. Mirae, Yaotome, and Shoji wished them luck but chose to stand farther away.

People were going to get sick and neither one wanted to witness it.

Emiko and Takita found their opponents sitting at the end of the table. They sat down across from them, knowing smirks on their faces.

"Kunimi," Kindaichi stuttered as he leaned to whisper, "this isn't a good idea."

The amount of food laid out on the table was disgusting. Kindaichi swore he saw something moving between the fried noodles. He glanced up in front of him where Emiko and Takita were arguing over what they wanted to eat first.

"We have to forfeit."

"What?" Kunimi frowned.

"We have to forfeit."

"Why?"

"Coach gave us one rule; don't eat food from the fair stands. And here we are sitting with trays of- whatever this is- and we're expected to eat all of it."

"All of it and more," Emiko licked her lips.

"There's a black card on the table. But if you forfeit, we won't hold it against you." Takita and Emiko high fived.

"No, we are staying in."

"I think I'm going to be sick Kunimi."

"You can be sick later. Right now, we have a bet."

"Why do you have to challenge her? You know she's a monster and she won't stop unless she gets what she wants!"

Emiko smirked.

The alarm rang signalling the start of the contest. All the contestants grabbed their utensils and began to dig into the food. Kindaichi made a face as he poked around his plate. He managed to eat a few bites before pushing his plate away, feeling guilty for going behind their coach's back.

Kunimi shot him a glare and continued eating.

Many people had dropped out after Kindaichi. The food was either too spicy, too salty, a weird texture, or not cooked enough.

Finally, there were three people left. Kunimi made a face as he tried to swallow another bite but it seemed to be climbing up his throat. He dropped his fork.

The alarm was heard again, and it signalled the end of the contest.

Takita leaned back and burped loudly. Emiko dropped her face on the table. Someone came and held their hands in the air, cheering.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Tadashi and Yachi walked back towards the ticket stand, hand in hand. When they saw their friends sitting on the pavement, they blushed and unclasped their hands.

"Yo!" Emiko waved. Her eyes widened when she felt the food creeping its way back up her throat.

"Don't talk Miss. Manager Emiko! You'll get sick."

Mirae frowned and stepped away, pulling Shoji with her. She turned to Tadashi and Yachi.

"I hope you two had a nice time. What'd you end up doing?"

They glanced at each other, gentle smiles painting its way onto their faces.

"I think we can keep the events of today just between the two of us."

"I think so too."

Emiko scrambled to her feet. "They had a moment- _Blegh_..."


	17. Hinata Might Be In Trouble

The Inter-High Preliminary matches had officially begun and Karasuno was playing its first game. The boys had found themselves an area on the second level where they began to stretch.

"Nervous?" Mirae asked.

"No," Takita answered. "I mean, it's not like the coach will put us in."

"Unless one of the starters gets injured," Shoji added. He glanced at her and froze. "I mean, um, they're going to play great?"

She rolled her eyes and then turned to Hinata who was leaning over the railing.

"Were you like them in your first year?"

"What do you mean?" he cocked his head to the side.

"Hostile."

"No, he was more of the nervous type," Tsukishima grinned, joining in on the conversation. "He made friends at the bathrooms every time without fail."

"That was only a few times!"

"A few times, huh? Yeah, you puked on people _a few times_. But you always ran to the toilets before our games _every time_."

"Tsukishima-"

"Hinata," Emiko called as she approached them, "Yachi wants to know if you have an upset stomach again. She can give you some medicine for it."

Tsukishima cackled.

"Are you sick again?" Kageyama frowned as he turned around. "Dumbass, I told you not to eat a big breakfast."

"I didn't!" he cried. "I've been following Mirae's meal plans!"

"Hinata, my guy, cupcakes are not part of the meal plans."

"What cupcakes?" Mirae frowned. "You never wrote down cupcakes."

"But snacks are! My Uncle Keishin's on the court talking to the other coaches. There's still ten minutes before you guys can go down there. Who wants to come with me to the vending machines?"

"I will," Hinata volunteered. "I want to stretch my legs a bit more."

"No, you're going to stay here and do your breathing exercises. I'll go with her."

"Tobio," Emiko turned to him, "want to come?"

He briefly glanced at the girls and stepped backwards. "No," he stuttered and walked away.

"What's up with him?" Emiko frowned. "He's been like that for a few days now."

Tsukishima shrugged. "He said something about how you are stealing Hinata from him."

"So he's jealous of my social skills."

The girls made their way down from the second level to the main floor. Different groups of volleyball players were huddled wearing their school jerseys.

"They need to upgrade their snack options," Emiko leaned down and retrieved the vegetable baked chips from the vending machine. She eyed the packet carefully. "Green beans and butternut squash... How do you make chips out of that?"

"Maybe they taste good?"

She ripped the packet open and stuffed a handful into her mouth. She chewed quickly and swallowed. "I guess, but who even came up with that idea? What happened to good old-fashioned potatoes, deep friend?"

"You're in an athletic gymnasium. What makes you think they'd sell carbs?"

"I'm going to invest in a vending machine company. Then, I'll make sure there are delicious and UN-healthy snacks available at every gym."

"Should we head back now?"

"Nope," Emiko grabbed onto Mirae's arm and pulled her towards the exit of the gym. "Karasuno's going to win their game, that's a given. We are going to do some exploring."

"Exploring?" Mirae frowned. "No, we have to go back."

"We don't have to do anything we don't want to. Plus, when there's a clear winner in a volleyball match, nothing exciting happens. It's the same serve and block or serve, retrieve and spike again and again."

"You don't know that?"

"That team we're up against has lost their first game every year for eight years straight. Now, let's sit out here where the air is fresh, and stalk people on Instagram."

A dark shadow overcame them.

"The fact that you know it's called stalking and you still do it, is problematic."

The girls looked up and saw Kindaichi frowning. Beside him was Yahaba and Kyotani.

Emiko groaned. "No one cares, Kindaichi, go away."

"Hi Kindaichi."

"Hi Mirae, how are you?"

"Mirae stop fraternizing with the enemy." Emiko scrambled to her feet. "I will punch you, Kindaichi."

Mirae smacked her arm and then chose to walk a few steps away with him. Emiko watched feeling betrayed. Then, she turned around to face his teammates. "The nerve," she shook her head, "anyway, I'm Emiko."

"I'm Yahaba. This is Kyotani."

"I remember you! You played really well in the practice game a while back. Your spikes were aggressive, I couldn't look away."

Kyotani blinked, a light blush colouring his cheeks. "Thanks."

"What about me?" Yahaba frowned. "I played too."

"Did you? I don't remember seeing you."

"I was the setter! None of those attacks would have been possible without me!"

"I thought that was the other guy? You know- Oh wait, that was the libero. I really don't remember seeing you."

Kyotani chuckled when Yahaba began to stutter.

"I was literally there. I am the setter and the team captain!"

"No way you're the captain. The captain has to be good and if you were good I'd remember seeing you. Like our captain is so good that I singled him out the day I met him and he wasn't even in uniform."

"She's got a point," Kyotani shrugged, "it's really easy to lose sight of you."

He gasped. "Are you making fun of my height?"

Kyotani turned to Emiko, a rare smile on his face. "Were you the one who requested to follow me on Instagram?"

"Yeah."

"Cool. I'll add you."

"You don't even follow me," Yahaba crossed his arms over his chest. "What the hell is happening? How am I losing my Ace to a random girl on the pavement?"

"A random- I'll have you know I'm special!"

"Yeah Yahaba, she's special."

Seijoh's setter stared between the two of them, feeling betrayed and defeated. "I'm leaving."

"Where are you going? Our game starts soon."

"To Watari! To Kunimi! Back to where I am appreciated!"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Thanks for lending me those tapes of Yua Loves Eichii. I'll bring them over later tonight."

"It's no problem," Kindaichi smiled, "are you excited for the episode tonight? Apparently, we find out the identity of the killer."

Mirae frowned and looked at her feet. "My Grandmother has her Bingo club over again. Dammit, I really wish I could watch it. The suspense is killing me."

"Well, when you return the tapes later tonight you could stay over and watch the episode with me."

"I think I will." Mirae smiled, glancing back at Emiko who was striking up a conversation with his teammates. "She sure makes friends easily."

"Yeah, she's always been a social butterfly. So, has she brought it out of you yet?"

"Brought what out?"

"We call it Emiko's Effect. After being her friend for a while, you start to take on some of her personality traits. For example, Kunimi is more aggressive. I realized that I'm more sarcastic. What's yours?"

"I don't know yet, but I guess I've become more trusting of people." She glanced at him and smiled, "It's thanks to her that we met and I'm glad we did. It's nice having a friend who likes the same things as me."

"I feel the same way. So, how do you like managing the volleyball team?"

"It's going alright. A lot easier than I thought it would be, but I guess having two other managers helps. Do you guys have one?"

"Coach won't allow it," he shrugged. "the girls at our school are pretty intense."

"What's that mean?"

"They're all fangirls, specifically Yahaba's. Shrieking, screaming, getting easily distracted by the smallest amount of attention. Most of them want to manage the team so they can flirt with us."

Mirae grinned, "Never thought I'd see the day when a guy would complain about that."

"There's a time and a place for everything, plus, I don't really like-"

"Kindaichi," they heard Emiko's voice growl, "stop flirting with Mirae."

His face blushed, "I'm not flirting with her!"

"Then how come she's blushing?" Emiko turned around and pointed at Kunimi who was walking towards them. "Kunimi, look at Mirae's face and tell me she's not blushing."

He approached the group and shrugged without looking up from his phone. "She's blushing."

"How would you even know?" Kindaichi groaned as he hid his face.

"Coach sent me to get you guys. We're starting our practice drills and Yahaba seems a little off."

Kyotani frowned. "I'll talk to him. Hey, Suzuki, watch me play, okay?"

"I will! Good luck!"

Kunimi pulled Kindaichi and ushered Kyotani to follow.

"We should get going too," Mirae said as she checked her phone.

The boys had won their first game but it was far from over. Coach Ukai instructed that they take a small break, eat a light lunch, and rest their muscles before their second game.

"I told you they'd win."

"Yachi said the team they play next is crazy good. If you wouldn't mind, I'd like to watch this round."

"Fine, I know when I'm not wanted." Emiko frowned, "I'll just go and visit my dear old Uncle." She waved and walked away.

Mirae rubbed her temples as a sigh escaped her mouth. She looked around and saw that Hinata was sitting by himself in the corner. He stared at the ground.

"Hey," she greeted approaching him. "Aren't you hungry?"

He quickly looked up. "No, no, I'm fine. I'm just taking a break."

"Well, you can take a break and eat at the same time." She nudged his foot with her shoe but he yelped. Mirae quickly dropped to her knees and poked his ankle.

Her eyes widened when he shifted away, holding his foot. Then, he grabbed her by the wrist and tugged her closer.

"I'm fine!" he lied, "nothing's wrong."

"You screamed when I touched your foot."

"I didn't. It just tickled!"

"Hinata," she narrowed her stare, "Don't make me tell Yachi."

He kept quiet for a second. "Okay, fine, but you can't tell anyone. Promise me."

"I promise."

"When I jumped in the last set, I landed awkwardly on my left foot. It doesn't hurt too bad!" he protested, "it only bothers me when I stand on it."

"I take back my promise, we have to tell Coach."

"No, we don't! And you can't take back your promise."

"Yes, I can."

"No, you can't," Hinata begged, "I just need to rest for a bit, then I'll be okay."

Mirae looked down at her phone. "Your game starts in two hours, do you think it'll be okay by then?"

"I hope so."

Shaking her head, she tapped a message on her phone and sent it. "Hope is for the weak. Looks like I'll have to bring in the calvary."

Hinata frowned, "you sound just like Emiko."

"That's unsettling. Now, don't move from here. I'm going to get you pain relief medicine and maybe some ice. After that, I'll sneak you to the nurse to make sure you're okay."

On the other side of the gymnasium, Emiko tried not to breathe through her nose as she walked towards the smoking pit. She punched her Uncle's arm. "'Sup?"

"What the hell!" he growled, tossing the cigarette into the trash. "I could've burned myself."

"Good, don't you know those things cause harm?"

"I don't have any more spare change for you," Coach Ukai rolled his eyes. "And stop snacking all the time, no wonder you don't have an appetite during dinner."

"I do have an appetite, just not when it's your turn to cook dinner."

Coach Ukai started to walk away and Emiko followed in suite. "Your mom called again," Coach told her, "she says she misses you."

"She's lying," Emiko dismissed. "She had me for the child benefit money she gets from the government every month. Watch, as soon as I turn 18 she'll kick me out."

"Stop saying that, it's not true. Your mother loves you Emiko, I don't know why you talk like this."

"My guy, she's your sister. You know better than anyone that she doesn't love anything. Except maybe her limited edition Prada purse."

"I-" he stuttered, "I don't know what to say to that but you're still wrong."

Emiko blinked. Then, she kicked her Uncle's shin. "I'm right and you know it."

"You have to talk to her next time she calls."

"We went to therapy Uncle Keishin, talking doesn't work. But I think yelling might."

Her Uncle started to say something but Emiko was distracted by the buzzing from her phone.


	18. Emiko Would Die For Hinata

**Mirae**  
We've got a situation  
Life or death  
I need your help

 **Emiko**  
Oh how the turn tables...  
What do you want?

 **Mirae**  
We need to stall the next match and I figured your very specific skill set would be perfect

 **Emiko**  
Hold up, you think I'm perfect?

 **Mirae**  
I said your skill set  
Please?

 **Emiko**  
But I promised Mad Dog I'd watch him play

 **Mirae**  
You're a manager for Karasuno, aren't you?

 **Emiko**  
Sure, but I get time off don't I?

 **Mirae**  
Look, Hinata might have sprained his ankle and I can't just magically heal him  
On top of that he's starting to hyperventilate because Kageyama's getting suspicious of the fact that he's sitting still for more than three minutes

 **Emiko**  
Well if its Tobio you're worried about I know of a way to silence him real quick

 **Mirae**  
No it's not that simple  
I'm thinking a level 10 emergency plan

 **Emiko**  
That sounds serious...   
Fine, I guess I can help you

 **Mirae**  
Okay, the nurse isn't here yet but they said it won't be too long  
Continue with the plan and stall our game until they give Hinata the okay to play  
If not, Coach will have to sub him out

 **Emiko**  
Peace was never an option

Emiko glanced over the railing and saw that Seijoh was walking onto the court. She frowned.

She poked 'Tome. He looked up. "Do you mind videotaping the match for me? If you could focus on Seijoh's number four, I'll buy you ice-cream."

"Number four?" Shoji glared at the court, "I hate him."

"Because he's a better spiker than you?" Takita laughed from beside him. He flinched as Shoji raised his fist. "If you hit me I'll throw you over the railing."

Emiko backed away, leaving her phone in 'Tome's (hopefully) safe hands. She needed an accomplice for the plan.

"Tobio's not exactly my first choice," Emiko murmured as she eyed the setter up and down. He was watching the match almost cynically, and she could tell by the look in his eyes that he was judging each play that Seijoh's setter was making. "But he's reliable. Maybe."

She thought back to her first year in middle school, trying to remember anything, something about him. Just then, Kageyama looked up. "What?" he snapped.

"You're drooling."

He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "No I'm not!"

She turned her attention to Tsukishima. "He owes me, but I don't want to cash in on that just yet. Would he help me if I said this was Mirae's plan?"

She recalled how it was becoming part of his routine to greet Mirae while avoiding eye contact with everyone else when he entered the gym for practice.

Determined, Emiko rolled up her sleeves and walked between the seats towards him. She barely had the chance to clear her throat before he glanced at her and said, "No."

"You don't even know what I was about to say!"

"I don't care. Go away."

She turned to the only second-year left: Tadashi.

"Um, did Coach tell you what he wanted to see me about?" he asked.

Emiko continued to drag him down the stairs of the gymnasium. "There is no Coach."

"What?" he deadpanned and tried to dig his heels so she would stop. It didn't work.

"There's no Coach."

"Did you kill him?"

"I wish," she laughed, "but I don't have the facilities to get rid of a body yet. No, today Tadashi, is your lucky day because I have chosen you to help me on this epic quest."

"Emiko, I know I'm not part of the starting line-up. I mean they only put me in as a pinch server, but I still have to get to our game."

Emiko stopped and he nearly ran into her. "Yes, the game. We have to find a way to stall the game."

"What? Why?"

"Mirae's orders. Can't say. Your job is to help me. I chose you."

Tadashi scratched the back of his head, wishing that either Coach or Tsukishima would realize he was gone and come looking for him.

"I have a feeling that you didn't choose me. I was probably the only one you could ask."

He wasn't wrong.

Tadashi had begun to back away. Realizing this, Emiko tackled him into the room she intended to bring him to.

She turned around and pointed to the box. "What do you know about electricity?"

Tadashi frowned. "I won't help you burn down the gymnasium. Let's go talk to one of the referees first."

"Do you even hear yourself?" Emiko rolled her eyes. "Adults are the most unreasonable of all people. You try asking a referee to postpone a game, you'll have better luck catching a bathroom ghost. No, we do this my way."

Emiko was surprised by just how stubborn Tadashi was. She spent ten minutes trying to persuade him to just mess with the electric lines but he wouldn't budge.

"Damn you and your unwillingness to spend a night in jail if we have to. Fine!" Emiko huffed. She threw the door open and marched out.

They found their game's referee standing by the visitor information center. Tadashi explained that one of their team members had an emergency and would need an extra half hour or so before he could play.

"Sorry kids," the older man shrugged, "game starts in twenty minutes. Your Coach will just have to sub him out."

"Told you so," Emiko sang.

"We're still not messing with the electricity."

"Tadashi you are no fun." Just then, another idea popped into her head. "Can't have a game if the other team doesn't show up."

"What? If the other team doesn't show up then they'd just forfeit."

"Exactly, two birds with one stone." Before he had a chance to ask her what she meant, Emiko grabbed his arm and began to drag him towards the gym that the other team was doing their warm ups in.

She had done this only one time before, but every lock had to be similar. Emiko grabbed a pin from her shirt and stabbed it into the closed door. She broke the end so that it was stuck into the lock.

"It'll take them an hour or so until they call someone to break the lock." She grinned proudly. "Now come on, we have to get to the court before my Uncle sees that we're gone."

They walked back together, and sure enough, the team was beginning their warm-up drills. She smacked Tadashi's back. He tried to smile but froze when the doors behind them opened and the other team walked in.

"I thought you jammed the lock?"

"I did," she frowned, "but I guess these locks are more fragile than the ones in France. Alright, plan C, it is." She grabbed his arm and ran back towards the electric room. Barely any people were standing outside anymore now that the match was going to start.

"We're definitely going to get in trouble," Tadashi murmured.

"Don't worry, my Uncle will just blame me. I won't snitch on you."

He stood watch by the door as Emiko tried to decipher which lever and which button did what. Finally, she huffed and decided to unplug a red wire, completely ignoring the **DO NOT TOUCH** sign above it. Then, she flicked all the levers.

The entire gymnasium was engulfed in darkness.

"I'll guide us back."

Emiko asked for his phone and turned on the flashlight. She and Tadashi carefully walked back to the court where people were being ordered to sit down until they knew what was going on.

"Where's Hinata and Mirae?"

"One second." She sent a message on Tadashi's phone to Mirae and after a few seconds, she received a reply. "They're still in the nurse's office." She laughed, "Hinata's had like, ten pain-relieving pills. Even if he broke his foot he wouldn't be able to feel it by now."

"He broke his foot?" Tadashi tried to contain the fear in his voice.

"Relax, I said _if_ he broke his foot. Geez, you're just like Yachi, no wonder you like her."

"I don't-" he stuttered. Even without the lights, he could tell she was rolling her eyes.

Then, the lights flashed on.

"Damn backup generators," Emiko growled. "Alright. I really didn't want to do this but I guess some unknown force wants to test me. Plan D, it is."

Tadashi did not know what Plan D was, but he knew he didn't like it.

"Tadashi, I'm going to take one for the team." Emiko stood up and pointed to the bleachers. "I'm going to go up there and throw myself over the railing. I'm going to die."

"Are you insane?" Tadashi pulled her to the side, wary of passersby's who happened to be listening or worse, Coach Ukai. "How is that going to help?"

"It'll be ruled a suicide and they'll have to close the gym for the death scene and everything. Don't worry, I've seen it on T.V. I know what to do."

Before he had a chance to stop her, Emiko bolted for the stairs.

"Stop!" Tadashi yelled. He sprinted after her. She wasn't fit in any way, shape, or form, evident as he could hear her struggling for air and in no time, he had reached her. She tried to grab at the railings but he had her by the shoulders.

"A fall from here isn't likely to kill you."

She struggled against him. "You don't understand, I love Hinata! I will die for him!"

"I doubt this is what Mirae had in mind when she said to stall for time!"

"She knows I love Hinata too! She knows I would do anything for him!"

Tadashi was beginning to lose his grip. Just as he was contemplating screaming Coach Ukai's name, he saw Hinata run into the gym below them.

"Look!" Tadashi shrieked. "He's here! You don't have to die!"

Emiko stopped struggling. "Dammit. Oh, uh, I mean cool. Whatever. We bought them enough time."

"Okay, I'm going down there now," Tadashi pointed to the team. "You're not going to..."

"Nah," Emiko dropped into a seat on the bleachers. She was exhausted. "Good luck with your game though."

Tadashi left. A few second later he was on the court, apologizing to the team and lining up. Emiko patted her pockets and frowned. "Dammit, Yaotome still has my phone. What am I going to do now? I don't want to sit here and watch them play, that's boring!"

"You're their manager." Emiko turned around and saw Kunimi and Kindaichi sitting a few seats higher. She grinned and climbed over the seats until she pushed herself between them.

"I have graced you with my presence," she beamed, "you're welcome."

Kunimi groaned. "Shut-up. We're trying to watch."

The whistle blew and Kageyama served the ball with unnatural force. He scored three service aces before the other team could dig up the ball.

Broad jumps and line shots, cross-court spikes and fake-outs. Karasuno was comfortably in the lead.

Hinata ran in for a fast attack at minus tempo, dodging all the blockers.

"God, I hate that move."

"Maybe its because every time you see that attack, you're on the opposite side of the net."

"At least I'm on the side of the net."

Emiko's face burned red. "It's not that I don't make the teams. I choose not to play. There is a difference."

"Whatever you say."

"Sure, we believe you."

They watched the game in silence after that, seeing as it was a constant push and pull scenario. The rallies weren't too long, but the opposite team's spiking techniques and Karasuno's combo plays were starting to gain some serious attention.

The set ended in favour of Karasuno. **25:20**

"That was intense," Kindaichi murmured. He looked over to see Emiko and Kunimi sharing his bag of almond covered chocolates. "That's mine!"

"No, it's not," they replied.

"Say, did you guys ever patch things up with Tobio?" Emiko smacked Kindaichi's hand away from the bag. "Not to make it weird or anything, but when Karasuno plays against you in a real match, I'll have to support them."

"Harsh," Kunimi muttered but he barely glanced up from his phone.

"We didn't really patch things up." Kindaichi reached into his bag and brought out a pack of dried bananas. He held them tight. "We tried tolerating him for a while. When we started volleyball, we become teammates."

"Quit hogging the banana chips." Emiko offered a handful of the chocolate almonds in exchange for some banana chips. "What happened?"

"He became the King of the Court. He wasn't communicating with anyone, he didn't listen to the Coach, and he was ordering us to match his sets without a care for anything. He didn't care if we could jump high enough or fast enough."

"Faster, higher, those were the only words he'd bark during a game."

Emiko frowned. She stared at the court where Ennoshita was talking to the team. They agreed to whatever it was he said. Kageyama then turned around and whispered to Hinata. He made an encouraging gesture by resting his hand on Hinata's shoulder.

"We're talking about the same Tobio Kageyama, right?" she pointed down.

"He's changed."

"Don't be jealous,"

"I'm not jealous," Kindaichi snapped.

"You are," Kunimi rolled his eyes and leaned into Emiko's ear. "Kageyama didn't change his sets for anyone except for the orange-haired shorty. Kindaichi took it rough."

"You should've put worms in Tobio's bag."

"We did one better. Benched him for the rest of the season."

Emiko opened her mouth, but nothing came out. She watched Kageyama walk back onto the court, the team following close behind him.

The game had started again. The Spiker prepared to serve the ball.

"He couldn't have liked that," she murmured.

"It gave him a reality check," Kunimi shrugged. "I didn't really care either way though."

"Well, he's bounced back now." Emiko smiled as Tanaka spiked a beautiful cross-court. "Karasuno's going to wipe the floor with you guys next time."

"You're making it sound like you're going to single-handedly win."

"Well, what about you?" Kindaichi asked. "How'd you react to seeing Kageyama after all this time?"

"Well, I didn't pin him to the floor and colour on his face if that's what you're talking about." Beside her, Kunimi snorted. "No, we just talked. It was normal. Although, he has been acting suspicious as of lately."

"What do you mean?"

"If he sees me in the halls, he'll run the opposite way. If I try talking to him, he glares and gives me one-word answers. And just the other day, I walked into the gym and he was the only person there. He froze mid-jump and then ran like his life depended on it."

Kunimi laughed, "Same."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well you're not the kindest person," Kindaichi watched her wearily. She didn't lunge and strangle him, so he continued. "Just like in middle school, he's still socially awkward and quiet."

"And you're loud and unpredictable," Kunimi added, leaning over to steal some banana chips.

"Exactly. I couldn't find two people more different if I tried."

The referee blew his whistle. The other team had touched the net. The scoreboard read **19:15** in favour of Karasuno.

"Whatever. I don't care. It doesn't bother me. Nope. Not bothered. Not even the slightest."

Kunimi and Kindaichi shared a look.

Down on the court by the Coach's bench, Mirae was trying to pry Yachi's hands off her arm.

"We already won the first set and we're in the lead now," she glanced at the scoreboard just as Kageyama pulled a setter dump. **21:15.**

Though she tried not to, Mirae found herself watching Hinata's face for any signs of discomfort. She promised not to tell Coach about his ankle and the nurse also confirmed that it wasn't anything too serious.

Still, when the Coaches called for time outs she was the first to be at his side with a bottle of water.

"Hinata," she whispered pulling him to the side.

"I'm fine, really," he pressed. "I'm jumping high enough and my spikes are counting. If anything was wrong, Kageyama would be the first to notice."

"I literally saw your face scrunch up when you landed earlier."

"Well yeah, because they got a one-touch on my spike."

"Let me see your ankle."

"No," he protested and stepped backwards, bumping into Kageyama.

"Watch it," he snapped. Then, he noticed the scowl on Mirae's face. "What's wrong."

"Nothing," Hinata stammered as he pushed Kageyama away. "Everything's great! Nothing to worry about, isn't that right Mirae?"

She pursed her lips and turned around. The referees called the end of the timeout and the players took their place on the court.

"We're going to be fine," Yachi stuttered as she and Mirae took their seat on the bench.

Nishinoya received the jump float serve and sent it high, directly ahead of Kageyama. Tanaka, Hinata, and Ennoshita ran in for a spike at third tempo, confusing the other side so that Ennoshita could spike with one blocker on him.

**22:15.**

"Now you're the one who seems worried," Yachi nudged Mirae. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah," she frowned. "I just remembered..."

"What?"

She remembered what it was like to want to play so desperately. She remembered the anticipation, the obsession. All the times the volleyball pushed against the pads of her fingertips and the times when she lunged in unnatural positions to send the ball to her spikers.

Sometime during all of that, the feeling of being needed was gone. It made no difference if she was on the court or not, if she was the setter or not. There wasn't much of a team anymore.

As Hinata ran for a broad jump, Mirae clenched her fists. At that moment, all she could see was a girl with terrible technique and an insatiable drive. The heavy sound of palm against volleyball rang through the air. Unlike that girl, Hinata landed steadily on both feet, a grin etched on his face.

**25:15.**


	19. A Part Time Love Guru

Sundays were Emiko's days off.

No amount of bribing or threatening could make her get up and go to morning practice. It was her sacred day. And on this very specific Sunday morning, she had met up with Kyotani, Seijoh's ace player. They were sitting across from each other at a table in a small tea shop.

He glared at a sheet of paper in front of him.

"Tch."

With no response, he tried again.

"Tch."

She didn't even blink.

"Tch."

"Oh, for the love of God, what is wrong?" Emiko buried her face in her hands. "I'm trying to do these stupid math problems, but your making too much noise. Why can't you just eat these brownies and be happy?"

He reached forward and shoved one into his mouth. "Tch."

Emiko gave him a look and proceeded to answer the questions on her worksheet. "Do you need any help?" she asked.

"It's done."

"Did you proofread it?"

"Don't want to."

She reached over and grabbed the papers that were barely held together by a staple. Her eyes began to skim over his writing as she made notes in the margins and circled some words with red ink. Then, she handed it back. "This is why you need to proofread."

He groaned and slumped back. "I don't want to do homework."

"We agreed to meet up to study together."

"But," he sat up and shoved his phone into her face, "memes."

"Mad-Dog, that's not a meme. That's an attractive girl."

His eyes widened. He pulled his phone back, cheeks reddening when he realized he had unlocked his phone when it was on Instagram, specifically on a girl's profile page.

"Wait, who was she?"

"No one, it was an advertisement."

"I don't think so, you liked the picture."

His face flushed red, "it was an advertisement."

"You know I can find her, right?"

"Fine," he huffed, "It's a girl from my class."

A huge grin made its way on Emiko's face. "Mad-Dog has a crush? You have to show me."

He hesitated but clicked on her page. Emiko's eyes grew and she could not believe how pretty the girl was. She looked up from his phone. "Well, what's she like?"

"Quiet. Shy. Cute."

A shy and quiet girl and an angry awkward boy. Kyotani would need help landing her.

"Please tell me you don't just stare at her and wait for her to initiate conversation."

He didn't answer.

"You can't do that."

"Then what do I do?"

"Ask her about her day. Invite her to your games if she is interested. Do you not watch any movies? I should get Mirae to give you ideas, she's always going off about this one romantic drama she watches."

Kyotani stared fondly at his phone then looked up. "Which show?"

"I think it's called Yua loves Eichii?"

He nodded his head. "The plot is pretty good."

"You've seen it? Then what do you mean you have no idea what to talk to her about. You literally watch a T.V. romance!"

"It's harder in real life."

Emiko frowned. "Give me your phone."

Once it was in her hands she clicked on the girl's profile and tapped the message icon. She typed out a message and gave his phone back to him. Kyotani read the text and nodded his head, deciding to hit send.

"I have to go now, but if you don't know what to reply with send me the texts and I can help. Just don't leave her on read."

"Can I send her a meme?"

Emiko smirked. This love story was going to be epic.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"She's coming?" Kageyama frowned. "Why?"

Mirae whipped her head around and smiled sheepishly. "I said we're all hanging out at the mall, didn't I?"

"You said she wasn't coming though. I'm leaving."

"Stop it," Hinata jumped in his way. "She's a nice person, there's no reason for you to act like this towards her."

Tsukishima grinned. "What's she done to you?"

"Nothing- What-"

"Then you should be fine with her coming."

"Guys!" Mirae tugged on the back of their jackets. "There's like a 60% chance that she won't come."

"60% she will," Kageyama growled.

Tsukishima glared. "Are you an idiot? That's not how percentages work."

"This is a great team-building experience," Yachi declared. "If we want the first years to stop groaning and grumbling when they talk to us, then we need to stop doing that to each other."

And so, they waited.

Some boys eyed them warily and the groups of girls blushed as they walked by. The guys were oblivious to these stares. Yachi and Mirae giggled. If only people knew what dorks the volleyball players were.

After thirty minutes without a response, Mirae turned to Yachi. "I have some errands to run and I have to be home by six. Do you mind if we split up?"

"You guys go ahead; I'll wait for Emiko."

"Who else wants to come with me?"

Hinata jumped, leading the way. Kageyama moved closer to Mirae. Tsukishima clicked his tongue. "I'm not leaving these two alone with you."

"I don't mind staying back with Yachi," Tadashi smiled. "We'll text you guys when Emiko is here."

And so, they parted ways.

It was an odd sight for sure. A short, orange-haired kid was skipping around the mall, leading the way. Two tall boys with angry frowns set on their faces walked on either side of a girl.

She called them into a clothing store.

"What are we doing here?" Tsukishima grumbled.

"You volunteered to chaperone me, Tsukki. You could have stayed back with Yachi and Tadashi."

"And third wheel? No thanks."

Hinata and Kageyama stared in confusion.

"We're here because I need comfortable wear for practice and games."

She accepted Hinata's help and they began to search through the racks. She wanted to find clothes in Karasuno's main colours; black and orange. Tsukishima offered no help, instead, he chose to watch a random girl hopelessly flirt with a clueless Kageyama.

He cracked a smile.

"Mirae, what're you doing here?" a voice called.

Tsukishima's smile dropped, he knew who that voice belonged to. Short cropped bronze hair, small eyes, broad shoulders sporting a Karasuno soccer club jacket. "Benjiro," he glared.

Mirae had just finished paying at the cash register. Hinata was holding her bag and stared at them.

"Hi," she smiled, trying to walk around him.

"I didn't see you at my game last night."

"I was babysitting," she lied through a smile.

"And you didn't text me back this morning, either."

"My phone ran out of charge."

Somehow, he had caged her between himself and the cash register table. "What are you doing here?"

Hinata caught Tsukishima's glare. He was instantly reminded of his promise to Tanaka and Nishinoya.

"She will not be going to any of your games!" he grabbed Kageyama and pushed him between Mirae and Benjiro.

"Hinata, what the hell?" Kageyama tripped. He barely caught himself.

"You stay away from her!"

"Aren't you a cutie," Benjiro grinned, leaning down and ruffling Hinata's hair. "Mirae, is this your younger brother? I gotta say you and your siblings don't look alike."

Kageyama frowned and pushed Benjiro away.

Hinata declared in a voice that drew the attention of all the customers in the store, "I am the Greatest Decoy from Karasuno! You will stay away from our manager!"

One of them was tripping over his words and jumping out of his skin. The other was choosing which part of Benjiro's body to throw the first punch at. If ever a time to intervene, now would be it.

"Mirae," Tsukishima called. He held up the first item of clothing on the rack which was a summer dress. "If you're so worried about what to wear, maybe you can try this."

"She can't wear that!" Hinata yelled. "It's too short!"

"Then we'll find something longer." He grabbed her arm in one hand and the bag in the other. He barely glanced at Benjiro as they left the store.

"I better not see you with her again, you punk!"

"Hinata, come on."

Once outside, Tsukishima gave Mirae her bag and shoved his hands into his pockets. He didn't say anything, only nodding when she thanked him.

"We won't be seeing him again," Hinata grinned. He held his hand up for a high five from Kageyama. "We are the best protectors!"

"The best," Kageyama nodded.

"I'm going to tell them," Tsukishima grinned.

Mirae quickly pulled him back. "Don't you dare, they did their best."

"I doubt Tanaka and Noya would agree."

She stared at him but he made a zipping motion across his lips. Hinata and Kageyama however, paled.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Emiko felt like a third wheel on a leisurely paced date. She grabbed her phone and sent a text message.

 **Emiko**  
WHERE ARE YOU AND YOUR HAREM

 **Mirae**  
???

 **Emiko**  
WHY AM I THE THIRD WHEEL, COULDN'T ONE OF YOU HAVE STAYED BACK?

 **Mirae**  
Right, Tsukki mentioned something about that. We're almost done, we'll meet you guys at the smoothie store in ten minutes

 **Emiko**  
OH AND I'M SUPPOSED TO CONTINUE THIRD WHEELING LIKE A WHEELBARROW?

 **Mirae**  
Yup :)

 **Emiko**  
SCREW YOU

Emiko rolled her eyes. She looked up and saw that they were just about to pass a toy store showcasing stuffed animals on sale. She yanked Tadashi's arm. "I need to go there."

"Me too! I should buy some canvases for my paintings." Yachi walked to the opposite end of the shop.

Emiko dug around the cart, pushing the stuffed animals away until she found a black crow. It was as big as a volleyball, a perfect addition to their team.

She looked up and saw Tadashi holding a panda bear with a red bow on its head. "You should get it for her."

"What?"

"I know it's for Yachi," she flipped the price tag on the crow and nodded. "I'm not dumb like everyone else."

"Wait, no-" Tadashi stuttered. "I just don't want there to be drama. If the team finds out then-"

"Who cares? This is between you and Yachi. If you guys want to be in a relationship, and you've thought about it, then you should. If you're not going to ask her out because of what the rest of the team _might_ think, then that's lame."

Tadashi blinked. The girl he was talking to sounded nothing like the girl who was going to jump off the bleachers a few days ago.

"You give pretty good advice Emiko."

"I know right? I should be a life coach."

"Didn't you want to be a baker?" Yachi asked. She walked towards them with the supplies she intended to buy.

"I can be two things."

"What's the stuffed animal for?"

Emiko glanced down at the crow and smiled. "I heard something about the boys having favourite managers. I'm going to bribe them all. First order of business is Ennoshita. If I can make the captain like me best, I'll be unstoppable. Though, Tobio might be a bit of a problem."

They walked up to the cashier who began to scan their items.

"Why? I thought Kageyama would choose you as his favourite manager because you two were friends from middle school."

Emiko dug into her wallet and paid for the crow. "No, ever since Hinata and I have become closer friends, he's become super jealous. He keeps glaring at me, and I swear he growled once too."

"Really?"

Yachi frowned, "Hinata and Kageyama are friends but I don't think Kageyama would be that possessive."

"Yeah, Tobio is always surprising me too. He's weird like that. Whatever, I'm not going to let him scare me. Hinata is my friend whether he likes it or not."

With a determined look, she skipped out of the shop and towards the food court.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Not that I'm complaining, but the King sure has been quiet for a while now."

"You're right," Mirae narrowed her stare. "Hey, Kageyama, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," he murmured.

Tsukishima and Mirae shared a look.

"I don't believe that."

"If you're going to lie, at least make it believable."

"You shouldn't be lying in the first place."

"We don't care, but if it's making you lie to us, then we definitely want to know."

"We do care," Mirae rolled her eyes, smacking Tsukishima's arm. "So, out with it then. What's wrong?"

"Or should we get Hinata involved?"

Kageyama looked over to where Hinata was currently standing in line at the smoothie store. He turned around and waved frantically, calling their names.

"I want to go home."

"Not happening." Mirae dropped into the seat beside him and linked her arm through his.

"If you run," Tsukishima added, "We'll send Hinata after you."

"I'm fine."

"Again with the lies? I'm disappointed."

"By now, you've usually started two verbal wars with me and called Hinata a dumbass ten times."

Mirae slapped her hand across his forehead. "Do you have a fever?"

"No." Kageyama frowned.

"Did I manage to injure your ego sooner than I realized?"

"No," he said again, more forcefully. "I'm fine."

"Sure."

"I am."

"I don't believe you."

"I do," Hinata called. He handed out smoothie drinks to everyone and sat down. "Kageyama's just having an off month."

"He's been like this for a month?" Mirae sputtered.

"Oh, this sounds serious." Tsukishima blinked. "If even Hinata's realized its been going on for this long."

"It's Emiko, right?" Hinata continued. He stabbed the straw through the lid. "At practice, you're usually fine until she walks in. And every time she tries talking to you in school, you glare and walk away. You also walk with me to Coach's store in the morning, but then run away before Emiko comes."

"She's not that bad," Mirae laughed. "I admit she's loud, childish, and irresponsible, but if you overlook those qualities-"

"That's a big if-"

"She can be entertaining."

Kageyama stared at the table. His heart was racing in his chest, but the nerves were different from when he was playing volleyball in a tournament. "You can't tell anyone."

"Sure."

"Why not?"

"Okay."

"She," he paused, "gave me a letter."

"You're bummed out because of a letter?" Tsukishima laughed, "It's not going to give you a paper cut."

Mirae's eyes narrowed. "What'd she write?"

"I didn't open it."

"If you haven't read it, why are you so scared?"

"Because," he paused again. He was shaking. "It was in a pink envelope and my name was written on it. Around my name, there were stars and hearts."

Mirae chocked on her breath, "What the shit?"

Tsukishima's eyes grew wide "Oh God."

Hinata attracted the attention of everyone around them. "Kageyama has a lover!"


	20. He Was Her Romeo But, She Was Not His Juliet

Another day of practice was over. The first years, like always, were the first to change and sprint their separate ways home. Ennoshita shook his head as he grabbed his bag. "Tadashi make sure you lock up properly. For the rest of you, get some rest for tomorrow's big game."

As the third years left the club room, they greeted Mirae. She was shuffling from one foot onto the other, watching them leave. Once they were gone, she ran into the room.

"Ghwah!" Hinata yelled fumbling for his shirt. His face flushed red. "Mirae, we're trying to change."

"You can't be in here," Tadashi said.

She mumbled an apology but began to push him out. Caught off guard he lost his balance and tripped. She closed the door and locked it behind him.

"He didn't have to leave, it's not like he's going to tell anyone."

She ignored Tsukishima and turned to Kageyama instead. He backed up against the wall, cornered. "Did you bring it?" she demanded.

"No?"

She dragged her hands down her face and glared. "Liar!"

"I'm not lying. It's a stupid letter," he mumbled, trying to walk past her, "let's just forget about it."

"I can't just do that, Kageyama. Something interesting is finally happening. You don't understand how boring Miyagi is!"

"Says the city girl," Tsukishima rolled his eyes. "Miyagi isn't boring, you just haven't been to the right places."

Unbeknown to them, Hinata was already rummaging through Kageyama's bag. He waved a pink envelope in the air, eyes sparkling. "Is it this?"

"Hinata put it back!"

From the other side of the door, Tadashi was knocking. "Mirae, open the door. Is that Kageyama and Hinata fighting? Don't make me bring the third years! Tsukki!"

Tsukishima was leaning against the wall. He pointed to the door and whispered, "You should probably take care of that. If he thinks these idiots are fighting, he'll bring in Ennoshita."

Mirae sighed, "Tsukishima, we both know you could care less about the letter but that is evidence I need to see. I have to procure the letter, Tadashi is your job."

He threw his head back and groaned. Mirae sent him the nastiest glare she could muster. He quickly walked over and unlocked the club door, walking out to Tadashi.

Mirae turned to the other two who were both tugging on the pink envelope. "Kageyama," she approached with hands raised, "we need to know what's in the letter."

" _We_ don't need to know anything; you guys are being nosy."

Hinata nearly ripped it from his hands but Kageyama pulled back. "We're not nosy, you told us!"

"You three forced it out of me!"

Mirae poked his side causing him to squirm. "I need to know what it says."

He dodged her fingers, nearly taking the letter but Hinata was quick to yank it back."Please, I don't want to know what she wrote."

"If this is from Emiko, trust me, you're going to want to know what's in it."

"It is from her, which is why I want to forget it," he grumbled as he pulled again.

"You might be able to forget about it but I can't. Oh for crying out loud it's evidence!"

The club room door opened and Tsukishima walked back in. He paused seeing the tug of war that Mirae had joined in on. "I told Tadashi we were going to lock up, so he's not a concern anymore."

"It's a love letter," Mirae cried. "This is like my favourite T.V. drama come to life."

"Yeah," Hinata whined, "I want to know what she wrote."

"Emiko is pretty persistent," Tsukishima added, "if you don't respond soon, she'll corner you herself."

"No. I'm going to ignore her and she'll go away." Kageyama tugged on the envelope and pried it out of Hinata's hands.

"How's that working for you?"

"Shut-up."

"Emiko already left. It's now or never."

"I choose never."

Hinata and Mirae shared a knowing look and broke out into action. He jumped onto Kageyama's back and she smacked his left arm and grabbed the letter.

"Hinata, you dumbass." he roared as he grabbed his sides, his face scrunching up in pain.

Her eyes skimmed over the handwritten letter. Tsukishima tried to keep an eye on Kageyama who was circling them as he mumbled _no_ repeatedly. Hinata peered over Mirae's shoulder.

 _"Tobio,"_ she read and paused, looking at Kageyama who tensed up.

"Emiko's the only person at school who calls me by my first name."

She continued reading the letter. _"I feel as if our relationship may have started in middle school when I saw you at your first volleyball match."_

Kageyama felt and looked physically ill. "No," he groaned as he stumbled and fell backwards.

"Okay, stop, this could be any girl," Tsukishima tried to reason.

Kageyama blinked, "I met her for the first time at my volleyball game when we were at Kitagawa First. She was friends with Kunimi and Kindaichi who were also on the team."

_"I think the thing I like most about you is your height. Standing next to you while you look down on me when we talk gives me butterflies."_

"She's short! Emiko is short and she's always commenting about other people's height!"

"A lot of girls are short," Tsukishima retorted. "That doesn't prove anything."

"But she did say that if she was going to go for any guy, then he'd have to be taller than her."

Mirae frowned. "Yeah, but I'm pretty sure every girl thinks that way."

"Even you?" Hinata asked.

"Um, I guess? I haven't thought about it, really."

Tsukishima face palmed.

"How would you know Emiko said that, dumbass?"

"I heard her and Yachi talking about it a few days ago." Hinata turned to Mirae with wide eyes. "Oh, wow, I guess a lot of girls do want that because even Yachi said so."

"I think you're reading too much into it. We should ask her ourselves. Just because she gave him the letter doesn't mean she wrote it."

Mirae shook her head, "Love makes you do and say crazy things."

"It's not love," Kageyama choked out.

"Read the next part," Hinata pressed.

_"I think the thing I find most attractive about you is how passionate you are when it comes to volleyball. Seeing you at practice and during games makes me really happy. I take any excuse to come and watch you."_

"Now that's just weird." Mirae made a face.

"No wonder she joined the club! She became a manager just for him! She tricked me into signing her form as the greatest decoy!"

"No I think you did that yourself," Tsukishima said. "And ever since we made Nationals last year, lots of girls come to watch us."

Kegayema grabbed his head and rocked back and forth.

_"You always put a smile on my face without even realizing it. I really like you Tobio and I think you like me too."_

Kageyama buried his head in his hands. "I don't like her. I don't like her. I don't like her."

Tsukishima grinned. "Are you convincing yourself?"

 _"I think we'd make a great couple. Text me and let me know,"_ Mirae finished.

"Kageyama," Hinata patted him on the back, "I apologize for saying you weren't popular with girls." He had to duck as the setter threw a shoe at him.

"I don't recognize the phone number." Mirae pulled out her phone and searched up Emiko's contact. "Yeah these are two different phone numbers."

"So, just text the number and find out who it is," Tsukishima explained.

"We can't do that!" Mirae yelped. "What if Coach Ukai finds out!"

"Then he'll kill her."

Kageyama quickly stood up. "Works for me."

Hinata paused then turned to Mirae. "Doesn't Emiko have like, three different backup phones?"

Tsukishima rolled his eyes. "That doesn't mean she has backup numbers. Anyway, I don't think she's the one who wrote this. But if you guys are so worried about it, then just ask her."

"Emiko definitely wrote this."

"But it's so terrible," Mirae winced. "It's nothing like the T.V. dramas. Come on, Emiko, do I have to teach you how to write a proper love letter?"

"No," Kageyama frowned. "Teach her to stay away from me."

"You can't dismiss her love, Kageyama. That's cruel."

"I don't want her love!" He glared at the pink envelope like it was his worst enemy, "I don't want it."

Tsukishima took the letter and shrugged. "Then I'll ask her about it."

Kageyama stopped him and yanked the letter back. He shoved it into his bag and began to walk out of the club room as he grumbled. "We don't speak about this. Ever."


	21. A Single Father Raising 14 Kids

Karasuno had just finished their team meeting. The boys grabbed their bags and were prepared to win at their city finals. As they got up though, they felt an ominous presence.

Emiko dragged her feet as she entered the gym. "Uncle Keishin."

He looked up from the clipboard. He thought his niece wasn't going to come to their big game because of an overdramatic episode. "Well, look who decided to use her voice and speak like a normal person instead of grunting and grumbling like a caveman."

She crossed her arms over her chest. "I demand an apology."

"For what?"

"You know for _what_. That woman is a horrible, horrible person. The day she was born was a day of sorrow and grief. The angels wept from the heavens and-" Emiko narrowed her eyes, turning her arm over and reading the ink smudges, "and the demons cheered for their queen had made it through."

"That's blasphemy Emiko."

"Oh woe to me!"

Ukai turned around and walked away.

"I'm not finished with you!"

"I am finished with you!"

"Get back here and apologize to me, Uncle Keishin. Those birthday texts you made me send meant nothing. They ruined my reputation. Now apologize or I'll tell Grand-mama and Grand-papa to ground you! How do you like me now, mister?"

"She has a really unique point of view of life, doesn't she?" Mirae asked.

Tsukishima turned to Kageyama. "Do you still plan on avoiding her, your highness?"

"It's like the T.V. drama," Mirae gasped, "what if she decides to confess to you in front of the entire team like that?"

Kageyama dropped to the floor.

"Um, I think you guys broke him," Hinata nudged him with his foot.

Then Yachi came running into the gym, struggling to hold a box. "They're here," she screamed with glee, "They're finally here!"

'Tome walked up to her and grabbed the box. She began to give out team jackets to the first years as well as Mirae. Emiko was still rolling on the ground so they placed her jacket onto her.

"Welcome!" Yachi stuttered, "my fellow managers!"

The rest of the team was already wearing their black jackets. They turned around and pointed to their backs, grinning as they cheered. "Karasuno, Fight!"

Kageyama muttered "Karasuno fight" with his face pressed into the floor.

They had wasted too much time as it was. Quickly, they ran outside and as Coach locked the gymnasium doors, Takeda Sensei started the bus. One by one the team climbed in.

Emiko was the last person. The only available seat left happened to be next to Ennoshita so she plopped down and set her bag on the floor. "Hey Captain."

"Hi, Emiko."

She reached into her bag and shuffled around before she felt the soft texture of the stuffed crow. She handed it to him.

"What's this?"

"Our new mascot. As the father of the team, you get to name him."

Ennoshita blinked. "Who's the mother?"

"Isn't it obvious?" she looked around. "You're a single father raising fourteen children. Fifteen now with the stuffed crow."

"I didn't sign up for that."

"Well I can help you find a potential wife to help you out."

"No I think I'll manage," he sighed and held the crow, "Thank you, Emiko. We'll leave this little guy on our bench as a good luck charm."

Nishinoya leaned over. Crumbs fell from his mouth onto their shoulders as he chewed on a granola bar. "Good luck charm?"

Tanaka peered from Emiko's side. "From Emiko?"

"Yup!" she clapped her hands. She turned in her seat to face them. "Not only that but I also will bring you a good luck cheer. Say hello to your official cheer squad."

"Our cheer...?"

"Squad!"

Ennoshita frowned, "There's only one of you. Wait, there is only one of you, right?"

"I will draw upon my ancestors' powers and cheer the cheer of a thousand women."

Noya and Tanaka screamed.

A few seats away, Tsukishima flinched. He tugged Mirae's earphone from her ear.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"So you interrupted my music for no reason?"

"Well, I'm bored."

"And you expect me to entertain you?"

"You are my manager, aren't you?"

"Yes, your manager," she deadpanned, "there was nothing about entertaining you in my contract. Now, what's really bothering you? Are you nervous?"

He raised an eyebrow. "What makes you say that?"

"Well, talking is a sign of nerves. And you're someone who hates socializing."

"Date Tech is a frustrating team for us," he confessed. "We land points through our offensive techniques but they've mastered read, bunch blocking which makes it almost impossible to land any spikes."

"I've seen Hinata's effects as a decoy. Matched with Kageyama's techniques, the spikers will get through. Not to mention you're a pretty advanced blocker. You'll be fine."

"The dimwits over there might not be." He motioned to Hinata and Kageyama. The two were whispering to each other, hunched over the coach's notebook.

The strategy was simple enough on paper, but executing it against the Iron Wall was going to take a miracle.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Date Tech was in the middle of their warm-ups when Karasuno walked into the gymnasium. The sound of volleyballs slamming against the floorboard ceased and the atmosphere grew tense.

On one side stood the Iron Wall, one of the strongest in the nation. On the other side defending champions known for their offensive prowess. The stands were filled with supporters for each side.

Emiko sauntered in, pushing her way through. Her eyes zeroed in on the tall blonde headed boy and she waved. Koganegawa, the second-year setter from Date Tech, smiled as he ducked under the net and approached her.

"Hi Emiko," he grinned.

She held her fist up for a bump and nodded at him. "'Sup, Kogane?"

"Not much. It's good to see you again."

"You too."

"How was France?" he asked. "I know you learned a thing or two from the bakers but do you really know how to bake now or are you still burning everything?"

"I am the best baker," she glared playfully. "Heck, I even learned how to make a creme brulee."

"They trusted you with a flamethrower?" he exclaimed.

"It's actually called a blowtorch, you doofus. But no, I had to use a small lighter." She looked him up and down. "Also, how in the world did you grow so fast?"

A light blush coloured his cheeks. "Emiko, the last time I saw you in person was three years ago. Of course, I'm going to grow."

"I didn't grow," she mumbled. She looked behind him and curiously stared at his team. They were glaring at her. "Are your teammates treating you well?"

"Oh, they're great! I'll introduce you guys after the game. No hard feelings though. We're here to win."

"Obviously," she grinned. "Same to you though, I'm here to cheer for Karasuno."

The exchange was confusing enough as Ennoshita, Coach Ukai, and Takeda Sensei were mentally preparing apologies for whatever Emiko was about to say to him.

"Koganegawa get over here and stop getting distracted by the cheerleader!"

Emiko looked past him. The boy who was yelling wore the team captain's jersey. He was glaring at Emiko so she glared right back. She stepped around Kogane and turned to his Captain with her arms on her hips.

"Excuse me, but I'm a manager."

"Kogane, leave the pretty girl alone."

Takita and Shoji frowned, glancing at each other. The third years reached out instinctively and grabbed onto the back of Noya and Tanaka's shirts.

Mirae excused herself and ran towards them. She yanked onto the back of Emiko's jacket just as she was rolling up her sleeves and preparing to stalk over.

"Let me go! I'll show you who's a pretty girl. Do I even look like a cheerleader to you?"

"I'm sorry about our captain!" Kogane raised his hands. "Please don't be mad!"

Mirae mumbled an apology to Date Tech and began to drag Emiko to the Coach's bench and pushed her down beside Yachi. Though Emiko intended to make her mark, Yachi successfully distracted her with their manager notebook.

Mirae could feel Date Tech's glares on her back. She knew firsthand how distracting the nerves could be for a setter when playing against a team known for their defence. This opponent had a reputation for racking up points through serve and blocks.

She sympathized with Kageyama.

_The setter has to be aware of where their spikers are; are they standing? Are they running? Have they already started their jump? Have they reached their jumping peak? Then there is the opposite side. Where is their Libero positioned? Where are the blockers? How closely are they watching the ball?_

_No one cam appreciate what it feels like to toy with the opponent's blockers, except for those on the court. And by the time they realize its happening, the ball would have already infiltrated their defence._

Date Tech's starting lineup included tall players with broad shoulders, spikers with impressive upper body strength, and a dependable libero.

Mirae placed her hand on Kageyama's shoulder. He blinked.

He unzipped his jacket and handed it to her, taking the volleyball she offered instead. Hinata mimicked his action and followed him. One by one, the Karasuno boys walked onto the court.

"Emiko, it's your turn to be the manager on the court, Yachi and I will be up there." Mirae gestured to the stands and Emiko frowned.

"No, I don't think so."

"Why not?"

"I'm not on speaking terms with my Uncle Keishin right now."

Mirae blinked.

"You do have more volleyball experience than we do," Yachi added, "do you want to stay on the court for this game?"

"I think it should be you. The boys are more relaxed when they see you on the coach's bench."

Yachi didn't know how to respond to that, but she knew deep down that it was the truth. She had known the team longer than them. In a game against Date Tech, playing for a chance to go to Nationals in their prefectural finals, they needed her the most.

"Let me guess," Mirae dropped in a seat, "you knew that setter from Junior High?"

Emiko was commenting on an Instagram post. She hummed in response. "His name's Kogane."

"And was there a reason you talked to him like... normal?"

"I talked how I always talk."

"Liar. You're either acting like some rabid squirrel who got into a box of cream puffs or a possessed raccoon who got the okay from God. There's no in-between."

Emiko choked on her laughter. "That's going in my Instagram bio."

Mirae looked down onto the court. Ennoshita and Date Tech's captain were shaking hands, fake smiles etched onto their faces. The referee tossed a coin into the air.

This was it. 


	22. What Would Mirae Do

"Hi guys!" A high-pitched voice greeted. Emiko looked up, a scowl overtaking her face.

Akira dropped herself in the one seat between her and Mirae. The heavy smell of strawberry perfume-making them gag.

"Akira, hi." Mirae tried to smile. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to cheer for our team! A lot of students are!"

"Aren't there any other open seats?"

"What she means," Mirae glared, "is if you saw open seats in case other people show up later."

"Oh, there were plenty!"

Emiko threw her head back, a choked groan escaping her mouth.

On the court, the boys had taken their place. Karasuno would be serving first. Kageyama stood at the far back, holding the volleyball. He was smiling and everyone was waiting for the referee to blow the whistle.

"Give us a good serve, Tobio-kun!" Akira had her hands cupped around her mouth. Emiko and Mirae jumped in their seats, surprised.

Kageyama stared up, a passive expression on his face.

"I can't believe I did that!" Akira turned to Mirae, her face blushing.

"Nor can I." She glanced over at Emiko who was running her hands down her face.

 _I need to do something,_ Mirae thought to herself. _If Emiko and Akira are pining over the same guy, it would be an easy victory in favour of Emiko. It's not that Kageyama would choose one over the other, he doesn't think about anything other than volleyball. It's that Emiko would kill off the competition-_

_Wait, I really am living in a T.V. drama! I have to text Kindaichi!_

Emiko was cursing herself for not videotaping what just happened. _That was such precious blackmail material,_ she mentally groaned. Emiko had left her portable charger at home so she would be less inclined to use her phone. That was now coming to bite her in the back. She sat at the edge of her seat, turning her head so that her annoying seatmate wouldn't be in her line of sight.

The whistle blew and Kageyama served. Date Tech's Libero dove to his left, picking it up and sending it just a ball's worth short to the setter. The setter jumped, barely lifting the ball from its spot. Their wing spiker came in and slammed it down. Ennoshita dove for the receive, but it ricocheted off his arms.

**1:0**

Emiko jumped from her seat and ran up, leaning over the railing. Her eyes were wide. "Whoa."

"Whoa is right," Mirae agreed. "Did you see the way he set the ball? It was basically floating for the spiker!"

Date Tech's captain served the ball, aiming for the sidelines. Tanaka dove in, falling onto his stomach and bumping the ball to Kageyama but it was too low. Hinata ran and jumped, but his spike was stuffed.

**2:0**

His second serve was a perfect service ace, just before the end line.

"I can appreciate a good service ace when I see one. That guy has both power and precision."

"Yachi did say that in the first game Date Tech played, their captain racked up ten points. In the second game thirteen. In the third game eleven points."

Akira gasped, "That many points in service aces alone?"

Emiko nodded. "But lucky for us, we have a few guys known for their serves too."

Nishinoya bumped the ball cleanly. Tanaka on the left, Ennoshita on the right, and Hinata in the back row, they all started their approaches at the same time. Kageyama set the ball and Hinata dove in, slapping it against the blocker's fingers and out of bounds.

**3:1**

Ennoshita moved into the back row and prepared to serve. He had been practicing jump serves, but only sending them over the net by fluke. As he served, the ball hit the tape and flew up. Date Tech's setter did an overhand receive, and their middle blocker slammed it down between Tsukishima and Tanaka's block.

"Date Tech is the type of team that's been practicing in sync."

"What's that mean?"

Mirae ushered to the court. "Every team practices in a way that improves their chances of winning. Whether that's through spikes at different tempos, precise serves, etc. But Date Tech must have been working through different scenarios too. For example, they say when a ball is received low and short, what should we do? When we get a one-touch, how can we tighten our blocks?"

The timing of the block was one second too slow, and Tsukishim did a feint. The Libero was close enough to receive and sent it high to the setter. From there, he set it to the downward swing of their Ace.

**12:8**

"They've planned ahead for almost everything," Emiko praised. "Damn, maybe we should steal Date Tech's jerseys and go cheer for them."

"Planning for it is one thing but executing it is a whole other ball game. Their blocks are crazy effective for snatching points, their libero is constantly aware of the ball's placement, and their spikers have crazy power. I don't want to jinx our chances but..."

The girls shared a look; The Iron Wall was beginning to close in on the crows.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


First Set Ends **30:32**

"You guys are holding on really well," Coach Ukai praised. "Your opponents are called the Iron wall for a reason, not to mention they've had three years to perfect their defences. You just have to keep them at it; get a hand on those balls."

Nishinoya rubbed his knees. "Digging out those spikes is only possible because of those one touches."

"If only we could shut them down completely, even a few of them." Tsukishima glanced over at their first-year middle blocker who was watching from the team area.

Coach nodded his head. "But that's not the only way to rack up points."

"Yeah," Tanaka slung an arm over Hinata's shoulder. "It's only because of our greatest decoy that we get our spikes through with only one or one and a half blockers."

"His jumps are shaky and he's slower," Kageyama criticized.

"Am not! My jumps are just as good as they should be. And I get there for the blocks, don't I?"

"He's running around more than any of us," Ennoshita said. He patted Hinata's head. "Jump to block, run as a decoy, receive, jump to spike. We cornered them into a deuce because they're wary of Hinata."

"Yeah, they know that once he gets going, stopping him will be almost impossible."

"We've got four sets ahead of us," Coach clapped his hands. "Let's take the next one."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**22:25**

Needless to say, they did not take the second set.

"They're not doing anything wrong per se."

"Then why do they suck?" Emiko deadpanned.

"They don't suck-"

"Shut it Akira, they lost two sets. They suck."

Mirae looked down onto the court and frowned. The boys were getting tired, they were giving it their all but against such a tight defence, it was hard to take any kind of lead.

_Damn, maybe I should have taught Kageyama how to- No. No, absolutely not. Karasuno doesn't need that kind of a setter. If he starts setting the ball the way I do, he might regress back into being the King of the Court._

Kageyama and Hinata were pulling the type of combination plays unexpected, from fake outs to delayed spikes. Their greatest success so far was when Nishinoya would set from behind the line and everyone, including Kageyama, would join in on a synchronized attack.

Mirae felt a tug on her sleeve. Emiko stared up at her lazily. "You were a setter, right? What would you do?"

"Date Tech shuts down the ball when they block. From the last two sets, they slam it down at the front. Rarely have our receivers had to move to the backline to pick up the ball."

"So?"

"So, I'd have my back row take a couple of steps forward. That way, they at least have a chance at picking up blocked balls. Also, I've noticed that Date's blockers follow the ball, but that's only when their middle blocker Aone, their team captain Futakuchi, and their setter Kogane are in the front row."

"Yo that's right! I think their other players are still new to bunch read blocking."

"Exactly, when their defence is strongest at the front, I would use synchronized attacks and fast attacks at minus or first tempo. When their more amateur players are at the front, it would be up to the setter to fake them out with body movements and eye glances."

"Can't Tobio-kun do that?"

"Sure he can." Mirae yanked Emiko's phone from her hands and sent a quick message to Yachi. She stared down, watching as Yachi turned on her phone and showed the text to Coach Ukai. They called a time-out and had the team huddle.

The third set began with little hesitation. Karasuno started off with two service aces from Kageyama and even a block out from Tsukishima. Now that Date Tech's power blockers were at the back row, Kageyama toyed with glances, footwork, and changing his posture mid-jump from a setter dump to set at different tempos.

Hinata nearly ran into the net as he reached above it to spike the ball.

**17:23**

"Amazing job Tobio-kun! He's so strong, I think I'm going to faint."

"Dammit," Emiko growled, "I should just keep my phone on record. How did I miss it the second time?"

Mirae wrung her fingers together, frowning at the scoreboard. "Date Tech is subconsciously playing easier because they only need one last set to win. Karasuno knows that if they drop this set, it's over. At this point, their bodies are moving faster than their brains are thinking."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**18:25**

The boys sat on the bench and tried to replenish for the short few minutes before the fourth set began. Everyone could feel their exhaustion.

Ennoshita was dependable. He was acting as a secondary libero to help Nishinoya pick up blocked balls and steadily receive one touches. Tadashi was put in as a pinch server and racked up six points with his floats. Date tech grew especially frustrated with that being the lead cause for the point gap.

Tanaka was living up to the title of Ace, hitting any toss sent his way with fiery determination. Any ball that went through the blockers could not be easily recovered.

Tsukishima's read blocking was on par with that of Date Tech's, his consistency was beginning to unnerve the spikers on the other side as they were ever aware that he was waiting to pounce wherever the ball was sent.

Then there was Kageyama and Hinata's freak quick attack. It wasn't possible for Date Tech to continue with their read bunch blocking. Committing one blocker to Hinata opened the path for the other spikers to get through.

They managed to snag a set from Date Tech, who was beginning to adapt to Karasuno's offence.

This fourth set would be the trickiest. 


	23. Setter's Intuition

Toxic feelings were manifesting into desperate and reckless movements.

 _This was a ball Daichi could have saved_ , Ennoshita thought as the ball dropped in front of him.

 _Why can't I focus?_ Noya growled as he skidded across the court.

 _My shoulders are cramping up,_ Tanaka hissed as he tried to dodge another block.

 _Move faster legs, move,_ Hinata tripped, barely catching himself.

"One-touch" Tsukishima yelled but he knew the ball would be too far out of bounds to be saved.

 _There is no place I can set the ball which would make it easiest for the spiker to hit,_ Kageyama thought.

The scoreboard read **15:9**. Tadashi and Kinnoshita had both come in as pinch servers in an attempt to change the flow of the game. Date Tech managed to stop them both with one serve each.

In the team area, the first years were becoming restless, having already been called out by the referee for standing outside of the box.

"This is not good." Emiko leaned over the railings.

Mirae winced as Tanaka's spike was stuffed, bouncing off of Noya's arms out of bounds. Their faces were red, their jaws clenched. The cheers of _Let's go Date Tech, Date Tech, here we go!_ grew louder as the point gap increased.

**16:9**

"The setter has two or three seconds maximum to take in all the information on both sides of the court. Kageyama's hyperaware. Out of everyone on that court right now, he's the one most in pain."

"Please, please, please," Akira murmured, hiding behind her hands.

Keeping up team morale was proving difficult. Coach Ukai had taken up all his time-outs in an effort to alleviate his players' stress, yet the second they stepped onto the court Date Tech was reminding them that they were cornered.

The Iron Wall was becoming an Iron Dungeon.

"Mirae," Emiko slapped her arm. "The cheer squad behind us are being lousy." They looked over their shoulders and sure enough, the banners were lowered and the visitors were frowning.

Mirae frowned. She nudged Emiko. "Didn't you say something about drawing on your ancestor's powers?"

A sly grin grew on her face and she waved at the people who were silently watching from the seats behind them. "You losers are going to repeat after me, got it?"

They blinked.

She stomped her foot and repeated herself. "Don't make me hack your bank accounts. I will do it."

Before Mirae could cover her mouth and apologize, the visitors nodded their heads.

"Good. Akira, you sit still and don't say anything. Mirae, grab my shirt so I don't fall."

Emiko swung her legs over the railing and sat comfortably. She cupped her hands around her mouth, ignoring Mirae's shrieks and instead chose to do well on her promise.

"Hey-a Captain!"

From behind her, a roar of voices repeated; _"Hey-a Captain!"_

"That's your team!"

_"That's your team!"_

Ennoshita looked up, a puzzled expression on his face. The server on Date Tech's side paused. Even the referee was frozen.

"Break those walls is what we scream!" She turned around and glared at the crowd behind her. Instantly, they raised their flags and began to chant.

_"Break those walls is what we scream!"_

_"Break those walls is what we scream!"_

_"Break those walls is what we scream!"_

Ukai didn't know if he should laugh, cry, or slap himself in the face. His niece was sitting on the railing twenty feet in the air, inches away from her death, and she was leading a cheer that she most definitely made up on the spot.

Whatever was going on in her brain seemed to be enough though. The cheers for Date Tech were muted under the cliché rhyme that was screamed from above.

On the court, Ennoshita could finally let himself smile again. "We've done it before," he reminded his team, "let's break those walls again."

Date Tech unleashed an intimidating jump serve to silence the crowd, but Nishinoya dove in and bumped it high for Kageyama. The setter barely had a chance to catch his breath when he realized that Hinata was already above the net and the blockers three steps too late. He shoved the ball towards him and Hinata slammed it down unmarked.

_"Break those walls is what we scream!"_

_"Break those walls is what we scream!"_

_"Break those walls is what we scream!"_

Tanaka moved into the back row and prepared for a jump serve. On the opposite side of the court, the players had all stepped back, anticipating a hard serve. He smirked, aiming for the tape and in a flash, the ball fell in front of Date Tech's receivers.

"Break those walls is what we scream!"

He served again, and although Date's Libero received it, the players were in disarray. The spikers were late in their approach and Tsukishima timed his block, stuffing the spike.

The third serve from Tanaka was caught by the setter, and he had no choice but to bump it to his captain. Futakuchi bumped the ball high enough for a back-row attack from their other spiker but Ennoshita could tell from his form that it would land farther back.

He received it head-on, sending it to Kageyama. An over the top glance at Hinata sent all the blockers to the far right of the court and Kageyama changed his posture mid-jump, slamming the ball onto Date's court.

**16:15**

"Talk about momentum," Takeda Sensei laughed.

"I need to remember to thank Emiko after the game." Ukai's heart rate was finally beginning to slow down.

_"Break those walls is what we scream!"_

_"Break those walls is what we scream!"_

Tanaka's next serve was cut off, but everyone could tell Karasuno still had the momentum.

"Either you come back down or I'm pushing you," Mirae warned. Emiko rolled her eyes and then decided to return to the safety of the platform.

"I should join the cheer squad. No, wait, I should make my Uncle Keishin pay me for this."

"You're a manager, this is in your job description. Hey, while we're on the topic of this, can we find you a crow mascot costume to wear?"

A look of horror crossed Emiko's face.

The boys on the court were beginning to play with more determination. Most of their attacks were stuffed, and as frustrating as that was, the constant cheers seemed to pull them back.

"We're not going down without a fight," Emiko grinned. She held up peace signs at Date Tech's cheer squad, smirking when they flipped her off.

"Oh, Tobio-kun's playing so much better!"

And her grin dropped at Akira's comment. She leaned back and caught Mirae's attention.

 _'Can we push her off?'_ she mouthed.

Mirae rolled her eyes. _'There are witnesses everywhere.'_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The referee blew his whistle, pointing to Karasuno's side. When Tsukishima went to block, he touched the net. The scoreboard showed that they were at a deuce.

**24:24**

Date Tech's captain was next to serve.

"How many service aces has he gotten through this game?" Emiko asked.

"Thirteen so far."

"They really need to cut him off. I have a bad feeling about this."

"Stop it!" Mirae snapped, making Akira flinch. "No negative thoughts!"

Glaring, they ran for the railing again. They both eyed Futakuchi and began muttering repeatedly, "Jinx, jinx, jinx, jinx..."

He threw the ball in the air, sprinting forward and jumping. His hand slammed the ball on the left side of the court, beside Hinata's foot, and just before the out-line.

A service ace.

"Cut him off!" Emiko screamed. "Hinata don't just stand there! Pick it up, it's a damn volleyball, not a hot potato!"

Futakuchi grinned at his teammates and prepared to serve again. The same toss he practiced for months, the same footwork and run up that gave him cramps, the same jump and the same force.

The ball was in front of Hinata before he had a chance to blink but he dove in and bumped it. It was short and low, forcing Kageyama onto his knees where he set the ball to Tanaka.

It was close to the net and still too low. Tanaka spiked it but three blockers were waiting for him.

It was the ultimate move in volleyball, a flawless serve and block.

The referee blew the whistle, signalling the end of the game. The scoreboard read **26:24**. Date Tech had won.

For the first time in eleven years, they would be moving on to Nationals.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Now that the game had ended and Date Tech won, awards were being presented to both schools. Emiko frowned and left Mirae at the railing. She would rather do anything else than stand there and watch people handing out medals.

She slumped into her seat and pulled out her phone. She swiped through the pictures she had taken of the boys while they were playing.

"Did you give it to him?" Akira whispered. She was referring to the letter.

"Yeah."

"And? What did he say?"

"I don't know. I gave it to him and walked away."

"Oh, that's weird. I left my number so he would message me."

Emiko frowned. "He's probably not interested and doesn't want to be rude. Which is surprising because he's hella rude."

"What?" Akira blinked back tears.

"Wait," her eyes widened, "that's not what I meant."

"No, you're probably right." She stuttered, "I'm going to go, I'll see you around school."

When she left, Emiko got up and joined Mirae at the railing again. "Are they done yet?" she asked.

Mirae was untying their team banner so that they could leave as well. "Almost, I think they're presenting the last award. We should get going so we get ahead of the crowd."

They each grabbed a side of the banner and folded it before they began to walk down the stairs which lead them to the open court. The teams bowed, thanking the referees.

"Yo," Emiko waved her hand to Kogane as she approached him, "You guys played really good!"

"Thanks! Karasuno wasn't that bad either."

"We'll beat you guys next time. I promise."

He laughed. "Well, you already beat us at cheering. You caught me and the rest of the team off guard, it definitely was a _damn_ moment."

She grinned, "Good luck at Nationals Kogane. Give them hell." She shook his hand and turned around.

Emiko made eye contact with her Uncle. He ran at her with his arms in the air. Her body became stiff and her eyes widened at the fact that this 180-pound man wanted to suffocate her.

Coach Ukai was now in front of her and before he could reach out, Emiko dropped to the floor causing him to trip over her and fall.

"Uncle Keishin, although I do want to die this is not the way I want to go."

He got up narrowing his eyes at his niece. "Why are you like this?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I would say it's trauma from living with you."

"What I was going to say, before you opened your mouth, was thank you."

Emiko blinked, "Huh?"

"Thank you for the cheer. I don't think the boys could have been able to gain momentum without it."

"Oh, right. Yeah that wasn't me," she pointed to the bench where the stuffed crow sat. "It's all thanks to the little guy over there."

Coach Ukai blinked. "I'm seriously starting to question your sanity."

She waved her hand in dismissal and walked up to the girls. Mirae was giving the boys their jackets and Yachi was putting away their water bottles. "How are they doing?" she whispered.

"Not the best."

"They just need some food, that'll cheer them up."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The Karasuno team crowded around the table at the small restaurant.

"You boys have nothing to regret," Coach started, "you all held in there together until the very last second."

Takeda Sensei cleared his throat. "You gave them a hard time. Although you feel defeated, you should know that because of your great offensive skills Date Tech struggled at times."

"You all played amazing, and you should be proud of yourselves for that."

Mirae and Emiko looked at each other and then at the team. They did play great, they did hold on until the very last second, but they did not feel proud of how they had executed their skills. They mumbled a thankyou.

"We're going to learn from this game," Ennoshita spoke to his teammates. "We're going to get better and we're going to defeat the Iron Wall. We can do it."

His words seemed to lift the mood. Tanaka made a joke about his lousy spike and Noya grinned as he commented about his failed rolling thunder. One by one, they began to eat and laugh.

All of them except for Hinata and Kageyama.

"You were literally flying on the court, dude. You played an awesome game."

Hinata looked at Emiko and shrugged, "I guess, but if I had been able to receive that serve from Date Tech's captain, we could have taken the set."

"Doesn't my Uncle always ramble about teamwork? Like how all the plays are connected, so not one person is at fault?"

"My receives still need work. I might just be the only one on our team who can't receive."

She pulled her phone out of her pocket and showed him pictures of the game. With each photo, Hinata's smile grew and the shine in his eyes returned. He was reminded of his strengths, of his teammate's strengths. He was reminded of the importance of picking himself up and becoming stronger.

Mirae looked across the table at Emiko who gave her a thumbs up. Hinata had started to eat his food. All that was left was Kageyama.

He frowned while glaring at his bowl of soup. Losing was inevitable, no one could continue to win forever. But that didn't mean it hurt any less.

"I admire you," she nudged him. Kageyama glanced up, furrowing his brows. Mirae reached for her spoon and began to stir the vegetables around in her own bowl. "From start to end, you didn't rush any sets. You were constant, strategic."

He glanced down. "It was frustrating just how strong they were."

"I'm not going to lie. Date Tech is extremely strong with their blocks, taking their opponents spikes and turning them into points for themselves. "

"I like playing against strong players, against strong teams." He looked up at her. "But against their blockers I felt trapped."

"You held on until the very end. Honestly, I was inspired."

Kageyama tore off a piece of bread and dipped it into his soup. Distracted with the conversation, he began to eat. "Inspired?"

"Ever since I started volleyball, I played the position of the setter. I loved it too. Being able to handle the ball for my spikers, being able to toy with the other side's blockers, for me it was like I was leading an army."

"Why did you stop?"

"My team," she faltered. "We had a different view of what it meant to play good volleyball, you know, the type against frustratingly talented opponents."

"Like Date Tech," he offered. Kageyama shook his head, the corners of his lips lifting. "It's only good volleyball when you can counter."

"That's true. If one side is more powerful than the other, it's no fun."

"That game wasn't fun."

"I could tell. But you're a setter, the control point of your side of the court. And I bet you're already thinking of ways to counter Date Tech in the next game."

His eyes widened. He set down his bowl. "How do you know that?"

"Call it setter's intuition," she grinned. "It takes a lot more than a blocked spike to bring us down. We may be the first to feel the frustration on a court, but we're also the first to be adapting and thinking of ways to win."

He nodded in agreement. "Thanks."

"You don't need to thank me."

"I do. If you didn't tell Yachi and Coach about how we should counter Date Tech's blockers when their rotations shifted, we would have lost the third set too."

She could feel her cheeks heating up. "It's nothing. I was sitting up in the bleachers, so I could see things a bit clearer. If I were in the middle of the court, I wouldn't have noticed it."

"But you did," he bowed his head. "Thank you."

"This is embarrassing." She raised her bowl to her lips and drank from the rim, hiding behind it.

Kageyama did the same thing, glancing at her. 


	24. Anti-Tobio Kageyama Campaign + Mirae (2)

** Anti-Tobio Kageyama Campaign + Mirae **

**Kunimi**  
I saw your team lost

 **Mirae**  
Yeah, I'd say it was a close game but we both know that's a lie

 **Kindaichi**  
Date Tech's been perfecting their blocks for three years now  
They were preparing to win this year

 **Kunimi**  
He's right

 **Mirae**  
They are going to be a lot of trouble at nationals I can tell that for sure

 **Kindaichi**  
Still, that freak quick attack managed to keep them on edge

 **Kunimi**  
Yeah I hate it

 **Kindaichi**  
How is everyone?

 **Kunimi**  
Man just say it

 **Kindaichi**  
Say what?

 **Kunimi**  
How's Kageyama

 **Mirae**  
What's the bad blood between Kindaichi and Kageyama about?

 **Kindaichi**  
There is no bad blood

 **Kunimi**  
Lies

 **Kindaichi**  
There isn't  
It just bothers me how much he's changed since middle school

 **Kunimi**  
It bothers you that he's changed for Shorty but he wouldn't adjust his tosses for you

 **Mirae**  
I get it  
The relationship between a setter and their spiker/ middle blocker is special  
(I don't mean that in a condescending manner)

 **Kindiachi**  
Well whatever  
I don't care  
We're going to win this time and make it to nationals

 **Kunimi**  
Maybe

 **Mirae**  
Well I wish you the best of luck but I think Karasuno's going to put up a bit more of a fight than that practice match we had earlier

 **Kunimi**  
Hahah that was great

 **Kindaichi**  
Okay I've been meaning to ask, what is wrong with your first years? Do you think you need to get them leashes?

 **Mirae**  
They're something special alright

 **Kunimi**  
The one that kept running into people and muttering 'ball' repeatedly, what was his name?

 **Mirae**  
Yaotome

 **Kunimi**  
He was funny, you should convince your coach to let him play more

 **Kindaichi**  
Why? He kept bumping into people, isn't that dangerous?

 **Kunimi**  
I was being sarcastic

 **Mirae**  
Still, he's safer than our new spiker Shoji

 **Kindaichi**  
The one that threatened Mad Dog, right?

 **Mirae**  
Yep  
What are your first years like?

 **Kunimi**  
We're not telling you anything  
You'd just use it to your advantage If we got paired up in a game

 **Mirae**  
Wow. So this is how it is, huh?

 **Kunimi**  
Yup  
We haven't forgotten that you're Karasuno's manager

 **Kindaichi**  
You should've come to Aoba Johsai

 **Emiko**  
I'm not a manager, you can tell me

 **Mirae**  
Everyone knows that's a lie

 **Kunimi**  
I expected nothing more from someone with no morals

 **Emiko**  
Mor-als?   
Sorry, I don't know what that is

 **Kindaichi**  
Morals are a person's sense of right and wrong

 **Mirae**  
Emiko, don't

 **Emiko**  
Oh, thank you for explaining that you charred onion

 **Mirae**  
I literally just told you don't

 **Emiko**  
I don't have to listen to you

 **Kunimi**  
In every friendship there's the lunatic (EMIKO THIS IS YOU)   
and the civilized one (Mirae)  
In order to survive the lunatic (EMIKO AGAIN THIS IS YOU) has to listen to the civilized (Mirae)

 **Mirae**  
Ha, you have to listen to me

 **Emiko**  
Okay literally this happens all the time  
I come here for a good time and you three attack me

 **Kindaichi**  
But I haven't said anything

 **Emiko**  
The fact that you are in this group chat and I can see your name on my screen is an attack  
I hate you

 **Kindiachi**  
I literally haven't done anything to you!

 **Kunimi**  
... I mean there was that one thing, but it's been years...

 **Mirae**  
Are you holding a grudge against him for something that happened years ago in middle school?

 **Emiko**  
You don't understand I was WRONGED

 **Kunimi**  
Here we go...

 **Kindiachi**  
What? I literally can't remember ever doing anything!

 **Emiko**  
Oh, so you don't remember the third day at Kitagawa First?

 **Kindaichi**  
No?

 **Kunimi**  
Yup, I called it  
I know what this is about

 **Emiko**  
You have the audacity to say you don't remember?

 **Kindaichi**  
I don't!

 **Emiko**  
We were sitting at a table in the left corner of the classroom  
Sensei had passed around dinosaur themed colouring sheets and told us that we could spend the next hour colouring

 **Kindiachi**  
Kunimi do you remember any of this?

 **Kunimi**  
Yep

 **Emiko**  
Not only did you laugh and make fun of me when I said I wanted to colour my velociraptor purple, but then you had the audacity to take the purple crayon and colour your own goddamn t-rex in that colour!

 **Kindaichi**  
What?

 **Emiko**  
Shut your face you horrible, horrible excuse for a human being! Everyone knows that a t-rex is green!   
Everyone!   
And to throw it all in my face you broke the crayon! Rendering it useless!

 **Kindaichi**  
We were kids, you're literally blaming me for something I did when I was ten?

 **Kunimi**  
She's constructed your entire personality based off that one experience alone

 **Emiko**  
Hell yes I am and I will never forgive you  
I will continue to hate you and everything you stand for  
I will hate you until I am dead and even then, in the afterlife, I will continue to despise you!

 **Mirae**  
Hey Emiko?

 **Emiko**  
What?

 **Mirae**  
What is wrong with you?

 **Emiko**  
Scroll up and read loser

 **Mirae**  
No seriously, what is wrong with you?   
Were you dropped as an infant? Do you need medical attention?

 **Kunimi**  
She needs attention- period

 **Kindaichi**  
Okay I'll apologize for it now, I'm sorry I said you couldn't colour your dinosaur purple

 **Emiko**  
Dino- IT WAS A VILOCIRAPTOR

 **Kindaichi**  
I'm sorry! I'm sorry I broke it too. I'll buy you new crayons to make up for it

 **Emiko**  
Screw you  
That won't make up for the years of insecurity I felt  
I expect a letter in the mail where you outline your shortcomings  
An endless supply of jelly fruit cups would also work

 **Mirae**  
What is with you and letters?

 **Kunimi**  
You're more of a text and leave on read type of person  
But Mirae you mention letters as in letters plural?

 **Mirae**  
Alright I promised I wasn't going to say anything

 **Kunimi**  
Tell me

 **Mirae**  
She sent a love letter   
To Kageyama

 **Kindaichi**  
No

 **Kunimi**  
Our Kageyama? Tobio Kageyama?

 **Mirae**  
Yep, I've seen it first hand too  
It was hand written on expensive paper, slipped into a pink envelope, and she drew hearts and stars around his name  
The cringe I tell you.

 **Kindaichi**  
No no no no no no no no no

 **Kunimi**  
Bwahahahaha! Reciepts! Mirae send me receipts!

 **Kindaichi**  
Wait this is like that episode in the second season of Yua Loves Eiichi!

 **Mirae**  
I know which episode you're talking about!

 **Kunimi**  
Here we go

 **Kindaichi**  
When the Principal found the love notes in the dorms

 **Mirae**  
And everyone thought it was the sister who sent them

 **Emiko**  
Lol yeah guys I did that

 **Mirae**  
No Emiko you've scarred him  
You should be sending an apology letter

 **Kindaichi**  
How is it that you've fallen in love with Tobio Kageyama your literal nemesis but you won't forgive me for a crayon incident and accept my friendship?

 **Emiko**  
What can I say? The way he glares and scowls sends my heart into cardiac arrest

 **Mirae**  
You sent him into cardiac arrest

 **Kunimi**  
This is insane lol

 **Emiko**  
Yup, I am in love everyone  
And you're all invited to the wedding  
Mirae you're the flower girl.

 **Mirae**  
This isn't a joke  
How do you think Coach will react?

 **Emiko**  
Relax, we aren't getting married yet  
I'll wait until we're at least 18

 **Kunimi**  
I'm dying  
This is pure gold

 **Kindaichi**  
No this isn't  
She broke the first rule of the Anti-Tobio Kageyama pact

 **Mirae**  
You guys are horrible!   
And Emiko, you can't date him! He has to focus on volleyball  
If your Uncle finds out he will murder you

 **Kunimi**  
I mean, they could hide it from him  
Emiko's hidden a lot of things from adults before

 **Kindaichi**  
I'm still trying to wrap my head around this  
Emiko and Tobio, what next?

 **Kunimi**  
You and Mirae

 **Emiko**  
Hell no you stay away from her you ghoul!

 **Mirae**  
Stop it! Emiko, you are coming with me tomorrow morning first thing and you will apologize to him!   
You will take back that letter  
You will take back your feelings

 **Kunimi**  
Lol

 **Kindaichi**  
Okay but this seems kind of harsh  
I mean, what if they're soulmates and we don't know it yet?

 **Emiko**  
Wait... This is a joke, right?

 **Kindaichi**  
Feelings are a joke to you?

 **Kunimi**  
Harsh

 **Mirae**  
Do I sound like I'm joking? You've crossed a line

 **Emiko**  
Um??? This is a joke?   
I thought we were joking?   
I didn't send any love letter much less to Tobio

 **Kunimi**  
Lies

 **Mirae**  
Did you or did you not hand deliver a pink envelope to him?

 **Emiko**  
I did  
Oh shit

 **Mirae**  
What?

 **Emiko**  
That was Akira's letter

 **Kindaichi**  
What?! Kunimi explain yourself!

 **Kunimi**  
Are you on mushrooms? I didn't send anything to anyone

 **Emiko**  
No! There's this girl in our grade who's name is Akira  
She gave it to me to give to Tobio  
I didn't think anything of it.

 **Mirae**  
The letter wasn't signed you know  
All signals pointed to you

 **Emiko**  
I would rather choke myself with a garden snake and light my hair on fire than send a love letter

 **Kunimi**  
Right you're more of the aggressively corner and declare it type of girl

 **Mirae**  
So it was Akira?   
That explains why she was cheering Kageyama on at the game

 **Emiko**  
I'm going to strangle that pea brain  
Kyotani has already agreed to help me hide the body  
If the cops try to blame me, I'll leave the country

 **Kindaichi**  
Stay away from him he's affecting you

 **Emiko**  
Shut up

 **Kindaichi**  
Wait, so Kunimi didn't send the letter?

 **Kunimi**  
Okay literally why would you come to that conclusion?

 **Mirae**  
This is too much for me  
I have to let the others know

 **Kunimi**  
Others?

 **Emiko**  
Um?? Who else is under the assumption that I am in love with Tobio?

 **Mirae**  
Tsukishima  
Hinata  
Kageyama  
Me up until recently

 **Emiko**  
Great, you've just volunteered yourself to help clear my name

 **Kunimi**  
How funny would it be if you guys just left it at that?

 **Emiko**  
Die

 **Kindaichi**  
Just ask Akira (Not Kunimi) to come clean

 **Kunimi**  
Thank you for clearing that

 **Emiko**  
Make sure you get some rest tonight Mirae, we're hunting tomorrow

 **Kunimi**  
That doesn't sound right

 **Mirae**  
I'll pass

 **Kindaichi**  
Can we see the letter?

 **Emiko**  
Honestly screw you


	25. Oh To Be Rejected By Tobio Kageyama

Emiko poked her head into Class 3. She found Kageyama sleeping on his desk, a pool of drool surrounding him.

"How attractive," she muttered sarcastically. "I bet Akira would have a heart attack if she saw him like this. Tobio!" she screamed. The other students flinched, wondering if she had a death wish. They flickered their stares to Kageyama who sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

He blinked seeing her usher him towards her. Slowly, he got out of his seat.

As he approached her, he pushed her to the side and began sprinting down the halls.

"Damn you- You know I hate cardio!" He looked over his shoulder and pushed himself to lose her. "Tobio, stop turning so many corners, it's tiring!"

Emiko was used to people ignoring her. Kageyama was no exception. She recalled those days at Kitagawa First, when he turned himself deaf whenever she tried to sing his entrance slogan for when he entered a room.

However, if there was one moment where he should have listened, now would have been it. She heard him tumble down the stairs as soon as he whipped around the corner.

"I told you to stop!" she huffed, resting her hands on her knees.

"No," he murmured, crawling away.

"Your nose is bleeding," Emiko frowned. "If you run again, I'll just follow the blood trail."

She walked down the steps, glaring at the students who quickly scampered away. She leaned down to his height, but he took that chance to push her off balance and onto her back.

She grabbed his leg before he could scamper away.

"Let go of me!"

"Never!"

"What is wrong with you?" Mirae stood at the bottom of the steps, gripping her head. "I told you to leave him alone!"

"Help!" Kageyama cried.

"Don't you dare, this has nothing to do with you. Walk away now."

"Oh, so you can push him out the window this time?" Mirae pulled Emiko off of him. She reached into her bag and held out a pack of tissues to Kageyama.

Emiko crossed her arms over her chest. "First, I didn't push him down the stairs. Second, I am tempted to push him out the window." Emiko turned to Kageyama. "You're not leaving until we settle this."

"I have class," he growled.

"Oh, because you're definitely the concerned academic type."

"Emiko," Mirae warned.

"Shut it. I'm done with him throwing glares at me left and right. Or scowling at me when I ask him a question. I'm not taking it any longer, especially if I haven't done anything."

Kageyama's brows furrowed. "Did you tell her?" he asked Mirae.

"She did," Emiko brought her hands to her face and let out an annoyed sigh. "Tobio, I literally led a campaign against you in middle school. Why the hell would you think I have a crush on you?"

"To be fair, childhood rivalries tend to grow into feelings. Like last week on my favourite drama show, the main character Eiichi-"

"Shut up Mirae."

"The letter," he interrupted.

"For the love of God, if anyone says the word 'letter' again today, I am going to move continents!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Mirae and Emiko were on their way back from a meeting with Takeda Sensei. As they turned the corner, Mirae saw something that made her freeze. She grabbed onto Emiko's back and pulled her behind the wall. "Do you see what I see?"

Emiko peeped a look. Standing by the vending machines was Kageyama. Blushing in front of him was Akira.

"It's a conspiracy! This is all a part of Kageyama's and Akira's plan!"

"A conspiracy?"

"This was all planned," she turned to her with wide eyes. "They wrote the love letter and made you deliver it. This way, everyone would think that you are in love with him and take the attention off of their secret relationship."

"You're spiralling again," Emiko frowned. "Tobio wouldn't like a girl like Akira."

"No! This happened on last week's episode of Yua Loves Eiichi! The villains were trying to keep their relationship a secret so they blamed the poor villager. Do you understand what I'm saying? You're the poor villager, Emiko! If everyone is focused on you, their love can blossom!"

Her jaw dropped. "Hell no. I am not the poor villager. I have to upgrade." She snapped her attention back to Kageyama and Akira. "The nerve on him, I swear. He had the audacity to lie to us this morning! Mirae, you're a genius!"

Emiko fumbled into her pockets and aimed her phone camera at the two. They came into focus on her screen and she pressed record.

"So as you can clearly see here, we have Tobio Kageyama on the right wearing the black uniform from Karasuno," Mirae narrated.

"And over there," Emiko zoomed in on Akira's face, "We have the lying loser whose skirt is three inches too short. Look at the way he's staring at her. So much emotion in his dark eyes that it kind of looks like," she paused, "like he's bored. Hey, is that normal?"

"Obviously, when you're that much in love different emotions come out."

Akira was blushing, that much was evident even on their phone screen. They couldn't tell what she was saying but it must have been important because she was talking fast. Kageyama was drinking his yogurt drink, watching her passively.

"What's he going to say to her?" Emiko peered around the wall.

"Wait, I can lip read. I can't tell what she's saying but- Oh! He's going to say... he says... Huh?"

"What?!" Emiko shrieked.

Kageyama and Akira froze, turning around to where the sound came from. Mirae pulled Emiko and they began to sprint into school.

"What'd he say?" she rasped. "Tell me!"

"Thanks for the kiss."

"The what?"

"The kiss... I think they were talking about the game against Date Tech. She must have given him a good luck kiss."

"That bastard," Emiko grunted. "Wait until everyone finds out. Just wait."

Emiko proceeded to send the video to her Uncle Keishin. They parted ways and headed to class.

 **Uncle K**  
What the hell did you send me?

 **Emiko**  
Proof

 **Uncle K**  
No  
I'm not opening that video

 **Emiko**  
You don't understand! It's necessary for you to see it! It's my innocence

 **Uncle K**  
Absolutely not  
I'm not watching anything you send me

 **Emiko**  
MY HONOUR IS AT STAKE HERE

 **Uncle K**  
Don't care

 **Emiko**  
I hate you

 **Uncle K**  
Good, now leave me alone you should be in class

 **Emiko**  
Watch it

 **Uncle K**  
Pay attention, you are in class!

 **Emiko**  
Watch it  
Did you watch it?  
Uncle K, didya watch it?  
????

 **Uncle K**  
Emiko what the hell?! Why are you filming students?!  
Is that Mirae with you?!

 **Emiko**  
Yeah! She's helping me prove my innocence  
We are on a mission for truth and justice

 **Uncle K**  
You little shit why are you filming Kageyama? You leave him alone!

 **Emiko**  
No! You are missing the point of the video!   
He is obviously in love with her but it's a conspiracy to blame me, shifting the focus away from their love life!

 **Uncle K**  
What are you talking about?  
Wait, are you on drugs?  
Emiko did you take candy from strangers again?  
That's it, you're grounded

 **Emiko**  
Um???   
No???  
No thank you??  
Take it back???

 **Uncle K**  
Grounded. 1 week. No phone. No back up phone, and no back up, back up phone.

 **Emiko**  
I HATE YOU  
But also re watch the video. I think you missed the point of it

 **Uncle K**  
If you don't leave me alone, you're running laps with the boys today

 **Emiko**  
No

 **Uncle K**  
Double

 **Emiko**  
NO

 **Uncle K**  
And burpees

 **Emiko**  
I'm calling child services

Emiko was sitting in her seat. She threw a glare at Akira who was staring at her hands and blushing.

 _If my uncle won't believe me I'll just have to think of something else._ She opened Mirae's contact.

 **Emiko**  
Run, sprint, do whatever  
At the end of the day, truth shall prevail

The school day ended and Emiko was surprised to see that Mirae was already leaning against the classroom door. As students piled out, she made her way in.

"How'd you get here so fast?"

"Tsukishima's so tall that he hides the teacher's vision from me. So, I just left. Anyway, what'd you need me for?"

"Grab Akira."

Akira had just stood up to leave when Mirae grabbed her by her left arm and Emiko tightened her grip on her right. The girls then began to drag a struggling Akira out the door, down the halls, outside, and towards the gymnasium.

"Leave me alone!" Akira cried. "Hey! That hurts!"

"Love is pain and we're all going to die lonely," Emiko snapped.

"That's harsh."

"Where are you taking me?"

"It's time to come clean Akira, you can't hide behind me forever."

Suddenly, Mirae stopped walking. "Oh my God!"

"What?"

She turned to Emiko and gasped. "We're living an actual T.V. drama right now- Oh this is so exciting! I can't wait to tell Kindaichi."

They entered the gymnasium and pushed Akira onto the bench. Coach Ukai did a double take when he saw the strawberry blonde haired girl on the verge of tears.

"Truth and justice shall prevail Uncle Keishin! Hey, Tobio, get over here. I expect an apology from the both of you. Now, fess up."

Curiously, the second and third years began to crowd around them too.

"No," Akira stuttered.

She tried to run but Mirae pushed her back down. "Don't be shy. We'll only judge Kageyama."

Tsukishima blinked. "What the hell happened to you between class and now?"

"Tsukki is right," Tadashi added, "Mirae is usually quieter than this."

"Shush!" Noya cried. "Our Goddesses have spoken!"

"And they demand truth and justice." Tanaka bowed down. "Speak, oh beautiful managers."

Kageyama frowned. "What did I do?"

"Say it," Emiko growled into Akira's face. "He's got the attention span of a goldfish, but you have to have something working up there. Come clean!"

"No!"

"Come on Akira," Mirae rolled her eyes, "we know about the letter, but they're blaming it on Emiko. Either you come clean or we're going to keep you here."

"Can they do that?" Hinata asked in surprise.

"No," Tadashi said, "no they can't."

"Try me," Emiko snapped.

"Fine!" Akira cried out. Tears began to pool in her eyes. "I did it, okay? I wrote the love letter to Tobio-kun and I asked Emiko to give it to him because I was too nervous! I like him, okay? I like him a lot and I'm pretty sure he likes me too!"

"What?" Kageyama scampered back and pulled Hinata in front of him. "I don't like you."

"Stop lying Kageyama," Mirae shook her head, "I heard you say, _thanks for the kiss_."

His face went red. "I never said that!"

"Then what did you say?" Emiko took out her phone and replayed the video she had taken early in the day.

"Thanks for supporting us!"

Mirae frowned. "Dammit, I was off. Guess it wasn't like the T.V. drama."

An awkward silence filled the air, everyone watched silently. The doors to the gym opened and 'Tome, Shoji, and Takita walked in. They froze seeing their teammates huddled around a girl who was crying.

Ennoshita cleared his throat. "Okay before our first years run away again, let's go back and do some drills." The team followed him onto the court. Coach Ukai glared at his niece.

Kageyama tried to leave but Emiko grabbed him by the back of the shirt. He grabbed Hinata who nearly tripped.

"Ennoshita called the team to practice so you and Akira can have some privacy."

"Why?"

Mirae turned to Akira. "Are you sure you want this one? Tsukishima is available. I mean he isn't the greatest, but he's smarter than him."

Yachi frowned at how simpleminded Kageyama was. She pulled on his sleeve, bringing him down so she could whisper in his ear.

"You need to talk to her. You can't just say you don't like her and move on. She's upset."

Akira got up and walked out of the gym. With a light push from the managers, Kageyama followed her. 


	26. Mirae, Three Muggers, and a Rabid Dog

The school bell rang signalling the end of the day. Emiko scooped up her books and made a beeline for the door. Ever since the forced confession, her deskmate was feeling less inclined to share every detail of her life with her.

She chose to instead replace it with loud huffs and mild groans.

As she dodged other students, she noticed that Mirae was standing beside her locker. "Yo, are you excited for the training camp?"

"I actually wanted to talk to you about that."

Emiko unlocked her locker and stuffed everything into her bag. They had a week long break now that exams were done. "What's up?"

"I'm going to Yokohama for a couple of day. It'll be when the boys are at the training camp and I was wondering if you'd want to come with me?"

"I've never been to Yokohama. Sure."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it'll be fun. Why are we going though?"

"I'm visiting my sister. I haven't seen her in a while now so I thought I'd surprise her." They fell into step and began to walk towards the gym. "I already asked Coach for permission and he gave the okay. We'll leave with the boys for the training camp and be there for one day and one night. The next morning, my grandma will drive us to Tokyo station and we'll take the train."

"Wow, who would have thought my Uncle Keishin would be cool with me leaving for an entire day?"

"About that," Mirae blushed, "I got permission for myself. You have to get permission for yourself."

Emiko stopped walking. "Dammit! You know he's going to say no to me."

Mirae pulled on her arms and dragged her into the gym. They changed into their indoor shoes and began to setup the nets. Once the equipment was ready and the boys came in to start their warm-ups, Mirae and Emiko walked up to Coach.

"Uncle Keishin," Emiko sang, "you love me, right?"

He deadpanned. "What do you want?"

"So I heard from a little bird that Mirae is going to Yokohama for an entire day."

"So?"

"So she'll be defenceless. I can picture it already, poor little Mirae all alone in a new city. Suddenly she's cornered in an alleyway, three muggers show up, a rabid dog growls from behind her. What would she do?"

By now the rest of the team was eavesdropping on the conversation.

"I don't know, Emiko, what would Mirae be doing in an alleyway?"

"The horror!" she shrieked. "Now, picture this. Emiko Ukai shows up. She was there the whole time, she tames the rabid dog. She kicks the muggers. She saves Mirae. We celebrate this victory and rename the day as National Emiko Ukai Day!"

Coach frowned. "One, you are an idiot. Two, you are not a Ukai. Three, you're not going to Yokohama."

"Come on, Uncle Keishin, work with me here!"

"Mirae will be fine, she's got her sister and father there."

"But they're not me!"

"Yachi needs your help here."

"It's literally for one day why do you have to be so lazy? Why can't you be the manager for one day and help her? Literally, you make Takeda Sensei do all the work and you sit there being useless."

Tanaka and Nishinoya slowly inched closer, frowning. They popped up on either side of her.

"You know, Coach, we might need the day off as well."

"Right," Noya nodded, "I don't like the sound of our Goddess going to a strange city all by herself."

"City boys," Tanaka growled, "I won't let them have the luxury of breathing the same air as her."

Emiko crossed her arms over her chest and huffed. "If they get a day off and I don't, I'm going to kill myself."

"Do it," Kageyama provoked.

"There will be no killing or telling people to die," Ennoshita snapped. He pointed at Kageyama. "Laps. Now."

Hinata stifled a laugh and began to bump the volleyball on his arms. "For once, I'm not in trouble."

"I'd feel a lot safer travelling with another person," Mirae shrugged. "Plus, we'd be there for the first day of training camp to help. I promise to take care of her, Coach."

"But she's the one who needs to be protected," Emiko stressed, "just so we're clear. It's her, not me. I am the protector."

Coach pinched the bridge of his nose. "I hear you, but I just don't like the amount of time you and Emiko have been spending together. She's rubbing off on you and it's starting to scare me just how alike you two are."

Mirae and Emiko shared a look.

"Fine. You can go."

Emiko jumped with glee. She ran at her Uncle for a hug, but stopped and chose to slap his back instead. "Thanks dude!"

The next two days passed and everyone was excited for the training camp. Karasuno would spend two days training alone at a rented gym near Tokyo. After, they'd travel to Nekoma to play practice games.

It was close to eight pm when Takeda Sensei pulled into the parking lot with the bus. Mirae, Emiko, and Yachi had already packed their bags and were waiting for the boys.

"Yo Uncle Keishin," Emiko screamed into his ear, "can you tell me the names of the students from Nekoma? I want to look them up on Instagram and friend request them."

"No," he frowned. "These are important connections for us and I will not allow you to harass everyone. If I leave it to you, we'll get restraining orders and this will be the last year we can attend a training camp."

"Harsh."

"But honest," Mirae smirked.

"Do you think the first years will be alright?" Yachi asked.

"They seem fine to me," Emiko shrugged. The first years were wrestling their way down the stairs. Yaotome chose that moment to bite Shoji.

The rest of the boys followed their captain in an orderly fashion. It seemed that their kohai's delinquency put their own maturity into perspective. That, and a black aura was beginning to surround Ennoshita as he glared at them.

After putting their bags in the back, Takeda Sensei allowed them on the bus in pairs. He had made them a seating plan.

"What are we, children?" Tsukishima rolled his eyes.

"Some of you seem to act like it." Coach Ukai looked at his niece. She grinned.

One by one, the players walked onto the bus and sat next to their new partners. Emiko was one of the last to enter. She sat down at the front by the window and looked up.

"Hey Uncle Keishin, who am I sitting next to?"

"Me."

"No," she gasped. "No." Before Emiko could climb out, he sat beside her and grabbed her phone. "No!"

"You're grounded remember."

"I hate my life, I hate you, I hate existing!"

She could hear Mirae laughing from the back of the bus. "Emiko's in the front!" she cackled.

"Beside the Coach! She's being babysat!" Tsukishima added. The entire bus howled with laughter.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Seven hours later, the bus came to a stop. Emiko fell onto the ground as she pushed her way through the doors. "Freedom," she sighed.

"Same rules as always, so no fooling around," Ennoshita called. "Okay, let's get settled in and then we can have breakfast together."

Emiko shoved her bag into Kageyama's arms and before he had a chance to say anything, she grabbed Mirae and ran inside.

"We have to help Yachi-"

"We have more pressing issues to attend to." She pushed the doors open. A smile grew on her lips as she scanned the kitchen. "We are going to eat!"

"We can't do that without the rest of the team. Let's go help them put their things away first."

"Or-" she pushed Mirae inside and closed the doors behind them, "-we can make breakfast and let them do the rest of the work."

Cooking or setting up, both were chores that had to be done. Mirae pulled out her phone sending a quick text to Yachi.

"Okay, so I'm thinking deep fried glazed donuts and some lemonade!"

Mirae froze. "Absolutely not, you're going to give them heart disease!"

"What's wrong with donuts?" Emiko dodged the frying pan.

"They're athletes. They need protein and carbs, not desserts for breakfast. Let's play it safe and make some rice, fish, and vegetables."

"I hate fish."

"Then you don't have to eat."

Witty banter and provoking comments were at a minimum as the two girls worked quickly. Within the hour, they had finished making breakfast. Mirae began to set the table in the cafeteria, and Emiko went to call the team.

"Hey losers, we made food so hurry up."

Noya was the first to push himself off the floor and sprint towards the kitchen. The rest of the team followed, thanking the girls for their effort. Mirae was running around and filling their plates and bowls.

"She's like their mother," Emiko grinned. "Can I sit here or are you gonna think I'm setting up a marriage proposal?"

Kageyama's face turned red as he moved to make space for her.

Noya moaned, "This reminds me of Kiyoko's food. Her cooking was on-point!"

Tanaka began to tear up as he yelled his manager's name.

"Speaking of Kiyoko," Takeda Sensei said, "You both better be studying for your exams, especially since she isn't here to help."

They let out a groan.

"I don't know why you bother studying. Just aim for the bare minimum and you'll all be fine."

"You better not be aiming for the bare minimum," Coach Ukai glared at his niece.

"She is."

Emiko elbowed Mirae.

"What about you guys?" they turned to the first years, "How are your classes? Nervous for exams?"

"I'm pretty confident," Takita said with a mouth full of food. Mirae handed him a napkin, shaking her head and smiling at how fast he was eating. No one missed the fact that Shoji smeared sauce across his own face and then yanked on Mirae's sleeve.

After they finished eating, the girls cleared the table and began to clean the kitchen. The boys left to change into their athletic wear and meet up in the gym.

"We're splitting you guys up into two teams," Coach announced. He held up the clipboard. "The purpose of this line-up is to challenge certain players. I want you boys playing at a hundred and twenty percent, that means strong teamwork and communication. You won't score points by playing selfishly. Everything depends on you connecting that ball."

Noya Tsukishima Tanaka

Kageyama Hinata Kinnoshita

===

Yaotome Takita Tadashi

Shoji Ennoshita Narita

At the end of the first hour, Team A won all three sets played. The scoreboard read **25:22** , **25:19** , and **25:14**.

Yaotome was a skilled player but his receives were a bit shaky.

Shoji had a tendency to get in the way of other spikers' run ups. His attacks also lacked precision and were liable to being blocked.

Takita had a habit of standing too close to the net, often resulting in points to the opposing team for net touches. He had a high jump, but his arms were spread too far, allowing the spikers on team A to send the ball through the gap.

The second and third years were instructed to play as they normally would. It was proving troublesome when three of their teammates couldn't sync.

They were taking a fifteen-minute break when Tadashi walked up to Shoji.

"You're letting your frustration impact how you play."

Shoji frowned. "No, I'm not."

"You don't have to worry about messing up."

"I'm not messing up."

"We have your back, okay? Don't worry about the blockers or the receivers."

"I'm not worried." This time, Shoji yelled. "I'm not messing up, okay? You're messing up."

"You little punk," Tanaka started but Ennoshita held him back, shaking his head.

Tadashi felt his palms sweat as his teammates watched. The girls had just entered the gym and he caught Yachi's eyes.

"It all comes down to experience. I'm a second year who learned the jump float serve in four months' time. Someone who's been to nationals before. Someone who's trained with all of these guys, someone who has their backs-"

"and we have his," Tsukishima called. "If you want to be part of this team, you start by respecting each other. Not liking, but respecting."

"You're getting in the way of our receivers and our spikers. If you're not paying attention to everyone around you, someone will get hurt. You can't play like that."

"Yes, I can," Shoji growled back, "I'm a strong volleyball player. You need me."

Kageyama stood up from the bench. "Karasuno doesn't need someone like that on its team," he said, "much less the starting line up."

"You are a good player," Tadashi agreed, "but if that's all it took then it'd be simple. We didn't make it to nationals with only good players. We went there because we communicated, we learned from each other and grew, we supported one another."

"If you can't do that much, we don't need you." Tsukishima grinned, daring the first year to retaliate.

Shoji lowered his gaze.

Ennoshita watched the exchange with mild surprise. The second years were an odd bunch but he had never seen them so supportive of each other off the court.

"We're not saying you have to be best friends," Ennoshita agreed. "But you're playing a team sport. It's in the name, team. There are five other players on that court with you,"

"Hey now," Narita slung his arm over Ennoshita's shoulder, "how about we get back onto that court and make those suckers pay?"

"That was intense," Emiko commented.

"I know he feels bad about that outburst. We're going to have to do something about his temper."

"Why? Aggressive people are good at scoring points. Don't you remember Mad-Dog?"

"Yeah, but players like that can also tear a team apart."

"Well, he seems to love you. Can't you make him be nicer to the guys?"

"He's not a robot, Emiko, he has his own feelings and thoughts. It's going to take a while until he changes his own view of the team."

"Why does he hate them?"

"He doesn't. Somethings bothering him at home."

"Parents," Emiko growled. "Must be why he's taking you as a secondary mother figure."

"He's not."

Emiko began to count on her fingers. "He wouldn't sleep on the bus until you sat beside him, he literally smeared food across his face so you'd wipe it off, and he sends death stares at every boy who tries to look at you. Face it, Mirae, Shoji's a duckling and he's imprinted onto you."


	27. Safety First, Wear Your Masks

Emiko slung her bag over her shoulder. "Peace out losers, I'm going to Tokolala."

"Yokohama."

"Yokohama," she corrected, "see you next week."

"Tomorrow."

"Why do you have to be like this?"

They bid their goodbyes and walked outside. Mirae's grandmother was sitting in the car. "Come in, come in," she unlocked the doors. "It's only a few minutes' drive to Tokyo station."

"Grandma, this is my friend Emiko."

"Suzuki, right?"

Emiko was sitting in the back seat. She leaned forward and nodded her head.

"You and Mirae were in kindergarten together. Oh I remember you now, the closest of friends."

"We were?" both girls asked.

"Yup! I've got an entire photo album of you two. It was one wild school year- your mothers had to tear you two apart every day when school was done. You two and another boy, the closest friends, were intent on finding the fairies lurking in the gardens of your school."

"That's crazy!"

"That's not possible."

Mirae's grandmother laughed. "Surely you remember, Mirae? The day that you came home crying because a little girl tried to cut your hair? That girl was Emiko."

"I do remember that." She turned to Emiko and glared. "I don't forgive you."

"I was a child!"

"Emiko, Mirae, and Tsutomu. The Sensais tried to separate you three but that little boy crawled out the class, ran and got you two, and then you three left the school to get ice cream from down the road. When the store owner called the school and when the Sensei found you three, you had ice cream all over your faces and were sleeping on each other. I have that picture too!"

"Why the hell do I remember this?"

"Um, why the hell don't I remember this?" Emiko smacked her forehead. "Grandma Ando, can I see these pictures one day?"

A short while later, the girls bid Grandma goodbye and grabbed their bags out of the back. They had their tickets in their hands as they walked towards the train.

"Emiko," Mirae called. "Wear this."

She turned around and frowned at the sight of her friend who was wearing a face mask and was holding another one out for her.

"No thank you."

"Put it on. We're in Tokyo city, this air is the dirtiest."

"No thank you."

"Do you want to be breathing in car fumes, factory chemicals, and whatever sickness everyone else is exhaling?"

"No thank-"

Mirae caught her by the back of her shirt and spun her around. She hooked the elastic bands around her ears and snapped the mask across the lower half of her face. Then, she led them past the crowds of people.

"I can't breathe! I'm dying!"

Onlookers gave her dirty looks. Mirae ignored her and boarded the train. They found a pair of empty seats and sat down.

"You know, I noticed something."

Mirae looked up. "What's that?"

"Grandparents are nicer than parents. Well, I don't know about yours but they're a heck of a lot nicer in my experience. I've been living with my grandparents and Uncle for a few months and they're more attentive and kinder than my mom and dad have ever been."

"I second that."

"Are we going to bond now?" Emiko shoved her phone into her bag and turned her body, so it was facing Mirae. "Has our time come?"

"No."

"Shh, we're bonding. Continue."

"Well, my parents were divorced so I lived with my mom. She was always stressed and angry, and earlier this year, she got herself really sick. She had to go to the hospital. That's when I decided to move in with my grandmother."

"Look at us, broken and bonding."

Mirae rolled her eyes. "I'm not broken."

"You're probably a heck of a lot more broken than your sister. Speaking of her, what's she like?"

"Rina's not like people you've met. She's prideful because of how strong she is as an Ace spiker, I guess being in the ranks of top three in all of Japan does that. And she's stubborn. There's always a double meaning to what she says and does, so you should keep your guard up."

Emiko cracked her knuckles and smirked. "Challenge accepted."

She rolled her eyes and wore her earphones. They had another thirty minutes before they arrived in the city. The roads and the buildings were towering over her as the train zoomed by, almost as if glaring at her for returning home.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


As they approached the Yokohama Suiran High School, three members from the girls' volleyball team were standing by the entrance. Seeing them, Mirae's face broke into a smile and she began to jog towards them.

"Rina," she greeted her sister before turning to the other two. "Hoshi, Saki, how are you?"

Emiko shifted from one foot onto the other as the girls tackled Mirae into a group hug. They exchanged their greetings and teased one another. Finally, Mirae turned around and gestured to her.

"This is Emiko. She's a manager with me on the Karasuno boys' volleyball team."

"Sup," she held up a peace sign.

Saki grinned, mimicking her actions. "Cute name. I'm Saki."

"My name is Hoshi. Hopefully ya two didn't have too long of a ride here."

"It was fine up until the point where she wore her earphones and ignored me."

The girls laughed.

"That's my sister for ya, ever the kindly one. Name's Rina." Emiko reached over to shake her hand, and her eyes widened when she felt her fingers become crushed in Rina's grip.

Now that she was standing closer to her, Emiko could see that the twin sisters were different.

Rina's eyes were the colour of the dying ashes of a fire. Her stare was as equally as dangerous, as though a single spark could reignite the flames. Her skin was more tan than Mirae's and colored with bruises. She wore the royal blue jersey like it was sewn specifically for her.

Emiko gulped and stepped away.

"We watched Karasuno play at nationals last year," Saki said as they travelled down the hall. "They were like monsters on the court."

"The team that beat Shiratorizawa," Hoshi yelped, "it was all anyone could talk about. And when we found out they were playing Inarizaki in the second round? I felt bad for 'em."

Saki nudged Emiko, "Now that's a school you'll want to watch out for. Your boys might've won against 'em last year, but those crazy twins are out for blood."

"Inarizaki was supposed to win last year," Hoshi explained to a puzzled Emiko. "They had Aran Ojiro, a powerful wing spiker, number four in the nation. Rintaro Suna who's the type of middle blocker I have nightmares about. Oh, and Michinari Akagi. His Libero skills make ya think he can teleport."

Saki nudged Emiko again. "Don't be fooled by those three. Their main villains are the Miya Twins. No one takes risks on the court like they do."

"It annoys me because their plays always work out in their favour too."

Emiko listened to their conversation and began to write down the names of the Inarizaki team.

"Right? It's like they never mess up."

"Who? The Miya twins?" Rina laughed, holding the gym doors open. "They mess up plenty, I wouldn't worry about 'em."

Hoshi and Saki mumbled under their breath.

"The other team doesn't show up for another half hour. So, will ya set a few tosses my way?"

Mirae unzipped her jacket. She handed her bag to Emiko and caught the volleyball that her sister had thrown her way. She followed her onto the court, feeling twenty or so pairs of eyes watching her.

The girls at Yokohama Suiran High School had heard of the infamous Mirae Ando. This was the first time they would be able to see her set-in real life, and that too, to her first ever partner.

"I'm not making this easy for you," Mirae smirked, glancing at her sister. "Do you still remember how to do a backwards delayed spike?"

Emiko slumped down on the bench and pulled out her phone. She searched up Inarizaki High School on Instagram and followed the page. Underneath it popped up the team players' profiles, so she quickly went through and followed them as well. She groaned seeing that each of the main players were private.

"Oh!" her eyes lit up. "Atsumu Miya's page is public." She began to scroll through his account. He had a handful of pictures, most of them were sports gear he was advertising or pictures of his teammates during games. She paused on a video he had uploaded, it was seven seconds long.

He was setting a ball for his teammate, a careless smirk on his tired face. It was captioned _trainin' first year scrubs._

He didn't look like much of a threat at first glance, but after reading a few of his captions and seeing the next few posts, she could tell he had a snarky attitude and was a diligent worker. Emiko scrolled back to the top of the page and unfollowed his account.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Your sister has a strong team," Emiko said as they walked down the hallway to the vending machines. "She's a strong player, but her team makes her stand out."

Mirae stared at the ground. "Yeah," she muttered, "she's lucky."

Emiko slid a paper bill into the machine and chose the corn chips. She reached down to grab the bag when she heard a whistle from behind.

"Who the hell-" she stopped.

The catcaller was a tall girl with short-cropped red hair. Standing beside her was another girl, smirking. They were wearing volleyball jerseys from another school.

"Well look who we have here? If it isn't Mirae _the Rat_ Ando."

"You turncoat," the girl sneered, "which skin are you wearing now?"

Emiko abandoned her snack and crossed her arms over her chest. She stepped beside Mirae and scowled. "What the hell do you want?"

The redhead flickered her gaze to Emiko. "Back away sweetheart, this doesn't involve you."

"Did you just- did she just call me sweetheart?" Emiko turned to Mirae with an exasperated look on her face. "You just called me sweetheart? You're going to have to stop it with the pet names. Mine won't be as nice as yours are."

Mirae tugged on her arm. "Don't."

"Why? You've got this noodle with the red hair walking around like some damn pervert and her sidekick the female Shrek who lacks manners."

Kanon, the noodle, and Tsuba, the sidekick, were both taller than Emiko but that didn't stop her from looking like a feral animal. She was glaring at the two, proving that she wasn't afraid of a fight.

"We came to see the competition," Kanon stuttered, flickering her gaze to Mirae. "So, were you homeschooled this entire time or hiding here? I thought we made it clear that you wouldn't go near a volleyball court again."

"I'm not on the team."

The girls smirked.

Emiko gagged. "Seriously, that's not a good look."

"What?" Tsuba growled.

"That! That look right there! That look of desperation and insecurity."

Mirae didn't know if she could hold back Emiko. Her enemies weren't afraid to get physically violent, and she didn't want it to come to a brawl. She looked back at the sound of the gym doors closing. Saki and Hoshi stalked towards them.

"You've hit on their definin' qualities," Saki grinned.

Hoshi joined her and added, "You remember what happened last time, don't ya?"

Tsuba took a step back, grabbing onto Kanon's bag.

"That's right, run along now," Emiko made a shooing gesture, "you were outnumbered the second you walked up to us."

Kanon narrowed her eyes. She shook Tsuba's grip off. "We settle our scores on the court. But her," she pointed between them at Mirae, "The Rat will always have a target on her back."

Saki stepped forward. "You're not going to get away with threats like that."

"If you're looking for a fight I have to warn ya that Rina's been looking for an excuse. She's going to walk out those doors any second now and just the sight of ya two will send her off the edge."

Kanon shook her head and turned around. She threw one last look over her shoulder as she left the school. 


	28. Mirae Ando The Runaway

After the practice game, the girls walked down the street to the sit-in frozen yogurt shop. Saki and Emiko pushed past the other customers in the store to start taste testing all 32 flavours. They were like chubby-children at the Chocolate Factory.

Hoshi sighed. "I'll keep an eye on 'em. You two want vanilla, right?"

Rina and Mirae nodded. The sisters found a small booth at the corner of the store and sat down. "Dad wanted to come and see ya, but he got called into work."

"It's fine," Mirae lied. "Besides, I came to see you."

"Right, well, we still need to talk about what'll happen from here on out. Dad went to court last week but the judge wasn't convinced. Apparently, mom and her lawyer showed that she's been sober for these past four months. Dad filed for an appeal; he's goin' to try again."

Mirae had only met her father a handful of times and she frowned, trying to understand why it was so important for him to have sole custody of her now.

"You made it to the quarter-finals last year at nationals, right?" she changed the subject. "This year, you've got to make it to the semi-finals."

Rina rolled her eyes. Her sister had a way with words but she should have known better than to manipulate her. "We'd dominate nationals if ya were our setter."

"Your setter now is pretty good."

"Yeah but she plays by the books. Like I get it, give an accurate toss and the spiker handles the rest but she needs to be a bit more dangerous on the court."

"I was your setter for only one year," Mirae grinned. "We were kids."

"That's when I started to gain attention as a spiker. I'm not one to boast-"

"Oh really now?"

"but-" Rina glared playfully, "my popularity and recognition is thanks to you. Listen, Mirae, I've played with ten different setters and practiced with dozens more. They're all talented and good, but none of 'em could hold their own against ya. I think I'm allowed to say it, ya know, being a top-three Ace and everything."

Hoshi approached their table with a cup of frozen yogurt in each hand. "We'll sit over there," she motioned to the opposite side of the room. Emiko and Saki were currently trying to clean spilled yogurt off the table.

Mirae grabbed a stack of napkins off their table and gave it to Hoshi.

"Coming to live here is one thing. Playing volleyball on a team is another. I don't think I'm ready for that."

Rina stirred the chocolate chip flakes into her yogurt. "Ya say that now but the second you're on the court I guarantee it'll change. Look, I know what happened in your last year of junior high was bad. But from here on out ya can play on different teams with different kinds of players. Players who want to push themselves and each other to new heights. You're the type of setter that can make that possible."

"I'm starting to think you want me here just so I can set for you."

Rina shrugged. "I'm your sister, remember? We've got the same hallmark personality traits."

One and the same. Although the Ando sisters were twins, it was rare for someone to confuse them. Rina basked in the spotlight and took daring leaps. Mirae preferred to make her mark from behind the scenes.

Rina could make friends in the blink of an eye and enemies even quicker. Mirae preferred to keep everyone at arm's length.

"Doesn't seem like it's just about playin' on a team again," Rina said. She pointed her spoon at her sister. "This is about managin' Karasuno, isn't it?"

Mirae's eyes widened.

Watching those boys practice and play made her want to do everything she possibly could to help them. The dedication to the sport, the athletic abilities, the strenuous hours of training, the competitiveness that came from knowing they would eventually become worthy opponents, it warmed her heart. She wanted to be there to see them win. She wanted to be there for every moment of it.

"Just so ya know," Rina teased, "the feelin' of victory coming from being on the team versus being on the sidelines is different. Don't forget that you're a manager. You're not really on the team."

On the other side of the store, Emiko rubbed her temples. "This is so good but it hurts so bad."

"I know what ya mean," Saki groaned.

"That's what ya get for eatin' too fast," Hoshi scolded. "Like, I know it says free refills but there's a limit to bein' stupid."

"Heck no, I'm gettin' my money's worth." Saki and Emiko high fived. This was their fifth serving in the last fifteen minutes. Initially, they were going to make a competition to see who could eat the most, but one harsh glare from Hoshi made them pause.

Emiko looked up from her phone and peaked over to where the Ando twins were sitting. "What do you think they're talking about?" she asked.

"Family problems."

"Oh."

"Yeah, Mirae might move here."

She frowned at the idea. "Mirae didn't tell me that."

"It hasn't been decided yet. Ya know how it is with divorced parents; the lawyers, judges, and the paperwork."

"Right," Emiko narrowed her eyes. She turned to Saki. "Mind telling me what The Rat means? Those two weirdos called Mirae that earlier."

Saki and Hoshi shared a look.

"It was what her old teammates called her after the incident in their last year."

"Don't forget the first year of high school."

Hoshi sighed. "I don't know if ya play sports but there's this unwritten rule that everyone follows. It's that the senior players get first dibs on the roster no matter how talented or experienced they are. There are exceptions but if ya look at every team, half the players on the court are in their last year of school."

"Mirae's old team was the same. The coach had all the seniors players on the team. This sense of entitlement, that ya didn't have to work as hard for your position, it makes people lazy. Her teammates stopped coming to practice, when they did they wouldn't set up or clean afterwards. They treated the younger players poorly. Mirae talked to their team captain who did nothing."

"The team captain didn't do anything?" Emiko asked. She had a hard time imagining Ennoshita ignoring a problem that someone brought up to him.

"Yeah. So, she went to the Coach. He wouldn't listen to her either."

"In our prefecture, Mirae's junior high school team was in the top four, always. They had strong and skilled players, but it didn't sit right with her conscious. She believed that the younger ones who came to practice every day, the ones who tried their best, deserved to play. They deserved to be given a chance to make a name for themselves."

"Mirae thought that if the captain and Coach wouldn't do anything, she would. In an important game, one that had recruiters from top high school teams watching, she played in a way that helped the opposite team trap her spikers."

"Her team realized it. They usually played freely knowin' that as the setter, Mirae was gonna make it easy for 'em. But at that game she didn't. For the first time since she was their setter, they had to play full sets and they barely won."

Saki pushed her phone towards Emiko. The picture was from a few years ago, captioned _Komoi Junior Barely Passes!_ and showed a scoreboard.

 **16:25, 25:23,** and **28:26**.

"She figured that if they lost, the senior players would leave and the younger players had a chance."

"It was a good plan. Honestly, none of us realized that Mirae was making these mistakes on purpose until she told us."

"Yeah, I never thought I'd see a setter who could make the opposite team's blockers look stronger than they were. Everyone thought their opponents were advanced."

"Those two girls who came to our school earlier were the first to realize. After the game, in the changin' rooms, they told the rest of the team. That's when they called her the Rat."

"It wasn't just name callin'," Saki grimaced, "it got physically violent. They tried to break her knee."

Emiko glanced over at the sisters.

"She thought it would be old news by the next year, but her old teammates ended up at the same high school. The bullyin' continued, and then there was that incident with her mom, so she moved to Miyagi with her grandmother."

"Have you heard about that?"

"Just that her mom got sick."

"That's put nicely," Saki scoffed. "No, Mirae was studyin' late that night when she heard her mom fall. She called the ambulance because her mother wasn't breathing. The doctors brought her back from the brink of death."

Emiko aimed her empty cup at the trash can and chucked it across the room. "And then I entered the story. Well girls, I hate to say it, but I hope Mirae doesn't move back here. I'd miss her too much."

Saki and Hoshi glanced at each other.

They wanted to use this visit as an excuse to persuade Mirae to come back. Not just to volleyball, but back to them.

Saki, Hoshi, Mirae, and Rina practiced volleyball in the same club when they were five years old. They played together and against each other for years. The four of them had even competed in the All-Japan Tournament for Under 10 and celebrated their golden victory.

They had been through a lot together, but ever since the twins' parents divorced and Mirae went to a different middle school the four of them became strangers.

"It was disgusting!" Emiko exclaimed. She was showing them a picture of a nasty bruise on Mirae's face and narrating to them how a boy from Karasuno had accidentally hit her with a volleyball.

If Mirae had brought Emiko here to meet them, then it wasn't done on a whim. It meant that Mirae had finally learned to trust someone again, trust them enough to meet the only people she still cared for. Even if she cared for them at a distance.

Saki and Hoshi stared at each other and smiled. 


	29. The Navigator and the Butler

Emiko and Mirae had arrived in Tokyo city four hours ago. From the train station, it was a half-hour bus ride to Shinzen High School where the training camps were being held at.

"I know where I'm going," Emiko lied. She led Mirae down an alleyway, trying to look for an exit.

"All that's missing are the three muggers and the rabid dog."

"Shut-it, I've been to Tokyo city before, I know my way around."

"Didn't you say you visited once. Eight years ago?"

Emiko stopped. "It's a dead end."

"Can we ask for directions now?"

"No-"

Mirae yanked her by the collar of her shirt and started walking back the way they came from. "We are asking for directions and don't give me that _we can't talk to strangers_ talk."

"But we can't talk to strangers!"

Mirae glowered at her. "So are you going to explain to Coach Ukai why we're four hours late? Are you going to tell him that you missed our bus stop and brought us to the ends of the city? Are you going to tell him you spent our bus fare on fried fritters?"

"For the last time Mirae the fried fritters are for Takita!"

She led them back onto the streets. While Emiko took photos of a pair of puppies on a walk, Mirae had walked into a store to ask for directions to Shinzen. It would take another hour, but they'd eventually get there.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Yachi we are here!- Oops."

"Ow!"

Mirae groaned, "Great first impression you dictator. Let's just whack everyone into shape. You freaking dictator."

"I'm not a dictator," Emiko snapped, "and I'm sorry for smacking you with the door. Maybe you shouldn't stand behind it."

The brunette girl narrowed her eyes. Her nose was swelling and the obvious pain aside, she looked like she was ready to yank Emiko's hair from her scalp.

"What was the point of that apology?" Mirae deadpanned. "You freaking dictator."

"Can you stop calling me a dictator?"

"Can you admit you are wrong?" Mirae stomped her foot and clenched her hands into fists. "You made us miss our bus stop, you yanked my face mask off my face and threw it on the streets, you had us lost for four hours, and you wouldn't get in the stupid taxi either."

"People get kidnapped in taxis! How many times do I have to explain this?"

"Hitchhikers get kidnapped. We were not hitchhikers."

"Yes but we're here now and we're safe. Who cares if we walked for four hours?"

"Five hours." Mirae stomped her foot again. "And you made me carry your bag the entire time."

"Well I was the navigator. You had to be the butler."

Mirae blinked. She looked around and saw a frying pan sitting on the table to her left. She grabbed it and aimed to whack Emiko's head but Yachi clung onto her arm.

"Please don't kill her. I know she must have made you mad but we need her."

"We can replace her. There are four other managers here, we'll be fine."

"Hey," one of the managers spoke in a soft voice. She tapped on Mirae's shoulder. "Maybe you should rest for a little bit. I'll get you a cup of hot chocolate." She steered her off to the side, successfully taking the frying pan from her and setting it on the counter.

"I really hate her," Mirae muttered as she stifled a yawn. "We walked for five hours in an unknown city without masks. I'm going to get sick. I hope she gets sick and dies. Knowing her poor immune system it's very well possible."

Emiko stared at Yachi with an exasperated look. "I don't know what I did to put her in that mood."

"Maybe she just needs some rest. Why don't you help us prepare dinner?"

"Sure. Can I get hot chocolate too?"

"No, you freaking dictator" Mirae snapped. She was sitting in a chair by the stove.

"It's okay," the manager smiled. "We have plenty of hot chocolate. My name is Mako. I'm a manager from Shinzen."

"My name is Miyanoshita," a second manager waved. She was washing vegetables by the sink. "I'm from Ubugawa."

"I'm Akari!" the third manager grinned. Her hair was white with dyed blue tips. She had sauce smeared across her forehead and a questionable stain on her shirt. "I'm a first-year from Fukurodani! But you could probably tell by my uniform shirt," she flexed her twig arms. "It's pretty cool that our schools come together every year, and I heard that we're the strongest challengers. I mean, we've got a winning streak for the last five years, isn't that crazy?"

Emiko grabbed a cookie from an open package on the counter. She stuffed it into her mouth and glared at Akari.

"No. Karasuno will win."

"Awesome," Akari beamed, "I can't wait!"

Mako handed a cup of hot chocolate to Emiko. She turned around and pointed to the brunette haired girl who was holding an ice pack to her nose. "And this is Nekoma's first-year manager, Haru."

"Hi," she grumbled.

Mirae sipped from her cup and muttered, "Well isn't she a friendly little thing."

"I'm not little," Haru snapped.

"We're going to have so much fun." Mako handed a bowl of batter to Yachi. "Could you get started on the fried meat? And Akari can you season the soup please?"

Mirae stopped them from moving. She walked through the kitchen, eyeing the laid out food critically. "What is this?"

"Pardon?"

Emiko coughed. "I swear she isn't this rude all the time."

"Is this the boys' dinner? What are you making them? And while we're talking about it, what's for breakfast and lunch?"

Miyanoshita blinked. "We've got plenty of fish and fresh vegetables."

"I should have emailed the Karasuno food planner," Mirae shook her head. "Our middle blocker Hinata eats a lot of protein, and he needs it because he runs around so much. As for our setter Kageyama, he needs something with more carbs like rice or bread. The worst of them all is our other middle blocker Tsukishima. He doesn't eat a lot so his meals need proper portioning to make sure he gets all the nutrients he needs. And Tadashi-"

"You've got all of that in your head?" Yachi asked in bewilderment. "Mirae you're kind of scary."

"She's right!" Emiko declared. "They need a balanced meal and that includes desserts. Hinata needs four cupcakes a day and I can assure you he hasn't had those yet."

Mirae threw a spoon at her.

"I am on cupcake duty for Hinata!"

Akari bounced on the balls of her feet. "I love cupcakes."

Emiko pointed to her and grinned. "You can help me mix the batter."

As the rest of the girls busied themselves with preparing dinner, Yachi walked up to Haru to help carry the plates and spoons to the cafeteria.

"I'm sorry about Emiko," she said, "she can get pretty wild sometimes."

"As long as she stays away from me, we'll get along fine."

"I'll let her know. So, do you like managing a volleyball team?"

Haru shrugged, "It's fine. No one else wanted to do it."

"Well, I think you'll have fun. You're going to meet a lot of fun people, trust me."

Haru glanced back at the kitchen where Emiko was now piping icing into her mouth and Akari was cheering her on. Both of their faces were stained purple. Mirae walked past them as she followed Shinzen's third-year manager. She was complaining about something.

"I'm not here to have fun, I'm here to do my job. If you three are here to have fun, then you shouldn't be here at all. Volleyball is a competitive sport. If the managers aren't serious then the team is bound to fall apart."

Haru set down the dishes and walked away.


	30. A Warrior Princess in a Pink Tutu

"Who are they?" Yamamoto Taketora, the third-year wing spiker from Nekoma, asked. He rose from his seat, watching the managers fill their plates from the dinner buffet. His gaze settled on the two girls who were sporting black jackets. "They weren't here this morning."

"You mean Emiko and Mirae?" Tanaka pointed out. "Yeah, they just got here. You can look but you cannot touch, Tora."

"Those are our precious second year managers, aren't they beautiful?" Noya asked proudly.

Yamamoto faltered. "How?"

"Both of them transferred to Karasuno this year. Emiko is the shorter one and she's the Coach's niece. Mirae is the taller one, she used to be a volleyball player back in middle school."

"Can we borrow one of them for the duration of this camp?" Yamamoto threw himself in front of Ennoshita and begged. "Please!"

"Isn't that girl your manager?" All eyes turned to Haru. She was walking towards their table with a scowl set on her face.

"She's terrible," he wailed. "Please, we don't want Haru. Let's switch."

"What makes you think we'd switch a comedic queen for someone who's _terrible_?" Tanaka quickly stabbed his fork into the sausage sitting on Yamamoto's plate. "And Mirae's off the table, for obvious reasons."

Noya nodded.

"I get it, Mirae is super beautiful and you wouldn't want to lose her. But Emiko isn't all that bad looking, she's way better than Haru. Please, just take her for two days."

Haru stopped at their table. She was holding a cup of water in her hand which she emptied into the back of Yamamoto's shirt. Content, she walked away. He shrieked.

"Now do you believe me?"

Akaashi was sitting at the same table and was watching the exchange from behind a volleyball magazine. He looked up and grinned. "Okay, but you had that coming."

"Mirae and Emiko are not terrible but they're still a bit of a handful," Ennoshita said. "Them and our first years. It's been difficult trying to keep them motivated during practice when all they want to do is sit around and play on their phones. Say, Akaashi, how are you doing with your new teammates?"

Akaashi sighed. He desperately wanted to vent about Fukurodani's first years and how much trouble they had been giving him, but his manager Akari was sitting beside him and staring innocently with her doll eyes.

"They're all excited to be playing." He chose his words carefully. "Too excited. It's hard to keep their attention on me when all they want to do is practice flashy moves."

"Yeah, it's times like these that I miss Daichi. As Emiko said, I'm a single father raising fourteen children."

"Akari said something similar." He shook his head. "Last year it was just Bokuto-san. This year, it's a dozen mini Bokutos."

"So in conclusion, our managers are dumb," Tsukishima deadpanned.

"Hey, our Goddesses are not dumb!"

"They are. Even Mirae's starting to get influenced by Coach's niece. It's unsettling."

"They still respect her the most though."

"That's true. Mirae's like a first year whisperer. You see our delinquent over there," Tsukishima gestured to Shoji who was sitting with Hinata, Kageyama, and most of the members from Nekoma. "He's like a dog in a boy's body. She managed to restrain him though, now he won't even blink without her permission."

"Oh don't say it like that." Ennoshita laughed. "But it is true, I guess."

"Mind if i borrow her for practice?" Akaashi asked. A feeling of hope swelled in his chest. "She may be able to help with my first-years."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


It was hard to pick a spot to sit without making eye contact with the sixty or so boys watching her every move.

"I don't want to sit there," Mirae whispered. "Let's sit with Tsukki. There aren't many people at his table and he's really tall, so he'll hide us from everyone's eyes."

"I would rather do a hundred sit-ups," Emiko scoffed. "I'm not about to ruin my dinner because of his salty comments. Come on, Hinata saved us seats."

Leaving no room to protest, Emiko tugged her to the table at the left side of the room.

"You have now been blessed with my presence," she declared. "Take it or leave it."

Takita shifted over so that the girls could sit down.

"Who are you two?" Lev stuttered. Inuoka smacked him upside the head, scolding him about talking with his mouth full of food.

"These are our new managers," Hinata introduced. "Mirae and Little Ukai."

"You guys have three managers?" Lev frowned. "We have Haru and she's... well..."

"Be nice," Kenma murmured, his eyes focused on the screen of his PSP.

Inuoka reached his hand across the table to introduce himself but snatched it back when Shoji growled.

"We talked about this," Mirae frowned, "use your words. Animal noises are for Emiko only."

Shoji looked down at his plate. "Yes ma'am."

Kenma looked up. Emiko was busy shoving a cupcake into her mouth, determined to make it a one-bite snack. Her cheeks were all puffed up.

He looked over to Mirae who was frowning at Karasuno's first year and trying to teach him how to use a fork and knife. Her grey eyes glanced over at the other first year, and she huffed handing him a napkin.

Kenma looked down again. "You two are second years, right? Shoyou told me one of you played volleyball in middle school." He could feel Mirae's eyes on him. "What?"

"Have you eaten dinner yet?" she frowned. "Your plate is too clean like you barely got anything. And you've finished before Hinata and he eats like a Tornado."

"I ate."

On the topic of eating, she glanced across the room to where the rest of Karasuno was sharing a table with the other players. She cursed under her breath.

"Tsukishima barely touched his meal!"

"Go yell at him like the disappointed mother you are," Emiko mumbled with her mouth full of food.

Shoji grabbed a stack of napkins and threw them at Emiko. He then glanced at Mirae, his eyes shining as he waited for praise. However, Mirae was still annoyed. She grabbed her plate and stood up. Shoji mimicked her actions.

"Where are you going?" Hinata asked.

"I'm going to go and deal with a child."

She stomped away.

"I'll protect her Hinata Senpai," Shoji promised.

Emiko blinked. "Protect her? Hinata Senpai? What the hell are you three planning?"

"We have a pact," Hinata explained. "Tanaka and Noya asked us to keep an eye on our managers because other boys have been trying to make moves on them. They said that if anything happens to you three at this camp, there will be hell to pay."

"Mirae and Yachi I can see," Kenma muttered, then he looked up. "But I don't think Emiko needs protection. She's kind of like the warrior princess in the game Stolen Wisdom, you know? She's street smart and can hold her own against an enemy attacker."

"I've played that game!" Inuoka said. "Kenma's right, Emiko. You do remind me of the warrior princess. Whenever there is a knight or a prince who tries to help her, they're the ones who end up needing her help. She's the ultimate warrior."

"But she's still a girl," Lev frowned.

Takita's brows furrowed. He pointed his knife at him. "What does that mean? Girls are stronger, even stronger than guys."

Emiko lowered his hand. "I'm a warrior princess?"

Kageyama had been listening in on the conversation. So when he saw the dumb look on her face he couldn't help but throw in a teasing comment. "Yeah, the princess with the pink tutu."

"How dare you?" she gasped.

"It's true, isn't it? If you're the princess then your signature look is the pink tutu. Guess you're going back to your pretty girl roots."

"Is he flirting with her?" Hinata asked out loud.

Takita shook his head. "I think he's provoking her."

Emiko grabbed her spoon and tried to hit him on the head, but Kageyama grabbed her arm and tried pushing her off the chair. They were yelling at each other, disregarding the fact that most of the people around them were watching.

"Kageyama stop fighting with Little Ukai."

He snapped his glare towards Hinata. "Don't worry dumbass, you're next."

"You leave Hinata alone, he's my favourite!" Usuing the last bit of strength she had, Emiko pushed back. Her spoon fell onto the floor but she had managed to shove him off of her. She grabbed his spoon and began to eat.

Nekoma's players didn't know what to say.

"So, I heard that you guys only do practice for an entire week straight?"

Kenma grumbled, the expression on his face hardening. "Yeah. Five days of strenuous activity from morning until night."

Hinata and Lev cheered.

"We should host a game day."

At the mention, Kenma's ears perked. "I'm listening."

"It'll be so much fun! We can have a three legged race, a water balloon fight, tug of war, and egg race!" 

"You're going to lose all of those," Kageyama deadpanned.

"Not with him as my partner!" Emiko pointed at Lev. "He's big and strong and I can tell we vibe really well together. No offence to Hinata and Takita, but I want Lev as my partner."

"We won't lose."

"Um, I take offence to that," Takita glared at Lev. "What makes you so sure you'll win with him as a partner?"

"We'll win because I am Nekoma's ace."

"Yeah Takita, he's Nekoma's ace."

"I'm not a fan of this game day," Kenma huffed. He went back to playing on his PSP. "I thought you meant video games."

"Why attack someone's avatar when you can attack them physically?" Emiko caught herself. "Wait, speaking of attacking people physically, I need to know who the High School Captains are. I need to stay away from them."

Emiko had only recently gained the trust of Ennoshita, but even then, she always had to be careful when he was around. At this training camp, there were four other captains and vice-captains, not to mention the coaches.

"I'm a captain," Kenma murmured. "Though, if anyone wants the spot they can take it."

"Kenma don't say that! We love having you as our captain."

"Whatever."

"So you don't really care." A sly grin appeared on Emiko's face. "One down, three to go."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


On the opposite side of the room, Mirae shimmied herself between Tsukishima and Ennoshita. Shoji sat across from them and began eating his dinner.

"Why aren't you eating?" she scolded him. "Do you need me to babysit you? Just look at Shoji."

Sauce dripped down his chin. He wiped it with his shirt.

Tsukishima inched himself back. "He's disgusting."

"Thanks."

"But he's eating his dinner. Which means he will have more than enough energy for practice. Now, start eating or I'll spoon feed you."

Ennoshita smiled at her attempt of a threat. Yamamoto whimpered.

Around the table, everyone watched in surprise, knowing that Tsukishima usually had more self-restraint than this. Reluctantly, he began to eat his meal.

"Sorry about that," Mirae blushed. "If I don't get strict these boys won't listen to a thing I say."

"So considerate," Yamamoto cried into Tanaka's shoulder. "It's unfair."

"Akaashi-san," Tsukishima said, "this is Mirae."

He reached his hand out to properly introduce himself, but she instead bowed down.

Ennoshita laughed from the side. "Sorry, but she doesn't shake hands. She's a bit of a germaphobe."

"I think it's perfectly normal. I mean, you share more germs by shaking hands than, say, kissing- Not that I'd kiss you or anything-" her eyes widened, heat creeping up her neck when the boys stifled their laughter. "It's scientifically proven, that's all. I didn't mean it like that!"

"No shaking hands," Akaashi smirked, "That's reasonable, I guess."

"Ooh! Akaashi-san, didn't you say last year's Ace would be coming to give the team some pointers?" Akari asked. She shoved his magazine into his face. "It's Bokuto senpai, he made the front page! He's coming, right?"

He smiled, trying to push it away. "Bokuto-san, yes, he said he'd drop by later this week."

"Awesome! It's definitely going to be a challenge against Karasuno then."

"We won't lose," Shoji glared. It didn't last long.

Akari's eyes widened as she took notice of Karasuno's first year for the first time. Heat creeped up her neck as a goofy grin made its way onto her face. She squealed and slapped Akaashi's chest. "Akaashi-san I think I'm in love!"

Shoji's brows furrowed. He glanced around the table but the older members were grinning as though they had stumbled upon a secret. He scowled when Akari winked at him.


	31. Manager Penalties

Nekoma High's volleyball team was known as The Cats because of their solid receives which depended on flexible players. As the volleyball was served to the far corner of their side of the court, the libero, Shibayama lunged and raised it.

"Sorry it's short, cover!"

Kenma got himself underneath the ball and bumped it towards their left. Inuoka jumped and was faced with a two-person block. He slammed it against their fingers. Just as the volleyball flew out of bounds, Noya threw himself to the side and sent it back over.

"Kageyama cover!"

"Left side!"

Kageyama jumped and set the ball to Shoji. He spiked it over only to be picked up by Shibayama. The libero winced as he rolled onto his back.

"Kenma!"

"Lev!"

He had begun his jump and was prepared for the attack. Kenma sent the ball above the net, and Lev slammed it down between Takita and Tanaka's block.

Mirae watched the players on the court with wide eyes. She had seen Karasuno play in matches before, but there was something else in the atmosphere that seemed to energize each spike and receive in a different way.

"They're destined rivals," Emiko explained. "Coach Nekomata and my great grandpa Ukai used to play games against each other all the time."

Yamamoto yelled as he shot a cross court spike.

"I saw a game once, I think."

"You did," Coach Ukai confirmed. "You were young, maybe five, Grandpa was watching over you and brought you with him to one of the last Trashcan Showdowns we held for a while."

Kenma attempted a setter dump but Tsukishima was quick and bumped it up to Kageyama who sent it to Takita on his right. Nekoma had a receiver waiting for a spike and bumped the ball back to their setter. From there, Inuoka spiked a straight shot.

Noya dove in again.

"Sorry, cover!"

"Tanaka!"

Tanaka jumped up, shifting his posture midjump and spiking the ball. It hit the tape on the net, falling in bounds. Nekoma's libero was one step short of receiving it.

The referee blew the whistle as the set finished in favour of Karasuno. **25:23**

Mirae and Yachi began to hand out water bottles. Emiko tossed the towels at the boys' heads. She was grinning as she slapped their backs.

"Great job guys! Tanaka your jumping form was solid. Noya, your receives made you look like a superhero. Tobio, try harder. And captain," Emiko paused in front of Ennoshita, "you should try provoking the other team a bit. It'll be fun making them mad."

Ennoshita tried not to smile. "I'll think about it for next time."

Shoji was craning his neck, touching his shoulder blades. Mirae walked up behind him and began to massage his neck and back. "You played really well," she praised. "You too Takita."

"I barely touched the ball."

Her eyes softened when he pouted. He was a lazy middle blocker compared to Hinata and often fell for decoys unlike Tsukishima. But he was trying his best, that much she could tell.

"It'll just take some practice but I know you both will get there. Nekoma's lineup consists of second and third years. And you can tell that they've been training as a team."

"I don't like their Libero," both grunted.

"Is it because he kept receiving your spikes?"

Reluctantly, Shoji nodded. Takita frowned.

"There's a technique for shaking off blockers and avoiding the receivers. Lucky for us, Kageyama's sets are pretty advanced. Paired with Hinata's decoy skills, the spiker usually only has to worry about the receivers. With practice, you'll get past them too."

They were watching Nekoma's second years with mild annoyance. Lev was the tallest middle blocker either had been up against. His jumping power gave him an extra advantage.

Inuoka's quick reflexes were due to his stamina and speed. Though his jumping power was not higher than Shoji's, his spikes carried a punch.

And of course, there was the Libero, Shibayama. He was small but fast and he had great game sense. Every person on Nekoma's team was skilled at receives but the libero moved with the blockers in such a way that he always received the ball if it hit their blockers.

Mirae looked over her shoulder. "Fukurodani just won their game. Coach, are we using the same lineup?"

Ukai flipped through the pages on the clipboard.

"I think I'll start with Narita instead of Shoji this time, and Tsukishima instead of Takita. I want to test different line ups while I can. We should use different players in different situations for a greater advantage. I want to test that out while we play against other power house schools."

It was not about hiding their weaknesses.

Depending on the team they played, having a rotation with a stronger defence or a stronger attack line would be most advantageous.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"They lost?" Emiko glared at the score board. "Again?"

"Well it's Fukordani, what do you expect? They're the top team here."

"They suck, Karasuno literally sucks so bad. That's it, I'm transferring. I'm sure Akari would love to have me as a co-manager."

"Akaashi-san wouldn't." Mirae smirked as she tied her jacket around her waist. The Karasuno boys walked outside and prepared for their penalty sprint up the hill and around the school. "Come on, Emiko, or did you forget? The managers have to join in on the penalties from now on."

"Hell no," she growled. "I never agreed to that."

"That's too bad, now come on."

Coach pushed Emiko outside and crossed his arms in front of the entrance so she wouldn't come back in. Begrudgingly, she changed into her outdoor shoes.

"Takita," she called as soon as she saw him, "give me a piggy back ride."

"I'm tired."

"This isn't my penalty! It's not even my fault you guys lost!"

"As if it's my fault? I wasn't playing this game. Blame it on Yaotome."

"He's innocent, you leave him alone."

Emiko looked for Shoji and saw that he was with Mirae, Kageyama, and Hinata. The four of them were stretching their legs and preparing for the sprint.

Ennoshita called them to start and they began running.

"Ugh!"

The four of them disappeared over the hill. Tanaka and Nishinoya were the second to be gone.

"I'm not that fast either, let's jog together."

Emiko looked over, already huffing and puffing. "Thanks but no thanks Yachi. I will not let Mirae win."

"Good luck with that," Tsukishima murmured as he slowly passed her as well. "She's got as much stamina as the freak duo. They're halfway done their penalty run and you're not even over the hill yet."

"Shut-up."

She pushed her legs to go faster but the inclination made it seem like she was running through sand. When she finally made it up the hill, she noticed that everyone else was gone. Looking down the hill, she saw that Mirae, Hinata, Shoji and Kageyama had made it back to the start and were finished.

"Well, that's not happening." Emiko sat down.

"Little Ukai?" Hinata called. "What are you doing?"

"Is she hurt? Are you hurt?" Shoji yelled.

"No, I'm protesting," she yelled back.

"You have to run," Kageyama glared.

"I don't have to do anything I don't want to, Tobio. I didn't lose that game, you did."


	32. Is Akaashi Flirting-You Decide

Mirae Ando was not a fan of a few things. At the very top of her list was any insect or bug. She didn't believe in preserving creatures that resembled the horrors that belonged in nightmares. They were too fast for their size and multiplied at alarmingly unnatural rates. So, she had subscriptions to the best insect repellants and killing sprays in all of Asia.

Second, on her list was sharing a pool with any person. She found it disgusting to sit in any pool, lake, or pond where the water was not being cleaned or filtered. This hatred may have stemmed because she experienced something traumatic as a younger child when an ex-friend peed in the kiddy pool.

Third was chewing gum. If it was about having good breath, one could always eat a mint. Of course, the best way would be by brushing your teeth and flossing. But chewing gum was unnecessary for her. It was a wad of sugar that you chewed for a few minutes until the flavour left.

Emiko Suzuki was the opposite.

Bugs were cool. They could fly and jump, and they were the inspiration behind her favourite Marvel superheroes. Swimming was her favourite thing to do during hot summer days. She especially loved holding her breath for as long as she could while other people screamed as they thought she drowned herself. And chewing gum was one of her main food groups.

Now, the others didn't know what exactly happened as there was a sudden pop, a loud shriek, the sound of slapping and hitting, before Mirae ran off in tears. Emiko shrugged as she held the side of her red face.

"What did you do?" Ennoshita stammered as he ran towards her. "Did you put a bug on her? Did you spit on her while talking again? What did you do?"

"I am the victim," Emiko glared. "Do you see this? My face is bruised and I am hurting, making me the victim."

"Yeah Ennoshita, lay off she's the victim." Tanaka put himself between the two.

"A likely story," Tsukishima rolled his eyes as he walked away.

Shoji followed behind him and also rolled his eyes. "Yeah, a likely story."

"I'm going to hit him," Takita muttered. He was sitting under a tree and trying to cool down from practice. Yaotome grabbed his arm just as he prepared to stand up. "Let me go, 'Tome."

"Miss. Manager Yachi doesn't like fights."

"It was the gum, wasn't it?" Hinata asked. He was sitting a few steps away on the hill with Kenma and Lev. "Mirae doesn't like gum at all. She says it brings together two of the worst qualities of a person."

"What's that?"

"Chewing with your mouth open and excessive sugar intake."

Kenma snickered.

Emiko tried to defend herself, but their Captain was adamant that this attack was provoked. "So, in conclusion, you like Mirae better. Cool, that's cool. I'm leaving and I'm not going to tell you where I am going." She stomped away.

Mirae left the group of volleyball players, crying.

Emiko had run over to her, wanting to show her the bubble that she blew almost the size of a volleyball. When Mirae turned around it popped. The back of her head was covered in two pounds of raspberry scented gum.

She didn't have an exact destination in mind, so she aimlessly walked around the halls of the school. Tiring herself out, she sat down in the corner of the hallway.

"Are you okay?" a deep voice asked.

"Yes," she sighed looking up. "No."

Fukurodani's setter motioned towards her hair. "I know how to get rid of that."

"You're going to cut my hair, aren't you?" she frowned.

"No, we can use ice to freeze the gum and then pick it off."

They began to walk down the hallway towards the cafeteria. He glanced at her and asked, "How did you end up with gum in your hair?"

"Emiko- that's the other manager at Karasuno- craves so much attention that she does stupid things like this. It's like she doesn't even think. She just acts."

Akaashi nodded his head, a small smile lifting on his face. "I had an Emiko, but he graduated."

He held the door open for her and they entered the small kitchen in the cafeteria. Mirae jumped onto the counter and watched as Akaashi went towards the fridge.

"It seems like you miss him."

Akaashi froze. He turned to face her, his sapphire eyes shining, and he smiled sadly. "He was a spectacle in his struggles. His very existence a race to transform into the greatest hero to ever wander the desert planes of tragedies. I don't think another Bokuto-san exists in this universe. Or any universe. So yes, I do miss him."

"Wow, that was beautiful," Mirae sniffled, "who hurt you?"

Akaashi smiled. He looked for a Ziplock bag in the drawers and then filled it with ice. He walked over to where she sat on the counter and held the ice bag against her head.

"He's struggling quite a bit now that he's an adult. Like last week I found out that he almost set the entire dorm on fire because he tried to microwave aluminum foil."

They both started to laugh. Akaashi set the bag of ice down and began to pick the gum from her hair almost effortlessly.

After an intense day of training and penalty laps, Kageyama was hungry. He made his way to the cafeteria and when he opened the door, he faltered and slammed it open. What he was seeing was impossible.

Mirae was sitting on the countertop and resting her head against Akaashi's chest. He was brushing his hand down her hair.

At the sound of the door hitting the wall, Akaashi turned around and Mirae poked her head from behind him.

"Kageyama," she furrowed her brows, "what are you doing here?"

"H-Hinata... Tsukishima... Sho-shoji... which one?" He looked up and pointed to the setter, "Akaashi-san I did not expect this from you."

"What are you talking about?" Mirae hopped off the counter. She ran her hands down her hair and smiled. "You're my saviour Akaashi-san, thanks! Here, I'll throw out the ice bag before it all melts."

He handed her the bag and cleaned the gum off the counter with a napkin.

"Oh," Kageyama's face turned a light pink. He recalled hearing about Mirae and Emiko's little fight.

After washing her hands, Mirae turned around. "What are you doing here Kageyama?"

"We've got extra practice later on, so I wanted to eat something."

Mirae blinked. "How much extra practice?"

"Lots."

"Okay. Get a snack and if you can find Mako or Miyanoshita, ask them to get snacks for everyone. I have to find Emiko."

Both boys watched as she sprinted out of the room, mumbling.

Once she was gone, Akaashi turned to Kageyama. "Please don't be offended Kageyama-kun, but you need to learn how to talk to girls."

He wanted to defend himself but then he thought of the many instances where he accidentally sent a girl away crying, his most recent victim Akira.

"Akaashi-san," he muttered, "can you teach me?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Takita realized how unusually slow he was walking next to Emiko. She was marching quite fast, her breathing already laboured. He wanted to ask her where she was running away to, but he couldn't get a word in under her angry grumbles.

Then, they stopped. Standing before them was an enraged Mirae.

"You!" She pointed an accusatory finger at Emiko. "Did you know about the extra practice?"

"What extra practice?" She turned to Takita, "Did you know about the extra practice?"

He shook his head. "No one tells me anything."

"Well, apparently there's extra practice that no one told us about and I haven't included the extra calories they'll burn in their nutritional log. These poor boys are in a calorie deficit!"

"There's no time to lose, we have to hurry. You figure out how much more they need to eat and I'll make a meal plan."

Emiko and Mirae began to sprint down the hallway. Takita scratched the back of his neck and wondered, "Should I tell Shoji about this?"

"Should you tell me about what?"

"Don't sneak up on people like that," he rolled his eyes and turned around. Shoji was glaring at him. "I was talking about Emiko and Mirae. Their friendship seems a little..."

"Toxic?"

"I'd say deviant, but toxic works too."

"I know what you mean," Shoji grumbled. "They're constantly fighting but they never resolve their issues. One second they're throwing passive-aggressive comments and the next they're laughing. It weirds me out."

Takita nodded. He and Shoji began to walk down the hallway and towards the cafeteria. It was the only room with the best A/C so they chose a table and sat down.

"You going to practice?" Shoji asked.

"Later. We've played eight sets in a row, I'm exhausted."

"Didn't you play in only three of them? With an hour break in between each one?"

Takita lifted his head off the table and glared. "Shut-up. Middle blockers move around more than anyone else."

Shoji scoffed. "Say that to Nishinoya and Kageyama. I dare you."

"As if you did anything. Didn't all your spikes get stuffed or received?"

"Shut-up."

"You shut-up."

"No you shut-up."

"We always lose when you're on the court. Coincidence? I think not."

Shoji raised his fist and reached over the table grabbing Takita by his shirt. "Say that again you coward."

"You, always, lose, us, points- hit me and I'll choke you."

Shoji growled as he dropped back down in his seat. He stared out the window, avoiding Takita's face in his peripheral vision. They sat in silence for a few minutes, Takita was busy texting someone on his phone and Shoji was trying to stop himself from wrestling him.

"Say," Takita kicked him from under the table, "how do you celebrate a one month anniversary?"

Shoji's face scrunched up. "What in the world makes you think I would know?"

"You're right," Takita blinked, "as though a cave-man would ever have knowledge about things like this. Forget I asked."

Another few seconds passed.

"I'm not a cave-man."

"Right."

"I'm not!"

"Then help me out here man!" Takita groaned as he pushed his phone onto the table for Shoji to see. On the screen, he had pulled up an article on how to celebrate anniversaries, but it didn't seem to offer much help. "We're underage so I can't do half the things on there! Plus, I'm not rich so that cancels out the other half!"

"Are one-month anniversaries real?"

"Apparently."

Shoji clicked his tongue. He closed the webpage and started a new google search. "Well, what does she like?"

Takita blinked. "I don't know."

"You've been dating her for one month and you don't know what she likes?"

"Stop laughing."

"No, I won't, because this is hilarious. I don't even know our managers that well but I could probably tell you five things each one of them likes."

"Fine, I dare you to list five things."

Shoji rolled his eyes and pushed his phone back to him. "Shut-up. It was a figure of speech. Anyway, if it's a one-month anniversary then it's not a serious relationship right?"

"Of course it's a serious relationship!" Takita snapped. He was rather offended. "I like her. She likes me. I don't want her to break up with me so it's serious! That's why I'm freaking out about the one month anniversary. I don't want to mess up."

Shoji let out a low whistle. He leaned back with his arms behind his neck. "You're whipped."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not!"

"Are too. Mirae was telling me about this T.V. drama she watches where the guy and the girl are in a relationship and the guy starts freaking out about their one year anniversary because he wants it to be perfect. You remind me of the guy, only, you're freaking out about a one month anniversary instead of a one year."

"Yua Loves Eichii, right? Emiko told me that show sucks."

"Mirae says it doesn't. And you're still whipped."

Takita cursed under his breath. "What am I going to do?"

"Just get her a teddy bear and some chocolate. Girls love that cliché stuff."

"Why didn't I think of that?" Takita frowned.

"Because you're an idiot."

"Shut-up."

"You shut-up."

"No, you shut-up-"

"Um, guys?" 'Tome poked his head into the cafeteria. "Ennoshita says its time for our next game."

Surprising both of them, Coach Ukai had Shoji and Takita play in their game against Ubugawa. What was more surprising was that they won their game **25:22**. Both boys had an unnecessary amount of aggression pent up and volleyball became the outlet for it.

As soon as the game was done, they bolted.

"Where did he go?"

Ennoshita looked up and saw Tsukishima glaring as he scanned the gym. "Um, Tsukishima are you okay?"

"No, where is he? He has to train, I told him to stay back."

"Takita and Shoji just left," Tadashi pointed to the door. "I saw them on my way in."

A dark shadow crossed Tsukishima's face and he stalked outside.

"What's wrong with Tsukki?" Tadashi asked.

"I think he's seeing a bit of his own personality in them. Do you remember how quickly he'd leave after group training was complete last year? Well, now Shoji, Takita, and 'Tome are doing the same and he's finding it rather annoying."

Tadashi smiled. He remembered last year quite well, and he was more than thankful for the way the third years had encouraged Tsukishima to fight for himself on the court. Tadashi turned to Ennoshita.

"Whenever the managers are around, our first years seem to get along with everyone. And they play really well too. I was thinking that we should ask the girls to help with individual practice."

"That sounds great," Ennoshita complimented. "It'll boost their morale, knowing how much Mirae, Yachi and Emiko baby them. Maybe they'll finally come out of their shells. Say, Tadashi, could you ask Yachi to watch over 'Tome tonight? I think Nishinoya's going to practice with him."

"I'll practice with them too," he nodded. If 'Tome was going to practice receives, then he could send a few jump floats his way. 


	33. Why is She a Manager if She's A Setter

Emiko and Mirae were dumfounded. They had been around the school twice now, they had asked everyone, they even spammed text messages, but their first years were missing.

"How hard can it be to find two boys standing at seven feet each?"

"Takita's 6'0" Mirae frowned, "and Shoji is 5'10."

Emiko stopped walking. "What the hell do they feed these kids?"

"I mean if you ate a properly balanced nutritional meal as their parents fed them, you'd probably be around my height."

"Which is?"

"I'm 5'7."

"Lucky," Emiko sighed heavily. "Sadly, I don't have parents. I had to feed myself gummy bears and ice cream sandwiches. Those were my all you can eat buffets."

Mirae's face scrunched up. "I don't understand how you're alive. At this rate, you should have diabetes and a heart condition."

"I probably do."

She shrieked as she ran away, Emiko hot on her heels. She chased her around the trees until they came to the parking lot at the back of the school. Shoji was dribbling a basketball between his legs. On the far left, Takita was lying down on the grass with his eyes glued to his phone screen.

"What are you two doing here?"

The basketball bounced off his foot and rolled away. They looked up.

Emiko pointed at Takita and grinned, "Okay, that's a mood but we're at a training camp with four really good schools. Let's go and practice with their players."

"I'm tired."

"I don't want to."

Mirae huffed, resting her hands on her hips. "You're not tired yet, I know the stamina you two have."

"Plus, hello, I baked you guys those amazing energy bars with the chocolate chips! Those things were packed with energy."

"They were really good," Takita agreed. "But I don't want to practice anymore. Hey, can I get those fritters you promised me?"

"What if I come to train with you and after you can get the fritters?" Emiko walked over and grabbed his arm. She struggled to raise him to his feet. "I'll even try blocking with you."

Mirae picked up the basketball. She turned to Shoji and smiled. "The last time I played Basketball I jammed my fingers badly. I've got more luck with volleyball. So, what do you say? Can I set for you?"

Shoji took a moment to think about it but eventually he nodded. The four of them fell into step as they made their way back towards the school gymnasiums.

Emiko dragged Takita into the second gym as soon as she spotted Kageyama and Hinata practicing with the members from Nekoma.

"Couldn't we practice with them too?"

"We could," Mirae shrugged as she continued walking down the pathway. "But Nekoma specializes in defence. If you play with them now you'll just get frustrated. You have some obvious weaknesses."

"I know you mean that in a nice way, but it sounds mean," Shoji grumbled.

They walked up the steps into the third gymnasium. Surprisingly, only a few other people were there.

"Hi Akaashi-san," Mirae waved. She quickly changed into her indoor shoes and walked in. "Do you mind if we join you? We'll only need a quarter of the court so Shoji can practice his spikes."

Akaashi wiped a bead of sweat off his face. He glanced up. "Sure, it won't be a problem."

Akari turned around when she heard two new people enter the gym. Her eyes settled on the spikey haired first year from Karasuno and she felt her heart beat quicken. She dropped the volleyball she was holding and ran towards them.

"Sho-chan! I'm so glad you're here!" she beamed.

Shoji's face flushed red and he stepped back, behind Mirae.

"Hey Akari."

"Hi Mirae. What drills are you practicing, maybe I can help? I would love to see how strong Sho-chan's spikes are!" Akari stepped towards Shoji but he scampered backwards. She grinned, following him and soon was chasing him around Mirae. "I watched you play Sho-chan, you were amazing."

"No," he grumbled and decided to run onto the court. Now at a safer distance away from her, he glared but she winked and blew him a kiss. Shoji turned around to stretch.

Mirae chuckled as she and Akari walked over to Fukurodani's team. "What are you guys up to?" she asked.

"I'm training our first years," Akaashi explained. "Or, I'm training the ones who won't run away."

"Why do they run away?"

"They don't want to practice the basics even though most of our players need it. They all want to be the Ace and that means practicing flashy moves with no awareness for technique. I don't know what to do."

"So don't do anything."

He furrowed his brows. "What?"

"Let them practice on their own, let them find what works and what doesn't. If you try to control them they'll rebel and then it'll get worse."

They watched as one of his teammates set the ball for a quick attack. The spiker came in and slammed the ball down against three blockers.

Tsukishima groaned from the opposite side. Unable to find Takita earlier, he decided to join Akaashi.

"Your spikers are good," Mirae complimented. "I'm going to assume the ones who want to practice the flashier moves know what they're doing?"

"Yeah, they came from strong middle school teams."

"Then you should let them do what they want. Instead, focus your attention on the players who need help with the basics."

He began to ponder over her words as he watched his team practice their receives.

Mirae turned to Tsukishima. He had just finished critiquing the players' techniques and was taking a water break. "Yeah, yeah," he waved her off, "consider it done."

"Consider what done?" Akaashi asked.

"Our first year wing spiker has a bit of a temper. He's a great player, don't get me wrong, but we've noticed that when the opposition provokes him even the slightest, he responds by slamming the ball without aim. He always gets caught by the blockers. Tsukishima's pretty good at riling up people in general, so I asked if he'd practice with us after Shoji spikes a few tosses."

"If it's a practice partner that's good at riling people up, you should ask Kuroo-san to help."

Mirae tilted her head. "Who's that?"

"He was a middle blocker on Nekoma's team last year. No matter how much of an introvert or difficult someone is, Kuroo can make them open up. Tsukishima is one example."

Tsukishima ducked under the net and approached them. "Would you know where Takita is?"

"Second gym with Emiko."

"Why am I not surprised?"

"Mirae," Shoji called out, "I'm done stretching."

Akari held out a volleyball for her and they walked over to him. She smiled, trying to catch Shoji's eye. "Oh, I can help you stretch next time!"

"I'm flexible on my own," he mumbled.

Mirae tried not to laugh at them.

Shoji cast her a dirty look and then stood by the end line of the court, in position for a receive. Mirae threw the ball up as if preparing to serve and jumped, spiking it towards him.

He had to take a few steps back for the receive and Mirae clicked her tongue.

He bumped it back up. "It's too short," she scolded. He mumbled a sorry but prepared a run up for his spike. Mirae felt the strain in her calves as she lunged under the ball. She bent her torso backwards and used the motion of snapping herself upright to send the volleyball within arm's reach of the spiker.

Shoji was taken by surprise at how quickly the ball appeared in front of him. He slammed it straight down.

"That was cool." Slowly, a grin etched itself onto his face. "I've never hit a ball like that."

"Sho-chan!" Akari cheered, "you look so handsome when you smile! I think my heart is going to burst out of my chest!"

The rest of Fukurodani's first years watched in bewilderment. It was the second day at training camp, but Karasuno's first year named Shoji had a reputation for his anger. It was a wonder why their optimistic manager took a liking to him.

At his praise, Mirae felt her cheeks flush. She dove under the net to retrieve the volleyball. She could feel eyes on her.

"You're a setter?" Akaashi wondered out loud. He turned to Tsukishima. "Why is she a manager if she's a setter?"

"Beats me."

"One more time, Shoji. If you could please bump the ball towards me this time. I think I broke my back just there."

"Yes ma'am."

Akari dropped to her knees and cried out, "And he's a gentleman?"

In the second gym, Kenma was playing a game on his PSP but Emiko was watching the boys on the court. She could not decide if they were genuinely dumb or if they were trying to be stupid.

Kageyama was setting the ball for Inuoka and Lev who took turns spiking. Takita was the sole blocker on the opposite side of the net. Hinata was standing behind him, practicing receives.

With his face.

She could see that Kageyama was having too much fun because Hinata was screaming and crying every few seconds. Takita couldn't block for the life of him when he was alone, and Nekoma's second years were advanced enough to hit powerful spikes.

Hinata's receives were so bad that Emiko wondered if he needed to wear glasses.

"I think I'm going to go and get ready for bed."

Hinata screamed as the ball hit his head.

"They're bad," Emiko shook her head, "they're so bad."

"Receives take time to learn. Shoyou's been at it for a few months now," Kenma looked up because his PSP ran out of charge. "Though, I don't think he's getting better."

"I mean, he stands in the right place but without a blocker to soften the impact, it just hits his face."

"Yeah, you guys might want to do something about your first year's blocks. Alright, I'm going to go now."

Emiko grabbed his arm before he could leave. "Practice with them."

"I did."

"You threw two balls and then sat down to play your adventure game until your console ran out of charge. That doesn't count."

Kenma frowned. "Other than your first year, the others know what they're doing. You guys can figure something out."

"What can I do to make you stay?" Emiko begged. "There has to be something you want."

"No."

"I'll make you apple pie with fresh whipped cream. Only for you." Kenma's face showed that he was torn between the offer and running up to his room to recharge his game. Finally, he sighed and began walking onto the court.

Emiko smirked; _I knew stalking these guys on Instagram would come in handy._


	34. Anti-Tobio Kageyama Campaign + Mirae (3)

** Anti-Tobio Kageyama Campaign + Mirae **

**Kindaichi**  
So how was everyone's exams?

 **Kunimi**  
They usually reply by now

 **Kindaichi**  
Last they were online was ten hours ago. That's not normal.

 **Kunimi**  
Especially not for Emiko. Do you think she got murdered?

 **Kindaichi**  
Why would your mind go there? Seriously man, maybe she's just grounded

 **Kunimi**  
It would take more than being grounded to separate Emiko from Instagram

 **Kindaichi**  
It feels weird, it's really quiet  
Maybe we should dm each other and stop spamming the group chat

 **Kunimi**  
Nah this is more fun

 **Mirae**  
Our exams went great! Sorry we didn't respond sooner, we're having a practice game

 **Kindaichi**  
Now?

 **Mirae**  
Yeah, we're at a training camp

 **Kindaichi**  
Cool, who's there?

 **Mirae**  
Nekoma, Fukurodani, Shinzen, and Ubugawa

 **Kunimi**  
Power houses, nice.

 **Emiko**  
Shut up

 **Kindaichi**  
I haven't even said anything to you yet!

 **Kunimi**  
Harsh

 **Mirae**  
???

 **Emiko**  
You shouldn't be on your phone dimwit. Train with your group.

 **Mirae**  
Excuse me

 **Kunimi**  
Lol Mirae's in trouble

 **Kindaichi**  
Okay but why is Emiko scolding Mirae? Are we in an alternate universe?

 **Emiko**  
Shut up Kindaichi. Mirae, go back to practice

 **Mirae**  
Aren't you supposed to be practicing with them too? Take your own advice

 **Emiko**  
Don't tell me what to do

 **Kunimi**  
We'll text you guys later. Have fun at practice.

 **Mirae**  
It's fine we're taking a break now

 **Emiko**  
Hey Kindaichi

 **Kindaichi**  
Yeah?

**Emiko**

**Mirae**  
Okay what the hell is wrong with you? Why are you sending us pictures of Kageyama??

 **Emiko**  
In case you're wondering, his sets are amazing

 **Kunimi**  
Ouch that's harsh

 **Kindaichi**  
It's cool, I don't care. Doesn't bother me at all.

 **Mirae**  
Emiko you freak stop taking pictures of our players

 **Emiko**  
Sorry, can't stop. Its necessary

 **Mirae**  
You better not be trying to sell them online

 **Emiko**  
Lol can you imagine what they'd sell for? Kageyama has a nice face so he'd got for at least one thousand yen.

 **Mirae**  
Ten thousand

 **Emiko**  
What

 **Mirae**  
Ten thousand yen, I checked.

 **Kunimi**  
That's scary

 **Kindaichi**  
I don't want to be a part of this conversation. It seems like you're pimping Kageyama

 **Kunimi**  
Knowing Emiko, its not too far from the truth.

 **Kindaichi**  
I'm also concerned for Mirae, she's been hanging out with Emiko too much.

**Emiko**

Hinata just scored a point with his quick, in case you guys were wondering

 **Mirae**  
Hinata would go for twelve thousand

 **Kunimi**  
We weren't wondering. We don't want to know

 **Mirae**  
Emiko stop taking their pictures!

 **Emiko**  
I can't, the fans want them!

 **Mirae**  
Hold up

 **Kunimi**  
Fans?

 **Mirae**  
Emiko what did you do?

 **Emiko**  
My duty

 **Kindaichi**  
That's concerning

 **Emiko**  
Shut up Kindaichi no ones talking to you

 **Mirae**  
All in favour of starting a group chat without Emiko say aye

 **Kunimi**  
Aye

 **Kindaichi**  
Aye

 **Emiko**  
Screw you. I came here for a good time and honestly I'm feeling so attacked right now. 

**Kindaichi**  
Well, before this conversation took three different left turns, I wanted to ask if you guys wanted to hangout

 **Kunimi**  
Cool with me

 **Mirae**  
Sure, it'll be fun!

 **Emiko**  
No

 **Kindaichi**  
What?

 **Kunimi**  
Why not

 **Mirae**  
Emiko don't

 **Emiko**  
I will not be seen out and about in public with Kindaichi. It's either him or me

 **Kunimi**  
Lol you don't want to know our answer

 **Mirae**  
Why are you like this?

 **Kindaichi**  
Okay but you sat beside me the other day during Karasuno's game

 **Emiko**  
Not by choice, I was trying to escape death.

 **Mirae**  
Don't listen to her she just wants attention. We're going to hangout after this training camp (if I have to drag you out myself, then so be it)

 **Kunimi**  
Lol

 **Kindaichi**  
Mirae you're kind of scary

 **Mirae**  
It's not my fault. Emiko brings out the worst in me

 **Kunimi**  
I know what you mean

 **Kindaichi**  
What do you mean?  
Wait, are you talking about me??  
Dude, who are you talking about???

 **Mirae**  
You're so brave Kunimi

 **Kunimi**  
You are too #respect

 **Emiko**  
You two losers joined forces against us haven't you? Well, jokes on you, I don't need the charred onion on my team. I can obliterate you on my own.

 **Kunimi**  
Bet

 **Mirae**  
Don't use big words Emiko you'll hurt yourself

 **Kunimi**  
Lol

 **Kindaichi**  
You three are a bad combination. It's like you feed off each other's nastiest qualities and become the worst version of yourselves!

 **Kunimi**  
Cool

 **Emiko**  
I'm fine with that

 **Mirae**  
I'm my own person thankyou very much

 **Kindaichi**  
Sorry I didn't mean it that way

 **Emiko**  
Can we please use this as an excuse to kick Kindaichi out of our inner circle

 **Kindaichi**  
I said I'm sorry!

 **Kunimi**  
I kind of need him

 **Mirae**  
Absolutely not. If anyone's getting kicked out its you

 **Kindaichi**  
You need me?

 **Emiko**  
Bro that's so sweet!

 **Kunimi**  
I mean you're my best friend. I spent an entire year listening to you complain about Kageyama, if that's not proof of our friendship idk what is

 **Emiko**  
Damn Kindaichi, for a whole year? You need a hobby

 **Mirae**  
Read the room Emiko! You just ruined the moment

 **Kunimi**  
There wasn't a moment

 **Kindaichi**  
I think there was

 **Mirae**  
Oh there definitely was

 **Kunimi**  
Whatever

 **Emiko**  
You stupid charred onion I hope you appreciate this man! He values you even though you're worthless!

 **Mirae**  
Okay what is wrong with you? I literally told you to stop picking on him

 **Emiko**  
Guess I forgot

 **Kunimi**  
Lies

 **Kindaichi**  
Hey Kunimi, I was meaning to ask if you've bought a suit yet?

 **Kunimi**  
Not yet. I thought you said you weren't going.

 **Kindaichi**  
You seemed kind of bummed out so I changed my mind

 **Kunimi**  
Cool

 **Kindaichi**  
I just need a tie and shoes

 **Mirae**  
What's the special occasion?

 **Kindaichi**  
Our school is hosting a dance for the current sports teams and alumni

 **Emiko**  
Sounds boring

 **Mirae**  
You're boring. It sounds like it'll be super fun!

 **Emiko**  
Boring

 **Kunimi**  
We're allowed a plus one each. Want to come?

 **Kindaichi**  
Yeah! We'll have so much fun!

 **Emiko**  
Sounds lame. And boring

 **Mirae**  
Lol you guys are funny

 **Kunimi**  
We're serious you two should come as our plus ones

 **Emiko**  
Why?

 **Mirae**  
Have all the girls at Seijoh been taken?

 **Kindaichi**  
All the girls at Seijoh are Yahaba's fan girls

 **Kunimi**  
In conclusion they are terrifying.

 **Emiko**  
Wooooow I see how it is. Am I not terrifying enough for you??

 **Kindaichi**  
No you're a whole new level of demonic. But Mirae can control you so it's not that bad

 **Kunimi**  
Not even Yahaba can control his fangirls.

**Emiko**

**Kunimi**  
Where did you get those

 **Mirae**  
Nice angles

 **Kunimi**  
This is an invasion of privacy

 **Kindaichi**  
I mean you're always making those faces during practices

 **Emiko**  
I took them during the practice games  
Am I scary now??

 **Kunimi**  
This is blackmail  
Delete them

 **Emiko**  
Nah they make laugh I'm keeping them

 **Mirae**  
Don't worry, I'll make her delete them.

 **Emiko**  
Try me

 **Kindaichi**  
Guys, the dance?

 **Mirae**  
When is it?

 **Kunimi**  
The second week of September at 7pm

 **Emiko**  
I'm busy.

 **Kindaichi**  
What could you possibly be doing a whole month from now?

 **Emiko**  
I'll be sick that day

 **Kunimi**  
That's not how it works

 **Mirae**  
Just for that comment, we'll gladly come with you guys!

 **Emiko**  
Screw you Mirae. I know you're trying to use this opportunity to get with Kindaichi

 **Mirae**  
Um???  
Are you prepared to die???

 **Kunimi**  
Mirae, want to go to this dance with me as my plus one?

 **Mirae**  
Sure, I'd love to!

 **Emiko**  
Haha losers  
Wait  
No  
Please

 **Kindaichi**  
Guess that leaves us! Emiko, what colour are you thinking of wearing? I'll match my tie

 **Mirae**  
Hah

 **Kunimi**  
Lol you played yourself

 **Emiko**  
Hell no! You stay away from me

 **Kindaichi**  
You're my date though

 **Emiko**  
Helllllll no! You did not just use that word on me!

 **Kindaichi**  
I think you'd look nice in red

 **Kunimi**  
Lol

 **Emiko**  
You keep your eyes off of me you charred onion!

 **Mirae**  
Emiko be nice to your date

 **Kunimi**  
Excatly, you guys are together

 **Emiko**  
Um?? No?? I never agreed??

 **Mirae**  
You have no choice sorry

 **Kunimi**  
Mirae's my plus one. That leaves you as Kindaichi's date

 **Emiko**  
Why isn't Mirae _your_ date? Why do you use 'plus one' on her but 'date' for Kindaichi?

 **Kunimi**  
Lies I never said anything like that

 **Mirae**  
Exactly

 **Emiko**  
Liars! The both of you!

 **Kunimi**  
What? You want to be my plus one then?

 **Emiko**  
Better than being with Kindaichi

 **Mirae**  
Back off Kunimi is mine for the night of September

 **Emiko**  
Wow Mirae I did not expect that

 **Mirae**  
Wait no that came out wrong

 **Kunimi**  
Lol it's okay I know what you meant

 **Mirae**  
I'm sorry!

 **Emiko**  
Wow Kunimi you really just stole his girl. Where is Kindaichi anyway?

 **Kindaichi**  
Still here. I'm just looking at dresses for you

 **Emiko**  
I'm curious, where do you live? The hitman needs your address

 **Kunimi**  
Is this Hitman coming with a dozen eggs?   
To egg his house?  
Like how our volleyball gym doors were egged?

 **Kindaichi**  
Yeah, and is he going to leave behind his jacket?  
The way those eggers left behind a size large men's Karasuno volleyball club jacket?

 **Mirae**  
Emiko... wtf did you do?!

 **Emiko**  
I am offended

 **Mirae**  
???

 **Emiko**  
Do you guys really think I wear men's clothing? And size large?

 **Kunimi**  
Damn we didn't think about that

 **Kindiachi**  
You usually wear baggy sweaters though

 **Emiko**  
Screw you both. I'm leaving.

 **Mirae**  
Admin can't leave though??

 **Emiko**  
Shut-up

 **Kunimi**  
Well someone from Karasuno egged our gym doors and left behind their jacket

 **Emiko**  
It wasn't our team

 **Kindaichi**  
Well is there another Karasuno school?

 **Mirae**  
I'll find out who it was guys, I am so sorry.

 **Emiko**  
Don't apologize Mirae! They have no proof it was us!

 **Kunimi**  
...

 **Kindaichi**  
The Karasuno jacket isn't proof?

 **Emiko**  
No because all our players were wearing their jackets today

 **Mirae**  
It could be an alumnus then

 **Emiko**  
Not our problem :)

 **Kunimi**  
I mean I don't care either way but whoever it was is going to get in trouble.

 **Kindaichi**  
Our Coach told our VP who called your Coach who told your VP

 **Emiko**  
Is it possible for you two to get rid of the evidence?

 **Mirae**  
Stop! Whoever did it should be held accountable.

 **Emiko**  
What if it was Shoji?

 **Mirae**  
It is not Shoji because he is a respectful and honest young man.

 **Emiko**  
I call BS

 **Mirae**  
You're BS

 **Kunimi**  
Lol Mirae snapped 

**Mirae**  
It's definitely not Shoji who did this. I doubt it was Yaotome either. 

**Emiko**  
Well why don't you just come out and say it you coward! You want to blame Takita -_-  
You leave him out of this that boy is innocent!

 **Mirae**  
Okay but if they all have their jackets with them, then they're all innocent. No, it was probably someone who has graduated, but I'll find out and make them apologize. 

**Kunimi**  
Emiko you could stand to learn a thing or two from Mirae. She's really mature.

 **Kindaichi**  
Yeah I kind of wish she came to Aoba Johsai

 **Emiko**  
Yeah I kind of wish you fell into a pit of acid

 **Kunimi**  
Harsh

 **Kindaichi**  
Mirae can you make Emiko apologize to me too?

 **Mirae**  
Unfortunately not

 **Emiko**  
Face me yourself you coward. Don't make her fight your battles. But I can see why you wouldn't want to face me, I am the Warrior Princess after all.

 **Kunimi**  
No I've played Stolen Wisdom before. You're nothing like the Warrior Princess.

 **Emiko**  
:O

**_Kunimi has been removed from this chat_ **


	35. Girl Problems

When it came to playing with others, Yaotome was the least of Karasuno's worries. He didn't get provoked as easily as Shoji did and his will to play in an actual game was more apparent than Takita's.

"Can we practice again like last night?" he asked.

Noya's eyes lit up. "You betcha! Oh, but I noticed that you didn't try the rolling thunder in any of our games."

"Noya," Tanaka said as he shook his head, "if he's not careful he could hurt his shoulder doing that."

"I forgot about that. Then we'll just have to practice somersaults! You carry your weight on your shoulders so make sure to properly stretch."

He followed his upperclassmen out of the gymnasium. The sun had set a half hour ago and the air outside was much cooler. Some of the first years from the other schools were doing passing drills on the pavement, others were lying down on the grass and eating snacks.

"T-Bone, hey!"

Tadashi turned around, waving as they entered the gymnasium. "Hi guys. Did you already eat dinner?"

The boys shook their heads no.

"Mirae will bring us something later."

"Yeah," Tanaka snorted, "as if she'd let us continue practice hungry."

Tadashi felt like he should tell them to stop adding to their Manager's stress but chose against it. It was their third night at Shinzen but Mirae had already established her reputation as the overbearing mother, threatening to spoon feed them if they didn't eat their meals.

Tsukishima learned that the hard way.

Tanaka and Tadashi took turns serving to 'Tome, and Noya stood near him, critiquing his technique and offering advice. Ten minutes passed before Mirae called their names.

"Dinner," she narrowed her eyes.

"Oh beautiful goddess, I would love to take you out to dinner."

"I think she meant we have to eat our dinner," Tadashi chuckled. He tossed the volleyball into its cart and went to change into his outdoor shoes.

"I am getting hungry," as if on cue, Tanaka's stomach growled. "Alright, we can come back after we've filled up."

Noya slung his arm over Mirae's shoulder, a dream-like expression on his face. "You'll still have dinner with us, right?"

The corners of her lips lifted. "Of course, I do have to make sure that Tsukki eats. Oh, 'Tome, I'll bring you a light snack later on if you get hungry."

Yaotome smiled gratefully. He had little to no appetite for dinner and Mirae was quick to notice this on their first day. At first, she thought he was being picky. If it were anyone else, she wouldn't believe them. But they came to a mutual agreement that he could skip dinner if he promised to eat a light snack that she brought him.

"That damn Tsukishima," Noya growled as Tadashi and Mirae walked out. "I'm starting to think he's doing it on purpose."

"Doing what on purpose?" Tanaka asked.

"Things that would make Mirae focus all her attention on him. He's a scheming and smart little bastard, it's only a matter of time before he pulls a move on her."

"You think he would?"

"I know he would. I see the way he stares at her."

"We're talking about the same Tsukishima right?"

The third years continued to debate as they walked outside.

There wasn't much that 'Tome could do to practice alone so he walked back and forth, bumping the ball on his forearms. He was getting bored and considered leaving to find someone else from Karasuno he could practice with, when two other boys ran into the gym.

They threw themselves against the wall, breathing raggedly.

"You think he's gone?"

"Should be, saw him turn left around that corner."

"Thank God." The tall boy with the bigger build turned around, his eyes landing on 'Tome. He smiled and pushed himself off the wall. "Oh, you're Karasuno's libero."

'Tome recognized their uniforms. They were students from Fukurodani.

"Hey you remember him, right?" he called over his shoulder. His friend was just as tall as he was, a little smaller in build. "He has those crazy good receives."

The other boy's eyes widened. "Right, I remember him now. My name's Hibiki."

"I'm Banko. Would you mind if we practice with you?"

'Tome nodded as he passed over a volleyball.

Hibiki was a setter. 'Tome was left in wonder and awe seeing how easily he set the ball. Banko was a wing spiker, a force to be reckoned with. The two of them were on one side of the net and 'Tome on the other. It took a couple tries until he was able to receive their spikes, kill its momentum, and send the ball to the setter's position by the net.

While practicing, Banko and Hibiki threw playful comments and joked. Their easy-going personalities allowed even Yaotome to feel less awkward. It wasn't too long before even he was joking with them.

"You're getting a lot better, you know," Banko said as he wiped his forehead. "At a decent pace too."

'Tome shrugged his shoulders, lowering the water bottle from his lips. The three of them were laying on the ground, taking a small break. "It's a lot harder than I thought it'd be."

"Which is expected," Hibiki sighed. "I mean you were a setter before high school, right? So perfecting your receives as a Libero is going to take a while."

"Honestly, the fact that you're switching positions is pretty badass. Not a lot of people take that kind of a risk."

"So why did you?"

"I wanted to challenge myself. Being a setter got boring."

"I guess I can see that."

'Tome stretched out his legs. His calve muscles were aching and he already knew that it would be worse in the morning. "Who were you running away from earlier?"

Banko laughed. "Our captain."

His eyes widened. 'Tome couldn't imagine trying to run away from Ennoshita. "Why?"

"He wants all the first years to train together, but it gets so boring."

Hibiki pushed his friend's shoulder and laughed. "We came from a powerhouse school, so it might be called bragging but we know everything. The other first years on the team are average at best. Akaashi makes us all practice the basics; passing, blocking, serving. He won't let us try new things like combo plays."

"You get what we mean, right?"

'Tome nodded his head, averting his gaze.

"Hibiki, mind setting a couple more my way? I want to hit them further from the net."

"If you're planning back row spikes, Akaashi's going to lose his mind."

Banko jumped to his feet and grinned. "Good."

In the cafeteria, dinner was finished and Shoji and Takita were leaning into their seats, waiting for everyone to leave so they could slip away to their room. Takita was expecting a phone call from his girlfriend soon. He hadn't spoken to her since they came to the training camp and though he didn't want to admit it out loud, he missed hearing her gentle voice.

He even searched up the bus route to get back to Miyagi, but money-wise, that was out of the question.

He groaned again and Shoji kicked his leg.

"Shut-up."

"You shut-up."

"I'm not the one groaning like a whale."

"You're a whale." Takita sat up, resting his chin on the table.

Shoji glanced up and saw him frowning at his phone. "Just call her."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I warned her not to spam me with text messages. I warned her that I wouldn't be able to call her every night. Do you know what she's done?"

Shoji raised an eyebrow. "What'd she do?"

Takita shoved his phone into Shoji's face. "Not a single text message! No voice messages! No missed calls!" he threw his head back and groaned. "I warned her about getting too clingy and seeking attention but I didn't think I'd be the one suffering."

"Hah, you're suffering."

"Shut-up."

"You shut-up."

"No, you shut-up."

Tsukishima cleared his throat. "What are you two arguing about?"

Shoji sat up straight. Takita barely moved.

"Keep your secrets then," he mumbled. "Alright Takita, let's go. We're going to practice blocking."

"I can't," he muttered, "my head hurts, my muscles hurt, my body hurts."

"You'll live. Besides," Tsukki smirked, "Mirae said you're in perfect condition to continue with individual practice, especially because you ate your dinner right? You didn't throw it away as soon as Mirae walked away from your table, right?"

Takita quickly stood up and frowned. "You wouldn't dare."

"I might have seen something, maybe she can check the trash bag and confirm."

Takita wanted to drop down to the floor and scream. He shoved his phone into his pocket and began to march out of the cafeteria. Tsukishima smirked.

"Oh, Shoji, this is Fukurodani's first year Izu. He's a setter."

Tsukishima motioned to the timid looking boy standing near them. He waved. "Hi Shoji. Miss. Ando asked me to practice with you for a while."

Shoji scowled immediately. "I only practice with Mirae."

"She's busy helping the managers with meal plans."

Tsukishima nodded at Izu and walked after Takita.

Shoji stood up and crossed his arms over his chest. He was a good few inches taller than Izu, bigger in build too. Plastering a scowl on his face and narrowing his eyes, he was certain his signature look would intimidate Izu and make him leave. That would have been the case if a high pitched squeal didn't make him flinch.

"You're trying to be the alpha!" Akari giggled as she walked towards them, hand clutching at her heart. "You're so adorable I could just kiss you!"

Izu's smile widened. "Hi Akari! You've met Shoji?"

"Yeah, he's amazing isn't he?"

"I saw him playing against our team earlier. He's a good spiker."

Shoji blushed. "Shut-up."

Akari slapped her hands over her cheeks and squealed again. "He's so adorable when he's flustered!"

"Don't you have to help the other managers?" Shoji snapped.

"Yeah, but I don't care what kind of trouble I get into as long as I get to hear your grouchy little voice and see your adorable face." She leaned into Izu and sighed. "He's so handsome."

Shoji couldn't think straight. He muttered incoherently under his breath, grabbing onto Izu and pulling him outside.


	36. Daichi, Suga, and Asahi

Emiko's grandmama and grandpa had recently taken a liking to her waltzing into the living room and putting on a dramatic show. Still, as her Uncle chased her away with a shoe or coat hanger, she realized that not many people appreciated her talent.

When she hit the _Woah_ during one of Karasuno's practice games earlier in the year she was surprised to see Takita watching her curiously. Ever since then, she declared that she would teach him all she knew about Tik Tok dances.

"No."

"Takita please."

"No."

"How cool would it be if you hit the whoa after spiking?"

He frowned. "I'm not dancing in the middle of the court."

"So you'll dance in another situation?"

He scowled in response.

"It's not like you're doing anything else!"

"We just finished an intense day of training. I'm going to rest."

"You only played in 6 of the games though."

"You really going to expose me like that?" He didn't wait for a reply and instead broke out into a sprint. 

"Stop running away from me, you know I can't keep up!" He laughed at her pain. "Wait, were you trying to tire me out this entire time?"

He was quick on his feet and jumped into an open window, into the school. Emiko huffed, knowing he'd go into the gym and took the shortcut.

She nearly cut him off as he entered the gymnasium, but he jumped out of her reach and grabbed the closest person to use as a shield.

"Make Emiko do chores, she won't leave me alone."

Ennoshita's eyes widened. "Wait-"

"Make her scrub the toilets."

Emiko tried to reach over his head to pinch Takita. "I'm not making you anymore cookies," she snapped.

"Mirae will."

"Such treachery! You'd replace me for her?"

"She's not harassing me- ouch!"

Ennoshita sighed heavily. He grabbed Emiko's arms and spun her around so she was hugging herself. Now facing away from Takita, Emiko stared at three new faces, one of them looked like a hardened criminal and she flinched.

"Uncle Keishin!" she screamed, "there are intruders in the school. Lock down now. Stranger danger, I'm telling ya."

"Those aren't strangers, idiot," Kageyama rolled his eyes.

Hinata laughed as he approached them. "No, those are our senpais. They graduated last year."

"Oh," she blinked. "False alarm everyone! No need to go into lockdown!"

"We weren't going into lockdown anyways." Tsukishima rolled his eyes.

The second and third years ran to Daichi, Asahi, and Sugawara and embraced in a group hug. They hadn't seen them for a few months now, but it seemed like years.

Emiko turned around and scowled at Shoji, Takita, and 'Tome. "You three better hug me like that when I graduate. If you don't, then I've wasted my time as manager."

"You better cry like that when you come to visit us," Takita gestured to Asahi who had tears streaming down his face.

Sugawara had Tsukishima in a headlock, ignoring Daichi's protests. He was striking up a conversation with Noya, laughing loudly, and everyone was surprised to see that Tsukishima wasn't putting up much of a fight to free himself.

Daichi rolled his eyes. He grabbed the bag from Suga and began to hand out candy bars to their Kohais.

Just as Emiko prepared to properly introduce herself, intent on snagging a chocolate bar as well, Mirae ran into the gym.

"I did it!" she exclaimed, struggling with a binder that looked like it weighed a ton. "It took so long but I finally did it!"

"You got a reality check?" Emiko offered.

Mirae rolled her eyes. "You're the one who needs a reality check. No, I finally comprised the perfect document. I call it, Karasuno's Bible. I've included nutritional logs, player profiles, snack recipes and training exercises. Its not generalized, I'd never be that lazy. Each Karasuno player has an entire chapter dedicated to them; how they can gain muscle, what exercises are best suited to the position they play on the court, the types of foods they should be eating, everything!"

Yachi was stunned. She was under the impression that Mirae had stayed up all night again because of the one cockroach she may or may not have seen in the corner of their room.

"When did she have the time to get that information?" she asked Coach Ukai. With a face of pure astonishment, he shrugged. 

"Obviously we'll have to update it next year when we have new players, and I'll have to teach new managers how to calculate everything but it's so worth it! Everything is so organized and- wait, who are they?"

"These are our upperclassmen." Sugawara, Daichi, and Asahi timidly waved. "Guys, this is Mirae. She and Emiko joined us as managers this year."

Emiko held up a peace sign, "'Sup?"

Mirae bowed and said hello.

"Okay boys, our next game is starting against Ubugawa. Your upperclassmen are here to support you so make sure you play well and win!" Ukai clapped his hands and then turned to his niece. "If you annoy them, I'll send you back to your parents in a box."

"Quick question, dead or alive?"

Ukai didn't bother with a reply. He walked away.

Mirae had already started up a conversation with Daichi and Asahi, showing them Karasuno's Bible. Emiko clicked her tongue, wondering if they were being nice or if they were genuinely interested.

"So, you three are Karasuno alumni?" she asked Sugawara. She dropped down on the bleacher beside him.

His dark eyes glanced at her and he smiled. "Sure are!"

"Awesome. Mind if we take a picture later? For marketing purposes."

"Marketing?'

Emiko nodded eagerly. "I manage the Karasuno Instagram page, do you follow us?"

Suga watched with wide eyes as Emiko showed him her phone. She had uploaded a dozen pictures, but had a following of over a thousand.

"We didn't have an Instagram page."

"Well, we do now! I'd love to post a picture of the volleyball alumni. Oh, and we can do crazy poses too! Ennoshita's no fun, he won't listen to me when I ask him to do fun stuff for the page. But you look pretty cool."

Suga grinned, "Thanks."

"So what position did you play?"

"Setter."

Emiko frowned. "You're like Tobio, aren't you? Tobio and Mirae."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Suga laughed. He glanced down at the court where Tanaka landed a service ace and cheered loudly.

"That's the beast of a man, Tanaka!" Emiko screamed, waving her hands. On the court, everyone watched her with mild annoyance, but Tanaka cheered her name back. "Oh, and I'm also the cheer squad. Reserved mainly for Nishinoya, Tanaka, and Hinata but if the others make a good enough play, I'll cheer for them too."

"You're quite outgoing, aren't you? I wonder how Ennoshita's dealing with everyone."

"Oh, he's great. He loves me the most."

Suga refrained from saying he didn't believe her. Instead he smiled. "What made you choose to manage the team?"

A dark look overcame Emiko's face and she mumbled, "I didn't want to be tree number 2. They mate on tree number two."

"Right," he shifted a seat over. "So, I guess you're getting along with the team?"

"For sure," Emiko grinned, shifting closer to him. "I like Ennoshita the best because he's so funny. Then, it's Hinata because he always compliments my baking. Noya and Tanaka are crazy and they make me laugh all the time. Narita, Kinoshita and Tadashi are chill. The first years are babies so I have to like them. But I hate the other two."

"What?"

"Tobio and Tsukki. They won't admit it but I know Mirae is their favourite manager. Plus, they're so mean to me."

Suga looked behind him to where Daichi and Asahi looked like they were engaging in a more normal conversation. He patted Emiko's head to console her.

"Well being the coach's niece must have some perks, right?"

"No," she growled, "he's the most useless person in the entire world."

"That's not nice," Suga chuckled.

"What's not nice is him screaming each morning that he loves his twelve boys more than he loves me."

"Well, at first he didn't like us either. He didn't even want to coach us. Maybe he'll grow to like you."

Emiko shook her head. "He can't get sentimental. He and my mother share the same genes."

A couple seats away, Daichi and Asahi were leaning over Mirae's shoulder, reading the articles and other notes from her binder.

"You're a God send," Daichi muttered. He looked at Mirae with wonder. "Where have you been this entire time? Why couldn't we have had you last year?"

Her cheeks turned red. "I only moved to Miyagi this school year."

"I should make one of these for myself," Asahi muttered. "I feel like I've been letting myself go now that I'm not playing volleyball anymore."

"You look great!"

"I do?"

Daichi rolled his eyes. "You don't need confirmation from a second year, Asahi. Be more comfortable with yourself."

The three of them jumped in surprise when Emiko and Suga screamed Tanaka's name. He had just scored a service ace.

"It's good to see how much stronger they've gotten."

"Yeah," Asahi murmured, "especially Hinata. I was a little worried after what happened at Nationals last year."

At the mention of such an ominous thing, Mirae snapped her attention to him. "What happened to Hinata last year?"

"He overworked himself. We played a really tough game and after, he didn't change out from his sweaty clothes or rest or eat. By the third day, during our second game, he caught a fever and had to be taken out of the game. We lost that round and it hit him pretty hard."

Mirae immediately thought back to the other instances where Hinata pushed himself physically harder than the rest of the team. Sure, he was lucky enough to suffer mild sprains but now that she thought about it, Hinata often didn't know when to let his body rest.

"He's not giving you a hard time is he?" Daichi asked. "Ennoshita's pretty hard on the rules so I know he's managing well but Hinata is, well, Hinata."

"Oh, no," Mirae smiled. "He's fine. I've been keeping an eye on him, on the entire team actually, and I promise there won't be a repeat of last year. When Karasuno goes to nationals this time, they're going for the win."

Mirae's phone vibrated against her pocket. She turned it on to see a text from Miyanoshita. She leaned forward and waved.

"Hey Emiko, we have to go help prepare lunch."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The clash of personalities from the first day continued.

Emiko was cracking jokes and making sarcastic comments. She was trying to alleviate some of the stress the older managers were experiencing. Haru could not stand how aloof she was acting.

"She should leave."

"What?"

Emiko and Akari were playing catch over Miyanoshita's head with a ball of dough when Haru dropped a metal bowl and snapped.

She glared at Emiko. "You're just fooling around and getting in the way of everyone. We don't need your help, so go away."

The other girls watched with wide eyes.

Mirae set down her pen and notebook. She placed her hands on her hips. "No one else has a problem with them, Haru."

"They do, they just won't say anything out loud."

Emiko turned around. "Are you guys getting annoyed?"

Mako blushed and looked away. "Of course not, you two are just having fun."

"You do get carried away sometimes but it's all in good faith."

"There's no need to get upset over this."

Emiko smirked. Haru clenched her fists.

Miyanoshita began to panic. It was becoming apparent that a fight could break out. "I think everyone's getting a little stressed. I have an idea, we girls should all go on a walk later today. You know, get to know each other more." 

Haru frowned. "We don't need to get to know each other."

"Don't say that. We're all here as friends helping our teams, right?"

"No. We're here as managers to help our own teams individually."

"It doesn't have to be like that," Akari added, "we can have fun and do our work at the same time."

"Walking around aimlessly doesn't help the team."

"You do know that the Fukurodani Academy Training camp is held because of connections, right?" Mirae snapped. She walked up to Haru, and standing five inches taller she made sure to put all her emotion into intimidating her. "What kind of a message are we going to send if we all don't get along. There's more to being a manager than filling up water bottles and washing jerseys. But if you are content with that, then by all means go and babysit them."

The managers watched wide-eyed as the two glared. Haru was the first to look away and she walked out. 


	37. The Peak of Manager Perfection

It was the fourth night of the training camp and everyone had fallen into the rhythm of individual training.

"I don't know why you bother with cardio," Emiko said as she threw a towel at Takita. He had just finished his burpees, as recommended by Mirae in Karasuno's Bible, and was sitting against the wall. Emiko dropped down beside him.

"Shoji's started running with Kageyama and Hinata during early mornings. I can't lose to him."

"What type of contest is that?" Emiko asked in horror. "What happened to good old fashioned eating contests?"

"I like those contests and I'd definitely win them," he sighed, "but I won't get stronger by eating junk food."

"Oh no, you're starting to become health-aware. Mirae's gotten to you, hasn't she? You can't spend anymore time with her."

Takita frowned. "But I like Mirae."

"Not more than you like me!" Emiko clenched her fists. "You have to like me more."

"Okay. But I still need to get stronger so I can play."

"I thought you said chasing a ball was useless?"

"Emiko have you seen the disgusting smirks other players give when they score a point against your block? Or when they block a spike you try? I hate it so much it makes me want to throw my shoe at them."

"That's gross," she scrunched her nose. "Do that and Mirae will never let you go near her again."

"I'm a volleyball player," he ignored her, "I need to build up my stamina."

"Or you can just conserve your energy and use it when they need it the most. Loophole!"

He leaned his head onto her shoulder and closed his eyes. "Stop being so loud, I'm tired."

Just a few feet away, Nekoma was doing receiving drills. Haru watched with a scowl. "How inappropriate."

"I don't think so." Lev used the collar of his shirt to wipe his face. "I think it's cool to have a manager you can be close with." His eyes grew wide as he realized what he said.

"I don't care." She waved her hand dismissing his apology. "I think she's one of those girls."

"Those girls?"

"The girls who are friendly with guys."

"Haru, what are you trying to say?"

"A girl is never just friends with a guy. Makes me wonder what her intentions are. Honestly, Mirae's the same. Do you really think she's oblivious to all the attention she gets?"

"I don't want to answer that. I'm going to practice my spikes now." Lev walked away from his manager who was glaring at the two students from Karasuno. As he was about to leave the gym, Emiko called his name.

"Wait!" she ran towards him. "What's your Instagram?"

Takita frowned at the loss of his human pillow. He stood up and dragged his feet towards them, whining her name.

Emiko stared at the two middle blockers with wide eyes and had an idea. She had seen Lev play on the court and he was really good. Takita said that he wanted to get better, but a rivalry could really speed up the process.

Takita was lazy, but it also seemed that he was territorial and prideful. With that in mind, Emiko thought up of an ingenious plan.

"You guys are the exact same person." She grinned, seeing the look of confusion on their faces. "Well, excluding your hair colour, blocking style, hair style, volleyball technique, volleyball experience, and-"

"You just listed a bunch of differences between us, how does that make us the same person?"

"You both are the same height, but I guess I could be wrong about you two being the same person. Lev," she patted his arm, "you are such a good middle blocker, I'm impressed. I want to cheer my cheer of a thousand women for you."

Takita scowled. She hadn't cheered like that for him yet.

Content with the small fire she ignited in her middle blocker, Emiko turned around.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Akaashi!" A deep voice sang. "Oh Akaashi!"

Fukurodani's setter caught the volleyball and turned around. His face seemed to relax at the sight of Kotarou Bokuto.

"Bokuto-san," he greeted, "it's good to see you again."

"Shut up and give me a hug, Akaashi. I haven't seen you in four months!"

With a small roll of his eyes, Akaashi crossed the court and went to hug his friend. Bokuto wrapped his arms around him, lifting him off his feet.

"Hey, hey, hey! These must be the baby owls." Bokuto dropped his friend and ran onto the court. He began to high five the first year players. "How's your captain been treating you? You're all practicing diligently, right? Are you ready to win and make it to nationals?"

"Bokuto-san," Akaashi called, "maybe ask them one question at a time. Most of them are still shy."

"Shy baby owls," he grinned, "that's alright. Just make sure you go crazy on the court. I'll be there to watch your first game, okay?"

The first years nodded, a light blush colouring their faces.

Bokuto looked across the court and froze, his eyes widening. "Who are they?" he asked, staring at the only female in the gym.

Mirae and Shoji ducked under the net and approached him.

"Bokuto-san, this is Shoji a wing spiker from Karasuno. And this is Mirae Ando, his team manager."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Bokuto-san," she smiled, bowing slightly. "Akaashi-san speaks very fondly of you."

He tilted his head. "Ando, huh? Mirae Ando." He was mesmerized by the stormy grey colour in her eyes. "Say, would you happen to be related to Rina Ando?"

"She's my sister."

"I knew it!" Bokuto grinned. "I saw her playing at Nationals last year. Hey, Akaashi, you remember, right? That Wing Spiker from Yokohama."

"I remember, Bokuto-san. You tried to copy her backwards delayed spike and hurt your shoulder. You couldn't play for two weeks."

Bokuto's face paled. "Akaashi you promised we wouldn't talk about that anymore."

Mire giggled at the two. "Well, we can cut the game short if you'd like to catch up with your friend, Akaashi-san."

"No, no, no" Bokuto intervened, "I want to watch you guys play. I'll just sit here."

Though that was the plan, it didn't last very long.

"No, no, no," Bokuto called out as he walked onto the court. "You're doing it all wrong, little guy. Karasuno's always been a pack of wild crows but this will not do. I'll play and show you guys how to do it."

"Alright, Izo would you mind sitting out?'

"Actually, I'll play on An-chan's team. This little guy can sit down."

Shoji growled.

"He's an Ace in the making so maybe he can learn a thing or two from one of Japan's bestest Aces."

"Top five," Akaashi coughed.

"Shut it!"

Mirae shrugged and turned to Shoji. "You played really good today. I think you will learn a lot from watching Bokuto-san play."

He tried not to frown as he walked off the court. He grabbed his water bottle and sat down.

Bokuto took his place at the front.

"I want a nice and high set, An-chan!"

Their team received the spike and sent it to Mirae. She positioned herself under the ball and tossed it high, one and a half balls width from the net. Bokuto ran forward and jumped, slamming it straight down between the blockers.

"Hey, great set!" he praised. "No wonder your sister's a top three Ace if you were her setter."

She blushed. "That's very kind of you, Bokuto/san, but I wasn't her setter."

"You practiced with her though, right?"

"A little when we were younger. Okay, who is next to serve?"

Bokuto was a force to be reckoned with, Akaashi didn't realize just how bad their opponents had it back when the Ace was on his team. He dodged the blockers effortlessly and his spiking strength seemed to have increased.

"Great game, baby owls, great game!" Bokuto clapped. He graciously accepted the towel Mirae offered and then turned to Shoji. "You watched my spikes, right? I saw you hit your straights but when the blockers are tight, try to hit at an angel. That way it hits their blocks and goes out of bounds."

"That's cheating," Shoji frowned. "I spike for the win."

"It's not cheating, it's called being flexible and adaptable."

Shoji looked up at Mirae. She shrugged. "He's not wrong. Being able to hit at certain angels to foil the other team when they think they've set up formation for a stuff or a receive is what puts one spiker above the rest."

"It comes from the shoulder and the wrist. Be careful not to hurt yourself, though, okay? Always stretch." Bokuto turned around and waved at Akaashi. "Kuroo is here too! Let's go!" Bokuto ran out of the gym and headed to where Nekoma was practicing.

"Kuroo!"

He turned around, flinching as Bokuto screamed his name and came barrelling towards him. He was grinning with his arms raised over his head.

"For one hour," Kuroo sighed, "I asked you to leave me alone for one hour while we came here."

"You remember the Shinzen ghost?" he exclaimed, grabbing onto Kuroo's shoulders and shaking him. "You remember, right?"

"You're not thinking of pranking the first years, are you?" he grinned. "Thought that was a one-time thing only."

"Forget the first years. Let's prank the managers."

"Why?"

"The managers are running around taking care of everyone. Let's give them a little scare and make them smile!"

Kenma tilted his head. "You two literally just got here. Bokuto, how have you already met the manager?"

He began counting on his fingers. "I met Su-chan when I went into the kitchen for snacks, oh, you have to try her cupcakes! Then I met Akari when I was running here. She was star gazing. And Karasuno's other manager was with Akaashi. Guess what, Kuroo? She's Rina Ando's sister."

His eyes widened. "Top three spiker in Japan?" he whistled.

"Yup and she's even more beautifuler! We have to tell her about the Shinzen ghost!"

"He wants to be around her more," Kenma said. "I think he has a crush."

"I do not! But it'd be such a waste not to tell the managers about the ghost!"

"Do you see what I deal with?" Kuroo whispered. "Bokuto, look, this training camp is filled with good looking guys. What makes you think she'd go out with you?"

"Kuroo has a point. She's been here for three days now but besides her own team and the other managers, she doesn't talk to anyone. Oh and Akaashi."

"But she did talk to me," he pressed. "And later, she's going on a walk with me. Perfect time to tell her about the ghost"

Kuroo frowned. "How did you manage that?" he asked.

"Kuroo, why do you always underestimate me? Oh, where's Akaashi? I thought he followed me here. I'll go find him." He ran out the gym, screaming his friend's name.

"Speaking of managers though, I heard you also got one?"

Yamamoto who was standing nearby groaned loudly and threw himself at Kenma. "Kuroo-san you don't understand how I was wronged here!" he shrieked. "I asked Kenma for a female manager and do you know what he did? He got us a Haru, the worst of the worst possible managers!"

Kuroo stifled his laugh and watched the exchange between them.

"Get off me Tora, and I told you that if you didn't like her you could go and find someone yourself."

"I asked you because no girl talks to me!"

"Haru is a good manager, she does her job well."

"Have you seen Karasuno's managers though?"

"Yachi and Ando, right?" Kuroo asked.

"They have one more, her name is Suzuki and she's so funny and cool to be around. Karasuno's managers cheer and praise their team, they spoon feed their first years, and they laugh and talk to them. Haru abuses me!"

"Tora you're not looking for a manager, you're looking for a girlfriend." Kenma rolled his eyes. "I don't provide those services."

"Haru is so terrible though!" At that moment, Nekoma's manager was walking by when she heard Tora wailing again. She walked up to them and smacked her clipboard against his head.

"Good evening Kenma-san," she greeted, ignoring Tora's cries.

"Hey Haru. This is Kuroo, he was our team captain last year."

"Nice to meet you, Kuroo-san. Kenma, I was going to tell you that the first years have finished their training and are going to bed now."

"Oh, thanks. We'll be up soon too."

She bid them a goodnight, glaring at Tora before walking away.

"I hate her, I really hate her!"

Kuroo scratched the back of his head and shrugged. "I don't know what you mean, she seems nice."

Tora threw himself at the ground and slammed his fists. "Karasuno has reached the peak of management perfection. They had a sexy one last year, a cute one, and they added a devoted goddess and a comedic queen into their collection! Damn you Karasuno!"

In the opposite gym, 'Tome frowned hearing someone curse his school. He was waiting for Noya to finish talking to a friend of his named Yaku from Nekoma when Takita walked up to him.

"I need your help. Come with me." 'Tome followed after him to the opposite end of the court. "We're playing a game and I need you to be on my team."

This was the first time Takita had really talked to him. 'Tome nodded. "Okay."

"Look, you're a really good libero. I've seen you practicing these past few days. I want you on my team so that I can spike against Nekoma's middle blocker and put him in his place. Emiko's been praising him a little too much lately and it's getting to his head. Well? Say something?"

'Tome tilted his head. "You're acting like Shoji does. It's scary."

"Shoji?" Takita frowned. "I need him on my team too. Whatever, he doesn't have to worry about his favourite manager giving other teams attention. Emiko keeps comparing me to that noodle and saying he's the better middle blocker. It has to stop."

A chance for the three of them to bond? 'Tome smiled and began to stretch. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo and Bokuto have finally made it! Get ready for a crazy scene with these two and some of the managers!


	38. Shinzen's Ghost (Scary)

Akaashi and Kageyama met up outside by the picnic tables.

"What do you know about girls?"

"Nothing."

Akaashi sighed. This was going to be more difficult than he thought. "I'll give you a few rules and you should try them out on your managers. Then, depending on how things go, I'll teach you other things as well."

"What other things?"

"You know, flirting and-"

Kageyama stumbled backwards. "No."

"Kageyama-kun, a time will come sooner or later when you will need to do this."

"No. I'll be fine if I learn how to talk to girls without making them cry."

"Starting off with high standards, aren't we?" Akaashi sighed. "Okay. Here's the first rule. Do not sneak up on them. You have to let them know that you're approaching them. If not, they'll get scared."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Bokuto and Kuroo walked a couple steps ahead of the girls, throwing their arms out in dramatic movements to show them the various trees and bushes.

"Wow," Emiko drawled, "I've never seen a bush before. Please, tell me more."

Akari snorted. "No way, Bushes are green? Who would have thought?"

"Stop it, they're trying their best," Mirae slapped them both upside the head. "Oh, Bokuto-san, what did you say about that tree?"

"It is very big. You can't tell from down here but two years ago, Kuroo got stuck trying to climb it and we had to get a ladder but he still fell."

"Loser," Emiko murmured.

He heard the comment she made under her breath. "Oh, Suzuki-chan, would you like to see how tall that tree is? I can lift you."

Emiko blinked and then moved to walk on the other side.

"I want to know more about the ghost!" Akari yelled. "Bokuto Senpai, tell us!"

"It's in this building," he motioned. As they started up the steps towards the science building, Bokuto and Kuroo turned around and placed a finger against their lips. "Be quiet, or it'll hear you."

Akari and Mirae slapped their hands over their mouths. Emiko screamed.

"Hello! We come in peace!"

"Suzuki-chan, what did we say?" Kuroo jumped down the steps and covered her mouth. "Do you want to get possessed?"

"Ooh, that'd be so cool!" Akari grinned. "Emiko, please take one for the team!"

"We should've brought Haru for that."

Bokuto held the door open as the four of them entered. The hallways were dark, the eerie red light from the exit sign down the hall glowed bright.

"How did you hear about the ghost?"

"When we were first years and we came to this training camp," Kuroo whispered, "we saw it."

"You saw it?" Akari gasped.

"I saw it."

"I call BS."

"With your own eyes?"

The boys nodded. "We saw it with our own eyes."

Mirae shivered. "Were you scared, Bokuto-san?"

"Scared? Me?" Bokuto opened the door to one of the classrooms and poked his head in. Then, he looked back at her, golden eyes glowing. "Of course."

Emiko threw her head back and groaned. "How are you two believing this?"

"How are you not, Suzuki-chan?"

She pushed past them and walked around the classroom. "I see they didn't clean the chalkboards properly."

"It was in this classroom that we first saw it." Bokuto pointed to the window. "Its face was right there."

Now, Kageyama had followed the five of them into Shinzen's science building and was trailing behind the group. He wanted to test out Akaashi's advice on Mirae, but the group was walking very fast. He saw them enter a classroom and slowly walked towards it.

He turned the knob to open the door and saw that Mirae, Emiko, and Fukurodani's manager were talking with Bokuto and Kuroo. Kageyama decided that this would not be a good time to interrupt them, so he closed the door and walked away.

"Ahhhh!"

"What the shit?!"

"No!" Mirae and Akari threw their arms around each other and cried.

Kuroo flinched and even Bokuto jumped back. Emiko was the only one to freeze.

"Okay, someone probably tried to come into the classroom but decided against it."

"You can't use logic to explain that, Suzuki-chan."

"Right," Bokuto glanced at Kuroo, "that was definitely the presence of the Shinzen ghost."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Second, don't murmur or stutter or rush your words. Take your time before you approach them so you can say what you mean. Communication is important and it must be proper communication."

"I can try," Kageyama declared.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Akari pulled on the back of Bokuto's sweater. "Bokuto Senpai, what did the ghost look like?"

"Have you never seen a ghost movie?" Emiko rolled her eyes, "It has a white sheet over its head. Which means it's usually a human deciding to wear bed sheets and run around saying _Whoo_ to prank everyone."

"Suzuki-chan, why does it sound like this is something you've done before?"

Emiko grinned. "Uncle Keishin hates ghosts and I love torturing him."

"This is literally why no one likes you," Mirae snapped. She walked closer to Bokuto and Akari as they trudged down the halls again. "But what did this ghost look like?"

Kuroo jogged up and began explaining in a deep voice. "It was an apparition of a boy, standing at about 6 feet tall. It was pale with messy black hair. Its eyes were a dark blue. And its face was emotionless, almost, exasperated."

"That sounds like Akaashi."

Bokuto and Kuroo gasped.

"How rude, Suzuki-chan!"

"Akaashi doesn't look like a ghost Su-chan, he looks like a flower child!"

"Yeah Akaashi is really handsome, bro."

"Right? He never believes me when I tell him."

Emiko stopped walking and frowned. "How come I never get complimented like this?"

Kuroo turned around and held his arms open. "I think you are beautiful, Suzuki-chan."

Emiko waved him off. "I don't want your compliment."

"This is why she doesn't have friends," Mirae whispered to Akari.

Suddenly, Bokuto held his arms out and stopped them from going further. A bead of sweat dropped down his forehead.

"What's the hold up?" Emiko asked as she peered over his shoulder.

Standing just down the hall, underneath the red exit sign, was the dark figure of a boy.

"Oh hell no!" Akari shrieked.

"What do you want from us?" Mirae cried into Bokuto's shoulder. "Please!"

"Ghaaaa," it croaked out. "Ughhhh."

"Suzuki-chan, don't go near it," Kuroo screamed. He grabbed onto Emiko's waist and threw her behind him. "I shall protect you!"

"I am literally the calmest one here you dimwit! Also, Kenma said I am the Warrior Princess on the way to becoming the Warrior Queen. I don't need protection!"

The shadow figure took a step forward. Bokuto grabbed Mirae and Akari's arms and they ran back.

"Should we run too?" Kuroo asked.

"No," Emiko snarled. "I want to know who this is and what they want."

"It's a ghost." When he saw that she didn't move, Kuroo grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder. He began to sprint down the hall after the other three, Emiko shrieked the entire time.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Third," Akaashi counted on his hand, "You always have to use facial expressions. That way, you show that you care about what they have to say, and that you want to talk to them. If you use a stoic face, then they'll think you don't care for them."

Kageyama's frown deepened. "Hinata says my smile is terrifying. How can I use expressions without scaring girls even more?"

"You nod your head. You turn your body towards them. You can add small comments and say 'yes' or 'right'."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Are we safe?" Akari stuttered. "Whoa, that was terrifying."

"I know, right? It's just like this T.V. drama I saw last week. It started just like this with a group of friends going into a haunted abandoned school and there was a ghost of a murdered classmate. Apparently it wanted revenge against his killer."

Emiko kicked Kuroo's shins as soon as he put her down. He groaned in pain.

"I'm telling you it's probably a student."

"How come you're not scared, Emiko? This is terrifying."

She shrugged. "I deal with a real-life demon everyday. I call her mother and she tried to talk to me countless times so I've become desensitized to the paranormal. But also, there is definitely a logical answer to this."

"It's a ghost," Bokuto said, "it really is."

"I wonder what it wanted."

"Probably telling us to go to bed," Emiko yawned. "It's nearly midnight."

"Devil's hour!" Mirae shrieked. Akari froze.

"No you idiots that's 3 am."

"So we should stay out for a few hours longer," Kuroo offered. "Maybe the ghost will initiate more contact. Hey, Suzuki-chan since you're desensitized and whatever, would you mind if we used your body as a host?"

"No way," Mirae shook her head, "she's the smallest one here. It'll probably break her body. Hasn't anyone seen the exorcist?"

"Oh! I have," Bokuto said, "she's right, Kuroo. We need a stronger body for the séance."

"The what?" Akari screamed. "No, no way, I did not sign up for a séance."

"That'd be cool," Mirae wondered out loud, "wouldn't we need like candles and stuff?"

"We are not having a séance," Emiko glared. "I did not volunteer for this."

At that moment, Akari screamed. She jumped behind Kuroo and pointed a shaking finger down the hall where the black figure was gliding towards them.

"Oh hell no," Emiko snarled. In this lighting, she could see its disturbing face, almost as if it had been smushed together. The boys were distracted trying to keep Akari and Mirae from fainting, so she sprinted towards it.

Their bodies landed on the ground with a hard smack.

"Suzuki-chan!"

"It took Su-chan!"

She grabbed it by the collar of his shirt and then froze. "Tobio?"


	39. Middle Blockers Have it Rough

Tsukishima, Kageyama and Hinata were practicing serves in the gymnasium. Mirae came in with a tray of snacks and called their names.

"You are the best!" Hinata cheered as he ran and shoved a sandwich into his mouth. He grabbed a juice box and another sandwich.

"Dumbass don't eat too much if you're going to practice receives. You'll get a cramp. Oh, thanks Mirae."

Tsukishima sat on the bench beside her, nibbling on the corners of a piece of bread. They were watching Hinata and Kageyama practice.

"I can tell you want to ask me something."

Tsukishima glanced at her. "No, I don't."

"You've been like this for a couple of days now. What's wrong?"

He sighed and turned away from her. It was annoying for him to admit, but she seemed to know quite well when he was thinking and when something was bothering him. He preferred to make himself unreadable, but she was especially perceptive.

"Would you say Takita's been getting better?"

"I would."

"And you'd agree with me that height is an important advantage when blocking?"

"Yes."

Tsukishima winced, thinking of how to word this next question. "Then, don't you think it might be beneficial to replace Hinata on the court with Takita?"

He was met with silence. He began to feel disappointed in himself for bringing up this topic and instead wished he had just kept it to himself. Tsukishima stood up. As he prepared himself to apologize and walk away, Mirae tugged on his shirt.

"You're not the only one who thinks that."

Tsukishima looked at her. Her brows her furrowed, grey eyes glaring at the floor.

"Really?"

"Takita's been putting in a lot of effort trying to clean up his technique and even if he's still a beginner, he has an advantage over Hinata. Maybe it is better for the team if Takita were to become a regular. Especially if he continues to train at this rate-"

"No!" They jumped in surprise hearing Kageyama growl. He gripped the volleyball as though intending to crush it.

"What's wrong?" Hinata innocently asked. He ducked under the net and walked towards them.

Kageyama pointed his finger at Tsukishima and glared menacingly. "You can't replace him on the court. I need him."

"Whoa, whoa, let's calm down. No one's said anything yet."

"I don't care. Hinata is my partner and if I'm going to be the best setter, then I need him on the court. He's still better as a decoy and our fast attacks are the best in the precinct. You're not taking him away."

Kageyama threw the ball away and marched outside.

Mirae ran her hands down her face and sighed. "I should have expected that."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Kuroo winced as he heard the ball fly through Karasuno's block and hit the ground with a hard smack. He nudged Tsukishima. "Your first-year sucks. He's worse than you were."

"He doesn't suck," Tsukishima snapped, "he's just new."

"Then help him."

"What do you think I've been doing?"

"I could help him," Kuroo smirked, "but I think this is karma for last year. Do you know how hard it was to put up with you?"

"Clearly it wasn't that difficult if you and Bokuto wouldn't leave me alone."

"No, we just enjoyed watching your little tantrums."

Tsukishima rolled his eyes.

Emiko had finally managed to get away from the other managers and decided to check up on her middle blocker. She first watched from the entrance to the gym, careful to hide in the shadows so that Kuroo wouldn't notice her.

But seeing how impatient Tsukishima was getting and how dismissive Takita was becoming, she couldn't stay back. She dragged her feet as she walked in. "You suck as a teacher."

Tsukishima inwardly groaned hearing her. "No one asked. Go away."

Emiko ducked under Kuroo's arm just as he was about to use her head as an arm rest.

"Still ignoring me Suzuki-chan?" he smirked.

"You traumatized poor Tobio. He's not talking to me anymore because of you."

Tsukishima raised an eyebrow, "What did you two do to the King?"

"We're back to first base!" she groaned. "Because of him and his owl-looking friend, Tobio is traumatized and runs away at the sight of me. I've lost his respect!" She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Does Suzuki-chan have a soft spot for Karasuno's genius setter?"

"I finally got him to stop elbowing me so hard, but now I'm scared he's going to start that again!"

"You know, that's just Kageyama's way of flirting."

"Tsukishima, I know I asked you to help with Takita's blocks, but you can leave now."

"No, I'm good," he smiled mockingly.

"You know Suzuki-chan," Kuro held her shoulders and leaned closely. Emiko's heart dropped into her stomach at the sight of his smirk, "no one asked you to straddle him when you were interrogating him."

Tsukishima snorted. "You did what?"

"I didn't do that!" With a red face she turned her attention to the boys on the court, "Kenma! Pass me the ball I want to spike it at their faces."

"Can you even reach?"

"She might not be able to, but I can." Kenma narrowed his eyes. "Leave her alone Kuroo."

"But I love her reactions," he whined.

"Ew stop that, you're a grown man. Go away." Emiko pushed him.

"Well don't you fit right in with the crows."

"Takita! Come over here and fight these idiots for me."

He glanced over and shook his head. "No. Those are our senpais."

Emiko gasped. "Shoji would do it."

"Shoji's a delinquent, even Mirae admitted it. If you want him, go get him."

Defeated she fell onto the ground.

Kuroo and Tsukishima chose to stop teasing her, and instead watched as the rally went longer. They were playing three vs three; Kenma, Lev, and Hinata against Kageyama, Takita, and 'Tome. Kenma set another ball and without watching if Lev hit it or not, he walked off the court.

"I'm done for the night. Good practice, I guess. Kuroo," he glared, "leave Emiko alone."

On the court, Hinata walked over to the net and looked at the score board. "We won, so that brings me to 104 wins, and 107 losses." He smiled causing Kageyama to scowl.

"This doesn't count, we didn't even finish the game."

"Doesn't matter."

"Dumbass, yes it does."

They weren't the only ones fighting. Tsukishima and Takita were also throwing salty comments at each other.

"So," Kuroo offered a hand to Emiko. She glared at him from her spot on the floor and stood up by herself. "Tsukki seems to be fond of you."

"You should see him around Mirae. He actually looks at her when she talks. He even says hello to her without grumbling."

He grinned. "Oh, thank you for this piece of blackmail Suzuki-chan, I shall cherish it."

"You are literally something out of my nightmares," Emiko deadpanned. The angry and loud voices echoed through the gymnasium and Emiko could feel a migraine coming. She threw her hands in the air and yelled even louder than the voices combined.

"Look, I'm a middle blocker. I can block so many balls." She frantically waved her arms in the air.

She relaxed her arms and looked at Takita. He was frowning and Emiko wanted to point out how similar his facial expression looked to Tsukishima in this moment. "I'm exaggerating sure, but that's how you're blocking." She fixed her form, reaching out with her elbows parallel to her shoulders. "Your fingers should be pointing towards the centre of the court, so the ball doesn't bounce off them."

"Smart girl," Kuroo smirked.

Suddenly, Emiko had an idea. It wasn't a great idea, but it was an idea.

"Say, could I block?"

Kuroo tilted his head. "In general, or now?"

"Now."

"No," Kageyama deadpanned.

Emiko crossed her arms over her chest. "And why not?"

Lev laughed. "You're too short."

"Don't be height-ist," she snapped. "Hinata and I are the same height, if he can jump and reach the net I can too."

Takita realized that this was one moment he could take advantage of and show Emiko he was better than Nekoma's middle blocker. "If her height is a problem, I can just hold her."

Emiko was thrilled with this idea but before she could ask him to crouch down, Kageyama yanked her back.

"You're going to get hurt," he glared.

"Mirae plays volleyball, I want to try it too."

Kageyama gripped her wrist. "She's taller than you and way more experienced."

"Ta-da!" Hinata exclaimed. While the rest of them were arguing, he had rolled out a ladder from the storage room and pushed it onto the court. Emiko's eyes widened and she ran to climb it.

She nearly fell.

Kageyama growled, holding the ladder in place. "Get down."

"Never!"

"Suzuki-chan-"

She smacked Kuroo's hand away. "Don't touch me!"

"The wheels won't lock," Tsukishima frowned, "you really should get down."

She ignored him and faced the net. "Tobio, set the ball so Lev can spike it."

He glared, "No."

"This is an attack on my gender!"

"Most definitely not, I happen to be a feminist." Kuroo bowed.

"Shut up, no one asked."

"You know what, let her block. Maybe Takita will finally learn."

Emiko grinned, thanking Tsukishima. Everyone moved to the side lines to watch as Kageyama, with an angry expression on his face, set the ball to Lev.

Emiko brought her hands up, preparing to shut the ball down like she'd seen so many middle blockers do before. What she didn't except was a sharp pain against her arms and the force sending her to fall backwards as the ladder slipped. 

She saw dark spots on the ceiling before her vision cleared up. She sat up, nearly falling over again. "That was awesome! I stopped the ball, right? It didn't land on my side of the net, right?"

No one answered. Everyone was watching her with wide eyes and jaws dropped.

She brushed her fingers through her hair and then felt something wet at the back of her head. Bringing her hand back into view, she saw blood.

"Why did you spike it so damn hard?" Takita raised his fist at Lev. "You wanted to hurt her, didn't you?"

"Of course not," he stuttered, "I didn't think she'd fall right over."

"Crap. Well, um this isn't good, is it?" Emiko tried to stand up. Tsukishima and Kuroo laughed, both thinking that she looked like a baby deer taking its first steps.

"Wait, no, I'm an adult," Kuroo shook his head. "We should make sure she's okay."

Hinata and Kageyama ran outside, screaming and yelling Mirae's name. Lev ran to the storage room to find a first aid kit.

Takita, Tsukishima, and Kuroo approached Emiko warily, hearing her ragged breaths.

"Suzuki-chan, how many fingers am I holding?"

She glanced up and frowned. "Four?"

He knelt down and tried to reach for her hand and that was when she acted out like a cornered animal. Emiko scrambled to her knees and face planted onto the floor.

"Hold her down."

"No!"

"You're going to hurt yourself!"

"Let me go!"

She fought against Takita's chest. Kuroo pushed her head forward and moved her hair.

"How bad is it?" Tsukishima winced.

"Leave me alone!"

"Stop talking, you're going to lose more blood."

"Are you dumb," she tried to bite Kuroo's hand, "that's not how it works."

A second later, they heard people running into the gym.

"What did you guys do to her?" Mirae gasped. Akaashi and Shoji ran in after her.

"Mirae, they tried to kill me."

"No, we didn't."

"They jinxed my block."

Akaashi and Mirae pushed past the group. They knelt down, looking at the back of her head.

"It's only a cut," Akaashi sighed in relief. He then turned to Kuroo with a disappointing stare. "Why haven't you tried to stop the bleeding?"

"Just because I'm the oldest here doesn't mean I know what I'm doing."

They blinked.

Mirae took the responsibility of giving everyone a chore to do while Akaashi pressed a damp towel against Emiko's head. He watched in amusement as she ordered them around, even glaring at Kuroo when he tried to tease her and forcing Takita to mop again when he missed a spot.

"Should we head back?" he asked her when she was content with the cleaning they had done.

"I should probably walk Emiko back to our rooms first."

"Nah, I'm good," she waved her hand. Emiko was in the middle of writing a very long text message to her Uncle Keishin about the incident, making sure to stress that this was all Tsukishima and Kageyama's fault. She glanced up, "I'll be fine."

"I'm not convinced but I doubt you can get into any more trouble. Alright, I'll see you later then."

She and Akaashi left.

Emiko planned to sit in the gymnasium for as long as she could, feeling drained from all the cooking and dishwashing she did throughout the day. She was on her phone scrolling through Instagram when a shadow overcame her. 

She looked up and jumped, dropping her phone. "What the hell Tobio?"

"Let me walk you to your room."

"Why?"

"Just say okay."

"No."

"Why are you being so difficult. Just let me walk you to your room!" he yelled.

She stood up and nearly fell over. "Wow, who knew this is what blood loss can do to you?"

Kageyama held out his hand. She grinned and slapped it.

"Are you an idiot? I didn't want a high-five."

"Then what the hell do you want. Why are you acting weird?"

He grabbed Emiko's hand, ignoring her protests and began to drag her outside and towards their rooms.

"What's up with you? You followed us earlier in the science building too, what do you want?"

He stopped in his tracks and sighed. "I asked Akaashi-san to help me talk to girls. He gave me a few pointers and told me to practice on the managers. But you're making it very hard."

Emiko stood there quietly and then laughed. "Why would you go to Akaashi for help? I'm pretty sure he's never had a girlfriend."

"I mean Bokuto-san is his best friend and he is currently hanging out with Mirae." Just then, as if on cue, Bokuto and Mirae walked by laughing.

"Tobio, if you wanted to learn how to talk to girls, you should have come to me first. I'm like, the best at communication."

Kageyama stared at her, an odd sensation growing in his stomach. 


	40. I Think We Can All Agree That Haru Sucks

Emiko scrunched up her nose as she threw the last jersey into the washing machine. She closed the lid and ran to the sink, furiously washing her hands.

"I think I understand how Mirae feels now," she grimaced, "she's a germaphobe and carries sanitizer and wet wipes because she doesn't trust her surroundings. But my God, boys suck. They're so smelly it's disgusting."

"It's worse when they use cologne, it mixes with their sweat."

Emiko made a face and it sent Akari into a fit of giggles.

"Thanks for helping me with the laundry," she added, "I didn't want to trouble the older managers, and I like hanging out with you."

"It's cool," Emiko smiled, "I like hanging out with you too."

"I also like hanging out with Sho-chan."

"Tell me, what's up with you and our monster boy?"

Akari's eyes went wide. "That's his nickname? Oh my God, that's so hot!"

Emiko gagged, "Ew no. Shoji is a baby, he's not hot."

"Okay, but you're his manager. To me he's handsome. Also, don't you think that when guys have nicknames, it makes them so much more attractive?"

Emiko stopped for a second thinking of the many nicknames she had given her guy friends over the years. She first thought of Kageyama who she had been referring to as an alien quite a bit. She made a face and quickly shook her head.

"Wait," she caught herself, "actually you have a point. I have this one friend; he goes to another school and his nickname is Mad Dog."

Akari squealed. "That's so freaking hot! Oh my God! Okay but wait, it's not better than monster boy."

Emiko cracked a smile, "So you have your eyes on him?"

"I just find it cute how flustered he gets. Mirae and Shoji do individual practices with Fukurodani so I see him a lot. At first I had complimented him because he did a cool spike, but then I saw his reaction to my comments and it was the purest thing ever. So, I've just been dropping compliments on him with every chance I have."

They stopped their laughing and teasing when Haru leaned against the door and cleared her throat. "Hey."

"'Sup."

"Hey Haru."

"So Emiko," she smirked, her beady eyes zeroing in, "I saw you with your setter last night."

She ignored the look Akari gave her.

"Oh yeah! I can't believe I forgot about that," Emiko grinned and turned around, "Akari, you're not going to believe this-"

"You were awfully close to him, holding his hand and what not."

"Well that's the thing, he-"

"So I was right about you then." Haru pushed herself off the door and walked in. "You're making your way through Karasuno. Getting involved with someone new everyday. Whatever, it's none of my business, but just make sure it's stays within your team." She was now standing directly in front Emiko.

"What?"

Haru lifted her chin. "You've been getting awfully close to Lev."

"You can't talk to her like that," Akari frowned.

"I'm just saying. You know, I wouldn't expect someone who grew up outside of Japan to know that this behaviour is inappropriate. It might have been acceptable in the _Western world_ but it's not acceptable here."

Emiko peeled her gaze away and looked down at her shoes. "I'm going to go."

"So which boy is it tonight?"

She flinched but ignored the comment and walked out of the room.

Akari turned around. Her face was red and she clenched her fists to stop herself from hitting Haru. "What's your problem?"

"Oh don't even," she scoffed, "you know I'm right Akari."

"No, you're not."

"Whatever, she's getting too close to Nekoma and I don't like it. Even Kuroo Senpai has started to pay attention to her."

"That's not her fault," Akari glared. She grabbed the closest thing to her, a roll of paper towels, and threw them at Haru's head. She then ran outside after Emiko.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Mirae grabbed the bottles of insect repellant and began to spray every inch of the room.

"I won this battle," she grinned. Mako and Miyanoshita eyed her wearily, then proceeded to ignore her.

Emiko poked her head into the room. "Hey, where were you?"

"Oh, hey Emiko. I needed to go out and buy some stuff and Bokuto-san offered to drive me. Isn't that nice of him?"

"Right, um, Shoji needs your help with something, he's waiting outside. Come on I'll take you to him." Mirae dropped the cans and followed Emiko. They walked outside and made their way to the fourth gymnasium when Emiko stopped.

Mirae nearly walked into her. "What's wrong?"

Emiko looked down at the ground. "Shoji doesn't need your help, I only said that so we could get away from the others. I need to talk to you, but you can't tell anyone."

"Is everything okay?"

Emiko glanced up. "What was your first impression of me?"

Mirae furrowed her brows and then realized that this was a serious question. "Well, I thought you were a loud person. A little intimidating but nothing bad. Why do you ask?"

"Did you," she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, "did you ever think that I got too close to some of the guys on our team?"

"Where is this coming from?"

"My friendship with Kunimi, and Takita," she continued, "Do you think it's inappropriate?"

Mirae leaned against the wall and her eyes widened. "I see Haru is picking on you too."

"I didn't say it was her."

"Well it doesn't take a genius to figure out whose harassing you about this. Listen, whatever she said about you, don't let it get you down. She doesn't know what she's talking about."

"You didn't answer my question," Emiko frowned.

"They're your friends, aren't they? If you were acting inappropriately, I'm certain they would tell you. If you were making them uncomfortable, they'd tell you. Don't care about what other people think of you, Emiko. If it doesn't involve them then it shouldn't matter."

"I know that" she sighed, "but for some reason it does."

Mirae bit her lip. She didn't know what kind of a bond she and Emiko shared but it would be a lie to say they were only managers in the same club activity. Maybe she could call Emiko a friend but even that didn't seem right. 

Whatever the label, something was bothering Emiko and she wanted to help her.

"You know, I want to tell you something I haven't told anyone yet." Mirae felt her heart rate speed up. "Last year, some girls at my high school persuaded a boy to play with my feelings. People started to gossip and spread rumours and I didn't have any friends who could defend me so everything they were saying, hurt me a lot. I knew I couldn't live with it, so, I left. Not because I was scared, but because I knew they were wrong. Sometimes in life you just have to leave and let karma or faith or whatever it is you believe in to take care of the rest of it. Plus, Haru's insecure. She's jealous that almost everyone on her team wants her gone."

Emiko tilted her head. "How do you know that?"

"I heard Inuoka and Tora talking about it. It makes me feel bad for her but then again, you wouldn't believe half the stuff they say about her."

"Like what?"

"Nope," Mirae pushed herself off the wall and slung an arm over Emiko's shoulder. They began to walk back towards their room. "It doesn't involve us so we'll just ignore it. I mean, I'd stand up for her but she's a terrible person. She bought herself bystanders."

"Wow," Emiko whistled, "who knew you'd be such a savage, Mirae?"

"Is that a TikTok reference?"

Emiko couldn't help but snort. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, it's not in Emiko's character to be so quiet when someone picks on her. Haru's words may have hit a little close to home...


	41. Does This Qualify As a Kidnapping?

Kuroo watched with mild amusement as Emiko entered the gym for the sixth time in the past half hour, let out a groan, only to walk right out. A few minutes later, she walked in again.

He leisurely strolled towards her and eyed her curiously. "What are you looking for Suzuki-chan?"

"My will to live," she grumbled.

"Now, now, Suzuki-chan why so dramatic? What did you lose? Maybe I can help. You know, there's not much you can see from down there."

She frowned, "I'm going to kill you."

"Emiko we talked about this. You can't kill off people when they mildly inconvenience you."

She turned around and nearly threw herself at the floor. "But Captain! He's so annoying, I think this is the one exception that you told me about."

"This doesn't count as self-defence Emiko."

She turned to Kuroo again. "You're lucky I respect Ennoshita."

"How rude Suzuki-chan," he pouted, "and to think that you're my favourite manager here."

She blinked, trying to decipher whether he was teasing her again or not. He sounded genuine but there was something behind that smirk on his face and that look in his eyes. She jumped behind Ennoshita.

"Alright, alright, I'll lay off," Kuroo walked away, "for now, at least."

Emiko turned her attention to the team. "Have you guys seen Mirae? I can't find her and she's not answering her phone."

"She was with Akaashi earlier," Shoji stepped forward. "Don't worry, I trust him."

Emiko frowned. Those two had been spending a lot of time together. She dragged her feet and made her way to the gym Fukurodani was practicing in.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Um, Bokuto-san, I think you just missed our exit."

He glanced over and shrugged. "Oh I did that on purpose. There's this restaurant a few minutes away from here and their burgers are delicious, you have to try it!"

She didn't know what to say.

Bokuto had asked her for help sending out a package in the mail. He promised the errand would take a half hour at best but here she was, nearly two hours later, on the highway driving farther away from Shinzen High.

"But the team-"

"I can't drive back to Shinzen on an empty stomach, An-Chan." He groaned dramatically and patted his stomach, "I'll pass out and die!"

"Well we can't have you passing out and dying," Mirae bit her lip, "Alright, to the restaurant it is!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Sorry Suzuki-chan, I don't know where she could have gone."

"Was she here earlier?"

"She stopped by in the morning," Fukurodani's first year named Banko remembered. "She and Akari were organizing the storage room while we were practicing. Then Bokuto senpai came and she went with him."

Akaashi narrowed his eyes, a dozen scenarios running in his head. "I will call Bokuto-san and ask if she's with him."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The sound of pinball machines and dual-player combat games rang through the air like soundtrack to a teen-fiction movie. Mirae stepped closer to his side, flinching every time a random person bumped into her.

"Um, Bokuto-san, do we really have to play all the games?"

"Of course!" he cheered, yanking the tickets he won from the machine. His eyes were flowing in the dim-lighting of the arcade. He gestured to the prizes. "I have to win the giant owl for you. No one else can have it."

"It is cute," her eyes softened at the grey and white plush toy, "but we could come another time for this. I really should be getting back in case the others need me."

Bokuto turned to her with wide eyes. "You want us to come another time too? That's great!"

"N-no I meant-"

"Oh look, An-chan! We only need five thousand more tickets! Don't worry, I'll win you the fluffy owl, no problem!"

True to his promise, an hour later, he had won enough tickets for the stuffed owl. He shoved it into Mirae's arms and started exclaiming when he saw that it was almost as big as her. They left the arcade afterwards and jumped back into his car. Mirae paid extra attention to the road signs this time in order to guide them back to Shinzen.

"Bokuto-san that was our exit," she frowned. He had blatantly ignored her direction to take the off ramp onto the next exit. "Where are we going now?"

"Hm? Oh, this is a shortcut."

Mirae tried to look up from the giant owl sitting on her lap. "But this sign says the school is even farther away? That exit would have brought us directly to the school."

"I can't make a u-turn here, An-chan."

"The sign says you can."

"Oh I love this song," Bokuto cranked up the music and began to belt out the lyrics. "Sing with me, An-chan, this song is the best!"

Mirae smiled politely and just then, a sudden thought hit her. "Bokuto-san," she yelled over the music, "Are you kidnapping me?"

He slowed down to match traffic now that they were off the freeway. He smiled sheepishly. "Maybe."

"Why?"

"I noticed you were a little overwhelmed with managing the team," he scratched the back of his neck. "Kuroo noticed it too. That's when he gave me the idea to take you out for the day to get your mind off of everything. Plus, Yach-chan and Su-chan are more than capable of doing the work."

Her gaze softened at his confession. She couldn't remember the last time someone had acted considerately towards her like this.

"I was fine, really."

Bokuto glanced at her, the corners of his lips lifting. "You know, you're different than Rina."

"You've met my sister?" she asked in surprise.

"Last year at nationals. I could tell she was trying to be someone she's not, it was probably the stress from her game though."

Mirae sighed as she looked out the window. "Unfortunately, she's become someone she's not. I'm sorry if she offended you."

"Don't worry about it. Truth is, I went to congratulate her but she was angry about something."

"Rina could win a volleyball match but if she didn't like how she scored the points or if the points gap is too narrow, she gets agitated. I think at nationals her team barely made it to the semi-finals. She was really mad about it."

He nodded in understanding. "You're nothing like her, I'm glad for that, but you should still take care of yourself. It's okay to be selfish sometimes."

She blinked. "Did I really look that overwhelmed?"

"Well, you weren't smiling anymore. And your face was red, and you kept running back and forth trying to make sure everyone was being taken care of. But no one was taking care of you."

She hugged the plush owl tighter, her features relaxing.

Bokuto had finally decided to stop touring the city with random stops. He parked at Shinzen and they both made their way into the gymnasium. As they got closer, they could hear Emiko arguing with Kuroo.

"I know you had something to do with this."

"For the last time Suzuki-chan- _Ow!_ "

"Damn useless," she growled, jumping around him and trying to reach for his phone. Kuroo held it above his head. "Give me his number."

"I already told you I won't- _stop that!_ "

"Give me my friend!"

"Suzuki-chan, I think you lack Docosahexaenoic acid. I told you I don't have her."

"She lacks a lot of things," Mirae narrowed her eyes at Emiko. "Common sense is at the top of her list." 

She walked into the gym, Bokuto trailing behind and eyeing them curiously. It was quite the sight to see. A small and short girl jumping barely a centimetre off the ground as a man three times her size waved a phone in the air. Occasionally, he'd wince when she pinched his sides or kicked his shins.

Emiko's bottom lip trembled. "Oh, there you are," she wailed and ran towards her, "I've been looking everywhere for you! I thought you were kidnapped and then turns out you were kidnapped." She glared at Bokuto.

He proudly grinned back.

"Never do that again, you hear me young lady? I was so scared and- wait, what's that?"

Their eyes shifted to the plushy owl. "Oh, Bokuto-san won this little guy for me at the arcade."

"That's right!" he cheered, "Su-chan you've got to make sure An-chan takes care of herself, yeah?"

Emiko frowned at the stuffed owl and looked at Mirae. "So you went to an arcade with him but when I asked you said no."

Kuroo draped an arm around her shoulder. "Suzuki-chan, I'll go to the arcade with you."

"Emiko calm down," Mirae frowned and took a step forward. "We didn't plan to go to the arcade. We were driving back from this Burger Shack and Bokuto went the wrong way and we happened to stumble upon it."

Emiko shrieked and pointed an accusatory finger at her. "Carbs? You ate carbs? Who the hell are you and what have you done to Mirae?"

"I eat carbs."

"Not willingly. Which means either you're an impostor or he forced you." She raised her fists and began to bounce on the balls of her feet, eyes glaring at Bokuto. "I will not go easy on you."

Kuroo stifled a laugh when Bokuto mimicked her actions.


	42. The Benefits of Eating Kiwano

On the last day of the training camp, the alumni came together to play a practice set against some of the current third years.

"Are you ready, Bokuto?" Kuroo grinned as he draped an arm over his friend. "We've got Sugawara as our setter, so don't be going easy just because your favourite setter's on the other team."

"I'd never!" he gasped. Bokuto then turned to Yaku. "We have nothing to fear because our team has the greatest libero!"

"Don't make me blush," he scoffed. "The other team has strong floor defence too. Still, with me and Daichi's steady receives together, I think we'll get a strong start."

Daichi smirked and slapped Asahi's back. "You're not nervous, are you, Ace?"

"Don't say that, Daichi! Bokuto's on the team, he's the ace!"

"And you're still a timid little pushover," Sugawara rolled his eyes.

On the opposite end of the court, Akaashi eyed their opponents. He had been dubbed the captain of the team because no one else volunteered. "We have to watch out for Bokuto's cross-court spikes."

"I'll make sure to tighten his cross-courts if our libero can back me up for his straights."

Nishinoya gave the second-year blocker from Fukurodani a thumbs up. "I've got your backs, not to worry."

"I'm pretty confident with my back attacks, so if I could hit a few of those, Akaashi?"

"Sure, Tanaka," he agreed, "and we'll have Tora and Ennoshita spiking from the front."

"We're gonna win this, regardless of them being our upperclassmen," Tora cheered.

Ennoshita frowned, "With Bokuto, Asahi and Kuroo on offence and Daichi and Yaku on defence, I highly doubt it. But points for participation, right?"

Emiko had been listening on the conversation. She shrieked from her spot as the referee and leaned over the net. She took the whistle out of her mouth and pointed at Ennoshita. "What was that Captain? Stop being such a downer. You're jinxing yourselves."

"We're not going to win," he deadpanned. "You haven't seen them play before. They're amazing."

"With me as the ref, you will win."

"She's going to cheat," Mirae frowned. "Emiko get down from there you can't be a referee if you won't be impartial."

"I am impartial," she snapped, then added in a low mutter, "impartial and in favour of Team Ennoshita."

Mirae pinched her nose because she heard every word. "Get down from the ladder before you fall over again. You're not even the referee, Kageyama is."

"Whatever, I'm keeping the whistle."

She ignored his hands and nearly broke her ankle trying to get down.

The set would be played up to 25 points. It was a friendly game between friends, a way for them to hangout and forget the troubles of exams.

After multiple services aces, exceptional receives, targeted blocks, and powerful spikes the scoreboard read **25:20.** The alumni had won.

Everyone helped clean the gym for the final time. They reorganized the storage rooms and cleaned the equipment. The sun was beginning to set when the new found friends said their goodbyes and piled into their buses.

Karasuno's team stood before their alumni and bowed in thanks.

"You've got a great team," Daichi smiled. "The third years are dependable, the second years are confident, the first years have a strong drive." He glanced at the three girls who were listening with tearful looks, "and dedicated managers. You guys can make it to nationals again, I know it."

"Yes, make it to nationals so we can come and cheer for you guys!"

"Suga, you say that like it's easy," Asahi commented under his breath. "But yeah, you guys can do it!"

"Thank you!"

"Will Kiyoko be joining you?"

Daichi laughed, shrugging his shoulders. "We met up with her last week. She actually asked about you, Tanaka."

Tanaka's eyes widened and he fainted in Kinnoshita's arms.

On the other side of the bus, Bokuto stood with his hands on his hips. He was grinning at the present Fukurodani team, a feeling of pride swelling his chest. "Akaashi, don't worry. Suga's sets may be awesome, but your's are still the best!"

"Thank you, Bokuto-san."

"Oh, and your first years are super excited. Make sure they get time on the court to play in games too, okay?"

"Yes Bokuto, san."

"Now, remember to always stretch before and after practice, everyone. If you don't, you'll hurt your muscles."

"Right."

"And you guys are eating healthy, right? I can recommend you a number of healthy diet videos and bloggers who-"

Akaashi pulled him into a hug, successfully cutting off his rambling. "We'll be fine, Bokuto-san. Don't worry about us."

"Right," he sniffled. "Well then, I'll come and see you guys play at nationals, okay? I'll be in the front of the cheering stands! Oh wait, I have to go and get An-chan's number before she leaves. bye everyone!"

Kuroo watched with a smile as the owl headed boy ran towards Karasuno. His smile froze off his face when he heard Yaku berating one specific person on Nekoma's team.

"Lev, have you grown a hunchback?" he asked. The funny part was that he sounded serious. "Is your spine permanently curved now? Have you seen a doctor? I don't think you should be playing. It's making your blocks all flimsy and ineffective. You need to straighten up your blocks or the others won't be able to pick up the ball."

Before he could process the verbal attacks or retaliate, Yaku turned away from him.

"Inuoka your spikes are amazing," he praised. "I can see that you've put in a lot of practice building muscle. Keep up the work. Shibayama, your receives are balanced and I can see that you truly have the team's back. I am so proud of you."

Kuroo shook his head, a ghost of a smile lifting his lips. "You guys have a team that can make it to nationals." He looked at Lev, "keep at it, you're doing just fine."

After exchanging some more inspiring words, Kuroo and Yaku looked at Kenma. His eyes were fixed on the glowing screen of his PSP.

"You're a great captain, glad you accepted the position."

He shrugged his shoulders, "No one else would take it."

"I literally offered to accept the position."

"Shut up Tora."

"We'll be seeing you all at nationals," Kuroo looked over at Kenma, "except for you. We facetime all the time, so I'll see you tonight."

Nekoma bowed, saying a thanks to their upperclassman.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Mirae and Yachi hugged Mako and Miyanoshita, tearful eyes staining each other's shirts as they promised to keep in touch. Akari had just finished piling the bags into the bus when she realized Karasuno was starting to leave. She ran and jumped onto Emiko.

"The next time I see you, I'm going to challenge you to a cookie eating contest."

She turned around and grinned. "Deal, and this time, we'll make sure the other managers aren't around to stop us."

Haru watched them from the side. When she caught their eyes, she scoffed and trudged onto her bus.

Emiko frowned.

"Don't worry about her, okay?" Akari smacked her back. "You're awesome and you don't need to change at all. Plus Haru is still immature, you know? I bet next time we see her, she'll be a completely different person."

"If I have to see Haru again, I will literally gouge out my eyes."

"Ooh," her blue eyes twinkled, "you could make so much money if you sell them on the black market!"

"Thanks for the idea," Emiko deadpanned, "I'll split the profit with you."

Takita was speaking in hushed whispers to someone on his phone. He ran his hand through his hair, pulling and making it dishevelled as he walked towards the bus. He froze in his steps and held the phone to his chest. "Emiko, did you grab my pillow?"

"It's mine for the bus ride."

"Shut-up no it's not."

"We'll share, it's okay."

"No it's not," he snapped.

"Dude, chill," Shoji nudged him. "Mirae has extra pillows."

"But that's Minori's pillow. I borrowed it for the trip."

Emiko's jaw dropped. She stared at him with wide eyes. "Who's Minori? Takita? Hey, don't ignore me! Who is Minori?"

"His girlfriend," Shoji muttered. He glanced at Akari and then hurried away. 

Akari hugged herself, a faint-hearted gasp leaving her lip. "Sho-chan! Don't leave without saying goodbye to me!"

His face burned a bright red as he looked over his shoulder and attempted a glare.

"Do you want me to give you his number?"

"No," Akari beamed. She wrestled the butterflies in her stomach and winked at Emiko. "I want _him_ to give me his number."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Bokuto raised his hands in the air and cheered as he came barrelling, "An-chan!"

"Hello Bokuto-san," she held her hands out to stop him in case he couldn't stop himself. Akaashi grabbed onto the back of his shirt, giving her an embarrassed smile. "Hi Akaashi-san."

"An-chan, I'll send you articles on self-care, okay?" He crossed his arms over his chest and narrowed his eyes, but the goofy grin on his face removed his attempt at being stern. "Make sure you read them thoroughly and do what they recommend. You don't want to be getting worry lines at such a young age."

"Bokuto-san, don't spam her, she'll-"

"Sure!" Mirae nodded enthusiastically. "And I'll send you articles on the benefits of eating kiwano!"

"Sounds great! Oh, and I'll watch the first episode of Yua loves Eichii tonight."

"Please let me know your thoughts on it!"

"I will. Expect an academic critical review."

Akaashi blinked. "Bokuto-san was here for a few hours at best. How are you such good friends already?"

"He's easy to talk to."

"An-chan is awesome."

"Right," he stared between them with knitted brows. "Mirae, I wanted to thank you for practicing with us during the training camp."

"Of course, it's not a problem. Oh, keep me updated on your first years. I'm excited to know how they play with the rest of the team."

"Of course."

"You should come to Tokyo more often," Bokuto slung his arm over Akaashi. "Then the three of us can hang out! There's this new All-You-Can-Eat Korean Barbeque that we have to try. And after, we can go bowling and-"

Akaashi pushed his away. "Say goodbye, Bokuto-san. Her bus is leaving."

He pouted at the realization.

"You know, my sister and my dad live in Yokohama which is less than an hour away from Tokyo. Next time I visit them, we should make plans."

Akaashi could feel himself smiling at the sight of his best friend enveloping Karasuno's manager in a hug. He smiled because unlike most people, she hugged him back with as much enthusiasm and responded with as much excitement in her voice. 

His eyes grew wide when he remembered that on the first day, she avoided shaking hands because of mild germaphobia. Setting germs aside, many people tended to dodge Bokuto's spine-crushing hugs, leaving him to console his friend for the next hour or two.

"What's wrong, Akaashi?" Bokuto asked as they walked away.

He threw one last look over his shoulder. "She's interesting."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Banko and Hibiki were supposed to be helping their manager load the bags onto the bus, but they decided they would much rather get some last minute cardio in from around the school. As they made their way back, they could hear Akaashi calling their names.

They couldn't leave without saying goodbye though.

The boys slapped 'Tome's back, appearing on either side of him. "You've improved a lot this week 'Tome." Banko ruffled his hair, "You're going to be one scary Libero once you get everything down."

Hibiki nodded. "We look forward to playing against you at nationals. You won't have to worry, we know you'll be on the court."

"You guys will too," Yaotome smiled. He gave them both a fist bump. "I won't go easy on you guys."

Shoji and Takita glared from inside the bus.

"How is it that 'Tome, who doesn't talk to anyone, made friends at this camp and we didn't?"

"Well, we were on babysitting duty with our managers. And your face is scary. What'd you expect."

"You didn't do any babysitting," Shoji turned around and scoffed, "that was all me."

Takita smirked as he closed his eyes and snuggled into his pillow. "Says the one that allowed Bokuto Senpai to kidnap Mirae for six hours- If you hit me I'll tell Mirae and she won't sit with you on the bus."


	43. Thawing Chicken

Kunimi stared at the television screen. He could see the actors and actresses moving around and talking but their voices were background noise. Only when his friends turned to him expectantly did he give a half-second reaction. This made them content enough to turn back to the television so he could drop the act.

Mirae was sitting on his left side clutching a bowl of popcorn to her chest. Her grey eyes were wide and she seemed to be reciting each line that the heroine spoke.

Kindaichi leaned against his left side, muttering and gasping every few scenes.

Every so often, one of them would reach for the remote sitting on the table in front of them to pause the show. They would learn forward and turn to look at each other with goofy grins and sparkling eyes.

_"Did you see what she just did?"_

_"I can't believe I missed that the first time we watched it."_

_"He just brushed his hand against hers."_

_"She was listening in on their conversation!"_

Kunimi felt like he was infringing on their alone time.

The popcorn had long gone stale and no longer satisfied his hunger. His right arm was becoming numb because of Kindaichi's weight against it. His fingertips prickled at the sensation. Finally, he shrugged him off and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Mirae asked. She quickly paused the show and stared at him with round eyes. "It was just getting to the good part."

"Getting water. You guys watch it, I'll be back."

He dragged his feet as he walked out of the living room and into the kitchen. He finally felt like he could breathe again.

Kunimi took a glass from the cupboard and reached for the pitcher of water. He tipped it, hearing the water trail into the cup. He frowned as it became full to the rim.

Their voices were muffled but the closer he walked to the living room, the more clear their words became. He stopped in the doorway.

Mirae was sitting cross-legged on the sofa, her body turned so that she was facing Kindaichi. He had his arm draped over the back of the sofa, one leg tucked under the other. They were staring at each other with the same goofy smiles and wide eyes and whether by choice or instinct, they had moved much closer to each other in the one or two minutes he had left the room.

He wondered how much closer they would get if he wordlessly left.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


When his mom called to ask if he had taken the chicken out of the freezer for thawing, Kindaichi's face paled. He scrambled off the sofa and repeated apology after apology as he left the room.

"He's such a dork," Mirae grinned.

Kunimi had to agree with her.

They had gotten through four episodes of the drama and although he didn't understand the plot or the characters, he could tell his friends did. There were scenes they came close to crying in and scenes that made them angry. Sometimes they'd stare at each other with heart eyes and gush over how romantic a gesture was.

"Can I talk to you about something?" he asked.

Mirae looked up from her phone. "Of course, what's up?"

Kunimi sighed heavily. He had talked to Kindaichi about this little problem before but his friend had been of no help. All he said was _"What?"_ and then short-circuited for the rest of the day.

But he had more faith in Mirae.

"I'm going to ask Emiko to be my girlfriend."

"Our Emiko?" she clarified. His face went blank. "Of course, it's our Emiko- we don't know any other Emiko. But, why?"

His nose crinkled. "Believe me I ask myself that too."

"Well, when did you know?"

"I think seeing her wear my track jacket confirmed it."

"Right," Mirae bit her lip, "and I'm guessing you told me because you want me to confirm what the likelihood is that she'll say yes?"

Kunimi nodded.

"We just got back from a training camp with over seventy guys and Emiko didn't talk about any crushes she had. If you make a move, I think you'd be luckier than most guys. Though, the one thing that might make her say no is Kageyama."

"Does she like him?"

She glanced at the ceiling and chose her words carefully. "She and Kageyama have a strong friendship. I think it's mostly platonic. That being said, she is protective of him."

"Does he like her?" he frowned, recalling how defensive Kageyama had become that day during their practice match.

"Let me ask you this; what happened between you guys during middle school?"

At that moment, Kindaichi walked into the living room. He sat on the opposite chair and his jaw tightened at the mention.

"Kageyama wasn't much of a team player back then," Kunimi shrugged. He watched his friend from the corner of his eye. "He said some things he shouldn't have and we benched him. The school year finished, we graduated, and we haven't spoken since."

Mirae's eyes darted between the two boys.

"We're fine," Kindaichi said through clenched teeth, "I'm fine."

"Emiko and I agreed that if our friendship made Kageyama feel hurt or betrayed, we'd choose his side. I'm embarrassed to admit it but I thought it was you two who hurt him."

"More like him who hurt him," Kunimi pointed to Kindaichi.

"I'm not hurt," he huffed back.

"Plus, we told Emiko about what happened."

Mirae's expression softened. "If she knows the truth and trusts you three enough to continue being friends, then I don't think you have to worry about rejection as much as anyone else does."

"So, you think I have a chance?"

"I'm saying you have more of a chance than anyone else. Still, maybe you should take a week or something and really think this through. Are you sure you want her?"

"She is pretty dumb," Kindaichi added.

Mirae nodded. "And dramatically loud." 

"Don't forget about unnecessarily violent."

"I get it," Kunimi snorted. He shook his head and the corners of his lips lifted. "Believe me I don't know how it happened either. We were friends in middle school, and when she left I didn't think about her that much."

"Then she returned," Kindaichi shuddered.

"Yeah. She returned and I started thinking about her more than I should be."

"Which still doesn't make any sense to me."

Mirae grinned. She patted the seat beside her and gestured to Kindaichi. "I don't think love has to make sense. Yua's love doesn't. And speaking of Yua, we're on episode five."

This time, Mirae sat in the middle. They didn't bother pausing the show to point out certain parts that stood out. Still, Kunimi could hear their hushes whispers and small gasps. Kindaichi wasn't leaning into her but he had his arm draped over her head on the sofa. Mirae would occasionally turn to look at him with flushed cheeks.

Kunimi wondered when his friends would make it official. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I know I said Emiko and Kageyama, but like Emiko and Kunimi could also be a ship... Yes? No? Idk, I'm conflicted :P


	44. Dances Are Dungeons

"Uncle Keishin," Emiko sang out his name.

He cringed, shooting her a glare. "Go home. Tell your Grandparents that I have errands to do so I'll be late."

"Sure. I have a question."

He zipped up his jacket and glanced at her.

"Mirae and I got invited to this dance at Aoba Johsai, can I go?"

"Seijoh, huh?" he narrowed his eyes. "Mirae isn't insane so I understand why she'd be invited to a dance, but who invited you?"

Emiko blinked. "I'm going to ignore that last part because I need you to give me permission." She reached into her pocket to retrieve a stack of cue-cards. She began to read off them in a loud and dramatic voice. "I recently reconnected with two of my good friends from middle school. Tobio knows them too, and if you ask him, I guarantee you he will vouch for them."

"No, I don't need him to vouch for them. Who are they?"

She beamed, "Yutaro Kindaichi from class 2-4 and Akira Kunimi from class 2-5."

Her uncle frowned.

"What? Didn't you say I needed to go out more and talk to people?"

"Sure, but you've proven my point that you don't talk to anyone outside of volleyball."

"Who cares. Can I go? If you say no, I'll just ask Grand-mama and we both know she'll say yes."

He pinched the bridge of his nose. "When is it?"

She glanced back down to the cue card. "This Saturday at seven pm. It's a school event so adults will be there."

"Yeah, you can go."

She smacked her Uncle's back and threw the cue cards behind her. She had thirty-three reasons to persuade Ukai to let her go to this dance, but it seemed like the first two cue cards that Mirae wrote were more than enough to convince him.

"I can go!" she cheered running to the opposite end of the gym.

"Where?" Yachi asked. She and Mirae were trying to untie the nets as the boys were stretching.

"To a school dance."

"Karasuno is putting on a dance?"

"How come we don't know about this?"

She turned to look at Tanaka and Noya. "That's because it isn't Karasuno's event. It's Seijoh's."

"Don't tell them that," Mirae hissed.

Noya's frown deepened. He crossed his arms over his chest. "You aren't going."

"It was those damn pretty boys wasn't it?" Tanaka growled. "I thought we sent them the message with those eggs, but I guess they're too thick in the head."

Mirae frowned. She dropped the net onto the ground and pointed at them. "You both are coming with me to apologize."

"We can talk about that later. Right now, we're talking about this."

"You can't go to Seijoh's dance."

"It's fine. Besides, Mirae will be there too."

Nishinoya clung to her arm, ignoring her protests. "She's definitely not going."

"And why not?"

"Because," Shoji tugged on Mirae's sleeve and successfully pried her away from Nishinoya. "Dances are dungeons where pretty girls like you both get kidnapped in."

Mirae and Emiko shared a look of confusion.

"Shoji that makes no sense."

"You think I'm a pretty girl?"

"Sure, a pretty girl from Kitagawa."

"Shut it Tobio!"

"You both aren't going to Seijoh's dance, that's the end of it." Tanaka placed his hands on his hips. "As vice-captain I have overruled your decision."

"I mean, Mirae got the okay from her grandmother and my Uncle is cool with it. So, I guess we are going."

Noya glared, "Fine. Tanaka and I are coming too."

"I'm sorry," she did a double take, "what?"

"Yeah, we'll be your plus ones."

"And me too, I'll be Noya's plus one." Shoji raised his hand.

"Guess that makes me Shoji's plus one." Hinata beamed.

"Then I'm Hinata's plus one." Kageyama added.

Emiko would love for everyone to tag along. Sneaking them in would not be too hard of a plan to execute. The only problem was that she could not afford another slip up and causing trouble at a school event would definitely take away her brownie points.

The last thing she wanted was a scheduled facetime call with the demon- her mother.

She looked around until her eyes settled on Ennoshita. "Captain! Tell them to leave us alone!"

"Quick," Tanaka stumbled to grab Emiko, "Noya get the rope. We cannot let them leave."

Ennoshita ran his hands down his face. He grabbed Noya and Tanaka by the collar before they had a chance to tie anyone up, and with the help of the other third years he dragged them outside.

"Do not let them go!"

"This is your moment to show the power of the _Protect the Managers Squad_!"

"Do not let us down!"

Like obedient soldiers, they saluted their comrades.

Shoji turned to Mirae. "I will be your plus one," he humbly offered.

"That's not how it works," her expression softened. "I'm Kunimi's plus one and Emiko is Kindaichi's date."

The remaining club members froze. Emiko groaned. "He is not my date and I am not his!"

"We're definitely coming," Kageyama murmured, bitterness dripping into his voice.

"Leave them alone," Tsukishima frowned as he walked over. "Let them have fun."

That was a lie. He wanted to be just as childish and immature as everyone else, to be able to throw a fit and refuse her to leave.

How could he compete though?

He had seen the light blush adorning her cheeks during class when she snuck a glance at her phone flashing Kindaichi's name. He had seen the way she smiled carelessly and giggled at a sarcastic comment Kunimi had made. Which ever boy it was, he had already lost. There was no point holding on.

Shoji glared as his body took a defensive stance. "No, they will have fun here with us. We'll put on a dance and we'll even get Emiko a date. I'm sure one of the second years can be your date."

Kageyama turned his face away to hide the blush creeping up his neck.

This situation called for _Akaashi's Guide on How to Talk to Girls._ Kageyama remembered rule number 8, that he should always compromise during disagreements. He had to give up more than he wanted to take.

Emiko wanted to go to the Seijoh dance.

Kageyama did not want her to go to the Seijoh dance.

Emiko did not want to go to a makeshift Karasuno dance.

Kageyama would compromise... Emiko could go to the park behind Seijoh for the dance. Surely, she could hear the music from outside the school. And she could take as many plus-one's as she wanted, himself included. Everyone wins.

He turned around to poke Emiko and tell her about his ingenious plan when he felt a vibration in his pocket. He had received a text message from Akira Iro.

_Akaashi's Guide on How to Talk to Girls: Rule 11, never leave a girl on read._

"Takita, back me up man. Why are you just standing there?"

The other first year looked up from his phone. "I'm looking at suits. Right, did I mention I got a ticket and I'm going to the dance as well?"

"Alright, I'll be your plus one."

"No way."

"What?" Shoji frowned. "Why not?"

Takita shrugged as he returned his phone in his pocket. "I'm going to the dance with my- with Minori."

"And who is Minori?" Emiko snapped. "Every time I ask, you either run away or distract me. What the hell dude?"

Takita rolled his eyes. "I met her during our practice game at Aoba Johsai and we exchanged numbers."

"Get rid of your date," Shoji snapped.

"Are you kidding me? No. She's hot."

"I don't care. I'm coming with you."

"No, you're not."

Shoji shifted his attention to Yaotome who was being unnaturally quiet. "What are you smiling about? Just because your favourite manager isn't going, doesn't mean you get to be happy about this."

"Wait a minute-"

"You guys have favourite managers?"

"So, which of you losers like Mirae over me?"

All the boys shifted their gazes away.

"Well, it's obvious with the first years," Mirae began to deduce.

Emiko nodded, narrowing her eyes at the team. "The real question is who from our own grade is betraying me?"

"Tsukishima obviously likes me more than you."

"Leave me out of your drama."

Emiko stomped her foot. "Dammit Tsukki even after I did that favour for you."

"Don't call me that."

"Although," Mirae added, "I'm not sure who Hinata would like more."

They looked over to the orange-haired boy whose face glowed as bright as his hair. "What? Favourite managers? No. No way, we don't- we don't have- Little Ukai brings me cupcakes, but Mirae helps me practice. Little Ukai brings me cupcakes, but Mirae helps me practice." He seemed to be malfunctioning. 

"Tobio, you like me more than Mirae, right?"

"No," he grumbled, "I don't like either of you."

"What the hell Tobio?"

"What was that? Are you trying to be rude to Mirae?" Shoji got in his face and Takita had to pull him back.

"Is this because I cornered you in the clubroom about the love letter? I already apologized for that!"

"I can't remember doing anything bad to you," Emiko grabbed the collar of his shirt and dragged him down to eye level. "Why do you hate me?"

"Have you forgotten about the entire year at Kitagawa?"

"How many times do I have to tell you that Kunimi and Kindaichi carried out the attacks. Technically I didn't do anything, I just planned them and then stood there and watched and occasionally video taped them."

"That's just as bad!"

"Wait a minute," Mirae pulled them apart, "you said you don't like either of us, which means that Yachi is your favourite manager."

They both snapped their attention to the blushing blonde who was watching innocently. While arguing over which of them was the favourite, neither considered that Yachi was part of the equation as well.


	45. Shittykawa and Iwa-Chan

Mirae pulled the curtains back when she saw bright headlights pull into the driveway. "Emiko," she called, "they're here, let's go!"

Grand-mama came rushing in holding a sheer shawl. She wrapped it around her shoulders.

"There you go sweetie, so you don't get cold on the way there."

"Thank you, Grand-mama."

Mirae peered around the corner as she slipped on her shoes. Emiko was being lectured by her Uncle.

"Okay, and rule number 7?" he asked making sure to cross his arms over his chest.

"Not to accept any food or drink that's been opened."

"Rule number 8?"

"Everything that I drink must come from a box or can. I will know it's not opened if I can poke the straw through and it makes a _pack*_ sound or if I open the can and it makes the _fssh_ * sound."

He grinned and then pulled her into a hug. "Alright, now go and have fun."

He yelled a goodbye and pushed the girls out the door.

They were leaning against the car, hands in their pockets as they talked. Once they heard the sound of heels against the pavement, they looked up.

"Damn," Kunimi whispered.

"The hell?" Kindaichi frowned.

"What do you guys think?" Emiko twirled in her dress, lifting the ends of her skirt. She faced them with a smile. "I got these dresses a couple years ago when my dad was in America. Can you believe they still fit?"

"She's lying. She spent an entire day cutting the stitches and making them bigger."

The boys were at a loss for words, obediently nodding to the rambling.

They wore long dresses with flowing skirts, cinched at the waist. Emiko's green dress was made from satin, risking a low neckline and thin straps. Mirae's dress was purple and made from chiffon. Her back was exposed and the straps for the dress went around her neck.

"Wait," Kindaichi stuttered, "you said your dress was going to be orange. That's why I'm wearing an orange tie."

"Did I say orange?" Emiko grinned slyly, "No, I'm pretty sure I said Green."

"No you didn't-"

"Here," Kunimi called. He walked over to the right side of the car and opened the glove compartment. He tossed Kindaichi a green tie.

"I told him," Mirae smiled sheepishly.

Emiko crossed her arms over her chest. "I wanted something, anything, to escape him for the night but no. I'm surrounded by traitors."

Kindaichi opened the car door and ushered in. "Come on, _Date_ ," he grinned.

Emiko blinked. "Nope. I have decided to ride my bike there. Mirae's coming with me, she'll ride on the handles."

"Oh shut it," Mirae pushed her in and got into the passenger seat.

Kindaichi and Kunimi were wearing plain white dress shirts and black skinny jeans that passed as formal wear. They had styled their hair so their bangs swept to the side and matched their ties to their date's.

Mirae controlled the playlist and the group belted out the lyrics to overplayed songs as Kunimi drove to Aoba Johsai. In twenty minutes time, they had arrived.

Mirae and Kunimi linked arms and began to walk. Kindaichi offered his hand to Emiko. She made a sour face then grabbed onto it.

The four of them walked into the gym and the entire atmosphere shifted.

The boys tried to ignore it. As athletes they were used to the stares and whispers no matter where they went. On the other hand, Mirae froze. This type of attention was different from walking into a tournament, it was the glares and side glances from people who wanted to see you burn.

Emiko's eyes widened as she sauntered in. "Whoa, they have a chocolate fountain!"

After showing their invitation cards, they walked to their table. Two familiar faces were waiting expectantly for them. Two new faces watched them curiously. 

Kyotani grunted.

When Emiko held up a peace sign he smiled.

"Emiko, Mirae" Yahaba greeted, "it's nice to see you two again."

"I remember you this time!"

"You'd better," he narrowed his eyes.

Emiko dropped in the chair and grinned at him. "You threw a tantrum and went to get validation from Kunimi and Watari!"

The two other boys at the table stifled a laugh. Mirae and Emiko shared a look.

One of them had light brown hair that was styled in sweeping waves. His light brown eyes watched them curiously, a wolfish grin on his handsome face. The second man was equally as attractive. His dark hair was spiked in random directions. His olive-coloured eyes verged in the middle of an intimidating glare and an interesting observance.

"Oh, these are our Upperclassmen Oikawa-san and Iwaizumi-san."

"Hi."

"'Sup."

Oikawa leaned over the table, the glint in his eyes shining brighter. "Not that I'm complaining but what in the world are you two wearing?"

"Yeah, Emiko, what in the world are we wearing?"

"Clothing? I don't know what you want to hear?"

Mirae huffed, dropping in her seat. She turned to the boys. "I told her that we should wear neutral coloured Kimonos like everyone else. But no, our dictator over here assured me that this was what people wore to catholic school events. I was an idiot and I listened to her."

"It is what we wear!" she slammed the table and then added on in a whisper, "in the western world."

"Oh forgive me," Mirae bowed mockingly, "I forgot we crossed the border out of Japan and into the western world. You freaking dictator!"

"This is a democracy!"

Everyone around the table stopped what they were doing, feeling the hairs on the back of their arms stand up. For such an angelic face, she had a temper. Kunimi held out a glass of water to her and lightly patted her head.

"Sorry, she brings out the worst in me."

"I don't blame you."

Oikawa glanced back and forth. "Oh my god," he whispered as realization dawned on him. He slapped Iwaizumi's arm repeatedly. "Iwa-chan! It's like a female version of us!"

"Yeah," he shifted away, "I kind of feel bad for you Mirae."

Oikawa's jaw dropped. "What are you talking about? Clearly I'm Mirae in this relationship."

Iwaizumi dropped his head on the table and groaned.

"So Oikawa-san, how have you been."

Kunimi was met with silence.

"Oikawa senpai, are you okay?"

Kindaichi was also met with silence.

Iwaizumi looked up "Oi, Shittykawa, we talked about this right before we came here. You can't be mad at them,"

"Wait, what did we do?"

Yahaba leaned over, "You guys remember the training camp at Shiratorizawa last year?"

"He's still mad about that?"

"We didn't have a choice; we didn't even know we were going. Coach accepted on our behalf."

"Traitor," Emiko gasped and patted Oikawa's back. "There, there. You should not have high expectations from these two."

Kindaichi glared and Kunimi kicked her from underneath the table.

"Ow, what the hell?"

"So how is everyone doing?" Mirae exclaimed, looking around the table. "Iwaizumi-san, you used to be on the volleyball team, right? What position did you play?"

Iwaizumi blinked, a light blush colouring his cheeks. "Wing spiker."

"He was the team's Ace," Oikawa added, "but he did a terrible job at it. If you were to ask me, I'd say our Ace was Matsun."

"He's a middle blocker."

"Fine then, Makki."

Iwaizumi smacked him. "This idiot was a setter and he was average."

"The disrespect you have for your team captain is disheartening!"

"Ex-team captain," Iwaizumi smirked. "What about you girls? Are you on any sports team?"

"Me? Play sports?" Emiko frowned. "Hell no. That requires too much time and energy."

Kunimi snorted and mumbled, "They won't even let you try out for the teams."

"I played setter on a volleyball team a few years ago. Now Emiko and I manage the boys' team."

"Wait," Iwaizumi frowned, "Coach let you guys have managers?"

"That's not fair! I begged him to let us have managers, but he refused me time and time again! Now you have two?"

"Oh no," Mirae shook her head, "we manage the Karasuno boys' team."

"Tch," Kyotani frowned.

"What?"

"Ew."

"You're ew," Emiko pointed. "I'll have you know our team is the opposite of 'ew', they're- quick, Mirae, what's the opposite of ew?"

"Yum?"

"Our team is not yum," she rolled her eyes with a scoff. "Damn useless."

Kindaichi grabbed the plate of cheese and crackers one of the waiters was walking by with and threw it on the table. "Eat up everyone!"

Emiko frowned. "Uncle Keishin said I can't eat or drink anything that isn't packaged."

"Sucks to be you," Kunimi smirked as he tauntingly pointed at the crackers and then chose one to eat.

Mirae dug into her purse and tossed her a bag of goldfish crackers. "I came prepared."

Her bottom lip trembled as she stared at her friend. "I don't deserve you."

"Me too," Kunimi poked her. She found another one and gave it to him.

"How many of those do you have in there?" Emiko asked with her mouth full. Kindaichi scooted his chair away from her. Mirae threw a napkin at her face.

Music played in the background and the new-found friends talked to each other. Emiko was showing Kyotani and Oikawa memes she created. Most of them were with Kageyama's face and Oikawa found those especially entertaining. He was excited to follow her meme account and even gave her a shout-out to his four thousand followers.

Yahaba was kidnapped by his fangirls not long after and was currently trying to escape them with no help from anyone. Kunimi and Kindaichi watched with amusement, ignoring his threats and instead choosing to video tape him. It was going to make an interesting conversation in the Seijoh groupchat later.

Mirae and Iwaizumi seemed to be the only mature and normal ones of the group. They turned to each other and bonded over careers related to sports.

"So, you stopped playing?"

She wrung her fingers together and looked away. "I still love the sport, that's one of the main reasons why I'm managing the boys' team. I would love to find a career related to it as well."

"I know what you mean. I'm on a university team right now, but I don't think I can continue professionally. I'm going to try getting into the health sciences."

"If you don't mind me asking, is there a reason for that?"

"Yeah," he nodded towards Oikawa, "He went through a rough period and hurt himself really badly while practicing. I spent a lot of my time watching over him but not being able to really do anything. If I can study and learn, then I can help other athletes."

"That's so sweet," she teared up. "He really is your best friend, isn't he?"

"Yeah he's a shit head but he's my best friend." Iwaizumi shook his head as he realized just how much it hurt to say this now. Especially since he was seeing less and less of his friend. "Well what about you? You've still got a couple years but what are you thinking of doing?"

"I think I want to get into the health sciences as well. On the team I'm the nutritionist. I make meal plans and search what type of training helps them best for their body types."

"Guess we're in the same boat," he laughed. "Who knows, maybe in the future we'll work together."

"That would be crazy-" she jumped hearing her phone buzz. Mirae reached into her purse and saw that Shoji was attempting to facetime her. "Oh no."

"Who's that?"

"My first year," she frowned. "I should probably take this before he barges in here. Hey, Emiko, I'm going to take this phone call."

"Take me with you!" she squealed. "I want to grab a bowl and fill it with the chocolate from the fountain."


	46. How Did We Go From Blep to This

Once the girls left Oikawa frowned. He turned his attention to his kohais. "How did you two land girls like that?"

Iwaizumi, as if on instinct, smacked him.

"Iwa-chan, that hurt," he whined and rubbed his shoulder. "Seriously though, these two are complete dorks. They don't talk to anyone except for each other and do you remember last year? Kunimi made a girl run out of the gym crying. So how in the hell did they manage to get girlfriends that look like Mirae and Emiko?"

Kindaichi chocked on his drink. Kyotani smacked his back in an attempt to help. Kunimi frowned.

"I'm surprised you two went outside of Seijoh to find girlfriends." Oikawa sipped from his drink. "Again, you're not the most social beings."

"Well I'm not surprised. The girls at our school were terrible."

"Iwa-chan, don't say that. Most of them were my fans!"

"Exactly." He shifted his attention back to the second years, "You guys are lucky. Mirae is passionate and mature. Emiko isn't afraid to joke and she's even tamed our Mad Dog. You guys better treat them well."

"No," Kindaichi stuttered, "don't let Emiko hear you say that."

"What he means is that Mirae and Emiko aren't our girlfriends. We're just friends with them."

"But you guys are going to ask them out tonight, right?" Oikawa pressed. "I mean if you don't, it won't take long before other boys snatch them up."

Iwaizumi smacked him again.

Kindaichi blushed. "We invited them tonight because we're friends and we haven't seen each other for a while now."

"It was an excuse to hang out."

Oikawa leaned backwards, crossing his arms behind his head. "I don't believe that for a second. There is no way guys like you stay friends with girls like that."

"I hate to say it but Shittykawa has a point."

Kindaichi frowned as he contemplated their words. "They should have come to Aoba Johsai."

Oikawa jumped in his seat. Instinctively, almost as though a demon were controlling him, he chucked his cup across the room. It hit a random girl in the head. "I'm sorry," he groaned leaning into Iwaizumi, "that was my PTSD. I just hear the words _should have come to_ and I lose it."

Oikawa and Iwaizumi left shortly after to join their friends Hanamakki and Matsukawa at their table. Kyotani grumbled Yahaba's name decided that it was time to save him from the clutches of the fangirls.

"Maybe if she was a student at Aoba Johsai..."

Kunimi stared at the table. "Yeah...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"One second I can't hear you." Mirae held the phone to her ear and lead the way out of the gym. Once they reached the hallway, she turned on her camera.

"'Sup," Emiko's face appeared in the frame for a second as she held up a peace sign.

"Is it over yet?" he demanded.

"No, it hasn't even started."

"Too bad, come outside." He knitted his brows. "I can walk you both home."

"Shoji, you go home."

"No. And where is Takita?" his face scrunched. "I've been trying to reach him, but his phone is off."

Mirae noticed someone move behind Shoji. She narrowed her eyes seeing a second shadow. "Who is with you?"

"No one."

"Don't lie to me."

He frowned then looked away from the camera, "Tanaka Senpai and Noya-san."

Emiko's eyes lit up as she heard their names. Coming back into frame she yelled out a hello and started talking about the chocolate fountain.

Mirae yanked her phone back.

"Go home or I'm calling Ennoshita."

"We can't. You're both in no man's land, you're going to die."

"Actually," Emiko yanked the phone, "you will die if Ennoshita finds out that you guys are here. He's the captain, remember? He'll make you do suicide runs."

"We don't care."

Tanaka peered over his shoulder. "It is a sacrifice we are willing to make for you, oh Goddess."

"And you," Nishinoya added, "Oh giver of comedy."

"Thanks for the compliment my heroes, but I'm still gonna call Ennoshita." As if to prove her point, she waved her phone dramatically and recited their captain's phone number.

"Wait!"

"Stop, we'll leave!"

"Just," Shoji pinched the bridge of his nose, "Just promise you won't leave us for them."

Mirae's expression softened as she assured him they would remain Karasuno's managers. Somewhat convinced (he still had his suspicions that someone would kidnap them), he muttered bye. Mirae and Emiko walked back into the gym. Pairs of eyes followed them.

"How do you do it?" she asked.

"Huh?"

"How do you walk around so confidently when girls are glaring at you and guys stare you down?"

Emiko froze like a deer in headlights then looked around. She cringed. "It's a room full of Haru's. Well, I'm used to it. I've only ever had guy friends, so I always get stared at."

"Does it bother you at all?"

"I guess... Sometimes... especially when my phone runs out of charge and I can't distract myself- Oh look!" she pointed to a table. "There's Takita!"

He was slumped in his seat, pouting. His tie matched the peach-coloured dress his date was wearing.

Minori's wide eyes were the colour of the ocean. Her lips were painted a gentle pink. She moved her hands as she conversed with her friends. She seemed to glow each time they giggled and grinned from the story she was sharing.

A few moments later she turned around to face Takita. She leaned up to kiss his cheek, catching him by surprise. He tried to brush it off but when she leaned into his chest and ruffled his hair, his cheeks flushed crimson and he stared at her with a gentle gaze.

"Minori is..."

"Yeah, and Takita is..."

They nodded their head and turned around. The girls walked back to their table.

Yahaba had managed to escape his fangirls, but only because they had caught sight of Oikawa. Kyotani tipped them off about the star setter and pointed them in his direction.

Although they enjoyed the company of their plus ones, Mirae ended up sitting next to Kindaichi where they began to talk about the latest episode of their favourite T.V. drama. Emiko dropped in the seat next to Kunimi where they began to experiment by dipping fruit into the chocolate bowl. They were trying to find the best flavour combination.

So far, bananas were in the lead.

The night began to pick up. After a few announcements, awards were given to the star athletes at Seijoh. Kyotani was called up, much to his own shock. He awkwardly shuffled to the stage and grunted a thanks when he received his award.

Iwaizumi gave out a loud whistle and surprisingly, it was Yahaba who cheered the loudest. Emiko cried while taking his picture.

"I'm sending these to his mom, she's gonna be so proud!"

"How do you know Mad Dog's mom?"

"When we were texting, I found out that he sucks at English and is good at math. So, I pretended that I suck at math but am good at English. Now we hang out at his place every Sunday and I help him. Two birds with one stone."

"Is this why you don't come to practice on Sundays?"

Emiko nodded.

"You're in class 1, how do you help him?"

She crossed her arms and glared. "For the last time Mirae, I placed myself in class 1 because I'm lazy. I really am smart though."

"You do know you're not going to get a good job if you don't have good marks. Right?"

"Iwa, you don't say that to someone you just met!" Oikawa tried to hit his friend, but he flinched when Iwaizumi raised his fist.

"I have a plan. Watch, next time I see you guys after high school, I'm going to be a millionaire!"

"Alright, bet."

"I want in on this bet."

"I like bets. Last bet I had against Emiko, I won." Kunimi smirked.

"So, it's settled then," Oikawa smacked his hands on the table. "What are we betting?"

Emiko shrugged her shoulders, "We can figure that out later, winner decides."

"Sure."

"Okay."

"Good luck."

Mirae ran her hands down her face letting. "You suck at bets, why would you do this?"

Kindaichi frowned from beside her, "You two shouldn't be encouraging this. Aren't you guys adults?"

A few alumni also took the stage and offered words of advice and encouragement to their kouhais about the future and what it means to be an athlete. Oikawa was one of those. Iwaizumi had to rip the microphone from his hands and drag him off the stage because his speech was twelve pages long.

The music kicked in and students began to make their way to the dance floor.

"Guys they have a photobooth. We need to take pictures. Quick, while everyone else is distracted dancing like fish." Emiko pulled Mirae up and dragged her over. Kindaichi and Kunimi shrugged as they followed.

They squeezed into the booth and closed the curtain behind them. With two large volleyball players and two girls in long dresses, there was a lot of pinching, crying, smacking, and screaming and not a lot of room.

"Guys I think my dress ripped..."

Emiko grunted. She was in the middle being squashed between Mirae and Kunimi. "The timer's about to go off, poses everyone. Poses!"

"What pose are we doing?"

"James Bond, quick!"

The first light flashed and it nearly blinded them, but they pointed their fingers like guns. No one missed the sinister grin on Emiko's face.

"Okay, we do my pose next. Peace signs!" They followed Kindaichi's idea for the second picture.

"Alright, guys," Kunimi cracked his neck to the side and in the most leveled voice, said, "Blep with me."

"The hell is a Blep?"

"This," he turned to Emiko and stuck out his tongue with a poker face. "Blep."

The light flashed again as the camera took their photo.

"Blep."

"Blep."

"Blep."

"Blep."

"This reminds me of my favourite drama on T.V. So, we have to do the cliché lover pose!"

"Um?" Emiko frowned. "What?"

"I know which one you mean," Kindaichi beamed. He put his arm around her shoulder and she rested her head on his. Both held up their hand and formed a heart shape.

"I am not doing that," Emiko frowned. She turned to Kunimi. "Please tell me we're not doing that."

"It's my favourite drama! We did your stupid James Bond pose, so you have to do mine!"

Emiko groaned and crossed her arms over her chest. "You're getting a pouty face for this next pose, Mirae. How's that for drama."

Kunimi turned his head and looked at her. Her long lashes complemented her dark eyes which held so much passion in them. Her cheeks were dusted pink. She scrunched her nose and the action made him compare her to a small bunny.

Oikawa's words echoed in his ears. _There's no way guys like you stay friends with girls like that._

The count down began again and the camera lens shifted preparing to take the picture. Kunimi hesitated.

Just as the light flashed, he leaned in and kissed her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah... That happened, lol :P


	47. emiko.suzuki97 has posted a new photo

**emiko.suzuki97** But that chocolate fountain though🤤😍 _@a.mirae_karasuno @yutaro_kin @kuni.blep_ Missed you at the photobooth _@kyotanikentaro_

 **a.mirae_karasuno** you're literally going to get diabetes -_-

 **yutaro_kin** you don't want me commenting on your post but you tagged me?🤔

 **shoyou_greatestdecoy** Whoa!!! It was an actual fancy event!!!!!!!!

 **takit_kat** Damn I didn't know they had a photobooth...

 **emiko.suzuki97** _@takit_kat_ it's okay. You were too distracted by the chocolate fountain😍 I was too but then _@a.mirae_karasuno_ yelled at me and made me return the bowl😤😩

 **takit_kat** _@emiko.suzuki97_ damn that's so sad, chocolate fountain for the win🤤 _@a.mirae_karasuno_ that aint it bro🙄

 **a.mirae_karasuno** you better not have been eating chocolate out of a bowl _@takit__ kat

 **takit_kat** No I'm a good boy I follow my nutritionist's advice because I want to gain muscle 💪🏽 _@emiko.suzuki97_ doesn't follow hers tho, it's disappointing 😔

 **emiko.suzuki97** excuse me? EXCUSE ME? This is why 'Tome is my favourite.

 **emiko.suzuki97** _@minori.soccer._ 97 come yell at your boyfriend

 **takit_kat** _@emiko.suzuki97_ you did not just pull that move 😒 This is why _@a.mirae_karasuno_ is my favourite manager 🤩🤩

 **shoji_monsterboy** You would have known about the photobooth if you were watching them like you were supposed to _@takit_kat_

 **shoji_monsterboy** back off _@takit_kat_ Mirae is my favourite manager, 'Tome's is Yachi, so you're stuck with Emiko

 **emiko.suzuki97** bruh...😐

 **emiko.suzuki97** _@akaashi_keiji_ prepare yourself I'm transferring to Fukurodani✌🏼

 **tomes97** Nice picture!☺️

 **hitokachi** Beautiful girls wearing beautiful dresses! I love it💕

 **tadyama_** Karasuno has the prettiest managers😊

 **takit_kat** Shut up _@shoji_monsterboy_

 **shoji_monsterboy** _@takit_kat_ say it to my face

 **tomes97** _@shoji_monsterboy @takit_kat_ No fighting plz

 **oikawa_vbs** My kohais are so cute!✨🥰 It was a pleasure meeting you two!😙😙😙

 **oikawa_vbs** no need to transfer to another city _@emiko.suzuki97_ Aoba Johsai is a short commute away!🚗

 **iwa_haj94** you all look pretty cool 🙌🏻

 **oikawa_vbs** _@iwa_haj94_ could you be any more boring? 😒 Is that the best you can do for a compliment? Damn, I feel bad for your girlfriend- OH WAIT 😁😁

 **iwa_haj94** Oi Trashykawa don't make me strangle you🖕🏽

 **oikawa_vbs** You're not even gonna @ me? Weak _@iwa_haj94_ weak 💅🏻

 **iwa_haj94** Run _@oikawa_vbs_

 **oikawa_vbs** Jokes on you I'm already at the airport ✈️ _@iwa_haj94_ 👋🏼

 **iwa_haj94** turn around _@oikawa_vbs_

 **notfromangrybirds** Whoo!! My favourite people hanging out! Next time invite me‼️

 **shoyou_greatestdecoy** Me too!!!

 **kiyokoshusbandsoon** 😠I don't like how close he's leaning into you

 **noya.senpai.guardian** 😡 I don't like that heart

 **kiyokoshusbandsoon** Though it's a pleasure to see our goddesses smile, it's too much

 **noya.senpai.guardian** and for the wrong people 😡

 **en.no.shit2** _@kiyokoshusbandsoon @noya.senpai.guardian_ leave our managers alone. Hope you girls had fun!😊

 **killmenoshit.a** We missed you at practice!😢😢

 **naruto_who** we actually had to set up the nets this time 😢😢

 **kageyama.t96** but I put up the nets

 **shoyou_greatestdecoy** and I took them down

 **en.no.shit2** You girls have my permission to skip practice more often because these boys are slacking 😑

 **noya.senpai.guardian** _@en.no.shit2_ Chikara I respect you, but that's a hard no

 **a.mirae_karasuno** Lol it was a fun night but we wont be missing practice again _@en.no.shit2_

 **emiko.suzuki97** Unless...🤔 _@a.mirae_karasuno @en.no.shit2_

 **kageyama.t96** We're gonna fire you if you skip again

 **emiko.suzuki97** _@kageyama.t96_ bet, but also wait. Why are you commenting on my post if you haven't liked it?

 **emiko.suzuki97** _@kageyama.t96_ like my post

 **kageyama.t96** No

 **emiko.suzuki97** like it you alien‼️ _@kageyama.t96_

 **fuk_kari97** Damn! You look so fire!! 🔥 🔥

 **miya.noshita.ubumom** So pretty💗

 **mako.shinzenmom** You girls are beautiful! Your dates aren't that bad either 😉

 **emiko.suzuki97** _@mako.shinzenmom @miya.noshita.ubumom @fuk_kari97_ but like you three are so pretty too!!🥰

 **kyotanikentaro** Nice

 **emiko.suzuki97** _@kyotanikentaro_ Nice 👍🏼

 **yahaba_vbs** But like _@a.mirae_karasuno_ is prettier 🤪

 **emiko.suzuki97** @yahaba_vbs who are you?

 **emiko.suzuki97** Oh! You're that setter who stole all of Oikawa's fangirls!😏

 **yutaro_kin** _@yahaba_vbs_ you set yourself up for that one 😬

 **tallestandbestest_ace** Whoa Karasuno let you go to another school? _@kodzuken @damnyoukarasuno_ can we get them next? 🥺🥺🥺

 **takit_kat** Absolutely not @ _tallestandbestest_ace_

 **kodzuken** _@tallestandbestest_ace_ that's not how this works

 **akiralovesyou** Is that Seijoh's number 8?OMG DID THE JACKET IDEA WORK?!😮

 **emiko.suzuki97** _@akiralovesyou_ No?

 **kuni.blep** _@akiralovesyou @emiko.suzuki97_ Maybe?

 **a.mirae_karasuno** _@akiralovesyou @emiko.suzuki97 @kuni.blep_ Definitely not

 **damnyoukarasuno** Whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy can't you be like this _@haru_hatesyou_

 **haru_hatesyou** Piss off _@damnyoukarasuno_

 **emiko.suzuki97** _@haru_hatesyou_ get off my page 🤢

 **tetskuroo_me.me** 😱But Suzuki-Chan never smiled like that around us... could it be...? 🙎🏻♀️😘🙍🏻♂️

 **emiko.suzuki97** _@tetskuroo_me.me_ No. Go away.

 **tetskuroo_me.me** But I like challenges🥺

 **heybokutohey** 😂😂and you tell me I don't take a hint _@tetskuroo_me.me_

 **emiko.suzuki97** _@tetskuroo_me.me_ no one cares what you like. Go away 🔫

 **kuni.blep** _@emiko.suzuki97_ Harsh

 **yutaro_kin** Welcome to the club all those who are hated by Emiko 🤗 Therapy will be held tomorrow night at six

 **kageyama.t96** Well this is awkward I thought I was the only one

 **shoyou_greatestdecoy** What are you saying? She likes you _@kageyama.t96_

 **kageyama.t96** you dumbass that's Akari

 **akaashi_keiji** Three things. 1- _@emiko.suzuki97_ you look really nice in the photo, 2- we do not have an available position for you to be manager at Fukurodani, and 3- _@kageyama.t96_ and _@fuk_kari97_ explain your relationship

 **fuk_kari97** I literally haven't said one word to Karasuno's setter _@akaashi_keiji_

 **fuk_kari97** _@shoji_monsterboy_ I only have my eyes on you😘☺️

 **kageyama.t96** _@akaashi_keiji_ I meant Akira* she's a girl in our school

 **kageyama.t96** _@akaashi_keiji_ your guide is helping me a lot Akaashi-san, thank you

 **emiko.suzuki97** Thanks _@akaashi_keiji_ but I'm still coming 👩🏻🦯🏃🏻♀️

 **emiko.suzuki97** _@kageyama.t96_ you loser how do you mess that up? Their names aren't even similar? 😂🥴

 **shoyou_greatestdecoy** I can see where he would make that mistake

 **takit_kat** so no one's going to talk about Akari and Shoji?🤔

 **tetskuroo_me.me** Opposites attract. Math and science. You feel me?😉

 **dadchinothome** Back off _@tetskuroo_me.me_

 **tetskuroo_me.me** _@dadchinothome_ feeling a little overprotective, aren't we?

 **dadchinothome** _@tetskuroo_me.me_ She's a baby crow, of course

 **dadchinothome** Hope you girls were safe and had fun! 😊

 **sugawawa** Damn you girls look fire. Lol Karasuno has the prettiest girls!😁😍

 **kiyokoshusbandsoon** Hell yeah!😍 _@sugawawa_

 **noya.senpai.guardian** Damn straight!😍 _@sugawawa_

 **emiko.suzuki97** _@tetskuroo_me.me_ I may be in class 1 but I know that's not how it works😒

 **tetskuroo_me.me** Oops😝

 **emiko.suzuki97** Get off my timeline

 **tetskuroo_me.me** Okay but before I go, y'all are cute 😉

 **emiko.suzuki97** _@tetskuroo_me.me_ 🔪🔪

 **heybokutohey** HA 🤣🤣 _@tetskuroo_me.me_ YOU GOT TOLD OFFF! 😜 you tell him Su-chan, you tell him all the wayyy (also, pics turned out great!) 🤙🏻

 **kuni.blep** Why'd you crop out our photo tho🙄

 **a.mirae_karasuno** _@kuni.blep_ delete your comment

 **yutaro_kin** _@kuni.blep_ delete your comment

 **a.mirae_karasuno** _@emiko.suzuki97_ delete his comment

 **yutaro_kin** _@emiko.suzuki97_ delete his comment

 **a.mirae_karasuno** _@emiko.suzuki97_ WHERE ARE YOU???

 **shoyou_greatestdecoy** Wait, what's cropped out of the photo?

 **kei_nope** There's a weird border cut around the left side of the picture 

**a.mirae_karasuno** _@kei_nope_ delete your comment

 **shoyou_greatestdecoy** 🤭 And the lighting is different too

 **kageyama.t96** What are you guys hiding?

 **yutaro_kin** _@emiko.suzuki97_ DELETE YOUR POST!

 **inu_neko** it looks like you finally upgraded to the warrior queen 😊

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next post will be Mirae's Instagram!  
> (Art does not belong to us, credit goes to the artist)


	48. a.mirae_karasuno has posted a new photo

**a.mirae_karasuno** A fun night to remember _@yutaro_kin @kuni.blep @emiko.suzuki97_  
if anyone caught the latest episode of Yua loves Eiichi, you'll know what this pose means <3

 **emiko.suzuki97** No one cares about your stupid T.V. drama and why does he keep flirting with you?! 😖😖

 **yutaro_kin** 😕 I'm literally not? _@emiko.suzuki97_

 **emiko.suzuki97** Then why is she blushing? _@kuni.blep_ get here and tell me she isn't blushing

 **kuni.blep** I confirm, she's blushing

 **emiko.suziki97** ew 🤮 that's so formal go away I regret asking

 **kuni.blep** Dude that's my plus one wtf get away from her _@yutaro_kin_ 🙅🏻

 **a.mirae_karasuno** It was the heat? We were crowded in a small booth? You're also blushing? _@emiko.suzuki97_

 **kuni.blep** _@a.mirae_karasuno_ you don't sound so sure lol

 **yutaro_kin** you literally took my date from me the entire night. I entered through the doors with her and then never saw her again _@kuni_blep_ explain yourself 🙅🏻

 **emiko.suzuki97** he was saving me

 **yutaro_kin** I think we recreated Yua and Eiichi's scene in last week's drama well. Ignore them, they're jealous their smiles are fake #fake

 **emiko.suzuki97** Fake? You want to talk about fake?!

 **kuni.blep** Nah but like we look good in this picture. Send this to me.

 **yutaro_kin** _@emiko.suzuki97_ could you compliment your best friend like how she complimented you in your post?

 **emiko.suzuki97** How dare you? 😡 I compliment her all the time!

 **hitokachi** Ohhhh so pretty! 🥰😇 You two are the prettiest!

 **kyotanikentaro** congrats you two I didn't know you made it official 🥳 Double dates?

 **rina_ando.ws** so this is why you couldn't hang out 😏

 **sakithesock** ayyy 😝😝 you and your boyfriend look really good together 😉

 **hoshil6** DUDE 😍 Wth girl??? 😙 what is up!

 **a.mirae_karasuno** _@hitokachi_ thank you, so are you!! <3

 **a.mirae_karasuno** _@emiko.suzuki97_ take notes, this is how you compliment people :P

 **emiko.suzuki97** Die _@a.mirae_karasuno_

 **a.mirae_karasuno** _@rina_ando.ws_ stop that lol couldn't hang out because you're eight hours away

 **a.mirae_karasuno** uhhh, he's not my boyfriend, lol just friends :) _@sakithesock_

 **yutaro_kin** Dude we're just friends lol have your double date with Yahaba _@kyotanikentaro_

 **kuni_blep** Harsh

 **a.mirae_karasuno** _@hoshil6_ haha, miss you <3

 **sakithesock** _@a.mirae_karasuno_ wait so he's single?? 🤔 Cool, give me his number 🤪🥰

 **yutaro_kin** 😊

 **emiko.suzuki97** go away _@yutaro_kin_ no one wants your number 🙄

 **kiyokoshusband** WAIT A MINUTE, THERE'S TWO OF YOU?! 😮 _@a.mirae_karasuno_

 **noya.senpai.guardian** ANSWERS _@a.mirae_karasuno_

 **en.no.shit2** _@kiyokoshusband @noya.senpai.guardian_ leave Mirae and her sister alone

 **kei_nope** Mirae's quiet so we don't see it but I think she's just as wild as the other one 🙄

 **tadyama_** You guys look like you had lots of fun! 😊

 **a.mirae_karasuno** I'm not wild _@kei_nope_

 **emiko.suzuki97** #Wildchildren 😎😎

 **shoyou_greatestdecoy** You four look like power couples

 **kageyama.t96** Dumbass _@shoyou_greatestdecoy_ that's not what you say

 **tadyama_** He means you four look like close friends 😊

 **kei_nope** _@tadyama__ you're making it worse 😒

 **a.mirae_karasuno** What are you three talking about? _@kageyama.96 @tadyama_ @kei_nope_

 **emiko.suzuki97** Power... I like that #powerwildchildren 😎😎😜

 **kageyama.t96** _@emiko.suzuki97_ are you blind?

 **kuni.blep** _@kageyama.t96_ it's not 'are you blind?'. It's 'you are blind' 🙂

 **emiko.suzuki97** 😐 Blocked. The both of you. _@kageyama.t96 @kuni.blep_

 **sugawawa** Such sweet smiles! I'm getting a toothache 🥰🥰

 **dadchinothome** It's great seeing you guys are making memories 😁

 **heybokutohey** fun nights are the best nights! 🥳🥳🤩🤪😎 What type of dresses are those though? They look awesome! 💃🏻💃🏻💥💥

 **emiko.suzuki97** I demand an apology because those are my dresses and you kept hating on them #haterlifestylesucks #regretsamiright #iamtoocool

 **yutaro_kin** since when have you started using hashtags? #stopcopyingme

 **emiko.suzuki97** you don't own hashtags loser #takemetocourtwhydontyou #youwilllose #iamawesome

 **kuni_blep** Wow, its like you're made for each other

 **heybokutohey** 💫💫 You and Su-chan look like movie stars all the way! #moviestars #prettygirls #dresses

 **akaashi_keiji** _@heybokutohey_ ... that's not exactly how the hashtags works

 **heybokutohey** #anchanispretty #miraeispretty 💃🏻💃🏻

 **akaashi_keiji** Very nice picture

 **emiko.suzuki97** _@heybokutohey_ I'm offended, im pretty too🙋🏻♀️

 **kageyama.t96** sure a pretty girl from Kitagawa

 **heybokutohey** _@akaashi_keiji_ I might have messed up my compliments 😩😩 help me 😓😓😓

 **akaashi_keiji** _@heybokutohey_ I told you to stop ignoring certain girls over others when they're all together

 **kageyama.t96** _@akaashi_keiji_ does Bokuto-san know about the Guide to talk to girls?

 **akaashi_keiji** _@kageyama.t96_ we're working through the lessons

 **heybokutohey** 😰BUT AM I WRONG?? _@a.mirae_karasuno_ is really the prettiest! 💃🏻💥😍😍

 **tetskuroo_me.me** _@heybokutohey_ you are wrong. Suzuki-chan is prettiest 1000% ⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️

 **tetskuroo_me.me** Okay we're taking votes 🦑

 **akaashi_keiji** _@tetskuroo_me.me_ stop, this isn't right 🛑 _@heybokutohey_ don't you participate I'm warning you

 **kageyama.t96** #AkaashisGuidetoTalkingtoGirls #Lesson12

 **heybokutohey** _@a.mirae_karasuno_

**kiyokoshusbandsoon** _@a.mirae_karasuno_

**noya.senpai.guardian** **** _@a.mirae_karasuno_

**kyotanikentaro** _@emiko.suzuki97_

**shoyou_greatestdecoy** _@a.mirae_karasuno_ is prettiest but _@emiko.suzuki97_ is cutest

 **emiko.suzuki97** _@shoyou_greatesdecoy_ thank you for your loyalty

**shoji_monsterboy** _@a.mirae_karasuno_

**kei_nope** _@a.mirae_karasuno_

 **damnyoukarasuno** _@a.mirae_karasuno_

 **tomes97** _@hitokachi_

**naruto_who** **** _@a.mirae_karasuno_

**notfromangrybirds** _@emiko.suzuki97_

**killmenoshit.a** _@a.mirae_karasuno_

**kodzuken** _@tetskuroo_me.me_ this is the reason why no girl will date you 😒

**inu_neko** _@a.mirae_karasuno_

**tetskuroo_me.me** I'm working on it 🤫 _@kodzuken_ and how would you know? You're always ignoring my facetimes

 **kodzuken** _@tetskuroo_me.me_ if you have the free time to factime me 16 times a day, that means no girl will date you 😏

 **tallestandbestest_ace** _@emiko.suzuki9_ 7 when she's dressed like that

 **takit_kat** _@tallestandbestest_ace_ shut the hell up you delinquent looking noodle I vote _@emiko.suzuki97_

 **emiko.suzuki97** You tell him _@kodzuken_ 👏🏻 😜

**yutaro_kin** _@a.mirae_karasuno_

**kuni.blep** _@a.mirae_karasuno_

**oikawa_vbs** PRETTIEST PICTURE 🥵 _@yutaro_kin_ and _@kuni.blep_ I DEMAND YOU MAKE THIS YOUR PHONE WALLPAPERS NOW 🥰😍 SEND PROOF ASAP IN SEIJOH GROUPCHAT!

 **oikawa_vbs** Also this voting poll is so immature 😒 do any of you realize how this impacts a young woman's confidence and self-esteem 🙄😪 I cannot stand by this type of behaviour I am disappointed and I vote _@emiko.suzuki97_

 **iwa_haj94** _@oikawa_vbs_ you are a shitty person. I hope you get sunburned the next time you step outside your house. I apologize on his behalf because he lacks all the braincells that a normal human has. Additionally, in this essay, I will... vote _@a.mirae_karasuno_

 **iwa_haj94** _@emiko.suzuki97_ no offence

 **emiko.suzuki97** _@iwa_haj94_ we lose some and we win some 🤷🏻♀️

 **kuni.blep** emphasis on some

 **oikawa_vbs** _@iwa_haji94_ HOW are you any better than I am? 🤔🤔 At least I have an excuse for my lack of braincells, you're always beating them out of me!

 **kuni_blep** wow he really admitted to having no braincells *screenshot*

 **oikawa_vbs** what's your excuse iwa-chan huh? 🤔🤔 Where are your braincells?

 **yutaro_kin** and he's not even gonna @ him this time *screenshot*

 **kyotanikentaro** *screenshot*

 **oikawa_vbs** _@a.mirae_karasuno_ You are beautiful too but I just bonded more with your pretty friend! I hope you don't mind ☺️

 **a.mirae_karasuno** _@oikawa_vbs_ I'm not offended, I vote _@emiko.suzuki97_ too

 **hitokachi** I think you both are the prettiest! 🥰

 **emiko.suzuki97** 🙄 okay this aint it. You both are such people pleasers that lying comes naturally 🤥 I don't believe a word that comes out of your mouths _@hitokachi @a.mirae_karasuno_

 **takit_kat** 😒My girl just yelled at me _@emiko.suzuki97_ I hope you're happy now

 **emiko.suzuki97** yeah I know _@takit_kat_ she sent me the voice recording 😝😝

 **takit_kat** you're never allowed to see her ever again. And those Puffy biscuits? Yeah, they're mine 😚

 **emiko.suzuki97** 😧 GIVE ME THE PUFFY BISCUITS DAMMIT TAKITA YOU KNOW THE FIRST YEARS BUY ALL OF THEM BEFORE THE SECOND YEARS GET THEIR LUNCH BREAK

 **shoji_monsterboy** Dude it's literally overpriced biscuits, respect your manager _@takit_kat_

 **emiko.suzuki97** SHOJI IS THE REAL ONE ☝🏻😩

 **takit_kat** still not sharing 😚 And I take my vote back

 **emiko.suzuki97** blocked

 **tetskuroo_me.me** Okay, anyone else left to vote?

**haru_hatesyou** _@a.mirae_karasuno_

**emiko.suzuki97** piss off I didn't even ask 😠

 **en.no.shit2** _@tetskuroo_me.me @heybokutohey @kiyokoshusbandsoon @noya.senpai.guardian_ @everyone who has participated you are terrible people and I'm coming for you 😤😤

 **emiko.suzuki97** _@en.no.shit2_ is a real one ☝🏻

 **shoji_monsterboy** I thought I was the real one? _@emiko.suzuki97_

 **emiko.suzuki97** there are many real ones. It depends on how I'm feeling 😞

 **akaashi_keiji** _@kageyama.t96_ thank you for not participating.

 **tetskuroo_me.me** 😕But I was the first one to vote for you? _@emiko.suzuki97_ make me a real one ☝🏻

 **heybokutohey** _@emiko.suzuki97_ YOU CANT EVEN DENY MIRAE HAS THE PRETTIEST SMILE 😊🥰🤩🤩

 **emiko.suzuki97** _@tetskuroo_me.me_ Shut up this is all your fault. I'm feeling so insecure right now it's not even funny. I'm gonna go and do something terrible now

 **kiyokoshusbandsoon** No wait I'm sorry 😖

 **noya.senpai.guardian** what are you doing? _@emiko.suzuki97_ we're joking!

 **akaashi_keiji** please don't do anything irrational _@emiko.suzuki97_

 **tetskuroo_me.me** Shit 😟 _@emiko.suzuki97_ you okay?

 **yutaro_kin** _@emiko.suzuki97_ we're just joking

 **kuni.blep** _@emiko.suzuki97_ I'm not. Do it you coward

 **emiko.suzuki97** I will _@kuni.blep_ I'm going to end my diet and eat all this chocolate 🍫 🍩🎂🍬 are you happy now?

 **kageyama.t96** _@emiko.suzuki97_ you shouldn't do that. Mirae made a meal plan for you too and if you don't follow it she'll get angry 😠

 **emiko.suzuki97** _@kageyama.t96_ Too bad

 **takit_kat** this is proof she doesn't follow the meal plans 😌

 **shoji_monsterboy** *screenshot*

 **takit_kat** Ooh good idea *screenshot*

 **a.mirae_karasuno** Maybe I should take this photo down and delete my account...

 **heybokutohey** NOOOOOOOOOOOO 🛑😫🛑😖

 **tetskuroo_me.me** NOOOOOOOO

 **shoyou_greatestdecoy** NOOOOOOO

 **kiyokoshusbandsoon** NOOOOOO

 **noya.senpai.guardian** PLZ POST LOTS MORE PHOTOS

 **kageyama.t96** If you want to it's your choice

 **kageyama.t96** but also NOOOOO

 **shoji_monsterboy** STOPPPPPP

 **a.mirae_karasuno** Can we agree both _@emiko.suzuki97_ and I are pretty?

 **akaashi_keiji** NOOOOOOOO

 **akaashi_keiji** Wait- no 🤭

 **akaashi_keiji** that was for the above question not this one you asked

 **akaashi_keiji** Yes I agree both of you are pretty

 **tetskuroo_me.me** Nice save 😂 _@akaashi_keiji_

 **heybokutohey** _@akaashi_keiji_ and you say I have bad timing 🤣🤣🤣🤣

 **akaashi_keiji** _@heybokutohey_ you literally started this I don't want to hear it from you

 **miya.noshita.ubumom** Everyone here is terrible

 **miya.noshita.ubumom** This is a beautiful picture of four friends! You are all lucky!

 **mako.shinzenmom** Such cuties!!

 **fuk_kari97** Damn we need a girls' night out soon!! All of us!!

 **akiralovesyou** You guys should have invited me and _@kageyama.t96_

 **kageyama.t96** No

 **kuni.blep** Damn and I thought I was heartless

 **yutaro_kin** Bro...

 **emiko.suzuki97** Rip 😂

 **tetskuroo_me.me** F in the chat

 **soccerovervolleyball** Pretty smile on a pretty woman 😉 But who's your cousin?

 **emiko.suzuki97** _@soccerovervolleyball_ Kindly piss off

 **soccerovervolleyball** _@emiko.suzuki97_ kindly mind your own business 😊

 **shoji_monsterboy** _@soccerovervolleyball_ Kindly jump off a cliff

 **kei_nope** should we tell Coach about this creep?

 **tadyama** I'm one step ahead of you _@kei_nope_ already told Takeda Sensei

 **tomes97** I've told my classmates about this weird boy... they promise to keep an eye out 😠

 **emiko.suzuki97** Yo this protect the manager squad is legit I feel kind of honoured 😁😁

 **takit_kat** it's mostly used for Mirae and Yachi. We rarely ever mention you

 **emiko.suzuki97** so that means you've had to protect me at some point, right?

 **shoji_monsterboy** yeah there was one time

 **takit_kat** Oh right, that weird janitor was watching you as you tripped down the hill. He laughed.

 **emiko.suzuki97** I think I'm going to block EVERYONE

 **tetskuroo_me.me** but not me because I'm your favourite person. I'm a real one☝🏻

 **kiyokoshusbandsoon** _@soccerovervolleyball_ watch your back

 **noya.senpai.guardian** _@soccerovervolleyball_ now you've done it

 **heybokutohey** 🧐🤨🧐An-chan why do you have creepy people following you?


	49. The Mountain Lion Ate It

Emiko was sitting on the curb of the sidewalk in front of her Uncle's store. It was half-past five and she was waiting for Hinata and Kageyama so the three of them could walk to morning practice. Six months into the school year and it had become part of their daily routine.

She was looking through her notebook when she heard panting. A gush of wind sent her hair flying in all directions and she made out a blur of orange.

"Hinata what the hell? Get back here!" Emiko scrambled to stuff her books into her bag and stand up. He was long gone up the hill. She sighed and turned around. Kageyama walked at a leisurely pace and nudged her.

"He thinks you're mad at him. He's avoiding you."

"Why?"

"The comments on your picture."

She shook her head, "I was just playing along with the joke."

"Oh, but Akaashi-san told me that girls get insecure when you talk about their looks."

Emiko frowned. "Not the Emiko types. Petty things like that don't bother us."

They walked alongside each other up the hill. She was focused on trying not to sound like a dying whale and wondered why she hadn't built any stamina. The answer lied in the cupcakes and chocolate she indulged in.

Kageyama snuck glances at her, trying to build the courage to ask her the one question bothering him since he saw the picture she posted. Once they had reached the top of the hill, he stopped her. 

"At the Seijoh dance," he looked away, "what did you and Kunimi do?"

Emiko rested her hands on her knees, gasping for air. "You mean Kindaichi," she huffed, "Mirae went with Kunimi."

"The picture you posted," he kicked at the ground, "What did you and him do?"

The scene replayed in her mind. Her fingers traced her cheek where his warm lips planted a chaste kiss. A shiver ran down her spine. "Stupid Yua Loves Eichii," Emiko muttered bitterly.

"The show Mirae watches?"

"She makes everyone watch it. I don't understand them at all."

Emiko did not know what to make of the kiss. As soon as Kunimi's lips touched her skin, she felt a fire burn and spread throughout her body. Her brain was not processing. It was hot and crowded in that small booth but all she could feel was her body trembling as she stared at the camera lens.

When Mirae climbed over her to get the pictures that were printed outside the booth, Emiko let out an inhumane shriek. 

"That show is dangerous," Emiko explained to Kageyama, "it makes you do things you're not supposed to. And to think she made us pose like the characters in that show, she's ridiculous."

Kunimi smirked as he explained that he was only copying a pose from the T.V. show. Emiko remembered the look on his face. She didn't point out that he wasn't looking her in the eyes as he said this.

"Promise me one thing, Tobio. You won't watch that show or any show like it. You'll start getting ideas. Stupid, stupid Yua Loves Eichii."

Kageyama frowned, replaying her words in his head and wondering if something got lost in translation.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The sensei had given out groupwork and Emiko flinched at the idea of having to work with her seatmate. They parted on not so great terms last week. The only reason Emiko hadn't used the bathroom excuse was that Hinata was part of her group. 

Akira leaned towards her as they crowded around their desks. A waft of strawberry perfume hit her nose and she gagged.

"How was training camp?" Akira asked, flashing an over the top smile. "A full week in Tokyo, I am so jealous!"

Emiko's brows furrowed and she raised the two pencils to form a cross between her and Akira. "You're supposed to be mad at me," she muttered, "you're supposed to go psycho crazy and threaten to pull my hair."

"Silly," she giggled, "why would I be mad at you?"

"Love letter, forced confession, attempted kidnapping, refusal to introduce you two, the list goes on."

"No way! I could never be mad at you, Emiko, you gave me the push I needed and even helped me after that."

She dropped the pencils and frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"Tobio-kun is messaging me," Akira squealed and reached over to grab her arm. Emiko's eyes widened as she waited to hear the sizzling of burning flesh from her touch. No such thing happened. "He told me you gave him advice on how to talk to girls and now we're texting. Thank you, Emiko!"

She choked on her breath. "Huh?"

"I mean we're not dating yet because he's so focused on volleyball and I get it because I support him. So we're taking things slow. But I'm so happy and thankful! Emiko, if you ever want to start dating let me know, I'll find you the perfect boy!"

Hinata watched the exchange with wide eyes. This new information could not be true. He refused to believe it. Kageyama told him everything, including each time a new girl confessed to him at school.

They would laugh about it and Hinata would make jokes about what it would be like if he had said yes. This often resulted in him running away as Kageyama chased after him, yelling threats and profanities.

Ever since their second year began though, and ever since Little Ukai entered their lives, Kageyama started to keep secrets from him. They were little secrets at first, nothing that he cared too much about, but these advancements in his relationships were important and Hinata felt betrayed.

Especially because he had hoped Kageyama and Emiko would start to date.

A second later Akira pushed her chair back. She was trying not to frown. "What are you, jealous?"

"Jealous?" Emiko snapped. "Of who? You?" she blew a raspberry.

Akira turned around and went to join another group.

"Good riddance," she huffed.

"Little Ukai, you aren't jealous, are you?"

Emiko frowned at Hinata. "What would I be jealous of? Tobio can text whoever he wants just like how I text whoever I want." She waved her phone for dramatic effect.

"But don't you like Kageyama?"

"Course I do. I also like you, and Takita, and Tsukishima when he's not glaring at me, and everyone else on our team."

Hinata tried to re-word what he meant, but Benjiro decided to sit in the empty seat. He turned his body so he was facing Emiko, and then tried to tip her chair backwards. Emiko retaliated by smacking his head with the pencil.

"Ouch- stop that!"

"Don't touch my chair."

"Fine, fine," he growled, keeping his hands to himself.

"Stupid soccer boy," she mumbled. "What do you want?"

"How's Mirae?"

She shared a look with Hinata. "Alive."

"Breathing," he helped.

"Healthy."

"Clean."

"You know, the usual."

"Uh-huh," he leaned closer, "and did she lose her phone?"

"What are you, a stalker?" she rolled her eyes. "No, she didn't lose her phone. Mirae is way too responsible to lose her phone. Heck, you could give her a single water molecule and she wouldn't lose it."

Benjiro frowned. "I tried texting her all week, but she never replied."

"She was busy," Hinata explained, "we were at a training camp and she had a lot of responsibilities."

"I sent three hundred and eight texts over seven days. You're telling me she couldn't reply to any one of them?"

"The mountain lion from Shinzen ate it." Emiko closed her eyes, drawing on her ancestor's powers to come up with the greatest story (lie) to save Mirae from this weird classmate of hers.

"Mountain lion?" he clearly didn't believe her. "What are mountain lions doing in Tokyo city?"

"Tokyo is on earth isn't it? Earth has mountain lions so yes, Benjiro, mountain lions can be in Tokyo city too. Heck, it was one wild time, tell him Hinata."

Hinata blinked. "Little Ukai what are you talking about?"

Emiko wanted to throttle him. He made a terrible ally. "I totally forgot! You were asleep when Mirae, Tobio, and I went on a walk. Then out of nowhere a mountain lion jumped onto our path!" She slammed her hands on the desk. "Mirae threw her phone but the lion ate it. I guess it was hungry because it wasn't satisfied. It began to crawl towards us and we were so scared. Then, from the jungle-"

"There are no jungles in Tokyo city!"

"A superhero came!"

"Woah," Hinata's eyes grew.

"The superhero was this big burly muscly beast of a man! He was ripped! Jacked! He looked like he was seven feet tall and bench-pressed boulders each morning! He had black and white spikey hair that made him camouflage like an owl in the trees! This guy could probably jump higher than a volleyball net."

Hinata could barely hold his excitement as he jumped in his chair. "I want to meet him! I will beat him!"

"He came in and defeated the mountain lion for us. Then he claimed Mirae as his and left."

Hinata gasped, "what did Kageyama do? Wasn't he there?"

"Stupid Tobio. While we were fighting for our lives he was on his phone being useless texting people that don't even matter. Can you believe it Hinata?"

Hinata scowled.

Benjiro frowned. "I call B.S. What happened to her phone?"

"I told you, the mountain lion ate it."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"I checked her location. She still has it with her."

Emiko gasped, "The mountain lion followed us."

"But Little Ukai, you said the mountain lion was killed by the superman."

Emiko felt her eye twitch. "It resurrected. Haven't you seen wildlife documentaries?"

"That makes sense."

"No it doesn't."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The school day dragged on.

The lessons were becoming more advanced and the projects and assignments were piling up. Mirae and Tsukishima fell in step as they walked towards the library during their free period. "How was the dance?" he asked her.

She looked up from her textbook, quickly separating her thoughts. "It was fun! We met some alumni that I heard you guys play against last year."

"Oh yeah?'

"Oikawa and Iwaizumi."

"Yeah, I remember them."

"Iwaizumi's going to study abroad in America. And Oikawa said he's training in Argentina. I couldn't imagine going so far."

He held the door open for her as they entered the library. They found an empty table and began to unpack their homework.

Mirae had three textbooks standing upright as a shield in front of her. It was her small precaution to hide from a certain stalker from Emiko's class. She dove her head down and began to study.

Tsukishima could see her over the textbooks and wondered if this little barrier really kept the soccer boy away.

He tried to study as well but she was distracting him. Not intentionally, but just having her sit across from him in the silent room made it so.

"You've gotten pretty close with the boys from Aoba Johsai."

Grey eyes glanced up. Tsukishima noticed the flush on her cheeks.

"Yeah."

"Are you going to reveal their game plan secrets?" he urged. "Or is it the other way around?"

Mirae's shoulders tensed at his comment. She sat up, dropping her pen on the table. Her expression darkened as her brows furrowed over stormy grey eyes. "So, you found out?"

Tsukishima raised an eyebrow. "Which one is it, if you don't mind me asking?"

She held her breath. "What?"

"You don't have to tell me. I was just curious."

"Wait, what are we talking about?"

"What do you think we're talking about?"

She pouted, cocking her head to the side. "You need to stop answering my questions with questions of your own."

"Fine." He looked away. "Is it Kindaichi or Kunimi?"

Mirae let go of a breath she didn't know she was holding. She was close to slipping up. She was close to telling Tsukishima about her past, under the assumption that he had already found out.

"I don't know what you're asking?"

He rolled his eyes. "You like one of them, right? Which one is it?"

She felt her cheeks blush under his glaring eyes. Mirae reached for her pen and tried to return to the paper in front of her.

"We're just friends."

"Do friends sleep on each other's laps and have movie nights once a week?"

Her mouth ran dry. "How do you know about that?"

"I have Kindaichi on Snapchat." He gestured to his phone.

"Oh no."

"So, its him?"

"Is it bad if it is?" she muttered.

Tsukishima felt his chest tighten. A bitter taste ran through his mouth as he stared at her blushing face. Why wouldn't she meet his eyes?

"Thought we agreed to stop answering questions with questions," he scoffed.

"Oops?"

Silence, then, "Starting tomorrow, I'll be staying in class during our free period to study."

"But the library is quieter," she pouted. "I can't study in our class."

Tsukishima felt like he had to leave the room that second. "Without you," he clarified.

"What? Why?"

"I can't focus when I'm with you."

"Oh," she stuttered. Her eyes glanced down and she quickly collected her books. "Sorry."

He was sorry too. Tsukishima had no choice but to remove himself from her life as much as possible. She had already decided on who she liked, and he could see why too.

Kindaichi probably didn't intimidate her like he did.

Kindaichi probably didn't provoke her like he did.

Kindaichi definitely made her smile more than he ever could.

He watched her leave the library, the doors closing behind her. He clenched his fists and closed his eyes. He recalled his conversation with Kuroo and Akaashi just one week ago.

"So, Tsukki, a little birdy told me you've got a crush on a pretty manager?" Kuroo smirked.

"Really?" Akaashi asked, surprise leaking into his voice.

"Who told you that?"

Kuroo leaned against him and flashed his teeth. "You're worrying about the wrong thing here."

"I don't have a crush on Mirae."

"Who said anything about Mirae? Kuroo-san just said a manager."

Tsukishima cursed under his breath.

"Well, when are you going to pull your move?"

"I'm not."

"What?" Kuroo stood up straighter and frowned. "Why not?"

"We're too different, it wouldn't work."

"How would you know that?"

"The second day I met her, I made her cry. She didn't look me in the eyes for a week."

Kuroo and Akaashi shared a look.

"Damn, Tsukki, what'd you do? Tell her she smelled or something?"

"I highly doubt that," Akaashi furrowed his brows, "Mirae doesn't seem like the type of girl who looks for confrontation and neither do you."

"We're incompatible," he sighed and closed his eyes. "She's looking for someone easy, someone..."

Kuroo gestured with his hands, "Someone..?"

"Someone who isn't me."

Tsukishima was just a 6'3 high school student with above average grades and a mean attitude.

"Give yourself some credit, Tsukki. You're not that bad."

"I am for her."

"You should talk to her," Akaashi reasoned. "Maybe she thinks differently."

"I'd rather not get outwardly rejected and make it awkward for the both of us. She's our manager, I don't want our team suffering because of a little crush."

It was a stupid crush; he had told himself, an attraction.

She had said it herself that very first week. She had a pretty face and a nice body. That was the only reason why he was interested.

So why did it hurt to see her smiling at someone else?

Mirae was so distracted by her thoughts that she nearly walked into Emiko as she rounded the corner.

"Watch where you're- Oh hey," Emiko smiled, "I was just coming to find you."

"You're supposed to be in class," she frowned. "Do I have to walk you there?"

"It's so boring in class. Plus, I needed to get my daily steps in."

"Daily steps? Emiko you threaten Kageyama into giving you a piggyback rides up the hill to school."

"You have no proof!"

"Hinata literally has videos of you ripping his hair out of his scalp as he threatens to throw you off his back. He sends those to our groupchat."

"Groupchat?" Emiko's ears perked up. She began to chase Mirae down the hall. "There's a groupchat? Wait, Mirae, hold up, there's a groupchat?" 


	50. Kidnapping is Plan B

It was the second day of the Miyagi Under 11 Volleyball Tournament. 

Players from middle schools all around the city whose teams had made it past the first round were participating. Mirae and Emiko walked into the gymnasium and pushed past the crowds to find seats at the bleachers. 

"Even among these kids, I'm the shortest," Emiko huffed. She glared left and right.

"Want to know what's funny? They haven't hit their growth spurts yet."

"Now that's just creepy. By the way, how did you hear about this tournament?"

"I saw a flyer at the youth Volleyball Camp I volunteer at. I figured we could do some recruiting since some of these kids are going to high school next year." 

The two walked up the stairs towards the bleachers. They passed the mothers cradling wailing toddlers and overhyped fathers clapping balloons. Finding an area further from the cheers, they leaned over the railings and watched the court. There were currently two games being played.

"We should have brought flyers."

"You want to hand out flyers to everyone, advertising that they should come to Karasuno?"

"Well when you put it that way."

Mirae laughed and shook her head. "Look, Emiko, you can't throw the dice in and hope that you get lucky. It'd be better for our team to get three or four really, really good volleyball players than it is to get a dozen amateurs."

The girls watched the games on the court. They were looking for players with exceptional receiving skills or spikers with raw power. Though they found some talent, it wasn't until one of the final games of the day that the special someone came.

The boy reminded them of a well trained and slightly taller Hinata. He dove for the receives like a libero would. He jumped at every opportunity to attack, whether he was able to spike or was used as a decoy. He was trained in read blocking.

And his smiling face melted their hearts.

"Let's kidnap him," Emiko offered. She held onto the back of Mirae's shirt as they pushed their way through the halls to enter the court.

"That can be plan B."

"Oh? And what's plan A?"

"To talk to him like normal people do."

The boy was standing with his teammates at the left side of the gym, smiling over their victory. They would be moving on to the next round.

He was as tall as 'Tome. His dark brown hair stuck to his forehead with sweat. He glanced over, his brown eyes widening when he saw the two girls. Nearly tripping over his feet, he stumbled in front of Mirae.

"Oh wow- you're- what? What are you doing here?" he blushed.

Mirae stepped back and pointed to herself. "You know me?"

"Yeah!" he choked out, "You're Mirae Ando, dubbed one of the strongest and smartest setters from junior high school! You're an inspiration to me and my older sister- we saw you play a couple years ago at a tournament. I remember watching you and thinking 'damn, I want a setter like her on my team!'"

Her stare softened. "That's very sweet of you to say."

"Sorry- I should introduce myself." He pushed his bangs up. "I'm Eito Nakamura. Wing Spiker. Third year at Shiratorizawa Middle School."

"It's a pleasure to meet you. This is my friend, Emiko Suzuki."

"We're here to kidnap you," Emiko declared. Mirae elbowed her. "Ouch- I mean, we're here to talk to you."

"To me?"

"We're managers of the Karasuno Boys' volleyball team."

His eyes lit up. "Wow, they made it to nationals last year. Yeah I saw them play against both Aoba Johsai and Shiratorizawa high school, they were amazing!"

"You should come to Karasuno next year," Emiko told him, "or we'll kidnap you."

"What she means is you should consider Karasuno for next year. We may have a smaller team but that means the training and practice are always tailored to individual needs. You'll also be more likely to play in games."

Eito smiled, scratching the back of his neck. "I was actually thinking of going to Shiratorizawa."

"We have to kidnap you then."

Emiko rolled up her sleeves. Just as she prepared to tackle him, Mirae pulled to her the side. "Do you mind talking to that third-year setter from Kitagawa first? I'll talk to Eito."

Emiko held her hand up in a salute. "Consider him recruited."

She crossed the gym floor and Mirae turned back to Eito.

"High School applications are due next month, right?"

"Yeah. Though, recommendations and interviews have already started. I met with the Coach from Shiratorizawa two days ago."

"If you'd like, you can meet our Coach and some of our team players. We'd really love to have you on our team."

"Would you- would you still be there?"

"As manager?" she asked. "Of course. I'm still only in my second year."

"Could I- maybe- um- could I have your phone number?" his face flushed red. "In case I have any questions about joining Karasuno."

Mirae beamed.

Emiko dropped on the bench beside the boy wearing Kitagawa's team captain jersey. "'Sup my guy."

He turned his head and eyed her wearily. "Hi?"

"I'm here to kidnap you."

"What?"

"Kidding, kidding," she waved her hand, "what I'm not kidding about is Karasuno. You should come and join our team next year."

"Karasuno?"

"Yep, the Karasuno Crows. The same school who defeated Aoba Johsai, Shiratorizawa, and Inarizaki last year."

"The same school who lost to Date Tech this year?" he smirked.

Emiko frowned, "Touché. Don't be misled though, we're going to tear them down this time."

The boy shrugged his shoulders. "Thanks for the offer but I got a recommendation from Aoba Johsai. I've met the players and the Coach, they're nice."

"Aoba Johsai," Emiko made a face then shook her head, "you won't like it there, trust me. They're always so serious and have no fun whatsoever."

"Being serious isn't a bad thing."

"Trust me it's terrible." She rolled her eyes. "Not to mention Aoba Johsai doesn't have managers. If they fill up their bench quickly, which they will, you'll be stuck bringing water bottles and washing jerseys."

"They do recruit a lot of players," he bit his lip. "Ten of my buddies got recommendations."

"Exactly! Karasuno is the best. We have three managers who praise you all day, who give you massages, who bring you snacks and treats too."

"Are you trying to bribe me?"

"Maybe. Is it working?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "You're definitely getting me to think about it."

Emiko grinned. "So, tell me, what are you looking for in a school?"

"It's not really the school I'm interested in more so the people I'll be playing with. I want to play on the court, not be benched. I want wing spikers who can push through any obstacle and get us points, middle blockers who can do insane fast attacks, and a reliable libero."

"You should come to one of our games dude. Our team is crazy good. We've got an aggressive ace who fights through any block, our fast attacks leave our opponents in disarray, and our libero-well not to brag but he picks up almost all of the blocked balls. He's there one second and gone the next."

"Still, don't you guys have a setter? I'll be benched for the first year."

"Yeah, his name's Tobio. He became the official setter his first year because he's that talented. Still, you won't be benched. That's the thing about our Coach; he says that the best defence is a good offence. You should see the type of attack patterns he uses with two or three setters on the court at once."

The boy's eyes widened and a look of hunger crossed his face. "Karasuno beat Shiratorizawa last year. The score was 3 to 2, right?"

Emiko crossed her arms over her chest. "Seems like you've got a bit of a rivalry against Shiratorizawa, huh?"

He clenched his jaw. "My team hasn't been able to win a game against them. That's why I want to go to Aoba Johsai. We're it's feeder school so I'll have another three years to beat them."

"Seijoh hasn't won a game against Shiratorizawa yet. If that's your goal, Karasuno's your best bet. The inter-highs are coming up, you should come and watch one of our games."

He seemed to be deep in thought. "Which game should I come to?"

"Whichever one best fits your schedule." She pulled out her phone and opened Instagram. "What's your username? You can find our information about upcoming games on our page."

Emiko followed his account. She showed him pictures of their recent lineup and then patted his shoulder. "I should get going now. See you at a game, okay?"

He looked up from his phone and nodded. "I'm Yudai Ren by the way."

"Emiko Ukai." She threw a peace sign and walked away.

After a half hour, Emiko spotted a vending machine now that the crowd was smaller. She ran and pressed her face against the glass.

"Emiko that's gross get your face away from there. You'll get pimples."

"Can't get what I already have."

"What?"

"What?"

She shoved the change into the slot and tapped the buttons. She reached down and grabbed the box of biscuits.

"So like, you and Eito seemed to be getting along quite nicely." She ripped the packet open and stuffed the biscuits into her mouth. "I don't think we'll have to kidnap him."

"Don't talk with your mouth full, that gross," she chided. They began to walk around the gymnasium. "It's weird, I never thought I'd have fans. Rina did, but me?"

"What's so hard to believe about that? You're good too."

"You haven't seen me play."

"True, but still. Whatever, it came in handy." As they walked past a trashcan, Emiko threw out the half-finished biscuits. "Gross, I'm never buying those again."

"Do you have the money to be wasting on vending machine food you always hate?"

"It's not my fault these companies can't cook for the life of them. I wonder if their investors know about this?"

"Write them an angry letter."

"No, I'll do one better. I'll run them out of Japan. Out of Asia. Out of Europe. No, I'll run them out of business! I'll create the best quality of best tasting vending machines snacks and- _Oof_."

Emiko walked straight into a man's chest. She stumbled backwards, raising her fists until she looked up. The man looked like the professionals her parents hung out with. He was in an ironed business suit, a white handkerchief sticking out of his front pocket, his grey hair greased to the side.

"'Sup?"

He laughed. "Hello girls."

Mirae pulled Emiko back by the collar of her shirt. "You're a walking embarrassment." She bowed down and pushed Emiko to bow as well. "I am so sorry, Mr."

"Don't worry about it was an accident." He eyed them curiously and read the labelling on their jackets. "You girls go to Karasuno High school?"

They nodded their heads. 

"My name is Mr. Watanabe. I'm a representative from Japan's Youth Volleyball Association."

Mirae's eyes widened. "Whoa."

Emiko rolled her eyes. "Knew it. Fancy suit for a fancy dude." 

Mirae elbowed her and took the reins of the conversation. "It's nice to meet you. My name is Mirae and this is Emiko."

"Likewise. Are you here cheering for siblings?"

"Nope," Emiko answered. "Apparently one is enough for my parents. Mirae and I are managers for the boys' volleyball team at Karasuno High School."

"We came to talk to some of the students who'll be attending high school next year, hoping they'd join our team."

"Recruiting the best, I see," he laughed. "How do you like being managers?"

"It's great," Emiko grinned. "My Uncle's the Coach but he's pretty useless so we do most of the work."

"Coach Ukai is a professional and highly intelligent coach, Emiko. You are unnecessarily biased because he's your Uncle and you strongly dislike the fact that he won't let you bring snacks into the gym."

"Potato, _Potato_ ," she dismissed. "Say, Mr. Watanabe, do you want to see our Instagram? I'm really proud of it." Emiko pulled out her phone and shoved it in his face. "I've only posted, like, twenty pictures. It's a pretty new account that I created this year."

Mr. Watanabe took the phone from her and scrolled through the account. "You just created the page and it already has 8K followers?"

"Well, I always post trivia questions and voting polls on the story for our viewers. Plus I record some of the funny shenanigans our boys get into during practice. Everyone seems to love those."

Mirae frowned. "Ennoshita is the exception. He says the way most of our boys act is immature and embarrassing. Emiko you should probably take down that picture of Tanaka and Hinata hanging from the basketball nets."

Mr. Watanabe stifled a laugh as he handed back her phone. He had caught sight of Karasuno's managers during the games. Throughout the day they were analyzing different plays and taking notes in a book. They were socializing with players.

Their actions alone made them stick out among everyone at the tournament. 

Emiko pointed to Mirae. "She helps with their training and practice because she used to be a setter. She's also a bit of a health freak."

"Nutritionist in training," Mirae snapped. "Our boys eat a lot of candy and ice cream without really thinking about it. So, I create meal plans for them. That way they have the energy they need for practice."

"Basically, she's the mom of the group and I'm the super cool uncle."

Mr. Watanabe laughed. "It's refreshing to see young people so involved and active with their school clubs. I have to get going now, but I'll be sure to watch Karasuno at the Spring Inter Highs. Good luck girls." 


	51. The Monster Bulldozer 3000

After running around trying to control nine teenagers, Mirae had come to the inevitable conclusion that she was never going to have children.

"Snack," Takita poked her side.

Shoji rested his chin on her shoulder and started whining in her ear. What did he want? He never said.

She whipped her head from side to side. On one end of the gym, Yaotome had made friends with their opponents' libero and was neglecting his warm-up stretches. On the other end of the gym, Tanaka and Nishinoya were boasting about how they were going to try a new move in the middle of the game.

Hinata was in the process of running towards the net and trying to jump over it as Tsukishima and Tadashi egged him on.

Worst of all was Kageyama who was glaring at everyone around him. He wasn't feeling his best today. Apparently, he was tricked into drinking an energy drink which made his fingers twitch and now his setting was off.

"You guys are going to eat them alive!" Emiko cackled from the seats above the gym. She was leaning over the railing, waving her hands frantically and ignoring Ukai's threats.

"There's one more," Mirae whispered in horror.

Karasuno had qualified for the spring tournament and today was the beginning of their journey to reach nationals. Their first game was against Kakugawa High.

"You don't look so good," Ennoshita said as he peeled Shoji off of her. "I'm sure Yachi wouldn't mind staying on the court."

"I'm fine," she hesitated, "did you stretch your neck, Captain? You could pull a muscle when spiking and that-"

Ennoshita laughed as he assured her he did. "Don't worry, Mirae, we're all going to be fine. We practiced for this, remember?"

"Right."

"We have a few minutes before our games starts," he looked to the side, "do you mind practicing receives with Hinata? Kageyama is already agitated as it is and I don't want them fighting."

Mirae nodded and stopped Hinata before he had a chance to run at the net again.

"Receives?"

He grinned and squatted. They practiced back and forth, a small rally. Then, Kakugawa's number 8 stepped onto the court.

"Is that him?"

Hinata held the volleyball and turned to see who she was looking at. His eyes widened and he screamed the boy's name before waving his hands. "Hyakuzawa, yeah, that's him."

"He doesn't seem like much of a threat."

Tsukishima snorted. "Says the girl a full foot shorter than him."

"Are you saying I don't seem like much of a threat?"

He narrowed his eyes and chose to walk away.

It had been two weeks since Tsukishima had stopped spending free period with her at the library. The first few days it had been awkward because they sat beside each other in class. He had admitted his feelings for her just as she admitted her feelings about Kindaichi.

The uneasiness did not last.

Mirae often made sarcastic comments under her breath when a classmate was acting particularly stupid. Tsukishima could not help but snort and try not to laugh. 

He would lightly nudge her and show her a picture someone sent to their group chat of someone (it was almost always Emiko) being stupid and both would roll their eyes and scoff.

She seemed to have forgiven him for wanting space so suddenly. He was still wrestling his feelings.

"We played him in last year's spring tournaments" Hinata explained. "Hyakuzawa had just started playing volleyball. But if he can get a high set, he can get it past all the blockers."

Mirae handed him his water bottle and stared across the gym where their opponents were huddled. "He might give us some trouble. Just remember, you have to do plated blocks, receive, and counter with an attack of your own."

"That's the plan," Kageyama nodded. He yanked the volleyball from Hinata's hands and glared. "Your overhand receives are garbage. If you mess up, I'm clobbering you."

The referee blew his whistle.

**Kageyama Nishinoya/ Hinata Tanaka**

**Ennoshita Tsukishima Shoji**

Karasuno would be the first to serve. Kageyama hit the ball a few times while he waited for the referee to announce the start of the game. He gripped the volleyball, glancing up at the stands when the whistle blew. He served with extreme force straight at the libero.

Kakugawa's libero bumped the ball to their setter who tried to execute a quick attack. Tsukishima and Shoji jumped for a block.

"One touch!"

"Kageyama!"

"Got it!"

Kageyama set the ball to Tsukishima who hit the ball on Kakugawa's side of the court.

"That's our setter for you," Ukai smirked, "they wanted to hit us with a fast attack and he responds with one from ours."

"Now we wait for Hinata to get to the front," Takeda added.

**21:25**

"Hyakuzawa! Hey Hyakuzawa, your spikes have gotten so good!" Hinata exclaimed, grabbing onto the net for support. He ignored the sharp glares from their opponents and the confused _what are you doing_ frowns of his own teammates.

"Uh, thanks Hinata."

"You're so awesome! You've been practicing, right? Your line shot was really good!"

Mirae facepalmed. She ran towards him and began to pull him away. He struggled to fit in one more compliment before she had successfully dragged him to the bench where he could sit down.

"Drink," she ordered, and she pushed his water bottle in his hands.

"Hyakuzawa's gotten so good! I didn't know he could do line shots."

"You talk too much," Tsukishima frowned.

Water dripped down his chin and onto his jersey. "I want to practice with him. I want to spike against his blocks."

"Think that garbage on your own time, dumbass," Kageyama snapped. He was glaring at Hinata from between his bangs. "None of your spikes have landed."

"Maybe because your sets are dropping- Oh no."

Mirae launched herself between them, grabbing Kageyama's fist in one hand and pushing at his shoulder with her other hand. She could hear Emiko screaming at them from the bleachers and judging by his expression, Kageyama could too.

He scoffed and turned around.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it."

"It's fine," Mirae assured Hinata. "I'll tall to him."

Kageyama had decided to stand the farthest away, squeezing the water bottle to the point where it was folding in half.

"I'm so stupid."

"What's wrong?" she pried the bottle from his hands. They were still shaking.

"I overheard Emiko talking-"

"This already sounds bad."

"- she said energy drinks help her get through the day when she's been up all night. She left the drink in her bag and walked away. I wasn't able to sleep last night so I drank it and now I can't focus."

"This isn't the Monster Bulldozer 3000 drink, is it?" Mirae frowned. 

"It is."

She glowered at the stands where Emiko was screaming again. She caught her stare and shrank in her seat.

"Those drinks have enough caffeine to knock out an elephant." She sighed, "the only thing you can do is take a deep breath and let muscle memory work for you. The caffeine won't disappear from your system, you'll feel its effects for twelve or so hours. You'll feel drained afterwards. I'm sorry Kageyama."

"It's not your fault," he mumbled.

"Hinata doesn't mean what he said, you know?"

"I know. The same way I nitpick him on every little thing, he nitpicks on me. It's why we're teammates." He glanced up, the tension and worry lines fading from his face. "I think Coach wants to see us before the next set."

"We're going to start with Tadashi as pinch server this time," Coach told the team. "you boys have been practicing your serve and blocks, right? Lets him them early in the game while they're still reeling from our jump serves. As I thought, that 6'7 spiker of theirs is still pretty bad at receives."

With Tadashi serving, Kageyama was in the front row with Tsukishima and Tanaka. The referee blew the whistle and Tadashi's eyes focused on his target.

His first jump float was directed at Hyakuzawa. It bounced off his forearm and out of bounds.

**1:0**

He aimed the second jump float in the same place. Before Hyakuzawa had a chance to move, the ball dropped in front of him.

**2:0**

Tadashi's next three serves ruined Kakugawa's formation. With Tanaka, Kageyama, and Tsukishima in the front, they were able to completely block the spikes.

**5:0**

"Jump floats are terrifying," Mirae grinned as Tadashi prepared for his sixth serve. 

He threw the ball in the air, approached it with a jump and hit it with almost no spin. It would have been another service ace but this time when the libero fumbled the receive, Hyakuzawa reached out and bumped the ball high in the air. Their wing spiker came for the spike.

"One touch!"

"Tadashi, yours!"

"Mine! - Sorry, cover!"

"Got it," Kageyama yelled. "Tanaka!"

Tanaka ran in, jumping for a cross court spike but the last second he turned his body and hit a straight.

**6:0**

Kakugawa was finally able to put a stop to Tadashi when their own spiker hit a cross court with a great deal of force.

**6:1**

"Great job!" Takeda Sensei praised.

He smiled in thanks, his heart swelling with pride as he walked towards Kinoshita, Narita, and the first years.

"How long did you say it took to learn that serve?" 'Tome asked.

"Six months. Though, these serves that I do now took a year to perfect."

"Kinnoshita-san, you can do jump floats too, right?" 

"Yeah, but they're nowhere as near as good as Tadashi's."

**18:25**

The boys grinned as they wiped the sweat off their faces and walked off the court. They held a comfortable lead all throughout and now moved on to the best 16 in Miyagi. 

Takeda Sensei and Coach Ukai congratulated them and they began to leave the gym. When they looked back to the bench, they noticed that Mirae was staring at the manager notebook. Her brows were furrowed.

"Mirae," Coach Ukai called, "are you coming?"

She blinked. "Yeah."

Tsukishima hung back. As the team moved forward to rest elsewhere, he stayed with Mirae.

"I've been thinking about what you've said," she bit her lip. "About Hinata and Takita and the middle blocker position."

"What about it?"

"We would have lost this game today."

Tsukishima's brows shot up. He was quiet for a minute before probing at her words. "What makes you say that?"

"Kageyama's sets were not the best. You guys had to do a lot of covering. If, and this is the thing that's been bothering me, but if that 6'7 Hyakuzawa was a middle blocker instead of a wing spiker, if he dedicated his time training on blocks, we would have lost today. Karasuno would have lost."

"Well, he is 6'7."

"As much as I appreciate and acknowledge Hinata's talents, the middle blocker position is one for height. Takita is one of the tallest on our team and I think we need to seriously consider having him on the court."

"Don't let the King hear you say that."

"The thing is," she glanced a look at Kageyama. He was glaring at Emiko and swatting her hands away as she tried to fix his bangs. "I think Kageyama's realized it too."


	52. Hinata and Emiko's Shank Collection

Mirae yanked Emiko away from the vending machines. She ignored her protests and demands to see a manager.

"The game's started. We have to find seats."

"It ate my money!" she tried to dig her feet into the ground but Mirae possessed superhuman strength and effortlessly dragged her by the arm.

"Will you stop it. You never finish those snacks anyway."

"It still ate my money."

They moved in between rows and found a pair of seats by the front. They sat down. Before Emiko had a chance to say or do anything else to embarrass herself further, Mirae dug into her bag and dropped a pack of cheese crackers in her lap.

Emiko ripped the packet open and shoved a handful in her mouth. The referee blew the whistle for the first set and Karasuno stood in formation to receive.

Hinata dug up the serve. Kageyama received it from the left side of the court and set to Tanaka. The girls cheered when he slammed a straight spike that barely grazed the white line.

"Go Tanaka, go!" Emiko cackled. "He's unstoppable, our Ace!"

Mirae couldn't stop herself from snorting. "They're really going to do it."

"Do what?"

Someone dropped in the seat on Emiko's left and chose to answer instead. "They're going to tighten their blocks against his line shots but that's going to open up the opportunities for a cross court."

At that second, Kageyama set the ball to Tanaka again. True to the stranger's predictions, the blockers tightened the line shot allowing for a cross-court spike to whip through.

"They're so predictable," Mirae threw her head back and laughed.

"Oh," Emiko's eyes widened, "hey, it's you. 'Sup my dude?"

"Hi."

"Mirae, this is Yudai Ren the third year setter from Kitagawa First. Yudai this is Mirae Ando volleyball manager and ex-star setter."

"I'm sorry for this walking and talking embarrassment. Unfortunately, I ran out of duck tape so we're stuck with her as she is."

"Rude," Emiko scoffed.

"Yes, you are," she retorted. Mirae leaned over and noticed the four point gap- five-point gap lead that Karasuno had pulled. She then turned to Yudai. "Decided on a school yet?"

"No," he answered the exact moment Emiko sang "Karasuno."

"No," he repeated, shooting her a glare. "I just came to watch today."

"That's good," Mirae smiled at him. "At the end of the day, it's your choice. It'll be your team for the next three years. Take it from me and don't choose until you know for certain."

"Bruh," Emiko rolled her eyes, "he most definitely will come to Karasuno, because if he doesn't, then I will force him to. One way or another you're ours."

A look of fear crossed the boy's face. Mirae smacked Emiko.

"As much as we would love to have you at Karasuno, no one is going to force you to do anything. Especially not an eccentric shorty who has dried crackers stuck to the side of her mouth."

Emiko blew a raspberry and wiped her lips with her sleeve. "Yeah and us managers aren't that bad either. Sure, maybe this one here is a little psychotic with her nutritional logs," she dodged Mirae's hands this time, "but Yachi and I are pretty chill."

Yudai leaned over to get a better look at the court. "Is that Yachi?"

"Yeah. We take turns on the court, although Emiko has been skipping the bench quite a lot."

"How am I supposed to be the cheer squad if I'm on the bench?" she huffed. "Plus, I need to do something epic for my first debut on the bench. I haven't come up with the epic thing yet so I can't go on."

"Your Uncle will kill you."

Emiko shrugged. "So, future Karasuno student, do you have any questions about the team?"

He directed his questions mostly to Mirae, both leaning over Emiko to talk to each other. It was frustrating for Emiko to see two people get along so well when, without her, they wouldn't even know each other.

Yudai turned his attention back to the game just in time to see Kageyama do a setter dump. His eyes widened and he leaned forward. "He just- Wow! That was perfect. The other side couldn't have anticipated it at all."

Mirae agreed. "Kageyama's a super offensive setter."

"His technique was amazing. I've been trying to become more of an offensive player myself."

"It's good to play hard-ball and Kageyama knows exactly where to hit so the other team becomes wary of us."

"Before you know it, the other team is second guessing all the plays."

"And Karasuno has the upper hand," Mirae finished. 

Emiko scrunched up her nose as she eyed them. "You both need to stop making that face. It looks like you're in love with him."

"I need to ask him about that setter dump." Yudai rested his chin on his hands.

"I'm sure he'd be more than willing to answer any of your questions after the game. I can introduce you if you'd like."

Yudai's eyes widened. "You would?"

"Of course," Mirae smiled. "Plus, you might not have heard but Kageyama was a candidate for the Japan Youth Camp last year. So you already know the advice he gives will be accurate."

"Hello, this is why you should come to Karasuno!" Emiko leaned forward admiring a save from Nishinoya. "That's the libero I told you about before. He's a third year so he'll be gone when you come in but he's currently training number 10. And let me tell you, 'Tome is one hell of a libero right now. You'll like him, he was a setter before switching positions."

"Why is he a libero?"

"He said something about getting bored with only setting."

Mirae and Yudai frowned.

"Oh, get over it. All you setters are the same."

"Competitive?" Yudai tilted his head.

Mirae shrugged. "We're strategic leaders."

"Prideful," Emiko grumbled, "so prideful that it could be the premise of a horror movie."

"Don't use big words Emiko you'll hurt yourself."

Yudai stifled a laugh. "Wow," his eyes shined as he watched Hinata execute a quick attack. "Number seven is amazing. I'd love to toss to him."

"Hinata's got that affect on everyone."

The corners of his lips lifted. "Karasuno doesn't sound so bad now."

Emiko pulled out her phone and ordered the other two to smile for a picture. "I'm sending this to Kindaichi and Kunimi. Lol we just stole their setter."

Mirae frowned, "Did you just _lol_ out loud."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Yudai asked more questions and Mirae tried her best to answer them without Emiko scaring him off. The first set ended in favour of Karasuno and Yudai decided to watch the Seijoh game over on court D. He exchanged phone numbers with Mirae and promised to reach out in case he had any other questions.

When Mirae turned back to sit down, she noticed Emiko was trying to hide in her seat.

"It's here."

"Are you seeing things? Are you hallucinating? Should we take you to a mental asylum?"

Emiko pulled her down. "Akira is here again."

"I thought we sorted out that little problem."

"We did but now every time I see her I want to rip her face off and honestly that type of violence doesn't suit me. Uncle Keishin, sure, but me?" she blew a raspberry. "I've heard that cafeteria food in prisons are terrible, I'd never survive."

"You're thinking about the wrong consequences," Mirae rolled her eyes. "What happened?"

"Kageyama and Akira have been texting."

"And you care?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Of course I freaking care! According to Ms. Strawberry blonde, I'm the one to thank for setting them up and offering him advice on how to talk to her. Mirae, I must be losing my mind because I would never do that."

"Well, why wouldn't you?"

"Because," she huffed.

"Because..?"

"Okay I don't have an answer but do I need one? Akira is terrible."

Mirae narrowed her eyes. "You need to have an answer."

"No."

"Akira is annoying. She doesn't take a hint and her bubbly attitude can get suffocating to those around her. But she isn't bad, she doesn't want to hurt anyone. If she's shooting her shot with Kageyama, and he's responding to her, why are you getting so upset?"

"Because!"

"Because..?" her eyes widened. "Oh God. You're jealous."

"I am not. Tobio is a weird person I would never be jealous."

"So why are you getting defensive over someone weird? If you weren't jealous, the idea of him and Akira wouldn't make you react like this. Let me ask you a question. What would you do if he kissed Akira after this game."

"I'd shank her," Emiko blurted, venom dripping from her voice. Her eyes widened as she slapped her hands over her mouth.

"You have a crush on Kageyama."

"Oh my God," she shuddered, "I have a crush on Tobio."

Mirae's face paled. She dropped her head between her knees. "Yua and Eichii's love triangle arch doesn't start until next season and that season doesn't start until next month. I don't know what to do."

"Mirae," Emiko shook her violently, "what do I do? Oh God what do I do?"

"You can't be in a love triangle! Yua Loves Eichii hasn't prepared me for this."

Emiko grabbed her face and pulled her away. "What love triangle? What are you talking about?"

"You also like Kunimi."

"What?" Emiko screamed. "What does Kunimi have to do with this?"

"If Kuroo-"

"What does that idiot have to do with anything?"

"It's a hypothetical, _if_ _,_ I'm trying to help you," she smacked her. "If Kuroo kissed your cheek out of the blue, what would you do?"

A dark presence overcame Emiko. Her eyes burned red. "I would chase him to the ends of the earth and sacrifice him to the volcano Gods. I'd chop him up into little pieces and feed him to piranhas. Then, I'd chop my own cheek off. No amount of face wash or sanitizer could clean me."

Mirae shifted away. "Okay, so why didn't you do that when Kunimi kissed you at the Seijoh dance?"

"Because..!"

"Because..?"

"I don't know, just because!"

"You blushed like a school girl and ran away. You wouldn't look him in the eyes, heck, you couldn't give him a sarcastic reply let alone talk to him without stuttering."

Emiko felt as though someone had stabbed her from behind. "I'm going to be sick," she coughed. "Quick, do you have rat poison in your bag? Or sesame seeds, I'm deathly allergic so just two can finish me off quick."

Mirae dropped her head and murmured, "Yua Loves Eichii hasn't prepared me for this."

"What do I do?"

She shut her eyes and took a deep breath. She needed to clear her head, she had to help her friend.

She turned to face Emiko, ignoring the referee's whistle announcing the start of the second set.

"You can't like Kageyama."

"What?"

"You're his manager," she explained in a whisper, "it would be inappropriate."

"But Tadashi and Yachi-"

"Are not together. They are close friends but they are not together."

Emiko nodded in understanding. She clenched her hand into a fist and beat her chest. "Damn useless feelings."

"Stop that."

"We need to get rid of this jealousy I feel. I won't be able to hold myself back the next time Akira mentions him."

"Emiko," Mirae warned. 

"I can't help it, okay? I've already started a collection of the best sticks to use as a shank. Hinata has been helping me find them on our walks to school. He's an accomplice to this, Mirae. If I go down for murder, so will Hinata- Oh God, what did I drag him into?"

"I'll talk to Kageyama," Mirae assured her. "If he likes Akira, then you need to back off."

"She should back off."

"You should back off," Mirae smacked her before she had a chance to stand up and scream. "If they like each other, you need to back off. Focus your emotions on Kunimi instead. There's no other girl involved with him so there isn't a love triangle we have to worry about."

"Fine," Emiko huffed. "What if he doesn't like her though?"

"If he doesn't, I'll eliminate Akira. No more love triangle equals no more jealousy." 

"And I won't have the urge to shank her," Emiko's eyes lit up. "You're a genius, Mirae, I could kiss you."

"I do not want your saliva anywhere near me," she cringed and moved a seat away. "Also, I'm pretty sure you'll want to shank Akira no matter what."

Emiko tilted her head. Then, she nodded. 


	53. Mama Mirae To The Rescue

He opened the front door to see Mirae shuffling from one foot onto the other.

"Hey," she timidly waved, "I have something I needed to talk to you about. You have a minute?"

Kageyama asked her to come inside but she politely declined. They chose instead to sit on the porch outside.

Mirae crossed her legs and began fiddling with her fingers. Kageyama knew that was a sign that something was bothering her.

"What's wrong?"

She glanced up. Worry lines were creasing her forehead and dark circles were formed under her eyes. She sighed.

"I don't know how to say this so I'll just have to be blunt. Are you dating Akira?"

"No," he fell backwards, scrambling. "No. No way."

"But you're talking to her, aren't you?"

"I sometimes text her."

"What do you talk to her about?"

He shrugged. "Nothing." He reached into his pocket and flipped his phone. He then showed her the series of text messages between them. Akira would send almost ten messages, each a paragraph long. Kageyama would reply with a single ok. She would send another series of texts and he would reply with another oh.

Mirae stopped herself from revoking his texting privileges.

"There is so much wrong here I don't know where to start," she panicked. "Based off what she's been texting you, she's flirting. She's trying to tell you about herself in hopes that you'll open up and start talking more personally to her."

"Why?" his face drained of colour.

She grabbed her head. "Oh my God Emiko wasn't lying; you really are slow."

"She's slow too."

Mirae wanted to scream. As much as she hated to say it, it seemed as though he and Emiko were made for each other.

She clasped her hands in prayer. "She. Likes. You. She. Flirts. With. You. She. Wants. To. Date. You."

Kageyama blinked and then scrambled for his house. "No," he grunted, "burn the phone."

"Hey get back here!" Mirae caught the phone he had chucked and raced after him. "We're not done talking about this, Kageyama!"

"I don't want this. I'm done with school."

"You are not done with school!"

"I am, I'll only come for volleyball practice and leave. No more school. No more Akria. Problem solved."

Mirae caught the door before he slammed it shut. "She knows where you live."

His face paled. He dropped to the ground and withered. "How? I haven't told her."

Mirae peered at the phone screen and scoffed. "She texted you last Sunday, hey Tobio-kun, is your house the white one in block A across from the community park? to which you replied, sure".

"I don't read her texts."

"Evidently not," Mirae rolled her eyes. She pulled him back to his feet. "Don't sit on the ground its dirty."

"I mopped," he grunted.

She gave him back his phone and then crossed her arms over her chest. "Why haven't you told her that you're not interested? Girls like this take the smallest amount of attention and make a big deal out of it. I'm surprised she hasn't gone around claiming that you are her boyfriend already."

"I'm not!" he nearly yelled.

"So why are you doing this to yourself? Why not just tell her no?"

He kicked at the ground and muttered, "I don't want to be mean."

"What you're doing now is mean."

"I don't know how," he threw his head back and groaned. "I asked Akaashi-san how to reject her but he said that's rule 84. I'm only on rule 32 and Akaashi-san said we can't forward through the lessons or I'll get confused."

Mirae was in disbelief.

Who knew that behind such an innocent face with a mature personality, a conniving person was planning on ruining their setter's life.

"So until he teaches me how to reject her without hurting her, I've decided to answer her texts, because rule 11 says you should never leave a girl on read. Also, she's been helpful because I am able to practice Akaashi-san's other rules on her."

Mirae cursed. She cursed and cursed and cursed. She cursed one more time for good measure.

"Do you realize what you've been doing?" she smacked herself. "Obviously, you haven't. Kageyama, what you have been doing is telling Akira that you want her to wait for you. She probably thinks that after the tournaments are over, you will ask her out. What a great big surprise she is in when you reject her after all of this."

"She thinks that?" he grabbed her shoulders and almost cried. "I didn't mean it, I promise!"

She smacked his hands away and grabbed her own phone from her pocket. "He is out of his mind," she seethed, scrolling through her contacts before settling on his name. She clicked the call button, tapped speaker, and waited as the dial tone rang.

"Hello Mirae, how are-"

"Why?" Mirae interrupted. She felt Kageyama tap her shoulder. He mouthed, "please breath".

"Um? I am confused, didn't you call me?"

Mirae took a deep breath. "Why are you trying to ruin Kageyama's life?"

"His life?"

"His life. His existence. Is this a ploy to sabotage Karasuno so we never make it to Nationals?"

She heard rummaging on his side of the call. A door closed, and she figured Akaashi went into a room more private. "Mirae, I don't know what you're talking about. Do you mind starting from the beginning?"

"Well why don't you tell me about rule number 1, Akaashi-san? And rule number 11? And rule number 32? Heck, while we're at it, tell me what rule number 84 is?"

Akaashi cursed. "I apologize if we have offended you. I only told Kageyama to experiment these rules on how to talk to girls with his managers because I didn't want some poor girl to be his test subject. And rule 32? That's holding hands... I am so sorry. I forgot to tell him to avoid you when he practices that rule."

Mirae snapped her attention to Kageyama. "Did you practice this rule with Akira?"

He looked away, whistling a tune.

"Who's Akira?"

"Our beloved little setter here has ignored your advice and found himself a stalker he's been toying with. He has been using each of these little rules of yours on her, making her fall deeper in love with him. Expect a wedding invite Akaashi-san, at this rate I wouldn't be surprised if Akira was shopping for wedding gowns."

"No," he muttered. "Oh no. What- wait, Kageyama, is this why you were asking me about rejecting girls?"

"I didn't know what to do," he defended, "she sent me a love letter four months ago and I kept ignoring her. Then after you taught me how to interact with girls, I realized I was making her cry a lot."

"Kageyama." Akaashi sighed, "you should have told me that there was a girl you needed to reject. I swear if I knew I would never have brushed you off."

"Damage is done," Mirae snapped, "we can all rejoice in pain. Both of you need lessons on how to respect girls."

"I am so, deeply sorry Mirae," Akaashi said. "I will come down to Miyagi and apologize to Akira myself. I'm sure Bokuto-san won't mind giving me a drive down."

"No, Bokuto-san has an exam tomorrow," Mirae explained. "he needs this time to study."

"This is my fault. I'll take a bus then."

"No. This was an honest" she snapped her glare to Kageyama, "and dumb mistake. Don't worry about Akaashi-san, I'll talk to Akira."

"I am so sorry for the trouble."

"It's okay."

"Please, let me know how it goes and if there is anything I can do to help."

"I will. And please, for the love of God, stop with these lessons."

She ended the call and then turned back to Kageyama.

"I'm sorry," he cowered. "I was just scared of making her cry again."

She patted his back. "People are going to cry when they don't get their way, that doesn't mean you have to fold and do what they want. It's time to wear your big boy pants, Kageyama. It's time to break up with her."

"I'm not dating her."

"According to her Facebook status as of yesterday, you are."

Kageyama passed out. 

"She's there," Kageyama pointed a shaking finger into classroom one. Akira was texting on her phone and a second later, Kageyama's phone sounded with a message.

Mirae pinched the bridge of her nose. "Alright, we're going in."

As soon as she entered, heads whipped in her direction. Among the heart eyes and comments, Benjiro the soccer boy pushed his way forward. His smile was blinding as he walked towards her with outstretched arms.

"Mirae you've finally decided to-"

Kageyama pushed himself forward, mustering the deadliest glare he could. Benjiro froze in his steps.

"Back."

"But Mirae-"

"Back."

Mirae walked past them towards Akira. Finally, she looked up, her eyes widening when she noticed them.

"Oh, hi Mirae! Why is Tobio-kun pushing Benjiro?"

"Akira we need to talk."

"Oh, sure! Sit down, I'm sure Emiko won't mind if you take her chair. She went outside with Hinata for snacks. I always tell her to save her money and bring lunch from home but she never listens. She says something about capitalism."

Mirae almost turned around to leave.

"Kageyama's a shy guy," she started.

"I know, it's such a turn on."

Mirae cringed. "Right. Anyway, my point is that he often doesn't know what he says or does until its too late. He's not a social person and he really needs to sharpen his people skills."

"Urgh, I know! I have to text him an entire story just to get an answer from him."

"Yeah, about that, he doesn't always pay attention to people either."

She nodded sympathetically. "He does zone out a lot." Her eyes widened, "but I love it when he gets that look of concentration on his face. It makes me want to reach over and kiss him."

"He doesn't like you." Mirae slapped her hands over her mouth.

Akira laughed. "Don't be silly."

"Oh no, honey, he really doesn't like you. Especially not the way that you like him."

"What are you talking about? Of course he does, he agreed to go out with me tomorrow."

Mirae dropped in the seat and banged her head on the table.

"Ha!" A voice cackled. Emiko and Hinata waltzed into the room, snacks in their arms. Emiko dropped them on her desk beside Mirae's head and crossed her arms over her chest. "I do that all the time! Uncle Keishin says it's why I lose all my braincells but I say, can't lose what you don't have."

"Emiko shut up," Mirae growled, "could your timing be any worse?"

"Sure it can," she ripped a package open and shoved candy into her mouth. "Why, what's happening?"

"This is the first piece of candy I'm having today," Hinata assured.

"I don't care about that," Mirae waved her hand. Then, she looked up again and frowned. "You have to write it in your nutritional log though."

"Oh, I get it, it's a joke," Akira giggled, "you guys are all so funny! Who knew the volleyball team specialized in comedy. I love it."

Mirae shoved her own virtues down the drain. She grabbed Akira's face in her hands and levelled herself so she was directly in her line of sight.

"Kageyama is an idiot. He has been leading you on this entire time because he wants to learn how to talk to girls. He was waiting to learn about the topic of rejection so that he could reject you. In conclusion, Kageyama does not like you."

Mirae dropped her hands and stepped back.

"Sucks," Emiko whistled.

Akira snapped her head and glared at her with the expression of a murderer. "You did this."

"Little Ukai didn't do anything," Hinata stepped forward.

"You did this!" Akira stood up and pointed a finger. " You want him all to yourself and so you made him play with me and my feelings!"

"I did no such thing," Emiko poked her tongue out. "Your feelings are too many to sort. I wouldn't know how to play you, and trust me, I've been trying."

"You liar," Akira sneered. She marched up to Kageyama and grabbed his collar. "Tell me they're lying, Tobio-kun. Tell me its not true."

He gave Mirae a pleading look.

"Let's not get handsy," she intervened. She pulled Akira's fingers off of him and they stepped away. "He didn't know any better Akira. Honestly. If it was his fault and if he had bad intentions, trust me, I'd make him regret it. But it was an honest mistake."

"You cried." Everyone looked at Kageyama. "You cried when I said no to your love letter. You cried when I walk away from you in the halls. I didn't want you to keep crying."

"Is he really someone to cry over?" Emiko asked out loud.

Hinata shrugged. "Apparently."

"So this is my fault?" No one answered Akira. Her brows furrowed and she turned around. Her glare settled on Emiko.

"What?"

"This is your fault." Akira began to walk towards her. "Tobio-kun loved me, I know he did. Then you came into the picture and ruined it with your jealousy and your desperate attitude, you, you-" She raised her hand and directed a slap at Emiko's face.

A piece of candy dropped from her mouth as her jaw went slack. Before she could feel the stinging of Akira's slap, Mirae gripped her attacker's wrist.

"If you're looking for jealous and desperate, you're looking in the wrong direction."

Emiko held herself back from whooping and applauding. She instead ripped a piece of chocolate from Hinata's candy bar and shoved it towards Mirae's mouth.

"We don't have ice for that burn but we do have candy for those bitter words."

Mirae smacked her hands away and stumbled backwards as though the chocolate was poison.

Akira was crying. The students in the class watched with jaws dropped. Sensei was watching with wide eyes from the doorway.

Mirae shook her head. She grabbed Kageyama's sleeve and pushed past to leave the room. Once they were gone, Emiko raised her hand.

"Sensei, can I switch seats now?"


	54. The Infamous Demon Queen

The sun was too bright. It was like staring at Hinata's beaming face for an hour. Emiko dove her head under her pillow and groaned.

Her grandparents had knocked on her bedroom door an hour earlier and brought in her breakfast meal. It was sitting on her dresser. Uncle Keishin had called right after to check in on her, but after hearing her groan and grumble about being disturbed, he abruptly ended the call.

Now, it was quiet.

Emiko kicked her blankets to the floor and sat up. Her muscles felt heavy, the tell tale sign for whenever she lied. Her body wanted to crush her under the guilt. Still, she felt that it was better for her to stay home and deal with a guilty conscious than to worry everyone at the tournament.

Especially on the day of the quarter-finals.

Her phone buzzed and she glanced over.

 **Ennoshita**  
Just checking in to ask if you're feeling better  
We miss our little cheerleader

Emiko turned her phone face down on the table.

She had never been surrounded by so many friends at once. It made her feel as though her heart was going to explode out of her chest. She giggled envisioning it already, her Uncle Keishin coming home to a human heart pumping on the ground and a fist sized hole in Emiko's chest.

She would never eat another piece of chocolate again if it meant she could see that scene.

Her phone buzzed again. She reached over and saw another series of text messages.

 **Hinata**  
Little Ukai!!! Drink lots of tea!!!

 **Yachi**  
Tadashi and I are going to stop by after the game. Would you like us to pick up some soup for you?

 **Tanaka**  
Could really use your cheer of a thousand women, so get better soon!

 **Takita**  
You alive?

 **Kageyama**  
Drink warm milk

Emiko threw herself back on the bed and groaned.

She had convinced herself that the butterflies in her chest only danced around him because they were excited to see a familiar face. After all, her one year at Kitagawa was the best year of her life. 

After a month of these feelings going nowhere, she convinced herself that these butterflies liked to see him scowl and glare and give her attention. Emiko could never have enough attention.

Then entered Akira Iro. Emiko remembered the events of yesterday vividly and felt her stomach tighten. It was so easy to despise the airheaded strawberry blonde but after seeing her in tears yesterday, after seeing her raise her hand to slap her, Emiko felt responsible.

Akira had said that she liked Kageyama first. She was the first to admit it. She was the first to do something about it. Not to mention she claimed they were friends. So, by that default, shouldn't Emiko have backed off? Shouldn't those butterflies have died?

Emiko rolled onto her stomach and pressed her face into the pillow.

What was so special about Tobio Kageyama anyway? He's tall but so is Tsukishima and Emiko could never imagine thinking about him with butterflies in her chest. He's handsome but so is Ennoshita and Emiko never watched him the most during practice. So what is it? What made her feel this way?

Emiko's thoughts were interrupted by the loud ringing of her phone. She reached out from under the pillow and answered it.

"Don't get your hopes up, Uncle Keishin. I'm not dead yet."

"I'd hope not," a nasally voice answered. "Given your living situation though, I wouldn't be surprised."

Emiko scrambled off her bed. She could already see the ugly sneer of a woman who eyed her like she was a piece of lint on her skirt. "Mother."

"Oh goody, she remembers who I am."

"Of course," Emiko resisted the urge to give a sarcastic remark.

"I've been trying to get a hold of you for two months now. Do you know how exhausting this little game of tag is, Dearie? I don't have all the time of the world on my hands, I'm a busy woman. Remember what I always tell you, time is money."

"Time is money," Emiko repeated. She clenched and unclenched her fists. "Which is why I've been busy too."

"At least you're doing something right. Tell me, how are your grades?"

Emiko trailed towards her study desk. She had scored perfect on the latest test she had written. "Grades are good."

"Make sure you e-mail me your transcript. I need to remember to call the Japanese Board of Education and request an overview of the curriculum. Have you been eating well?"

Her eyes trailed to where candy and cookie wrappers littered the floor. She hummed in response.

"Take a few photos and e-mail those to me as well. Full body and side profiles. I need to make sure you haven't put on any extra weight. Your baby fat has yet to burn off but don't worry. I've been talking to a surgeon in Brazil who seems promising. She'll shave off thirty pounds."

Emiko's jaw dropped.

"And you're making friends, right? Emiko, why aren't you answering me?"

"I'm here" she cleared her throat. "Sorry, I got distracted by a homework question."

"Right," her mother answered skeptically, "tell me about your friends. They're all girls, right? I do not want a repeated nightmare of two years ago when you invited twelve boys to your birthday party."

"All girls," she cringed, "yup."

"Good, good. I saw your Instagram post the other day. Tell me, who was that boy?"

"Just friends." Her throat was dry. "My friend Mirae and I went to a school event."

"The boy, Emiko."

"Kunimi and Kindaichi. I knew them from Junior High."

Her mother hummed in disapproval. "Just friends. That's fine then. The girl, Mirae, you said? She seems like a respectable girl, Pretty and thin, strong with a feminine facial structure. You should have worn a dress like hers, Dearie. That low-neck line did not suit you at all. Though with your chubby cheeks, I doubt any dress could have suited you." 

Emiko laughed drily. "Yup, I agree."

"See, this wasn't so hard, was it, Dearie? Just a quick phone call to update me on your life. Shouldn't take more than five minutes."

"No more than five minutes." Emiko glanced at her phone screen. Their conversation was at three minutes and eighteen seconds and counting.

"Your father and I have been busy, busy. We're trying to relocate our businesses to Tokyo for a while. Of course we'll have the odd conference and meeting so we'll fly out for a weekend but in all, we'll be living in the city."

"Any reason for that?"

"So you can live at home while attending university," her mother cheered. "All our friends are doing it and I couldn't help but agree with them. You'll be an adult soon but that shouldn't mean you have to move out and live on your own. Nope, Dearie, your daddy and I will be right there with you."

"University," she repeated. "I was thinking we should talk about that."

"And we will. I chose three universities in Tokyo city that are exceptionally prestigious. I'll email you the information brochures so make sure to read them and choose which one you like best. Oh! Your daddy just came. We have a business lunch to get to."

"Is that Piccina?" her father's gravelly voice asked. "Have you told her about our little surprise?"

"Oh! I nearly forgot! Dearie, free up your calendar for the fourteenth of next month. We have a special someone who is just dying to meet you! Anyway, we have to go now. Don't forget to email me your transcript and pictures." 

Without so much as a goodbye, she ended the call.

Emiko dropped to the ground and screamed. She banged her head against the floor, intending to give herself brain damage so she could forget the conversation but that nasally voice kept ringing in her ears.

"Damn demon looking witch" she hissed as she tried to break her phone. "How'd she get this number? What gives her the right? Demons!" she called, "come and take your queen back. I don't want her in my life!"

Her phone buzzed again. Emiko prepared to fling it out the window but the message was sent from Mirae. She dropped on the bed and sighed.

 **Mirae**  
Our boys won!! Semi-finals tomorrow against Date Tech :D You ready for your first on court debut as manager??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the reason why Emiko is how she is is because of her mom, or what she refers to as the Demon Queen. Crazy runs in the family, am I right?
> 
> Also, fun fact, Emiko is Japanese/Italian - her dad’s nickname for her translates into little one!
> 
> And you guys are going to see a more "insecure" side of Emiko soon. After all, no matter how crazy she is, she's still a fifteen-year-old girl.


	55. Twenty Pounds in Six Hours

Her finger was twitching. It had been doing that for a few hours now. Emiko cocked her head to the side and tried to hold her fingers together. The tremors ran up to her wrists.

Maybe she shouldn't have had that energy drink at 11:08 pm. She definitely shouldn't have had another one at 3:34 am. Maybe she shouldn't have stood for 47 minutes under the icy droplets in the shower. 

Maybe she should have eaten the breakfast cereal bar that her grand-mama shoved in her hands before she had to leave.

Most of all, Emiko should have stayed home today.

She had a routine for days like this. A check-list to follow that would ensure she'd be back on her feet with smarty-pants comments under her belt to tackle the next day.

She needed pillows. Many pillows. At least eight. She would need two blankets, one to sit on and cover her lower half with and another to throw over her head. The curtains would be pulled down, the only light in the room coming from her laptop screen as she watched a Marvel movie and hummed to the soundtracks she had memorized.

And snacks. She would need lots and lots of snacks.

It was the day of the semi-finals though, and she needed to support her team. Emiko sat down to work. Then, two energy drinks and 61 finger prickles later, she sat back and marvelled at the new Karasuno Banner she had sewed herself. Now, it was hanging from the railing above them. Delicate _FLY_ lettered in white against an ominous black. The outline of their starting line-up just below it.

She had pricked her fingers with the pointed needle too many times. Maybe she had given herself nerve damage. Maybe her body was trying to get rid of the caffeine pumping in her blood. Maybe she was scared.

A warm touch on her hand pulled her from her thoughts. Emiko blinked and then drew her stare to the body sitting beside her on the floor of the city gymnasium hallway.

"Ew," she frowned, "Tobio you have cooties."

"You're shaking."

"Am not," she slapped his hand away. Emiko pulled her sleeves down and balled her hands into fists. "I might be possessed though. Recently, I was contacted by the Demon Queen so I might just be experiencing some side effects."

He blinked. "Demon Queen?"

"Don't say its name," she hissed, "are you trying to summon it?"

"Uh, no?"

"Good." Emiko nodded. "Smart choice."

"What are you doing?" he asked, shifting so he was sitting with his legs stretched out.

Emiko's gaze travelled to a bluish bruise that was coloured on his knee. She poked it. "How'd this happen?"

A strangled cry left his lips as he elbowed her. Emiko clutched her side and groaned, throwing a glare at him as he shifted away. "You have cooties too," he mumbled.

"No, only boys have cooties. Gosh Tobio, don't you remember anything from Kitagawa?"

"I remember a pretty girl who chased me with worms on a stick."

"Lies. You have no proof."

"I remember a pretty girl who made the guys flinch by just glaring at them."

"I'm pretty good at glaring, aren't I?"

"I remember a pretty girl in a pink tutu."

Emiko blinked. She scoffed and then bonked his head. "We agreed never to bring that up, Tobio. Some things are better left in the past- Why are you looking at me like that?"

Kageyama snapped his attention to the ground. "I'm not."

"Liar."

"I'm not."

She knew where this banter was headed, and the answer was _nowhere_. Kageyama had a tendency to go in circles and this verbal argument made Emiko feel as if her mental age had dropped by ten years. it was the equivalent of holding her finger one inch from her Uncle Keishin's face and saying _I'm not touching you._

She sighed and looked away.

Mirae was talking to the middle schooler from Shiratorizawa who might come to Karasuno next year. They were surrounded by Coach Ukai and the third years. The other boys were sitting off to the side, taking a well deserved break.

They had won their match today against Date Tech and it was a tough game. Date's blocks were as effective as last time, but Karasuno stayed on the offensive and landed attack after attack.

Emiko was surprised by Shoji's role in the game today. He was like a secondary decoy the team didn't know they needed. In the back row, he aided in connecting the ball when it flew out of bounds. In the front, he tightened the blocks. In the three sets they played, he scored fourteen points.

When they stepped off the court, Mirae looked like she was going to cry.

And speaking of Mirae, Emiko sighed as she noticed that the Karasuno boys were watching her with softened expressions and gentle grins. Other random boys who were loitering in the halls had gone red-faced as they nudged each other and pointed.

Mirae didn't seem to notice.

She was combing her fingers through Shoji's hair as she leaned against her. Takita was sitting against her legs and munching on an energy bar. She was telling a story to Eito, Hinata, Noya, and Tanaka.

"Mirae is really pretty, isn't she?"

Kageyama followed her line of sight. "Yeah," he paused, "Hinata says its because her face is symmetrical."

"It's more than that."

"She's confident and shy. I don't know what that means but Tsukishima said it makes sense."

"She's actually kind of perfect if you think about it."

"I think it's her eyes," Kageyama continued. He looked up when Emiko pushed herself off the ground. "Where are you going?"

"Bathroom, you loser." Emiko kicked his foot and before he had a chance to trip her, she skipped away.

Luckily for her, no one occupied the stalls. Emiko stopped in front of the mirror and watched her own reflection for a few minutes. Her eyes swept over her shoulder-length hair. Though it had been a few months since her last haircut, the longer strands framed her round face well. Her brows were thin and arched over her narrow eyes softly. Her skin was blemished with dark spots and bumpy pimples. All things considered she looked decent enough.

Her fingers reached for her shirt and she lifted its hem.

"What are you doing?"

She whipped her head around. "How do I lose twenty pounds by the end of the day?"

Mirae blinked. She moved her foot so the door would close behind them. "You don't."

"I have to."

"No, it's not possible."

"You're a nutritionist, aren't you? Damn useless if you can't help me lose weight."

"I can help you lose weight but not twenty pounds in six hours. What's got you so fixated on weight loss anyway?"

Emiko turned around and opened the tap. She ran her hands through the cold water, waiting for the numbness to settle in.

"Well?"

"My mom," she grumbled in response. "She- she wants me to send her my photos. No doubt to make sure I haven't gained weight. News flash, I have."

"As much as I find this situation hilarious, and believe me, I do, I think you're overreacting Emiko. You eat three times the amount of sugar you're allowed, you have no consideration for portion size, and your caffeine intake is disgusting. Still, you're healthy by some miracle. You're fine."

"The demon queen won't think so."

Emiko saw her roll her eyes from the mirror. The water wasn't cold enough. Her fingers were still trembling.

"You've never had to think about it because you're perfect."

The statement was startling to both girls. Mirae couldn't believe what she heard. Emiko couldn't believe what she said.

Her grey eyes narrowed. "Say that again?"

"It's nothing."

Emiko hastily ripped the paper towels from its holder and dried her hands. She briskly walked around Mirae but the older girl grabbed her sleeve.

"No, we are going to talk about this."

"There's nothing to talk about."

"Evidently, there is."

"This isn't Yua Loves Eichii. We're not going to have a moment in the girl's bathrooms and break down and hug each other."

Mirae made a face. "That never happened in Yua Loves Eichii. Not to mention I wouldn't hug you. No offence but you've been walking around and brushing shoulders with too many people today. The number of germs on both of us is disgusting."

"Great, so let's drop the topic and go back before my Uncle Keishin thinks I'm trying to break into a vending machine."

"I'll drop it for now," Mirae hummed as they walked towards their team. She gave Emiko a side glance. "But this conversation is far from over." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Demon Queen has done her damage...


	56. From Nutritionist to Assistant Coach

Kunimi was concerned by the erratic pulsing of his heart against his chest. He wondered if he should tell his Coach he was going to die. He considered calling the hospital for an ambulance. The rational voice in his head told him to take a deep breath and seek medical attention because there was no possible way that this feeling was normal.

The feeling of exhaustion, as though an unknown weight was crushing his soul.

He was irritated and annoyed but above all else, he was out of control and he wanted more.

He wanted to be left on read after a heated argument, forcing his fingers to double text and triple text and hell, spam fifty messages in a row if it meant her brows would furrow over her dark eyes.

He wanted to match her wit with verbal clash because he was certain that sarcasm was made only to be drawn from her pouting lips. Then when she bared her teeth and used words as a weapon he was electrified with a want for more.

More anger.

More ferocity.

More wit.

More passion.

More foolishness.

Emiko was leaning against the vending machine and holding a bag of chips. Her brows were pulled as dark eyes glanced over the ingredients list on the back. She must have sensed him walking towards her because she glanced up. Her lips pulled into a lopsided grin. 

"You losers are going to lose!" she stuck out her tongue.

Kunimi wanted her in his arms.

An attack like that would have her struggling to poke his eyes out and she'd no doubt kick at his shins. His eyes widened though because there was that possibility that she would freeze in his embrace like how she froze that night at the Seijoh Alumni Dance. 

Seconds would pass, her face would burn to the touch and she'd melt in his arms. She'd stutter incoherently and then once she had noticed his smirk, she'd no doubt narrow her eyes and go on the offensive.

Kunimi dug his hands into the pockets of his jacket and held her stare. "It's Seijoh versus Karasuno in the finals."

"Hell yeah it is! With Mad Dog on your team I knew you guys would make it. No offence but he's basically carrying your team dude."

His mouth was dry. His limbs were heavy. The rational voice in his head was urging him to turn around and walk away. He had a game to get to, he had a team no doubt searching for him.

He shook his head and took another step closer.

"I was going to wait until after the game to tell you this, but I remembered that we're both the prideful and immature type. Spite is a game we don't want to finish."

"Speak for yourself," she scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "I am a good person."

"Whether we win or lose today, I won't change my mind. Whether your team wins or loses, I don't want you to change your answer either."

"Dude, are you okay?" she frowned, eyeing him up and down. "You're not sick, are you? It'd suck if Seijoh lost because you weren't playing at your best, even if Mad Dog is carrying your team."

"I'm fine," he frowned, "I think. I've spent this past month thinking and talking to people. I wanted to know what they think and what they would do. They mostly said I'm too young to be sure and that I should focus on other things. Heck, I even called Oikawa."

"Uh-huh." Emiko felt her phone buzz repeatedly against her pocket. She reached and discreetly checked her messages, half-listening to Kunimi's words. She nodded her head, flickering her gaze up and when she saw that he had his eyes closed, she looked back to her phone.

"I don't really know if I trust him because his last girlfriend broke up with him, but his advice made some sense."

"For sure."

"This is going to sound stupid." He shook his head. "I know I can't rationalize what I feel but Mirae told me that love doesn't always make sense. I don't even know if that makes sense. The thing is I care about you and I wonder if you feel something similar."

She opened the text message her grand-mama had sent her and realized that he had stopped talking. She flickered her gaze up just as he opened his eyes. "Oh, for sure," she agreed. "One hundred percent."

Kunimi sighed, his facial muscles relaxing. "Oh. Good. Listen, I don't want anything to change between us because you're my friend but you should know how I feel. It's only fair to the both of us... I like you and- Emiko _are you on your phone?_ "

She didn't answer. Kunimi followed her line of sight to her hip where she was trying to hide her phone from him and use it simultaneously.

"No," Emiko whispered.

"No?"

She looked up. He noticed that the playful look in her brown eyes were gone. Her bottom lip trembled. "No, Kunimi, I am so sorry."

She turned around and ran towards the gym doors.

Emiko's chest was tightening. She wondered if this was an allergic reaction or her body's way of reacting to the news. She pushed past the doors and searched for her Uncle. He was standing with Takeda Sensei, Mirae and Yachi as the rest of the team were doing passing drills. She ran and grabbed his arm, trying to pull him away.

"Uncle Keishin we have to go!"

He shook her off with an annoyed sigh. "We don't have time for your daily drama, go away."

"We have to go!"

"Emiko," he growled, shooting her a glare which quickly turned into a look of concern. "Why are you cry- what happened?"

"It's great grand-papa," she exclaimed, still trying to drag him, "Grand-mama just texted me that he's in the hospital. It's an emergency, Uncle Keishin, we have to go!"

Despite her struggling to push him, Ukai was frozen in his spot. He knew that he had to go now, his family needed him. But the team needed him as well. This wasn't any other regular game, this was the spring finals.

His boys needed him. His family needed him.

"Coach," Takeda Sensei shook his shoulders. Ukai blinked. "You need to go. Your family needs you. We'll be fine here. Mirae will take over as assistant coach," he was certain. "We both know that she has strong game sense, the team will be fine in her hands."

Ukai looked at Mirae. Her face paled at the idea but she nodded. "Takeda Sensei is right, Coach. We'll be fine. You have to go, your family needs you."

"Come on," Emiko growled, moving to push him from behind. "Move it already."

"Right. No, we have to go. Um- follow the notes I made. The game plan. I'm sorry everyone- I'm-"

"Move it!"

The team looked confident, but the second they left and the gym doors closed worry settled in. 

Takeda Sensei pinched the bridge of his nose. "I hope Great-grandpa Ukai is alright. Coach and Emiko must be there for their family," he turned to the team, "and we have to play as we normally do. There's no need to stress."

The team had gone silent. They were staring at each other, resting their eyes on their Captain.

"Of course," Ennoshita said. He tried to smile. "This isn't ideal but we need to focus on the game in front of us. We've practiced for this, and Coach has faith in us. Let's go and win, then we can call Coach and tell him the good news. And he'll tell us the good news that older Coach Ukai is fine."

Tsukishima noticed that unlike the others, Mirae was still pale-faced. 

"You don't need to worry," he nudged her. "We're going to play like we always do. You just have to pay attention to the small details that you always notice so we can win."

Takeda Sensei guided her to sit on the bench and he handed her the Game Planner. With the rest of the boys on the court and Ennoshita talking to the referees to see which team would serve first, a sudden blow of déjà vu hit her.

The last time she had this much control over a game of volleyball, her team lost. Mirae almost passed out.

When Tsukishima first met Mirae Ando, he was certain that she was hiding a secret.

There were telltale signs. Little white lies. 

Initially, he thought that she was like the King of the Court. Every time she avoided his eyes when they spoke, when she dodged the conversation and would excuse herself from the room, he would become more certain that she was hiding from her mistakes.

Then he read that news article online: _Star Setter, Mirae Ando, will not have a professional career in volleyball._

He couldn't understand why. For the most part, the magazines and the reporters had good things to say about her. Her coach praised her. No one blamed Mirae for her team losing their city finals.

No one except her team.

That was when he realized that Mirae Ando deserved better.

Tsukishima was standing off the side of the court, the rest of the team and Takeda Sensei were crowded around her, offering words of advice and encouragement. He frowned, knowing that she was feeling overwhelmed and the suffocating feeling of being surrounded wasn't helping the least bit.

Mirae's face was pale. Her bottom lip trembled. A single tear dropped down her cheek.

Tsukishima walked towards her. She was sitting on the bench and trying to breathe through a panic attack. He sat down and nudged her shoulder.

"You're going to be fine."

"I'm not," she trembled. "I feel like I can't breathe. I can't think."

"You know the rules of the game. You've seen us through our training. And everyone here has already realized that half of our game plans and attack formations came from advice you gave Coach Ukai. We need you."

"I'm going to disappoint everyone. And with Coach's grandpa in the hospital," she choked out a sob.

Tsukishima frowned. They didn't have much time left before the game started, and he knew that none of the players could play their best if Mirae continued to act this way.

"I know what you're thinking, but you don't have to."

She faced him. The sight of her trembling body sent a shiver down his spine. 

"You realize that no one is guaranteed to win a match, right? And with me as the assistant coach, it is highly likely that Karasuno will lose."

"You wanted a team that you could be proud of to go to Nationals with, right? Look, The King might be a bit pretentious and Hinata's blocks are still abysmal, but we're a team that puts our all into a game. We're a team you can be proud of. We just need you to stand with us."

The longer she stared into his eyes, the less clouded her vision became. She realized that the soothing tone he was using to speak with her had calmed her beating heart. Mirae clasped her hands together and frowned, because of how selfish she had been acting.

Karasuno had just lost its Coach in their finals. Instead of assuring them, she was causing them even more anxiety.

Mirae wiped the tears off her cheeks. She breathed in and nodded her head. "Thanks, Tsukki."

From the side of the court, Hinata and Kageyama eavesdropped.

"Tsukishima never talks like that to anyone."

"Right," Kageyama nodded. "But Mirae is in a lot of pressure right now. Hey, let's make the first point for her."

Hinata's eyes began to shine and he jumped. "Yes!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess it's Mirae's time to shine!😊 Also, watch how our boys calm their manager down... I wish they were real!😢


	57. Big Boy Pants

**Noya/Hinata Ennoshita Tanaka**

**Kageyama Tsukki Shoji**

**===**

**Kiyotani Kindaichi Kunimi**

**Fujii Watari/ Kaku Yahaba**

The boys walked onto the court to begin the first set. Tsukishima faced the net and across from him was Kindaichi. He didn't have a personal vendetta against Seijoh's middle blocker, and honestly they got along just fine at the Shiratorizawa training camp last year. Still, he was annoyed. 

"Where's your coach?"

"Family emergency," he kept his answer short.

Kindaichi frowned. "Not that I care, but is that teacher experienced enough? This _is_ the city finals."

"Mirae's experienced enough."

"Wait, what?"

Tsukishima smirked. It was true that their manager helped with their training and yes, she was a volleyball prodigy too, but Mirae was also a strategist. She could see things that other's couldn't. 

"Man, she doesn't look so good. Is she okay?"

He didn't bother with a reply. He rolled his eyes and watched Seijoh's setter, Yahaba, prepare for his serve. The referee blew the whistle and he ran up, throwing the ball in the air. It came towards Nishinoya with extreme force. He growled, coming in one step too late for the receive.

"Sorry, Kageyama, cover!"

"Got it!"

Kageyama stepped forward and with his back to the net, he lunged underneath the ball. Using the method that Mirae had taught him a few weeks ago, he snapped his torso upright and sent the ball to Hinata.

It wasn't the dropping set that his middle blocker was used to, but it was precise enough that Hinata could execute a fast attack between the two blockers.

"Yeah!"

"Whoo!"

Hinata bounced on the balls of his feet, complimenting Kageyama's set from such a tricky place. The latter rolled his eyes and nudged him. Together, they faced the Coach's bench and raised their fists at Mirae.

Her eyes softened.

**25:23**

"Amazing job, boys!" Takeda Sensei praised. He was pacing left and right, giving each player an extra boost of confidence. "You're all in great form and you're communicating better than ever."

"See, there's nothing to worry about!" Tanaka slung his arm over Mirae's shoulder. "We're playing exactly how we trained and you've got Coach's notes. We didn't even need to use our time outs."

"Just keep that pretty smile on your face, Mirae. There's nothing to worry about."

She patted Noya's back, nodding.

The biological explanation of what nerves are and how they work is easy enough to understand, but that did not make this easier. She felt that if she opened her mouth, she was going to be sick. 

"Um," Yachi stepped forward and tapped Mirae's shoulder. "Take a breather, sit down and drink some water. The boys can sense your anxiety."

She looked away. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Assistant Coach is an intimidating title to live up to especially in the finals when you have no real coaching experience. You have nothing to worry about, they know what they're doing. If anything, they need to know that you know that they know what they're doing."

"Right," Mirae cocked her head to the side. "I know that I don't know what you said."

Yachi froze. Mirae grinned. Both of them laughed.

The second set started off with and intimidating serve from Seijoh's Ace, but Ennoshita picked it up easily as though he had been anticipating it. Kageyama tossed the ball to the right where Shoji was waiting. Two blockers jumped at him.

He spiked the ball, aiming at their forearms for a bounce out.

The referee awarded the point to Karasuno and Shoji turned around, looking at the Coach's bench. When he caught Mirae's eyes, he smiled at her. She gave him a thumbs up.

They continued the game with Seijoh chasing Karasuno one or two points short of a lead. Then, after Tanaka's third consecutive spike, Aoba Johsai had to call a time out.

"They're not using commit blocks anymore." Kageyama thanked Mirae for the water bottle. "I think Kindaichi's trying to narrow Hinata's spiking zone. Oi, dumbass, I told you to practice your line shots."

Hinata's eyes widened. "I did!"

"Then what was that spike earlier? You barely tapped it."

"It still went over."

Takeda Sensei cleared his throat as he approached them. "Hinata."

He blinked and turned around.

"Yes, Sensei?"

"You need to calm down a bit. I've noticed that you're running around with less care than usual. Remember, you're sharing the court with five other players."

"Right!"

"Dumbass."

"Shut-up."

The referees were taking their places again and Mirae slung her arms over Hinata and Kageyama's shoulders. "I'm proud of you boys," she said before they could begin another argument. "Now, let's win the next set so we get bragging rights."

**27:26**

"Tanaka!"

"Uagh!"

"Got it, got it!"

"Yahaba-san, nice receive!"

"Left, left!"

"Two blockers!"

"Nice receive, Ennoshita-san!"

"Kageyama!"

"Yeah!"

"Yes!"

**28:26**

Karasuno pried the second set from Seijoh at the expense of Hinata.

Takeda Sensei and Mirae ran towards him. He was on the ground, clutching his ankle, his face red and eyes shut tight.

"Hinata, where does it hurt? Let me see."

He shook his head, holding his ankle tighter.

Mirae bent down and rubbed his back. It was drenched with sweat. "You know, Emiko will kill me if anything happens to you, right?"

"I'm fine," he gritted out. 

"You landed on your ankle with that last side jump, didn't you?"

He couldn't hide it from her. He opened his eyes and nodded. "I don't want to stop playing."

"It's not about what you want, but what you need," Takeda Sensei explained. He reached for Hinata's arms and helped him up. Yaotome pushed through the small crowd that had formed and offered support.

"Don't worry, Miss. Manager Mirae. Yachi and I will take him to the nurse."

Hinata glared at the ground, clenching his jaw. He began to hop off the court.

"Oi," Kageyama called to him. Hinata looked back just in time to see him raise his chin. "You're coming back."

Whether it was an inside joke or a boost of confidence in the exclusive Hinata/Kageyama language, no one knew. Though, it was enough for Hinata to push his own shoulders back and nod.

Yachi and 'Tome helped support Hinata as they walked out the gym.

"Okay," Kageyama turned to Mirae, "who's being subbed in?"

She looked at Tsukishima. "It should be Takita."

"What?" their first year deadpanned. "No."

"What the hell do you mean _no_?" Shoji growled.

"I mean," Takita snapped back, "no. No, no, no. That's a terrible idea."

"It's Mirae's idea. Are you saying her idea is terrible?"

"Yes-" he jumped back when Shoji ran towards him. "I'll choke you Shoji, I'm not kidding. Don't touch me."

Mirae concluded it was the nerves because engaging in child's play was the last thing she expected from those two.

"Captain, what do you think?"

"I trust your judgement," Ennoshita agreed, "however, Kageyama hasn't spent much time practicing with him. It'd be a risk."

"I can adjust. We'd need some time and it would risk a few points but I can get the ball to him."

"He's the best choice," Tsukishima added. "I worked with him at the training camps. Even if his quick attacks need work, his blocks are effective."

"We can't pair him with Shoji." They turned around to see the two first years using the towels to hit each other around Takeda Sensei. Mirae called out to him.

"I don't want to go in."

"You're on the freaking team for a reason you loser!"

"Who are you, Emiko?" Takita scoffed. "I'm on the team but I'm not ready to be on the court. I have PTSD."

"From what?"

"From your face. It's horrendous."

This time, Ennoshita and Tanaka had to hold Shoji back.

"What about Narita?" Kageyama asked, calling their teammate over. "I've practiced with him a lot since training camp. We could sub him in."

Mirae eyed Takita. He was resting his weight on his left leg and glaring at Shoji as though preparing to sprint away at the first sign of an attack. He was nervous and for good reason to. He hadn't played in any real games yet. This would be his first. From what she remembered, he hadn't played in tournaments in middle school either.

"If Takita isn't confident about playing yet, we shouldn't force him to."

Tsukishima narrowed his eyes. He looked like he wanted to argue more and convince their first year to get on the court or else, but Mirae reached out and tapped his arm.

"What?"

"He'll get there. Just not now."

He frowned, frustrated with her leniency towards Takita.

The third set was beginning now. Narita was subbed in for Hinata. Shoji and Tsukishima glared at Takita from the court, but he smiled back at them and even wiggled his eyebrows.

**19:25**

"Listen here you little shit," Shoji growled and grabbed Takita by the collar of his shirt, "this isn't about what you want. It's about what we need. And we need you to stop being such a freaking baby, wear your big boy pants, and get your twig-self on the court."

Takita blinked. "In what universe do you see me as a twig? I have muscles, for your information. Lots."

"You do not."

"Do too. I follow the Karasuno Bible to the bone and you'll be jealous to hear Mirae gives me gold star stickers each week."

Shoji narrowed his eyes. "Lies."

"Truth. Want to see them?"

"Lies," he growled, "I get them only. Mirae said so."

"What the hell are you two fighting about?" Tsukishima scowled and pulled them away from each other.

"This loser," Shoji emphasized his insult, "won't get on the court."

"I don't have to."

"Yes, you do! Our team needs you. Don't you see, our morale is going down?"

"Our morale is fine."

Shoji crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm going to hit him if he says another stupid excuse."

Tsukishima pushed him back. "The last thing we need is you two fighting and giving Mirae more to stress about."

"Dude, look, you're a good player. You practiced your blocks during our training camp and Kageyama said he can adjust to you. Why don't you give it a try? If you play terribly I know Mirae will ask to sub you out anyway. So, what's the problem?"

Takita spun around and whined. "I don't want to."

"Now _I'm_ going to hit you," Tsukki muttered. "Why did you train so hard during the training camps?"

"Because it was a training camp?"

"Sure, but after the first two days you started taking it more seriously. You would stay for the individual practice and you stopped complaining. Why?"

When Takita didn't answer, Shoji did. "He didn't like being compared to Lev from Nekoma. Emiko kept saying he was better."

"Lev can die in a ditch for all I care," Takita snapped.

"Are you nervous? Scared?"

"He's a whiny loser who's full of shit."

"Die."

"Is there is a reason we're attacking each other?" Mirae asked. She cautiously approached the three boys, eyeing them. "Ennoshita warned you guys that if he hears any more threats he'll give you a time out."

"Shoji's bullying me."

"Jokes on you," Shoji snarled. He leaned against Mirae and smirked. "I'm her favourite first year so she knows I'm innocent."

"I don't play favourites." She pried him off. "What's the reason you two are ganging up on Takita?"

Shoji pouted. "He's being a smartass dumbass and won't get on the court."

"He's nervous but I know his blocks are effective. He should at least try."

"Why won't you try?"

Takita frowned. "I'm not experienced as much as Narita or Kinnoshita or Tadashi. They should play instead of me. They're reliable."

"With Hinata out, Tsukishima is the middle blocker whose judgement I trust."

"Wait," Tsukishima pushed himself in front of her, "you trust Hinata more than you trust me?"

Mirae blinked. Then she turned back to Takita. "As I was saying, I trust his judgement. If he says you are our best bet, then I agree. Besides, don't you want to tell Emiko how you were subbed in and how you played today? I know Lev from Nekoma will be texting her details about his game."

That sentence alone was enough to convince him. Takita straightened his back and narrowed his eyes.

"Fine."

"Fine?"

"Fine," he nodded. "I'll go in." 


	58. Viva La Resistance, Oui Oui

Seijoh's setter set the ball to their left side. Takita could tell by the angle that it would be hit cross-court.

Tanaka noticed it too. He was positioned against the spiker's dominant arm and jumped to block. Takita felt his heart in his throat as he leaped.

"Ahhh!" he yelled.

Tanaka flinched. "Why are you screaming?"

"I don't know!?"

The volleyball hit Takita's forearm and dropped onto Seijoh's court. The gymnasium went quiet. The referee gave the point to Karasuno.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


A quick attack was coming. Takita read it from how the setter angled his body and the snap of his wrists. He was on the far right side of the court and no one was covering the left. He cussed under his breath. Sejoh's setter was manipulating Karasuno's entire team to shift to the right side, leaving the left open so he could execute a quick attack.

"Ahhh!" he scream, nearly knocking over Kageyama as he flung his body to the left side. He threw his arms out, focusing the power into his fingertips.

The volleyball slapped against his wrists and because his reach was over the net, it bounced onto Seijoh's court.

"Heck yeah!"

"That's my man!"

Tanaka gripped his shoulders. "Why are you screaming?"

Takita had steadied himself, careful to avoid touching the net. He coughed. "I don't know!?"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


They had no choice but to send the ball back. Kageyama bumped it over to Seijoh's setter who looked livid. He fell to his knees for the receive and sent it to their wing spiker. Takita realized once again that Seijoh had forced Karasuno to leave a third of their court open. He cussed and jumped sideways, throwing his hands over the net.

"Ahhh!"

He felt the plastic material on his fingertips and cringed, waiting for the referee to call him on a net touch. the ball slammed his hands and dropped on Seijoh's court.

Takita tripped over his own feet but caught himself before he fell. The whistle blew, Karasuno got the point.

"Dude what the hell?"

"Takita you're amazing!"

"Why," Tanaka wheezed as he grabbed his shoulders and shook him, "why are you screaming?"

"I don't know!?"

And he didn't. It was like a bodily reaction he had no control over. As soon as his mind realized that he had jumped, it chose to open his mouth and let out the anxiety he was feeling in the form of a shriek.

Shoji cussed and tackled him.

"Get off of me," he grunted, but Shoji was clinging onto him and spitting more cuss words.

"I knew you could do it. You stupid loser, idiot. I knew it. I knew you were useful, you have a purpose, you filthy bastard you!"

"Get off of me or I'll throat punch you."

"Damn noodle has a purpose!"

The referee blew his whistle twice in warning. Ennoshita ran and tore the two away from each other.

"Nice block out. Still you two are on opposite positions for a reason. Stay away from each other."

They bowed and apologized to him as well as the referee.

"Get over here you lunatics," Mirae hissed. She pushed herself away from the team's huddle since they were on a time out. She shoved their water bottles into their chests and glared.

"Takita, you know you don't have to go for a kill block ever time, right?"

Water dropped out of his mouth. "Huh?"

Shoji stepped away from him, throwing a glare. "Ew."

"Do a soft block."

"Huh?"

Mirae deadpanned. She grabbed Tsukishima's arm and pulled him towards them. "Why doesn't he know about soft blocks?"

"He does."

"I don't."

Mirae grabbed her head. "What? You practiced with him all of training camp, didn't you? Why doesn't he know about soft blocks?"

"What are soft blocks?" Takita panicked. "This isn't my fault. I'm only doing what Emiko taught me."

"Tsukishima what the hell did you teach him if Emiko taught him the basics?"

He avoided her glare and pretended that Tadashi was calling for him. "What? What was that? Yeah, I'll come."

"Oh no you don't," she pinched his ear and forced him down. "He is diving for kill blocks every time the other team tries spiking it. He's running around more than Hinata does and throwing himself around. I swear if he gets hurt, I will ruin you Tsukki. Emiko is going to be pissed as hell when she hears that Hinata got hurt. If anything happens to him, she will kill me. Before that happens, I will kill you."

"Ouch, ouch, ouch, let me go, this is embarrassing!"

She pushed him away and stood before the first years. Takita screamed.

"I don't know how to do soft blocks? Can we ask for a longer time out? Can we please go over the basics again? How do you receive?"

"Dude," Shoji elbowed him, "calm down. You don't need to receive. Kinnoshita's going in as pinch server and then you're switched with Noya anyway."

Takita grabbed his head and stared at the floor. He could vaguely hear Tsukishima and Mirae yelling at each other. Apparently she was babying him too much. Mirae was chewing him out for being a terrible teacher.

"Smile!" a cheerful voice sang. He glanced up just as a flash of light went off. Yaotome grinned from behind his phone screen and then shot another photo of him. "You're playing amazing Takita! I'm going to send these pictures to Miss. Manager Emiko. She's going to be so proud of you!"

"Alright paparazzi, back up," Shoji shooed him away. Once 'Tome had joined the others in the free zone, he guided Takita back to the court. "You got this."

He glanced up. "Maybe."

"You do," Shoji growled, "unless you want Emiko fangirling over Lev again."

Takita faced the net with a scowl. He would rather jump a hundred burpees than hear that name. When he saw Seijoh's Ace player glaring at him, he staggered back. 

"I'm Emiko's favourite, you can't hurt me."

Kyotani grinned. Or maybe he snarled. He wasn't sure. "She said you were going to be a bit of trouble."

"She did?"

He grunted in reply. "Where is she anywhere?"

"Family emergency."

"She okay?"

"I think so."

The whistle blew again. Takita covered the back of his head as Tanaka served. Lev was not going to win this game. He was going to be the better middle blocker no matter what it took.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**36:34**

They had won.

Karasuno had won their ticket to nationals.

It was a long road. Ennoshita was uncertain about his role as the new team captain but this single moment made all of it worth it. His team was crowding around him with glistening stares and dopey grins.

Tanaka and Nishinoya threw their arms around each other. This was the payout for all those late nights they had spent strategizing and practicing.

Tadashi cheered the loudest, he was after all cheering for himself and his best friend. Tsukishima rolled his eyes but he was smiling just as wide. In the tail end of the set where they were cornered into a deuce, they had scored another four points with their serve and block technique. Tsukishima clamped a hand on Tadashi's shoulder.

Takita and Shoji were joined by Yaotome who was throwing praise after praise at the two for their teamwork. They were blushing but just this time they allowed 'Tome to ruffle their hair and dote on them.

Then there was Kageyama. As the last point was scored he looked towards the doors of the gymnasium. His partner wasn't here for the last two sets but he was critical to their victory in the first two. After all, Hinata did score 12 points in the first set and 9 in the second.

He wasn't there.

Kageyama frowned, shifting his stare towards the bleachers but felt disappointment crushing his chest. Someone tapped his shoulder.

"He's fine," Mirae assured him. "Yachi just texted me that he's resting on the chairs outside. Nothing serious, he just twisted his ankle. Two days tops before you can yell at him and chase him around the gym. Come on now," she smiled, "you two have to raise hell at nationals."

She pushed him forward. Kageyama gave her a look of thanks and then ran to join the team huddle.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Yahaba, Kyotani, and Watari were the last of the third years who stayed behind. They were comforting their underclassman and offering words of wisdom. Though, in Kyotani's case it was a hard pat on the back and a _good job_ grumble. It seemed to work on the timid first years who gazed at him like he was some miracle hero who was proud of them.

"So," Yahaba said as he crossed his arms over his chest, "this is it."

"It was a great year. This was a great game," Watari added.

"The team's yours Kindaichi. Do what you want with it."

"He means win," Kyotani grumbled, "I wanna watch you guys at nationals."

Kindaichi blinked back tears. "Yes!"

Kunimi rolled his eyes. "Easy for you to say."

"Whatever, man, just try to help your captain out okay? Especially because you're vice-captain and its good to take on a few responsibilities now and then. So you better show up to practice and train your Kohais."

Watari nodded, offering them a smile. "It was a good two years. I'm proud of you guys."

The three of them turned around and began to walk down the hallway. It was a bittersweet moment because everyone knew just how dysfunctional and violent Seijoh's practices were on the daily. Still, they were a team and now that was going to change.

"Captain and vice-captain," Mirae whistled as she approached the two boys. She was shuffling on her feet, hands in her pockets as she smiled sheepishly at them. "Not sure you two can handle it if I'm being honest."

"I can't," Kunimi deadpanned. "End me now please."

Kindaichi elbowed him. "Stop saying that. It'll leave a terrible impression on the first years. they'll hate you and you'll never get their respect."

"Didn't want it in the first place."

"You guys played an amazing game." Her eyes narrowed as she decided to tease them. "Sure, Kunimi was subbed out partway through the first set and Kindaichi you're read blocking was a little slower than usual, but all things considered it was entertaining to watch."

"Yup, that's me," Kunimi rolled his eyes and bowed in mock, "forever the entertainer."

She frowned. "Kunimi are you okay?"

"No."

"What's wrong?"

"I think he needs a hug," Kindaichi offered and then took a step back when his friend glared. "But he won't let me touch him."

"Do you?" she asked. "Need a hug?"

Kunimi's frown deepened and he begrudgingly nodded. In a split second, he threw himself at Mirae and hid his face in her hair.

"Dude, what the hell? You know she hates bodily contact, get off of her that's so rude!"

"It's fine, he's surprisingly not that sweaty or smelly."

"That's good to know," he murmured, "least I have that going for me."

"He's taking this loss really badly," Mirae mouthed.

Kindaichi nodded and mouthed back, "I don't know why? He doesn't care about volleyball."

"I can hear you both you're terrible at lip reading." Kunimi leaned back but secured his arms around her. "I did it."

"Did what?"

"A horrible crime. I think I'm going to change my identity and move out of the country."

"What'd you do?"

"I asked her out."

Kunimi groaned out loud. Mirae and Kindaichi froze. Then, as if they had timed it, they both pounced on him with questions.

"What?"

"How?"

"What'd you say?"

"What'd she say?"

"What happened?"

"What didn't happen?"

"She told me no and ran away. Maybe I can pretend I was hypnotized. Or better yet, that I was possessed. Emiko believes in the occult, right?"

"Though I think she would believe you if you claimed that you were possessed, I think there has been some miscommunication."

"How?" Kindaichi asked. He had finally pried Kunimi's fingers off Mirae.

"Emiko's great grandfather is in the hospital. She and Coach Ukai had to leave at the start of our game, that's why neither one is here."

"She was staring at her phone when I confessed," he bit his lip and then grabbed Mirae's shoulders and shook her. "So, I didn't ruin our friendship?"

"I highly doubt it. I doubt she even heard you if I'm being honest. You know how Emiko is, she has the attention span of a twelve year old with ADHD in a chocolate factory."

Kindaichi nodded and praised her for the metaphor.

Kunimi let out a long air of breath. "Thank God. I was literally going to throw myself in front of a moving truck."

"That's a little dramatic."

"I can see why you and Emiko would be a good fit."

"It's Romeo and Juliet in the making."

"Do you think Yua Loves Eichii will end this way?"

Before they had a chance to delve into the theme of death in the T.V. show drama they watch, Kunimi interrupted. "I'm not making a suicide pact with her. I was just preparing my own death because that confession was embarrassing given how she turned me down."

Kindaichi patted his back.

"We haven't heard from Coach or Emiko yet, but I'm going to hope that no news is good news." Mirae double checked her phone just in case. The few messages she had sent to Emiko were still on delivered.

"We should get going."

The boys zipped up their jackets and grabbed their bags. They walked along side her towards the doors where the rest of Karasuno was waiting for the bus. The second they came into view, the Protect the Managers squad went into boss mode.

"What do we have here?" Tanaka growled, puffing his chest. Nishinoya imitated him.

"Is there a reason you're hovering over our Goddess?"

"Stop it," Ennoshita smacked their heads. "You know they're her friends."

Shoji and Kageyama escaped the lecture of their Captain. Shoji stalked forward and ripped Mirae's bag from Kindaichi. Kageyama popped up beside him and steered Mirae towards their side and beside Tsukishima.

The three of them smirked.

"Right," Kunimi narrowed his eyes, "we'll see you later."

"Text me," Kindaichi added.

When they finally left, Mirae turned around and glared at the boys. "That was so mean! They offered to hold my bag and walk me back and this is how you treat them? I have half a mind to march all of you out there so you can apologize."

"Never," Shoji said in a flat voice.

"Not happening," Tsukishima rolled his eyes.

"If they're not doing it," Kageyama looked around, "I'm not doing it."

"Viva la resistance!"

"Hell yeah!" Nishinoya fist bumped Tanaka. "Protect the Managers squad lives on!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, now that the boys have made it to nationals, you already know we'll be seeing some familiar faces😉 Any specific people you'd like to see? 
> 
> Spoiler alert for the next chapter; Emiko comes face to face with the Demon Queen. Prepare your holy waters. This is going to be a tough one😬


	59. Emiko Suzuki

Ukai buried his head into his hands, a muffled groan escaping his throat. Emiko glanced at him and kicked herself off the wall. She dragged her feet and sat on the plastic chair beside him. She dug into her bag and held out a bottle of water.

He accepted it graciously.

"Do we," she licked her lips, "know anything?"

Ukai shook his head. "He hasn't woken up."

"Does mom know?"

"I called them," his brows furrowed, "but they have an emergency of their own. They can't make it."

She spared a glance into the hospital room. Grand-mama was sitting on the edge of the bed, a hand clamped over her mouth as tears streamed down her face. Grand-papa was pacing back and forth. His face was pale.

"I'm going to stretch my legs."

Ukai reached for her hand and squeezed it before letting go. "Don't take too long."

Emiko hummed in response and walked down the hallway. The lighting was terrible and hurt her eyes. The ugly white floor and blemished white walls looked like the setting for a horror movie. She turned the corner to where a row of vending machines stood. She hid behind them, pressing her back against the wall.

Emiko reached into her pocket and turned on her phone. She stared at the contact name _Demon Queen_ , her finger barely resting on the screen. Taking a deep breath, she pressed the call button.

Almost immediately, she was sent to voicemail. Her brows furrowed and she switched to _Dad_ , pressing call. She was once again sent to voicemail.

Emiko kicked the vending machine three times. She huffed and then scrolled to the bottom of her contact's list. She waited anxiously for a few seconds.

"Thank you for calling Suzuki's Properties, Amanda speaking."

She was going to regret this.

"I need my mom and dad."

Amanda went silent, no doubt reliving the horrors of little Emiko crawling underneath her desk to water the electrical outlets because they needed to _grow_ or the time she jumped into the on display aquarium in the lobby to throw live fish at unsuspecting people.

"Miss. Suzuki," Amanda laughed drily, "you know you're not supposed to call this number. How are clients going to get through if you're on call?"

"Yeah, yeah, potato, _potato_. They won't take my calls so I need you to put me through."

"I'm sorry Ms. Suzuki that's impossible. Your parents are in an important meeting. They're not taking calls right now, and you're no exception."

"I need you to put me through," Emiko grit her teeth, "pretty please with a cherry on top. Pronto."

"I can't do that. Your mother has given me explicit orders not to put you through despite the circumstances."

"Amanda," Emiko deadpanned. "I'm wounded and I'm going to die. Tell my mother that if she doesn't answer the call, she'll lose all the child support money."

A few more seconds of silence passed before Emiko heard the dial tone. She kicked the vending machine again. "Damn useless assistant. The hell are they paying you for? Stupid Amanda, can't do anything right."

Emiko pocketed her phone and wiped at her face. She then made her way back and dropped in the seat. Ukai glanced at her and as if he knew what had happened, he wrapped an around her shoulder.

"Don't worry about the old man. He's a fighter."

Emiko didn't know when she had fallen asleep. She turned her phone on to see a series of text messages from her friends asking about her great-grandpa. As her fingers moved across the screen to reply, she heard a low voice call her.

"Hello _Piccina_. It's been a while."

That nickname. She hadn't heard it in a while but the tone of voice he used to call out to her made her nostalgic. Her throat was tightening. Emiko's breath was shaky.

"Hi Dad," she answered in fluent Italian.

"I missed you." He was waiting for her to reply. Emiko could only offer him half a smile. "How do you like Miyagi? If you're feeling homesick, we can always take you back."

"I like living with Uncle Keishin," she hurried with a response. "It's a good fit for me. And I also reconnected with some old friends from middle school. I don't need to go anywhere else."

His olive coloured eyes softened, and he stepped closer to her. Gingerly, he motioned to the chair. Emiko nodded and he sat down.

"We really do miss you. Did your mother give you the excellent news? We're moving to Tokyo! How exciting it that? Now, I may not understand your native language too well, but I will try. Maybe you can help me? Like old times?"

Emiko felt her stomach drop. The old times he was speaking of were not the best times. "Uh-huh," she lied.

"And I'll help you with your university work too. Your Papa didn't get a double degree for nothing. Tell me, are you going for business or law?"

"Or."

His brows furrowed, but a second later his features relaxed. "Ah, this must be a joke." He laughed and then reached for a bag that was placed on the floor. "I got you a few things."

Emiko was sure that if Mirae saw this, she would have a heart attack and throw sanitizer on her as though she were expelling a demon. In her friend's defence, this was a hospital and the stains on the floor looked suspiciously like bodily fluids.

He grabbed her hands and slipped on a pair of pink gloves. Then he placed a pink hat on her head.

Emiko's fingers were curled in the material and when she looked up, the hat nearly fell off her head. "They're too small, Papa."

His expression fell. "I can't believe how much you've grown. I'll have to remember that for next time, sorry. Oh, but I know what will fit!" He pulled out a woollen grey scarf and wrapped it around Emiko's neck. He chuckled when the bottom of her face disappeared behind the layer. "Last present. Just don't tell your mother, this one is our little secret."

She hummed in response, still hiding behind the soft material. Just then, the Demon Queen stepped out of the hospital room.

Emiko's dad shoved the treats back into the bag.

"Dearie," Hina's eyes widened as she noticed her daughter. Emiko pulled the scarf free from her neck and waited as her mother's eyes preyed upon her. A second of silence passed. "I knew it, you've gained weight."

"Yeah, you made that very clear when I sent those pictures."

"What are you wearing?" she gestured to all of Emiko. "It's atrocious."

"It's my gym clothes." She glanced down at her sweatpants and club jacket. Sure there was a random juice stain on the corner of her collar but she looked presentable.

Hina glared at Ukai, "Why is she dressed like this? I told you to be on her back about these things, Keishin."

"What the- No!" Emiko stood up and crossed her arms over her chest. "The boy's volleyball club is playing in the finals today. We got the news right before the game and I didn't have time to make a stop at home to change."

"Boys?" her mother practically growled. "Why are you hanging around boys again? Emiko-"

"I'm a manager on the team. Uncle Keishin is the coach."

Her father cleared his throat but before he could say a word, Hina intervened.

"You are fifteen, start dressing like it. I guess its time that I upgrade your wardrobe because this is embarrassing and inappropriate. Honestly, running around in sweats? I had higher expectations for you. You've been letting yourself go, ever since you moved in with your Uncle."

Emiko rolled her eyes. "How'd you guys get here so quickly anyway?"

"We were in Sendai for a meeting."

"Are you staying?"

Ukai spared a glance to his sister. "We have a guest room; I can get it ready."

"No." She scrunched her nose. "We'll be staying at a hotel in the city. Keishin, Matteo, let's talk over there."

Ukai walked away stiffly. Emiko's father gave her his goodbye smile and followed. Hina didn't bother sparing her a glance.

Once they were gone, Emiko leaned back fixating her gaze at the ceiling. She wondered how her parents ended up together especially since they were so different.

She recalled the memories of her father from when she was younger. It was often the two of them running around the house chasing and attacking each other with tickles. But those memories often ended with her mother scolding her. Eventually, as each day passed, Emiko spent less and less time with her father. Now they barely talked.

A shadow over came her. Emiko sat up.

"Did they leave?"

Ukai dropped in the seat beside her and frowned. "Yeah."

"Cool."

A few more seconds passed before Emiko felt her stomach rumble. She glanced down to the bag stuffed between the chairs. She reached for it and pulled out a packet of biscuits. They were an international brand, nothing she had tried before. She ripped the packet open and shoved two in her mouth.

"The boys finished their game," Ukai threw his head back and made a silent thank you prayer. "They played four sets of five and-"

Emiko gagged. She dropped to the floor and reached for the plastic bag. She heaved and coughed, spitting out the chewed-up biscuits.

Ukai was yelling at her but she smacked his hands away and grabbed the water bottle off the table. She rinsed her mouth with it, spitting into the bag again.

Her Uncle's face went sour and he stepped away from her. "What is wrong with you?"

"I think my parents are trying to kill me." She wiped her mouth with her sleeve.

"Stop it. Stop blaming them. Your father was nice enough to bring-"

She shoved the package in his face. "Sesame seeds Uncle Keishin. Sesame seeds."

Ukai blinked. Then, he realized what she was talking about. He dug into her bag. "Are you okay? Any irritation or itchiness? Shortness of breath?"

"No, I'm fine. I didn't swallow any of it."

"Do you need your EpiPen? Your face is a little pale, we need a doctor. Hey, doctor!"

"I think I'm fine."

"Doctor, I need a doctor! Can I get a doctor in here!" Ukai got up, preparing to bolt down the hall but Emiko grabbed his arm before he could.

"I'm okay. Seriously, I'm fine."

Ukai sighed in relief as he pushed her to sit down. "I still want you to get looked at."

Emiko smirked and shook her head. "Sucks that no one wants you, Uncle Keishin. You'd make a pretty chill Dad."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, Emiko is Italian!
> 
> Next chapter will be up in about a week or so, maybe even longer, sorry about that! Us authors are heading into reading week so we will be studying for exams and doing assignments!
> 
> Also the next chapter will be a long one; about 5 thousand words or more, so prepare yourselves!  
> Once again, thank you for the support!💖
> 
> \- Ira and Mar (look at us signing off for the first time)😝


	60. I Know My Best Friend

The air was crisp and cool. With each exhale, a cloud of breath left her lips and brushed against the top of her nose. Dried leaves crunched under her steps as she paced back and forth, ignoring the delicate flurries pattering down from the sky.

Emiko read over the text message Hinata sent. For some reason, she felt like this was done on purpose. It wouldn't be the first time her orange-haired friend had something sneaky up his sleeve.

"Say, Tobio," she called over her shoulder, "you saw him yesterday, right? Did he look sick?"

"No, he was fine." Kageyama played catch by himself with the volleyball. "But he didn't wear a jacket after training. Stupid Hinata."

"Shut it, he's my favourite. He's not stupid."

"Stupid," Kageyama murmured. Then, much louder, "Stupid."

Emiko rolled her eyes and sent Hinata a get well soon text. She figured that was better than blaming him for having ulterior motives. He had begged her to cancel plans with her friend Kyotani so they could hang out at the park today and teach her how to spike a volleyball. Now, here she was with Kageyama.

Hinata messaged her two minutes ago that he couldn't make it because he was 'burning up'.

"What are you doing here?"

Emiko looked up. Tsukishima was walking towards her. His head was covered by the hood of his jacket, but she could see his beady eyes judging her from behind his glasses. "Tsukki! My guy, what are you doing here?"

"I came on a walk. Needed to clear my head. What are you doing here?"

"Hinata ditched me. But forget about that, you sound like you're having an existential crisis. Fear not Tsukki, I am a certified life coach. I can guide you through this."

"No thanks," he murmured. He looked around at the empty park and then noticed Kageyama walking around aimlessly, setting the volleyball to himself. "I'm not interrupting a date, am I?"

Emiko gagged. "The only date you're interrupting is Tobio with his volleyball."

"Right."

"Anyway, you're here, I'm here. Let's chill."

"I'd rather not."

"Come on," Emiko whined. She dropped on the bench and patted the seat beside her. "I'm your manager, aren't I? We can't have you going to nationals with whatever it is still bothering you. Vent to me, come on, I'll help you."

Tsukishima was tempted to turn around and leave. He hadn't established that close of a friendship with Emiko yet and if she read half the things he said about her in the group chat between the second years, she'd definitely put him in a chokehold.

But she was reliable. He thought back to that day when they came across the article in Monthly Volleyball about Mirae. She was surprisingly mature about the ordeal.

"Fine," he sat down, "only because you're her friend."

Emiko blinked. Then, she cupped her hands around her mouth and yelled across the park. "Tobio! Don't come here, we're having a moment!"

Kageyama did the opposite. He sprinted towards them and then dropped down on Emiko's left side. "I want to be part of this moment too."

"I literally said don't come here, why are you such a weirdo?" Emiko tried and failed to push him away.

"I'm never included," he grumbled, "I want to have a moment too."

"You two are disappointments," Tsukishima narrowed his eyes and shifted away. "I'm leaving, you two can share a moment together."

"Absolutely not," Emiko clung onto his arm. She graced him with a beaming smile. "You can't leave without letting me have this moment. So, go on little Tsukki. What's been bothering you?"

"Don't call me little Tsukki," he snapped. He rubbed his eyes from behind his glasses and then sat back and stared at the sky. "I like Mirae and she doesn't like me."

"Oh." Emiko bit her lip. She knew this not-so-secretive secret.

"Huh?" Kageyama leaned over with a puzzled expression. "Huh? What? When did this happen?"

"God you're so oblivious."

"I've liked her since the first day of school."

Kageyama sputtered out nonsense. "But- protection? And the squad? How did this? What? And Akaashi told- but then yesterday? Huh?"

Emiko snorted. "We broke Tobio. Lol, this is great. We need another setter."

"Suddenly I don't feel like talking about this anymore. Goodbye."

Emiko grabbed his arm and pulled him down again with her entire weight. "No, please I need this moment. We'll behave, I swear." She turned her body and pointed a finger at Kageyama. "If you ruin this for me, I swear to God you're dead. Good luck setting a volleyball when I've bit off your wrists."

Kageyama abruptly sat on his hands.

"So you like Mirae. What's the problem?"

"The problem is that she doesn't like me."

"Says who?"

"Mirae."

Kageyama nodded his head. "That is a big problem."

"Wrists," Emiko snapped. He turned away from her, humming.

She rolled her eyes and turned back to Tsukishima. "I had a conversation with her a while ago. I asked if the reason why she avoided you was because you weren't her type. She said and I quote, 'no, that's not it'. In conclusion you are her type."

"I thought Kindaichi was her type?" Kageyama asked.

Emiko turned around. She drew upon her ancestor's powers to muster the harshest glare she could at him.

"Don't blame him, it's true."

She whipped her head back and forth between the two. "No, no, no. I know my best friend and that charred onion is not her type."

Tsukishima sighed as he counted on his fingers. "Kindaichi doesn't intimidate her. He doesn't provoke her. He definitely makes her smile more. In conclusion, he's her type."

"He makes her smile the same way that Shoji makes her smile, and I can guarantee you that she doesn't have romantic feelings for him. Look, my dude, she's single. I heard with my own two ears that you are her type-"

"No," Kageyama interrupted, "she didn't give you a clear answer."

"Whose side are you on you loser?" Emiko pushed his shoulder and he nearly toppled onto the ground. "This is Tsukki we're talking about! He's handsome, he's funny, he's confident, he's smart, he's- he's, Tobio, quick, give me more adjectives."

"He's a boy."

"Yes, excellent observation." She face-palmed. "My point is that you have all the qualities that a good boyfriend would have. Mirae needs someone like you, not Kindaichi."

"But that is who she's interested in."

"That doesn't matter. He is not going to make his move. Trust me, it's part of who he is. And unless you see an engagement ring around her finger, she's fair game."

"Mirae is not a game." Kageyama leaned over again and nodded at Tsukishima. "I don't get along with Kindaichi because of our past in junior high. But he is a good guy. I also know Mirae, and if it's between you or him then it has to be you."

"Why?" Tsukishima provoked. "What makes this my choice? My decision?"

"It's your decision because she hasn't chosen yet. Steer her in your direction dude, because she hasn't picked Kindaichi."

"You want me to manipulate her?"

"Hey, all's fair in love and war."

"I feel like I've already lost her." Tsukishima grabbed his phone from his pocket and turned it on. He showed a Snapchat to them. It was on Kindaichi's private story. He was holding up a peace sign at the camera. Mirae was sitting against the sofa in the background. Kunimi was leaning against her, wrapped in a yellow blanket so you could only see his eyes.

Emiko felt a pang in her chest. The three of them were hanging out without her again and she didn't know why this hurt. No, she did know. She wanted to be included because they were her friends too.

She scoffed and looked away. "Kunimi is with them too. They're not alone."

"Still. It won't work between us."

"Then stop complaining and move on," she snapped. The air stilled between them and even Kageyama shifted away. She ran a hand through her hair and apologized. "If it won't work between you two, then give up. Let her make her choice even if it takes ten years."

"It will take ten years," Kageyama nodded, "Kindaichi isn't the type to make a move. In junior high, he liked a girl, but he never did anything about it. Our classmate asked her out a while later and he got all sad about losing her. But he never did anything."

They chose to ignore him.

Tsukishima turned so his body was facing her's. He then asked, "What makes you think I have a chance?"

"Easy, love is about taking risks. You and Mirae are a risk."

"And that's a good thing?"

"That sounds unhealthy."

Emiko rolled her eyes. "My mom and dad married because it was the safest choice. My mom wanted to leave home and my dad needed a wife so he could please his parents. They met through friends and a week later were married. To this day I've never seen them even hold hands. It was the safest choice for their futures, a convenient arrangement. My mom could leave Japan and my dad's name was added to the family will."

Kageyama tapped her arm. "Are you okay?"

She flashed him a smile. "Never been better. My point is that Mirae doesn't need safety. There's no passion there. She needs someone who is the opposite of her."

"The opposite?"

"Tsukki," she grinned, "do you know what your problem is?"

"My problem?" he is asked feeling offended.

"Maybe you're in love. Do you know what love is?"

"I'd say it's when you're attracted to someone and you care for them. Though, I think you've got a different idea."

"Love is something that messes with your head. Hell, you can't go into the supermarket without thinking about them and wondering what snack to get them. You wake up smiling like an idiot in the morning because they're the first person that you think of. And sure, you have competition, but you know you have to run for it."

"That sounds irresponsible."

Emiko threw her head back and cackled.

"So what? Love makes you want to run into the rain and jump into puddles and track mud into your kitchen floors because there is no escaping it. You want to run through snow and let the winter air nip at your skin because you know their touch will warm you to the core. You can sing and scream and yell knowing that they can take it because they match your crazy and your passion."

"This is Mirae we're talking about."

"Come on," she rolled her eyes. "Maybe she's not the one you expected but that's the point! She's making you see things you never thought you could see, feel things you never thought you could feel. It's sudden and scary because you're anticipating heartbreak. That anticipation just means that there is passion, and where there is passion it means you care, and if you care then that heartbreak is just another hurdle to get over. It's another chapter in your story."

"You're saying love is an accident?"

"No. I'm saying you've accidentally fallen in love. Come on, doesn't that single moment of breathlessness make the danger worth it? She doesn't need diamonds or fancy dinners. She needs a love that is heart wrenching, different from her everyday encounters. Everyone has a past filled with people who betrayed them and Mirae is no different. You say your feelings are an accident and she won't like you back? I say you're wrong. Love is like a flame in your chest. So, make yourself noticeable with a bit of gasoline, a spark, and a match. Don't back down."

He sighed. "What if I'm not enough?"

"You won't be perfect for each other so don't go thinking there's a recipe for success. To win at this game, you need to be a genius and that entails being crazy. Crazy enough to risk everything, crazy enough to set the world on fire just to make them pissed off but daring enough to tame the flames so they never hurt her."

Emiko kicked her legs out. She didn't know if she was allowed to share this story but at the moment, with Tsukishima wanting to make a move, she figured it was necessary.

What Mirae didn't know wouldn't hurt her.

"Mirae was involved with a guy in her first year of high school. Before she came to Miyagi. I don't know the details, but I do know that he hurt her. I think that's why she's so cautious about relationships and why she's attracted to the idea of Kindaichi. He's safe, but it's an illusion."

"An illusion?" Kageyama asked. "What do you mean?"

"If Kindaichi messes up, he'll apologize and Mirae will forgive him because she won't want to fight. If she messes up, she'll apologize and he'll forgive her because he's predictable. Soon enough those little things they try to forgive and forget will pile up until they can't do anything but regret it. She needs someone who will force her to confront the issues."

He contemplated her answer and then stared at her with a bit of concern. It was rare for Emiko to say something that made sense. "Still," he mumbled, "I don't know if I can protect her from her past."

"You don't need to build a shelter for her Tsukki. You pick up those hypothetical bricks that have hurt her and face her with a cheeky grin as you chuck them at those responsible."

As Emiko and Tsukishima continued their conversation, Kageyama sat back and took in their words.

He found himself staring at Emiko's face; the way her brows would scrunch together and then pull up when she was surprised, the way she pouted her lips when she was thinking, the way she ran her hands through her hair.

Emiko was never safe. Ever since middle school, she was a nuisance that he could not get over. She was like a hurricane that came ripping through his world, causing chaos and changing everything, before she left.

He thought about her too much. That was a problem.

He couldn't even begin to count the number of tosses that were messed up because he wanted to make sure that she was watching him in the gym. It was embarrassing and no matter how much he tried, it was his body reacting without thinking.

And the number of times Hinata caught him smiling at his phone was embarrassing. He couldn't help it though, the pictures sent of her daily dramatics to the group-chat made him feel happy. It was the only way to describe the feeling.

Of course, they fought. Verbally and sometimes physically. It was a normal part of their relationship and he didn't hate it. It didn't make him feel guilty because the next day she would come bounding towards him with a goofy grin.

Kageyama looked down and noticed that his hand was reaching for hers. He snatched it back.

"Send her the text," Emiko nearly screamed. "Do it, I'm rooting for you. Hell, I'll pray to my ancestors if it'll make you feel better."

"What if she turns me down?"

"Then she turns you down, but trust me, she won't."

They spent the next few minutes hovering over his phone, typing, deleting, searching up synonyms and typing a message. Once Tsukishima hit send, he hid his phone in his pocket and stood up from the bench.

"Thanks. I'll let you know what she says."

"My ancestors are rooting for you!" Emiko grinned, offering him a thumbs up. Once Tsukishima had left the park, she turned around and smacked Kageyama's shoulder.

"What?" he blinked.

"I want to go on the swings."

"So?"

"So," she grabbed his arm, sending a jolt of spark down his spine. She tugged him off the bench and started running to the swing set. "Tobio, come and push me! I'm too short so my feet won't touch the ground."

He stared at her figure. Her hair danced in the wind. She laughed over her shoulder and once she was at the swings she looked back at him. "Come on, what are you waiting for?"

Kageyama didn't have a choice. Dropping the volleyball, he ran towards her.

Kindaichi was not a violent person but he was tempted to yank his friend off the sofa and throw him outside in the cold.

He'd even take the blanket as a final petty move.

"Stop wallowing," he snapped. "Instead of infringing on our movie night, go and text her and figure all of this out."

Kunimi peaked out from under the blankets, lowering it enough to stick his tongue out and then quickly hide again.

"I'm going to take the blanket from you."

"Shut-up," he grumbled and leaned further into Mirae's side. "She's comforting me."

Kindaichi had to hold himself back from yelling. The smug look in Kunimi's eyes revealed too much and none of it showed that he was stressed or anxious.

He just wanted to infringe on their movie night.

"Let's fix his problem so he can leave."

Kunimi turned his body so that he was laying down on Mirae's lap. Kindaichi's face went red.

"She just needs some time," Mirae continued, oblivious to the death glares being sent between the two. "She's an idiot, you know that, and I know that. Sure, I was surprised when she admitted she liked both of you but it's nothing too crazy for someone like her."

"We can force her to pick, can't we?"

"No," Kunimi murmured, "we can't. Kageyama has a better chance with her."

"What makes you say that?"

"They both go to Karasuno," he grumbled. "He walks her to and from school. Even in junior high, she always gave him more attention. Face it, they'll date for a month and because it's Kageyama they'll break up and I won't be able to make my move for a full year."

"What?" Kindaichi frowned at the logic. "Why a year?"

"She'll need that time to cope." Mirae rolled her eyes. "Don't you remember last week's episode?"

"No, I remember. But Yua knew the guy since they were babies. Emiko met these two not even four years ago. She won't need that long. I have an idea," Kindaichi sat up, "she can date them both for a week straight. After the two weeks, she can choose which guy she liked better."

"This isn't the bachelorette," she patted Kunimi's head. "Not to mention, I know my best friend and Kageyama is not her type."

"Really?" his eyes widened. To Kindaichi's relief, he pulled away from her and sat up. "What makes you say that?"

"Emiko needs someone safe. She's insecure about a lot of things and the perfect guy for her has to be open and honest."

"I doubt she has thought that far ahead. If she wants a relationship, it's for the moment. It would fit her whole YOLO lifestyle."

"You know, my parents were like that." The smile on her face dropped. She began to wring her hands together. "They were young and took a risk despite being opposite in every way possible. They married and a couple years after my sister and I were born, they split up. They're still moving through the divorce to this day. My point is, they risked it on passion and teenage romance and now it's their biggest regret. Emiko is my friend and I don't want her to feel that way down the road. She needs someone safe."

Kunimi sat up and stared at her from under his bangs. "I'm going to be honest, I don't pay attention to Yua Loves Eichii. I'm only pretending to be invested so you guys don't yell at me. It's a terrible show, the plot is so predictable and it barely makes any sense half the time."

"Get to the point," Kindaichi snapped.

"How can you tell it's love and not some temporary lapse in judgement?"

"The hell do you mean lapse in judgement?"

"I don't know?" he shrugged and pulled the blankets tighter around himself. "I've had these feelings for months now but who knows? I could wake up tomorrow and be over it."

He was trying to sound nonchalant; his tale tell sign for being nervous.

Mirae bit her lip. She wanted to help and not just because he was her friend. Love was something that she always believed in.

As kids, her sister used to fall back in laughter and mock the princess movies where prince charming came to the rescue and everyone lived happily ever after. Her own mother in a drunken state of emotions and hard liquor seethed of love as an illness.

There had to be exceptions though. There had to be truths.

"Love is something that comes your way like a miracle when you think you're ready to give up," she said. Both boys stopped their bickering to stare at her. She shrugged and continued. "It could happen by chance, by fate, or destiny, I don't know. What I do know is that when you meet this person, everything you thought you could hold in and face alone, changes. Your emotions come bursting out. It's like your soul remembers more than you do. It's scary because the small trickles of affection become a hard downpour. When your eyes connect for the first time, you know this is it. It's them. They are your one in a million and you went through everything just to meet them. Some greater force intended for it and you know you can trust this."

"She did come in like a whirlwind," he nodded. "I never expected to meet her again. The thing is though, while I'm certain about my feelings for her, I don't know if she can feel the same for me."

"What makes you say that?"

"You speak of destiny and it makes me wonder if Emiko's destiny is impossible to align with mine. She's always struck me as the type of girl who pushes herself to go further and in the process, she leaves behind a lot of people. We're fine now I guess, but five or ten years down the road, we'll have changed. I don't know if I could keep up with her."

"Well you want her and you're not hiding it. Fate might take her away, but the bond you two have secured can change that. You can make your own destiny, Kunimi. Take control of what you want because you want it badly enough to know that when she falls for you, you'll be the safety net that catches her. It's not going to be easy, especially not with Emiko. You can try to push through but there will be tides against you. That's why there is an unknown force that helps. Take that leap of faith, knowing what you know, with the intention that these irrational feelings will be enough to help because you trust each other. If everyone else will hurt you, you know you won't hurt each other."

"No," Kindaichi interrupted with a shake of his head, "they'll definitely hurt each other. It'll be sarcastic comments and bluntness galore ending with a terrible breakup and a restraining order."

"He's right." Kunimi deadpanned. "I can't give her a compliment without including a mean jab. Besides, she just thinks of me as a friend."

"That's the ideal!" she threw her hands in the air. "Friends to lovers! It's the innocent relationship where you're both walking home and thinking a million things, desperately itching to say something but then that single moment where your fingers brush on accident, changes everything. It's suddenly enough to have them just there beside you. It's nice enough to have a friend. Then, you start spending more time together. Like, in the early mornings before your limbs are awake and late nights where your brain barely works. Silly questions lead to deeper intimate conversations and before you know it, you're leaning into each other and convincing yourself that it's because you're friends."

"Uh-huh," he drawled, "get to the lover part."

Mirae fought back a smile. "They know you, with all your flaws and perfections, and accept them. They make this almost sacred promise that it's you and it will always be you. They tease and torment you because your friendship is based on that innocent competitiveness. And sure, as you get older things change, but it's always them you come back to because they are your trust. They're your safety."

His brows were furrowed as he reflected on her words. They were friends. Good friends. He knew things about her and she knew things about him. What things? Well, lots of things. From silly trivia about each other's likes and dislikes to more serious conversations about school and family.

He teased her when he could because it made her laugh. She didn't laugh as much, he noticed. It was the stress she had said. They were on the roof underneath a moonless sky. Her eyes were closed, her nose was pink, her breath made a cloud of fog where it escaped her lips.

He wanted to keep her there forever where the worry lines faded from her skin. Then her phone rang and it was over.

"I was talking to Oikawa about this," Kunimi explained. "His advice really hit me in the face and that's why I asked her out."

"What'd he say?"

"Kunimi-chan!" Oikawa's face popped up on the screen. It was night time in Japan but Oikawa's skin was glowing bronze in the sunlight somewhere in Argentina. His phone was propped up somewhere on a sandy beach and Oikawa was lying down on his chest, holding up peace signs. "My favourite Kohai has decided to call his favourite senpai!"

"No," Kunimi grimaced. "I'm calling you because Hanamaki didn't pick up."

Oikawa blinked and then threatened to end the call. Both of them knew that he was bluffing.

"Anyway, what's up?"

Kunimi sighed, his eyes skimming over the notes he had written. None of it made sense and he couldn't read his own handwriting. "I need advice."

"Yes?"

"It's about Emiko."

"Yes!" he beamed, throwing a fist in the air. "Yes, you should definitely get married in a chapel! Make the colour theme purple, it'll match the both of you so well."

"I don't think she's Catholic."

"She can always convert."

"Oikawa-san," he narrowed his eyes, "I'm going to hang up now."

"No! Please don't do that, I'm sorry. I got sidetracked."

"Right." Kunimi realized he had to get to the point fast or this conversation would go in ten different directions. "I want to ask her out, but I don't want to ruin our friendship."

Silence, then, "That's dumb."

Kunimi raised an eyebrow. Oikawa stilled and apologized again.

"Kunimi-chan, she's a really pretty girl. She won't stay single forever. Make up your mind. Do you want her as your friend or as your girlfriend?"

"My girlfriend, obviously, but I don't want to ruin our friendship if it doesn't work out."

"Okay, then stay friends. No harm in that right?" Before he could answer, Oikawa screeched and shoved his face closer to the screen. "Wrong, Kunimi-chan! Wrong! If you stay as her friend, then she'll get a boyfriend who is not you. Then what? Can you make those jokes with her? Can you tease her? Can you have the same friendship with her that you do now without making her boyfriend jealous?"

"No-"

"Emiko will always prioritize her boyfriend over her friends. You'll have to step back. Oops, what just happened?" he gasped sarcastically, "Kunimi-chan you're no longer her friend. Your friendship is ruined!"

As Kunimi tried to come up with a retort, Oikawa's phone fell backwards and he heard a yell.

"Watch where you're spiking that ball!"

"Stay away from our court!"

Oikawa growled as he came back on screen. "Sorry Kunimi-chan, my teammates are being idiots. Anyway, what were you saying?"

"Why'd your girlfriend break up with you?"

He was taken aback. "Um, which one?"

"Don't lie to me. The entire volleyball team knew you only ever had the one girlfriend."

His cheeks blushed. "Right. I can't hide anything from you guys. Well Kunimi-chan, it was because I focused on my passion. I didn't have time for her. But I trust you enough to know that won't be the problem."

"Right," he drawled. Oikawa was yelling at someone off-screen in a different language and Kunimi realized that he was probably in the middle of training when he picked up his call. "I should get going," he excused himself. "Thanks for the advice."

"Of course! I'm always here for you, now, say it for me: Oikawa-san is my absolute favourite Senapai-"

Kunimi rolled his eyes and pressed the end button.

The people he asked advice from supported Oikawa's idea. Whether it was Hanamaki who he texted later that night or Iwaizumi who he had met up with a few weeks ago. They supported him.

"I'm glad you're here," Kunimi turned his head and glared at Kindaichi. "Unlike someone. I appreciate your help. Let me know how I can make it up to you."

"You're sweet," she smiled. Then, her phone went off. Mirae reached over the table and picked it up. Reading the text message, she blushed.

"What's up?" he leaned over and cast a glance at what she read.

 **Tsukishima  
**Remember when you said Miyagi is boring? Well, can I show you the right places?

Mirae stumbled off the couch, holding her phone to her chest. "I- um, sorry, I have to- bathroom. Yup. Bathroom." And she bolted.

Kunimi sighed and threw himself back. His head hung off the sofa as he watched his friend with disinterest.

Kindaichi looked like he was going to murder him.

"You're going to make your move, right?"

He scoffed. "What?"

"You. Mirae. You're going to do something, right? Something, anything?" Kunimi groaned when he didn't respond. "You're losing dude. Karasuno's middle blocker just asked her out. I read the text. He was pretty smooth, not gonna lie."

Kindaichi stood up only to drop back down. "What? What?"

"Yeah, I thought so. Dude she likes you. Can you please stop ruining my life and just do something about it?"

"How is this ruining your life?"

"Because your jealousy is lethal. I can feel my life shortening with each glare."

"I'm not- no- I'm not jealous."

Kunimi blinked. "I'm gonna kiss her."

Kindaichi chucked a pretzel at him. "Don't you dare."

"Knew it. You obviously like her and you're an idiot if you don't think she likes you back. Hell, if you weren't too busy murdering me in your head and actually listened to her, you'd realize she was basically describing you the entire time."

"No she wasn't."

"Yeah? Who else do you take up to your roof to stargaze and then take secret photos of? You do you freaking creep. Now make it official or I'll kiss her. Not going to lie, she seems like a much better choice than Emiko."

Three seconds passed.

Kunimi unwrapped the blankets from his body and stood up.

"I should run now, shouldn't I?"

"Yeah," Kindaichi shoved the table away and glared. "You should definitely run now."

Mirae leaned against the bathroom door. Her eyes swept over the text message that was sent a minute ago. Her first thought was how did _Tsukishima write this so eloquently?_ Her second thought was a question, _what the hell do I say?_

It had been nine months since she met him. Nine months since she had told him off for giving her attention because she was attractive. For most girls, that would be a compliment. For someone as handsome as him to take interest in a girl like her would be a dream come true.

Back then, maybe Mirae was being selfish or maybe she was being shallow. Whatever it was, Mirae from nine months ago didn't want him.

Now though? She could not help but feel differently.

Even after giving him a terrible attitude, Tsukishima respected her enough to give her space. He didn't pull a move or force himself on her as countless others had. Instead, he became a friend.

A friend is all she would ever be for Kindaichi.

She thought it was obvious that she liked him, but he only ever treated her as a friend. They'd stay up late at night talking about nothing and everything and just as she thought something would happen, he'd pull away.

It was frustrating because he was Emiko's friend. So, why else would he ask to hang out with her and not Kunimi or Emiko? Why was it only ever the two of them?

Now though, even after being turned down nine months ago, Tsukishima was making his move. Mirae had a hard time believing that he wasn't nervous before sending this text. He was prepared to make it awkward for their team dynamic just to have a chance with her.

As she rationalized what to do, she remembered her words to Emiko and why Emiko and Kageyama could not begin a real relationship.

 _You're his manager_ , she had said, _it'd be inappropriate_.

The situation with Tsukishima didn't seem inappropriate.

Perhaps it was because even if they teased each other, they didn't cross any lines and were mature and respectful.

Tsukishima was her friend. She bit her lip as she read the text again. Perhaps, he could be more.

Mirae opened the bathroom door just as Kunimi sprinted past and four steps behind him was Kindiachi. They ran into the kitchen where she heard various shouts and bangs.

"What happened to you two?"

Kunimi was on one side of the table. His hair was disheveled, eyes wide. Kindaichi was growling at him from the opposite end, his shoulders pushed up.

"He's going to kill me!" Kunimi shrieked. He was chased around again, but this time he grabbed Mirae and hid behind her.

"Wait," she pressed her arms against Kindaichi's chest, forcing him back, "why do you want to kill him?"

"He's a sneaky bastard."

"Lies, you have no proof."

"Yutaro, please."

Kunimi froze. Heat crept up Kindaichi's neck. The boys stepped away from her.

"You just called him by his first name."

Mirae frowned. "Yes, I have been for a while now."

He stared between the two of them. Mirae looked genuinely confused as to why this was being talked about. The look on Kindaichi's face showed that he was guilty of hiding this little fact.

Kunimi scoffed. He wrapped his arms around Mirae from behind and steered her towards the living room.

"I need to be comforted again. I'm still sad," he mumbled to her. He threw one last scowling look over his shoulder that told Kindaichi, _make your move or risk losing her forever._

And so, ends the first installment of Karasuno's Managers: Little Ukai and the Runaway.

Emiko Suzuki is a loud, dramatic, and cheeky person who uses humour to cope against a dictating mother. Mirae Ando is a volleyball prodigy who downplays her skills and tries to blend in with the crowd.

Both heroines are caught up in love triangles and multiple factors affect who they choose and who they reject. Rest assured, neither one has yet made their decision.

It comes down to their philosophy of love.

Emiko wants a love that is irresponsible and wild. The special someone has to be willing to put it all out on the table; their flaws, their imperfections, their good and especially their bad. It is a process to love someone, but at the end of the road when she looks back, she'd see the results.

Mirae wants a love that is safe and pure. The special someone should be her solace and her haven in a world that is so cruel. They would be patient and genuine and stubborn and honest. It is an honour bestowed by a higher power to love someone, a revelation of soulmates.

Love is a journey, and this is just the start. 


	61. Author 1 & Author 2

**Author 1:** So, this is the end

 **Author 2:** No! No, no, no! You have to stop saying that! This is not the end.

 **Author 1:** It is the end of this book though...

 **Author 2:** It still isn't the end. The story has just begun.

 **Author 1:** Yeah, I guess that's true. Still, we started this story early in August but working aside this gremlin known as Author 2 makes it seem like five years.

 **Author 2:** Okay as if you're any easier to work with.

 **Author 1:** You have no proof.

 **Author 2:** We literally scream at each other every day and have threatened to stop working on this story at least 5 times.

 **Author 1:** ... As I said, you have no proof.

 **Author 2:** We also rewrote this story like 3 times

 **Author 1:** Speaking of that, a major thank you to the readers who've been here from the start and were so patient when we were going through that rewriting phase!

 **Author 2:** We promise not to do that in the next one

 **Author 1:** Speaking of the next one... should we reveal the title and a subplot??

 **Author 2:** Fine... The title is "Little Ukai and the Vulnerable" and the subplot is: Sakusa and the Miya twins

 **Author 1:** Bruh... can you give the readers a little more?

 **Author 2:** Yes. Karasuno is still in it

 **Author 1:** Fine then, keep your secrets. What won't be a secret is the love triangles that are happening because I know all you readers are mostly here for the juicy stuff

 **Author 2:** Ew. Why did you use that word?

 **Author 1:** You're ew

 **Author 2:** You and I both know that you're ew

 **Author 1:** And you're a child. Moving on, the JUICY STUFF- actually now that I think of it that does sound weird. Let's see, what's a synonym I can use?

 **Author 2:** Dramatic stuff?

 **Author 1:** Yes! Dramatic stuff- gosh I'm a genius. The dramatic stuff in this next book includes an important event called the MANAGER CONVENTION in which our two little heroines are separated from their love interests

 **Author 2:** RIP. Yeah, one of them has to fight to the death at Inarizaki and the other has a luxurious life at Itachiyama.

 **Author 1:** Lies. The Miya twins, Suna, and Ginjima take good care of her.

 **Author 2:** Good care? Okay, sure, then you can explain the hospital bills.

 **Author 1:** Oops... Thank God for free health care, eh?

 **Author 2:** That's only a Canadian thing.

 **Author 1:** They should really make it a universal thing

 **Author 2:** Hell yeah! We're running for world president and vice president in the year 2068 everyone

 **Author 1:** I'm president. Just in case that wasn't clear

 **Author 2:** Nevermind the world's going to burn.

 **Author 1:** Lies. I'd bring anime boys to life and give everyone cookies.

 **Author 2:** I'm starting to warm up to that idea. Okay but before this took five different left turns, we have a few more things to say

 **Author 1:** So in the previous/ last chapter, Kunimi is surprised to hear Mirae call Kindaichi by his first name (Yutaro). In Japan, it's custom to call people by their last names. You only refer to them by their first names when you are in a close relationship with them. So, you can see why Kunimi was taken by surprise.

 **Author 2:** Emiko also calls Kageyama by his first name (Tobio). This was done to show how she teases him but there is a bigger meaning as mentioned above. Now, next thing, if you have any questions about anything regarding this story or the next one, ask them here!

 **Author 1:** And if there are any scenes you'd love to see, recommend them here and we'll try to fit them into the next book.

 **Author 2:** We will be taking a small break so that we can properly plan the second book. Don't worry, we'll still be here to reply to comments!

 **Author 1:** Special thanks to our beloved readers who have supported us since the beginning. Thank you all for the kudos/comments! Each time we get notified of either a kudos or a comment, we literally get so happy!

 **Author 2:** We get so excited to upload because we love seeing your reactions to specific scenes!💖

 **Author 1:** Alrighty, then. The second book is up right now and it has the summary, book cover, and character profiles. Expect the first chapter of the second book on December 10th

 **Author 2:** Unless we get too excited and upload earlier... Because that's happened way too often

 **Author 1:** I know, our upload schedule is so bad. We're sorry for that guys

 **Author 2:** I don't think they're complaining though. Remember when we once uploaded five chapters in a day?

 **Author 1:** Hahah good times, good times. But I’m sure it was more than five.

 **Author 2:** Honestly, it probably was.

 **Author 1:** It definitely was

 **Author 2:** So then, that's that for this book.

 **Author 1:** We're so excited for the second one

 **Author 2:** Thanks again for your support. Your comments always make us laugh and smile and your votes have encouraged us to keep writing!

 **Author 1:** Heck yeah! Thanks so much for supporting us every one. We can’t believe we reached 1k reads on here!

 **Author 2:** When we saw that, we almost cried

 **Author 1:** Not me. I didn't cry. I can control my emotions. I'm not unstable like you.

 **Author 2:** ... As Emiko famously said, "Die."

 **Author 1:** As Ennoshita said, "there will be no telling people to die".

 **Author 2:** Fine. Only because I respect Ennoshita.

 **Author 1:** Mwahahaha I win this round! Welp, until next time everyone!

 **Author 2:** No you didn't win this. Ciao! 


End file.
